WTF! Soy una Princesa! (Super Junior)
by MilyWu9519
Summary: Una chica se ve envuelta en un romance con príncipe heredero de Corea, pero no todo será felicidad, habrá gente que la querrá desaparecer
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

**Corea es un reino próspero y grande. Corea es una monarquía**

- ¿Lista?

Me preguntó mi mamá, tomando mi bolso y metiéndola en la cajuela del auto. La primera semana de vacaciones después de terminar la escuela, estaba tan emocionada. Aún no sabía a qué universidad iría, pero tenía una en mente. Le di una última mirada al paisaje y subí al auto.

Habíamos viajado para poder ir a ver a mi abuelo, ahora teníamos que regresar. Mi prima Jin Kyong y su familia se habían ido en avión; mi papá había preferido irse en auto, recorrer el país y ver el paisaje. A mi papá siempre le gustó eso, poder disfrutar de la libertad que se siente al ir por la carretera.

- Las ruedas del camión girando van, girando van…

Iba cantando mi mamá y yo seguía viendo por la ventana. El paisaje era hermoso, todo verde, con montañas verdes y animales, parecía _"Verdelandia". _La granja de mi abuelo era muy bonita, pero la venderían. Yo vivía en una granja también, la granja de mi madre donde se dedicaban a la siembra y algo de ganado. Me gustaba mi vida, aunque a veces soñaba con una vida como la de Jin, viviendo en un lujoso departamento en Seúl.

- Jin Kyong se ha puesto muy bonita – preguntó mi madre - ¿No crees?

- Sí… se parece a su madre, en todo sentido…

Bromeó mi papá. La tía Park Mi Hi era un poco… ¿Presumida? Le gustaba restregar lo que poseía, que tenía muchas cosas y que vivía bien. Mi tío, en cambio, él era una persona muy buena, él era el hermano menor de mi papá y le debía todo lo que tenía, o por lo menos eso decía siempre.

- Mi Hi está persiguiendo la corona

Rió mi mamá y mi papá le siguió.

- Espero que la amistad les dure, no querría vivir en un país reinado por tu sobrina

Jin había ido a una escuela privada, un internado. A esa misma escuela iba nada más ni nada menos que el príncipe Lee Donghae, el futuro rey de Corea, una gran potencia. Jin y él eran amigos de la infancia; ella conocía al derecho y al revés el _"Palacio Gyeongbokgung"_, había ido a todas las reuniones de sociedad con el príncipe y la fotografiaban seguido; mi prima se puso a llorar cuando a los trece años la dejaron de seguir, pues el príncipe no daba muestras de interés romántico hacia ella. Sin embargo a Jin le gustaba el presumir su amistad con él, y a mi tía Mi Hi le encantaba decir que su hija sería la futura reina de Corea, y amaba recordárnoslo, y que por eso Jin no podía mantener relación con personas de bajo nivel, mi tía le prohibía tener amigos. Jin y yo habíamos logrado tener una muy buena relación de primas, pues solo nos teníamos a la otra, Jin era como mi hermana, una a la que siempre veía por la computadora.

- Se ve que es solitaria… - se lamentó mi mamá – Tanto dinero y ni un amigo real

- Bueno… tiene un _"Real Amigo"_

Rió mi papá.

- No es lo mismo… - dijo mi mamá – Mira a Min Jee, ella tiene amigas, sale, tiene novio…

- Ya no tengo

Le recordé a mi madre.

- Es una lástima… - dijo papá, la lluvia comenzó a caer – Me agradaba Kangin

- A todos…

Susurré. Kim Young Woon, Kangin, había estudiado conmigo, era un año mayor y había ido a la universidad, con mucho esfuerzo iba a la _"Universidad Nacional de Seúl". _Él se mudó a un departamento cerca de la universidad y yo me quedé en nuestro pueblito. La distancia puede destruir relaciones y la nuestra no fue la excepción. Lo extrañaba mucho y el deseo de ir a Seúl se hacía cada vez más grandes. Él siempre decía que volvería, pero nunca lo hizo, no visitaba ni a sus padres. Si volvía, suponía que ya no iba a ser lo mismo, pues nunca nada es lo mismo.

- Ya habrá otros chicos, Min – me alentó mi mamá – Dentro de poco comenzarás la universidad y conocerás a alguien y te casarás y serás tan feliz como yo

Mi papá le sonrió y tomó su mano. Siempre fue uno de mis sueños tener una vida como la de mis padres, amándose y siendo felices a pesar de lo poco que tenían. Pero no solo de amor se puede vivir, quería el amor que ellos se tenían, la familia, pero también un futuro. Sabía que no estaba en las posibilidades de mis padres mandarme a una universidad muy cara, pero no perdía las esperanzas de poder entrar a una buena universidad y convertirme en una escritora y formar mi propia editorial.

- Si se nos vuelve a caer el techo tendremos que despedirnos de ello – se lamentó mi papá – La _Royal_ siempre ha sido tu sueño, y si te llega la carta de aceptación tendré que mandar el dinero o perderás tu vacante. Es una lástima que no puedas ir allí, tiene un buen equipo de patinaje sobre hielo, y todos consiguen éxito ahí

- Descuida mi amor, ya veremos cómo solucionarlo

Le animó mi mamá, mi mamá era muy buena para eso.

- O, podría hacer otra cosa… tal vez tener un oficio

Sugerí.

- No quiero que mi hija se quede estancada limpiando mesas, quiero que seas alguien – siguió lamentándose mi padre – Por tus calificaciones has aplicado a muchas buenas universidades, no es justo para ti ni para tu cerebro no ir a ninguna

- Pero es mi realidad…

- Si yo hubiera tenido la mitad del cerebro que tienes tú, en lugar de trabajar hubiera estudiado

- Pero también necesitabas dinero, le pagaste la universidad a mi tío

- Min tiene razón, no te lamentes Mi mamá posó su mano en el hombro de mi padre y esté soltó un suspiro.

- No quiero que mi única hija sea una don nadie

Se lamentó de nuevo mi padre y yo sentí lastima. Mi padre la menor parte del tiempo se sentía como un don nadie. Era feliz con su vida, pero tenía la frustración de no haber podido ir a la universidad. Él siempre supo que no habría podido aplicar a ninguna de las universidades a las que mi tío aplicó, pero sabía que podía haber ido a alguna si hubiera tenido dinero. Pero entonces se contentaba viendo como la empresa de mi tío crecía cada vez más y más, porque sabía que por él es que su hermano era quien era. En cada discurso que daba mi tío, siempre mencionaba el gran esfuerzo de mi padre. Mi tío siempre quería retribuir con lo que tenía, pero mi padre nunca aceptaba la ayuda. Una casa más grande, incluso un auto son las cosas que él rechazó, él quería conseguirlas por nosotros, pero a veces era difícil.

- No lo será, ya verás, ella logrará ser alguien

Mi mamá me miró y yo le sonreí.

- Eso espero – mi papá le dio un golpe al timón – En verdad lo siento, ustedes merecen algo mejor

- No digas eso mi amor – mi mamá lo miró con seriedad – Tú eres a quién necesitamos y queremos – sonreí al oír eso - ¿Verdad Min?

- Obvio

Contesté.

- Las amo mis chicas

Dijo papá y mamá le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Y ya te decidiste?

Me preguntó mi mamá y yo miré por la ventana.

- Pues… aún no me llega la carta de aceptación de_ Royal University of Corea_

Contesté.

- Ojalá podamos mandarte ahí

Dijo papá.

- Ya… no te preocupes, siempre podemos pedir dinero al tío Jung Hee

- Primero muerto – dijo mi papá – Soy tu padre, es mi responsabilidad

- Sí… pero no creo que Jin quiera ir a ningún lado que no sea _"La Universidad de Artes de Corea"_

Comentó mi mamá. Jin era una excelente bailarina de ballet, había ido a una prestigiosa academia de ballet y a su corta edad había protagonizado varios ballets. Siempre me enviaba fotografías de sus disfraces y me contaba como su amigo, el príncipe, le enviaba flores. De verdad que Jin era un poco presumida, pero solo un poco.

- No creo que Mi Hi quiera eso, la mandará a estudiar algo relacionado con Administración. Aunque primero necesitará ser admitida

Mi papá soltó una carcajada.

- No debemos de reírnos de ella, me da cierta pena – dijo mamá, abanicándose con la mano – No puede hacer lo que le gusta

- Bueno… por mi hermano no es, eso tenlo por seguro

Dijo mi papá, aún riendo.

- Mi hermana debería de relajarse un poco

- Tu hermana está loca, siempre lo he dicho

Papá volvió a reír.

- Mi Hi no está loca… - mamá hizo un puchero – Bueno… tal vez un poco

Mis padres seguían riendo. Ellos siempre reían de la forma de vivir de mis tíos. Mis tíos podrían tenerlo todo, pero siempre les iba a altar algo, algo que nosotros sí teníamos, y eso era amor. Mi tío vivía prácticamente en el trabajo y mi tía no era la persona más cariñosa del mundo, solo quería estatus y lo conseguiría con Jin, y Jin lo que más necesitaba era amor, ojalá el príncipe se lo pueda dar. Mi mamá encendió la radio y cambió el dial.

- _Y en otras noticias, el príncipe Donghae causa conmoción al declarar que no hay persona más importante para Dios que él_

- Pobre chico, dice algo y lo sacan de contexto

Dijo mi mamá.

- No – dijo mi papá – Lo que pasa es que tenemos como príncipe heredero a un muchacho engreído, mimado e inútil

- Yo no creo que sea tan engreído

- Yo sí – dijo papá – ¿Te recuerdo lo que él hizo cuando visitó África? – preguntó mi padre – Siento vergüenza ajena cada vez que lo oigo hablar

- Pobre chico… nunca sabrá lo que es ser solo un chico

Se lamentó mi mamá. Seguíamos el camino, lentamente por la oscura carretera. Pensé en el príncipe Donghae, en verdad haría una buena pareja con Jin, ambos eran presumidos, pero como decía mi papá, yo también sentía vergüenza ajena al oírlo o enterarme de algo que había hecho. De todas las monarquías del mundo, nosotros teníamos al más incapaz y presumido de todos. Siempre estaba de tabloide en tabloide, de escándalo en escándalo, el rey confesó sentirse decepcionado de él, y un periodista que terminó despedido reveló que el príncipe estuvo a punto de reprobar varios años en la escuela. Donghae era, sin duda, el peor príncipe en la historia de Corea.

- Nunca te cases con alguien como él

Me dijo mi papá.

- A menos que realmente se amen

Agregó mi madre.

- No le hagas caso a tu madre, solo no lo hagas

- No le hagas caso a tu padre, solo si lo amas

Mis padres rieron y se dieron un beso.

- No enfrente de mí

Pedí riendo, mis padres a veces parecían dos adolescentes enamorados.

- ¿No estás muy grande para sentir vergüenza?

Me preguntó papá.

- No

Contesté, sacándole la lengua, él rió.

- Ya… no la molestes

Pidió mi mamá.

- Pero a mi hija no le importa

Volvió a reír papá y yo reí también. Era verdad, mi papá y yo teníamos una relación muy estrecha, como de mejores amigos y era verdad, mi papá era mi mejor amigo. No podía tener mejores padres. Mi papá era muy comprensivo, se tomaba la vida un poco a la ligera y siempre me protegía, podía hablar de todo con él. Mi mamá era la seria, ella daba muy buenos consejos y enseñanzas, ella no era una gran cocinera pero me enseñó un sinfín de recetas muy deliciosas. Mamá era sobreprotectora y mi papá no tanto, ellos eran amorosos y mis mejores amigos. Los amaba demasiado.

Una luz segadora se hizo presente. Mamá gritó y mi papá intentó girar, pero fue demasiado tarde. El camión impactó contra nuestro auto y dimos vueltas. Mi cuerpo era sacudido en todas direcciones y golpeado en todas partes. Los parabrisas y ventanas explotaron y sentí mucho dolor. El camión seguía empujando el auto hasta que por fin se detuvo. El dolor aumentó e intenté moverme, el auto estaba volcado y solo veía sangre.

- Mamá…

Intenté estirarme para tocar a mi madre.

- Duele…

Escuché que decía ella, luego no hubo más sonido.

- Papa…

Volteé a ver a mi padre, su rostro estaba cubierto de sangre. Me desplomé y cerré los ojos, estaba demasiado exhausta y adolorida, solo quería que el dolor parara. Todo se tornó negro, solo escuchaba el sonido de la lluvia caer.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Oscuro, todo estaba oscuro ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Escuché voces y luego pasos, entonces abrí los ojos. Estaba en una habitación de hospital y tenía vendas por todos laos, ningún yeso. La puerta se abrió y tío Jung Hee entró.

- Despertaste

Tenía los ojos hinchados, parecía que había llorado por mucho tiempo.

- ¿Qué pasó?

Pregunté, tratando de erguirme, fue inútil.

- Un conductor ebrio los chocó

Contestó él y yo me quedé sorprendida. Recordé la luz y el impacto, el miedo y el dolor, y, sobre todo, las palabras de mi madre.

- ¿Y mis padres?

Tan pronto como la pregunta salió de mi boca, el rostro de tío Jung se desencajó. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y los míos también. Necesitaba oírlo, necesitaba saber si era cierto o si solo era una pesadilla, y de ser una pesadilla, quería despertar ya.

- Murieron Min…

Contestó al fin, soltando las lágrimas. Abrí mis ojos y un gemido se me escapó ¿Muertos? ¿Mis padres estaban muertos? No podía ser cierto ¡No podía! Si esto era una pesadilla, quería despertar ya.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo siento…

- No… puede… ser…

Comencé a llorar. No era una pesadilla, era la vida real, era mi realidad. Comencé a golpear todo lo que me rodeaba, jalando los cables y las intravenosas. Lloré y lloré, me sentía enojada, me sentía triste ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué de todas las personas, yo? Mi tío llamó a las enfermeras y me dieron un calmante, de nuevo todo se puso oscuro.

Permanecí en el hospital por un par de días. Me dieron de alta y mi tío me llevó a mi casa, todo se veía vacío, no había vida ahí. El velorio fue horrible, ver los cuerpos de mis padres, inertes, sin hablarme, sin decirme cuanto me querían. Por si fuera poco, el banco mandó una advertencia, me quedaría sin casa.

El día del entierro fue horrible, Jin me abrazaba fuertemente y yo lloraba. No era justo, en verdad no era justo. Fue la primera vez que vi a mi tía llorar, después de todo, mi madre era su hermana. El entierro acabó y todos se fueron, entonces el peso de la realidad me golpeó ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Vivir sola en casa? Yo no podría pagar la deuda de mi padre. Vi mis sueños derrumbarse y me desmoroné. Caí al suelo y lloré, arrancando el pasto y golpeando el suelo.

- Min Jee…

Me llamó tío Jung. Yo lo miré, él se veía igual de miserable que yo. Me abrazó fuertemente y lloró en mi hombro. Me sentía tan triste, tan enojada, quería golpear algo y llorar, y comer mucho helado de _cookies and cream_, pero no quería estar sola.

- ¿Qué haré ahora?

Pregunté. Tía Mi Hi se me acercó, ella había estado mirando la tumba de mi madre por un largo rato, se veía muy triste. Ella tenía todo el maquillaje corrido y por primera vez parecía que no le importaba.

- Puedes vivir con nosotros

Dijo tía Hi.

- ¿Qué?

- Tienes diecisiete – me recordó mi tío – Aún no puedes vivir sola, y… mi hermano nos asignó como tus tutores legales en caso de…

- ¿Van a adoptarme?

Pregunté con desagrado. No quería vivir en Seúl, no quería dejar mi casa, no quería dejar mis amigos, no quería dejar mi vida. Miré a mis tíos, ellos me miraron y mi tía se mordió el labio inferior, ese era un gesto de mi madre, siempre lo hacía cuando estaba triste por alguien. Lo que menos quería era la lástima de los demás.

Mis tíos se quedarían el fin de semana conmigo, eso me gustó, me daba tiempo de pensar que hacer. Podía vivir con mi amiga y trabajar, pagar una renta e intentar sobrevivir. Jing estaba peinándose frente a mi espejo, yo estaba tendiendo su cama. Ella y yo éramos muy similares, ambas con cabellos castaños largos, ojos cafés, y piel blanca; lo que nos diferenciaba era la estatura, pues yo era más alta que ella. Aún así, ella era tan glamurosa y bella, y yo parecía un pokemón. Ella me miró y de nuevo me abrazó, pero no lloré, ya no quería llorar.

- Sabes… sería divertido vivir juntas – me dijo ella – Deberías pensarlo…

- No lo sé

Dije, mirando el suelo.

- Si viviéramos juntas, tendrías una gran habitación, tu propio baño, un inmenso closet donde poner toda tu ropa…

- No me trates de convencer con lujos – la miré y le sonreí, ella hizo lo mismo – Sabes que nunca me gustó

- Bueno… - Jin se levantó y comenzó a pasearse por mi habitación – Si mis padres son tus tutores legales ahora… podrías ir al _Royal_

Miré a mi prima. Era cierto, mis tíos podrían pagar la matrícula, y podría vivir tranquila por una vez en mi vida sin preocuparme en gastos. Pero no podía irme tan sencillo, mis padres habían muerto, no podía irme así no más.

- Me lo pensaré

Volví a decir. No era tan sencillo, mi familia acababa de morir y yo no quería irme, este lugar era lo único que tenía. Podía pedirle a mi tío que me ayudara, que pagara la deuda con el banco ¿Pero después qué? ¿Qué haría? Mi tío tenía razón, hasta que cumpla dieciocho en diciembre, no podría vivir sola, no podría hacerme cargo de la granja de mi madre, no podría con nada, ni conmigo misma, y pedir dinero para todo no estaba en mis planes.

- Niñas, a cenar

- La bruja llama

Rió mi prima. Fuimos a mi pequeña cocina y los cuatro cenamos lo que mi tía había cocinado, ella siempre se jactaba de ser una gran cocinera. La verdad, cocinaba rico. Mi madre quemaba hasta el agua, yo era la que cocinaba, aprendí a la fuerza para poder alimentarme. Pero extrañaría su comida insípida, extrañaría la comida quemada y tener que llamar a la pizzería, y extrañaría sus galletas duras.

- Me disculpan, voy a llamar a Donghae – nos informó Jin – Se suponía que nos veríamos hoy, pero tuvimos que…

- Oh si llámalo

Insistió mi tía.

- Déjalo, le has llamado para decirle lo mismo unas veinte veces, creo que lo captó

Dijo mi tío, él se veía fastidiado.

- Claro que no, una disculpa nunca es suficiente

Mi tía lo miró de forma seria.

- Bueno…

Dijo él, soltando un bufido.

- Hola, Donghae, te llamo para disculparme de nuevo por haberte plantado… - empezó a decir mi prima con su iPhone en la oreja – Oh sí, todo está triste aquí… Sí… Me haces falta para poder estar feliz… - mi tía sonrió al oír eso - ¿En serio? – Grace sonrió – Gracias, eres el mejor… Adiós… Nos vemos… Yo igual

- ¿Qué dice su alteza?

Pregunté, llevándome a la boca una cucharada de arroz.

- Me preguntó por lo de hoy – contestó ella – Dice que me invitará a esquiar a los Alpes para que me sienta mejor – mi tía volvió a sonreír – Y me dijo que me quería…

- ¿No es fabuloso? – preguntó mi tía – El príncipe en persona invitó a Jin a pasar unos días en el Gyeongbokgung, la invitó a ver la inauguración de un nuevo edificio – empezó a enumerar mi tía – Él la invita a muchos sitios, son muy cercanos

- Sí…

Jin Kyong sonrió.

- Quien sabe… tal vez termines siendo la reina de Corea

Dije yo y Jin sonrió.

- ¿Te imaginas? – me preguntó ella – He ido a varios de los bailes de sociedad y conozco a todo el mundo – Jin sonrió - ¡El rey, Min, conozco al rey Donghae III! – exclamó – Su familia me quiere, excepto Sun Hee…

- Esa niña es una envidiosa, ya te lo he dicho – dijo mi tía, levantándose de la mesa – Además es muy antipática

- ¿Quién es Sun Hee?

Pregunté, sintiéndome estúpida por no saber los nombres de los miembros de la familia real.

- Im Sun Hee, la prima de su alteza real – contestó Jin – Es la cuarta en línea de sucesión

- Primero está el príncipe Donghae, luego su hermana, la princesa Lee Yoora, la tía, la princesa Jae Hwa, y por último su hija, la princesa Sun Hee

Explicó mi tía.

- ¿Y por qué te envidia?

Pregunté con interés.

- Porque ella nunca será reina – contestó mi tía – No como mi hija…

Jin sonrió y mi tía también.

- Deberíamos dejar de hablar de ellos – pidió mi tío – Por si no lo recuerdan, mi hermano ha muerto

- Mi hermana también murió – se defendió mi tía, levantando los platos – Pero yo sé que a Mi Cha no le gustaría que yo llorara por su muerte

- Tienes razón, lo siento mi amor

Se disculpó mi tío y mi tía se limpió una lágrima. De nuevo el golpe de la realidad nos golpeó, debíamos dejar de fantasear con el príncipe. Caminé hacia mi habitación y me recosté en mi cama, abracé mi almohada y me largué a llorar. Estaba sola, ya no tenía padres, no tenía a nadie. La puerta se abrió y Jin entró.

- Sí sabes que no estás sola ¿Verdad?

La miré. A veces creía que Jin Kyong podía leerme la mente. Agradecía a todos los santos poder tener una prima como ella, una hermana y mejor amiga.

- Lo sé

Ella me sonrió y, juntando nuestras camas como cuando éramos niñas, dormimos hablando de cómo ella y el príncipe habían pasado unas lindas vacaciones. El fin de semana terminó y tenía que decidir qué hacer. Le dije a mi tío que pagara la deuda pero que vendiera el terreno, me dolía pero no podía hacerme cargo de una granja, y un hombre quería expandirse, así que ya teníamos comprador. Y de esa forma me encontré empacando toda mi ropa, que en algún momento fue de las temporadas pasadas de Jin, y diciendo adiós a mi casa.

- Vas a estar bien

Me aseguró mi prima.

- Ojalá

Solté un suspiro mientras el taxi nos llevaba al aeropuerto.

- Te tenemos una sorpresa

Me dijo mi tía.

- ¿Cuál?

Pregunté. Esperaba que me dijeran que tendría la habitación remodelada donde todo funciona con un control remoto, pero me dijeron:

- Si te llega tu carta del Royal, te la pagaremos

Soltó mi tío.

- ¿En serio?

Pregunté, intentando no atragantarme con mi saliva.

- ¿No es genial? – Preguntó mi tío – Tu padre hablaba de lo mucho que querías ir a esa universidad

- Gracias… - dije y no pude evitar reír – Es que estoy sintiendo que con la muerte de mis padres, me convertí en una princesa

- Oh… querida… - mi tía me tomó la mano – No seas dura contigo, tienes que seguir avanzando – asentí ante sus palabras – Tu habitación la decorarás, ahora solo tiene una cama que nos costó un fortuna, pero si no te agrada la podemos cambiar, después de todo no cuestan mucho, podemos contratar a esa decoradora de las estrellas…

Mi tía no perdía la oportunidad de fanfarronear, pero estaba bien por mí, me iban a dar de todo e iba a vivir como una princesa. Me sentía triste, extrañaría mi vida, a mis amigos, a Kangin… Pensar en él me hizo recordar que iría a Seúl, que estaría cerca de él.

- Y cuando lleguemos iremos de compras, en Seúl están las mejores tiendas, te lo aseguro

- Pero no tengo dinero…

- _Tontis, _ahora serás mi hermana, tan pronto como los papeles salgan, serás oficialmente mi hermana

- Lo único bueno es que tenemos el mismo apellido

Reí.

- ¿Cómo que lo único bueno? – preguntó mi prima divertida – A muchas chicas les gustaría tener tu suerte, pasar de granjerita a millonaria en un día – mi prima rió y yo rodeé los ojos – A puesto que tus amigas se morirán de la envidia

- ¿Cuánto dura el viaje hasta Seúl?

Pregunté con desesperación. El viaje se me hizo eterno, realmente eterno. Por fin llegamos y fuimos a buscar las maletas. De los cuatro, yo era la que tenía más maletas, todas mis cosas estaban ahí. Nos subimos a un taxi y por fin llegamos a la casa de mis tíos.

Yo recordaba que vivían en un enorme edificio, pero esta era una enorme casa en _Seongbukdong_. Había visto sitios así en la televisión y en películas, no creía que ahora iba a vivir ahí. Subimos por las escaleras y entramos en la enorme casa de tres pisos de mis tíos.

- Wow…

Fue lo único que pude decir.

- Los millones de wons valieron la pena

Rió mi tía y se me calló mi bolso al suelo ¿Tanto podía costar una casa? Con ese dinero podían mandar a diez niños a estudiar al extranjero, con ese dinero podías alimentar a todo un país en desarrollo, con ese dinero… podías cambiar al mundo.

- Ven… te llevaré a tu nueva habitación

Me dijo mi prima, tomando mi mano y tirando de ella. Subimos al segundo piso y caminamos hasta la puerta al lado de una que tenía su nombre. Entramos y me quedé aún más impactada, parecía la habitación de un cuarto de hotel de lujo. Lo único que le cambiaría sería el color chocolate de las paredes por morado y las sabanas floreadas por mis sabanas.

- Como dijo mamá, todo esto será trasladado a la deshabitada y sin amueblar habitación de huéspedes – me explicó mi prima – Y vendrán mañana la decoradora. Mira el baño, eso sí lo conservarás

Recorrí la habitación. Abrí la puerta a un extremo de la habitación y entré en el enorme baño, era más grande que mi habitación en mi pueblo. Miré la tina, no estaba segura si debía de bañarme ahí o nadar, sentí un cosquilleo en mi interior y quise reír, pero entonces recordé a mis padres. Salí del baño, también podría meter a alguien ahí y se sentiría feliz de vivir en mi baño. Pensé en mis amigos, ellos si se sentirían felices de vivir en mi baño.

- ¿Qué hay aquí?

Pregunté, abriendo dos puertas ¿Creí que el baño era grande? El closet era aún más grande.

- ¿Qué dices?

- ¿Qué, qué digo? – miré a Jin – Que ahora tu ropa si va a caber

Jin rió y yo no pude evitar hacer lo mismo. El día se pasó rápido en Seúl y sin darme cuenta ya había terminado de llenar el closet con mi vieja ropa nueva, hacerlo me tomó una eternidad. Saqué de mi bolso mi laptop, ya tenía algunas teclas borrosas y una esquina estaba quiñada, pero era todo lo que tenía. Me conecté rápidamente al wi-fi, y entré en skype, mi amiga Sunny estaba conectada, mi mejor amiga desde el jardín de niños.

- ¡Hola!

Saludé.

- ¡Hola!

Saludó ella y entonces aparecieron todos mis amigos.

- ¿Cómo está la vida en Seúl?

Me preguntó Sooyoung.

- Aún no lo sé, acabo de llegar y desempacar

- ¿Y los ricachones de tus tíos ya te metieron en la alacena debajo de la escalera[1]?

Me preguntó Minho, un muy buen amigo.

- No, pero me imagino que la alacena debe de ser igual de enorme

Contesté.

- ¿Qué tan enorme es tu habitación?

Preguntó Yuri, una chica que… podía entrar en la clasificación de las personas que me envidiarían por mi mudanza.

- Enorme

Contesté y me levanté de la cama. Les hice un recorrido a mis amigos por la habitación y cada tanto soltaban expresión como _"¡Oh!""¡Wow!" "¡Ah!" _a mí me hacían reír. Volví a la cama y continuamos con la conversación.

- Bueno… sacaste algo bueno de la muerte de tus padres

Bromeó Minho y yo bajé la mirada.

- ¡Minho imbécil!

Le reprendió Sunny.

- Disculpa…

Me pidió Minho.

- Descuida… - dije, viéndolos a todos, intentaba que no notaran mi tristeza, pero siempre fui mala ocultado mis sentimientos – Desde que me fui no he pensado en ellos

- Es mejor así Min Jee… - me dijo Sunny – Eres joven, no deberías pasar por estas cosas. Pero debes de seguir adelante y hasta ahora vas muy bien

- Nos has sorprendido – admitió Soo y mis amigos sintieron – En otras ocasiones te has derrumbado y siempre hemos estado ahí para ti

- Pero ahora estás sola, lo has estado desde lo que ocurrió – hablo Yuri – Y lo has hecho muy bien…

- No pienses mucho en tu tristeza, obvio extrañas a tus padres, y pensarás en ellos, pero piensa en el futuro – me pidió Minho – No dejes que te derrumben

- De acuerdo…

Les prometí.

- Ahora… - empezó a decir Sunny y Yuri rió - ¿Qué hay de Kangin?

- No lo sé – contesté – Él sabe lo de mis padres, pero no le dije que ahora estoy muy cerca de él

- Deberías llamarlo

Me sugirió Soo.

- Ustedes terminaron aún queriéndose – me recordó Yuri – La distancia fue lo que les preocupaba, ahora ya no hay tal distancia

- Sí, lo llamaré

Les dije y mis amigos sonrieron.

- Bueno… nos vamos, mañana hay trabajo

- Voy a extrañar ser mesera

- ¿Bromeas? – preguntó Minho – Ahora usarás Prada, Gucci… irás a buenos lugares a parrandear…

- Los extraño

Ya no pude resistir más y lloré.

- ¡No lo decía para que te pongas a llorar!

Protestó Minho y yo reí.

- Lo sé, lo siento – me limpié las lágrimas – Pero es que… no quiero estar aquí

- Sé fuerte, además ahora podrás ir al Royal

Me recordó Sunny.

- No será lo mismo sin ustedes

- Sunny fue aceptada en una universidad cerca de ahí, podrán verse los fines de semana, no está muy lejos

Me informó Soo.

- Felicidades…

Llore.

- Si tú quisieras ir ahí también… podríamos estar juntas

- No quiero ir a otra que no sea la Royal…

Le recordé.

Bueno… ahora sí, Min, intenta ser feliz…

Me pidió Soo, quien también lloraba.

- Te extrañamos

Dijo Minho.

- Y yo a ustedes

Solté más lágrimas y me desconecté. Saqué las demás cosas de mi bolso y encontré mis fotografías. Vi a mis padres conmigo, en cumpleaños, en la escuela, en premiaciones, en la graduación. Las lágrimas volvieron a llenar mis ojos y nuevamente me largué a llorar. Me recosté en mi cama y lloré, abrazando la almohada, con amargura, con tristeza, lloré.

* * *

[1] Alusión a Harry Potter


	3. Chapter 3

p class="Estilo2"Capítulos con imágenes aquí: . /p  
p class="Estilo2"Capítulo 3/p  
p class="Estilo2" /p  
p class="Estilo2" /p  
p class="Estilo2" Capítulo 3/p  
p class="Estilo2" /p  
p class="Estilo2" /p  
p class="Estilo2" /p  
p class="Estilo2" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"La mañana siguiente llegó con gritos, muchos gritos. Tiré las sábanas a un lado y corrí fuera de la habitación. Jin y mi tía estaban teniendo una calurosa discusión. No quería ser entrometida pero me asomé al barandal y miré hacia la sala. Jin tenía el rostro rojo y mi tía tenía las manos sobre la cabeza, jamás había discutido a gritos con mi madre, nuestra mayor discusión fue porque no quería dejar de leer mi libro de Harry Potter a las cuatro de la mañana./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- ¡¿Cómo puedes hacernos esto Jin Kyong?!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Gritaba mi tía. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- ¡No les estoy haciendo nada!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Gritó ella./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- ¡Sabía que el ballet te iba a envenenar la mente!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- ¡El ballet es lo que quiero hacer! – gritó Jin aún más alto – ¡Quiero hacer algo que realmente me gusta, y la em"Korean National University of Arts" /emes lo que realmente quiero!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- ¡¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?! ¡¿Cómo?! – gritó mi tía - ¡El ballet no te dará nada! ¡Nada!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- ¡No sabes de lo que hablas! – Jin pateó la mesa de centro y un florero se volcó – ¡Soy buena, soy excelente! ¡Me has visto!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- ¡Sí, eres buena! – gritó tía Hi, levantando el florero - ¡Pero es muy difícil ser alguien con lo que quieres!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- ¡Quiero ser yo!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- ¡¿Qué dirá el príncipe?!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- ¡Donghae me apoya! – gritó Jin todavía más alto - ¡No como tú! ¡Él me dijo que si quería hacerlo, lo haga, que él me apoyaría en todo lo que quisiera hacer!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Los gritos cesaron. Fue buena táctica, usar al príncipe para conseguir lo que quería. Sabía que mi tía ahora reconsideraría la escuela de ballet, si el príncipe lo aprobaba. Mi tía se retiró y Jin subió corriendo las escaleras. Ella se me quedó viendo y yo me sentí avergonzada por haber sido descubierta. Jin entró en su habitación y yo la seguí, no sabía si era lo correcto, pero igual lo hice. Cerré la puerta tras de mí y me quedé parada viendo como mi prima, recostada en su cama, marcaba algo en su teléfono./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- Jin Kyong…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" Me atreví a decir, pero ella alzó la mano para callarme./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"- ¿Donghae? – preguntó ella. Me quedé callada, hablaba con el príncipe, de nuevo – Se lo dije – mi prima lloró – Nada… no dijo nada más allá de lo que ya sabía que diría – Jin esbozó una sonrisa – Sí… por cierto… al mencionar tu nombre, mamá se quedó totalmente callada… Sí, solo le faltaba decir em"Ok, puedes ir a esa universidad" – /emGrace rió – Que modesto eres su alteza real – Jin rió – Sí, supongo que eso es lo bueno de tenerte como mejor amigo… ¡Te quiero! – gritó ella sonriente, no pude evitar hacerlo también, en verdad me gustaba verla alegre - ¡No yo más! – Jin se quedó callada – Oh sí… no te interrumpo más…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"- ¿El príncipe azul? - pregunté divertida y ella asintió – Puedes creer… que no sé como luce/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"- Eso es poco patriota – rió mi prima - ¿Quieres conocerlo?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"- ¿Qué?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Pregunté con asombro./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"- No en persona, está muy ocupado – me explicó ella – Pero tenemos esto… - Jin se levantó y buscó algo en su closet – Es un álbum que hicimos juntos… - me lo entregó – Cada mes uno se lo queda, y lo llena con más recuerdos importantes, y las veces que nos vemos, lo llenamos con recuerdos nuestros/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Abrí el enorme y algo destartalado álbum. Tenía una hoja blanca pintarrajeada con colores y huellas de dedos, en el centro decía em"Jin Kyong y Donghae: BFF" /emMoví la pagina y vi varias fotos de ellos en la primaria, haciendo caras graciosas, lanzándose cosas, jugando a la pelota, los dos en un caballo, Jin empujándolo del columpio, él empujándola del columpio./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- Que lindos ojos/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dije y Grace sonrió./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"- Sacó los de su madre – me informó ella, girando la pagina y mostrándome una gran foto del príncipe con la reina – La difunta reina Seo Jung/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"- La emDiana /emcoreana/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Recordé yo. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"- Que linda historia de amor. Ella una novata en la Universidad Nacional de Seúl, él un príncipe heredero al trono… una pelota de baseball y nació el amor/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jin soltó un suspiro. En internet y en la televisión siempre pasaban videos de cómo los reyes se conocieron, lo cómico de la situación y lo trágico de la muerte de la reina. Era una historia de amor aún más linda que la del príncipe Carlos con Diana./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- Fue toda una telenovela/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dije yo, mirando más fotos. En ellas se veían a ambos divirtiéndose, él cargando a Jin en su espalda, ella manchándolo de chocolate, los dos en un bote, él dándole un beso en la mejilla, se veían tan lindo juntos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- Tiene el aspecto de un actor de dramas/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- Es que es muy guapo, siempre le digo que podría ser actor o cantante, canta bonito – el teléfono de Jin empezó a sonar – Hablando del rey de Roma…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- Del príncipe de Corea/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Reí y ella también. Jin contestó y colocó el altavoz./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- Hola – saludó ella - ¿Te desocupaste?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- No, solo quería llamarte/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Contestó una varonil voz./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- Oh…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jin se puso roja al instante./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"- Me acaban de sacar en cara el problema que hubo en aquel club, nunca debimos tomar tanto/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"- Estábamos divirtiéndonos… - dijo Jin – Has caso omiso de lo que la prensa amarillista diga. Eres joven, tienes que divertirte como alguien de tu edad/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"- Sí… supongo/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"- Su alteza… debe de ir a…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"- Un segundo Leeteuk… - dijo el príncipe – Grace, te dejo, tengo que atender asuntos/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"- Sí/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"- Adiós, te quiero/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"- Yo igual/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Entonces el príncipe colgó. Jin sonrió y luego me miró./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"- Si sabes que em"Diviértete y haz lo que quieras porque eres joven aún" /emno es un buen consejo ¿Verdad?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Le pregunté a mi prima y ella asintió riendo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- Solo le digo lo que quiere oír – me contestó – Es mi forma de hacerlo sentir bien/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- De acuerdo… cuando la Tercera Guerra Mundial estalle, ya sabré a quien echarle la culpa/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Reí y mi prima me golpeó con la almohada./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- Hay que ir de compras/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Me propuso Jin./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- Ya tengo muchas cosas/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- Te hace falta un nuevo teléfono, ni siquiera tienes internet en esa cosa/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- Pero…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- Nada de peros – me dijo mi prima – Cuando te llegué tu carta de aceptación de la Royal, no irás con ese teléfono/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- Bueno…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Terminé aceptando con poco ánimo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- ¡Sí!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Celebró Jin y, tomándome de la mano, me arrastró fuera de la habitación. Salimos del enorme departamento y entramos en su auto, un em"Mercedes"/em rojo. Llegamos a una calle repleta de tiendas, y entramos en un iStore./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- Creo que esto estará bien, es un 5S, como el mío/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- Es innecesario – le dije, viendo los iPad y las Mac – Puedo ahorrar, conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- ¡Ay, cállate! – me pidió – Ahora eres mi hermana, no solo mi prima, y soy mayor que tú por dos meses, así que obedéceme/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Me quedé callada y Jin terminó comprando un iPhone 5S como había dicho, unos audífonos nuevos para su teléfono, un iPad para mí aunque me negué, la verdad es que no necesitaba uno; y dos estuches para ambas cosas. Luego fuimos al Starbucks y tomamos frappuccino./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"- Caramelo para mí, mocha para ti – mi prima me entregó mi vaso – A Donghae le gusta el de mocha también, para mí es feo/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 5.25pt; tab-stops: 172.05pt;"- No aprecias su sabor /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bromeé./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- Él también dice eso – rió mi prima – Sabes… te voy a enseñar a usar mi ropa, sigues pareciendo una granjerita a pesar de usar Prada/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- Bueno… em"Aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda"/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- ¿Cuál mono?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Preguntó mi prima y yo reí. Seguimos tomando nuestras bebidas y disfrutando del rato, Jin compró dos rollos de canela y seguimos conversando. Después fuimos a ver más tienda. Luego fuimos al centro de la ciudad, estaba concurrido como siempre, repleto de turistas y personas apuradas. Levanté la mirada hacia una gran pantalla y apareció un presentador de noticias./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"- emEl príncipe Donghae cada vez está más descontrolado – /emdijo el hombre – emDespués de salir del Gyeongbokgung, se montó en su auto y partió a la costa en donde se le vio fumando y luciendo muy poco formal. Al darse cuenta de las cámaras, les lanzó su cigarrillo a los fotógrafos y les hizo una seña obscena. Véanlo por ustedes mismo./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Entonces comenzó a reproducirse un video del príncipe en la costa, recostado en la capota de su auto, un Porsche rojo. Tenía el cabello largo y un poco desordenado, una camiseta, unos pantalones de mezclilla y zapatillas, parecía un chico cualquiera. Estaba fumando y miraba el cielo y luego giró, gritó una grosería que censuraron y avanzó hacia el camarógrafo, le lanzó su cigarrillo y luego le alzó el dedo medio. En mi cabeza pude escuchar a mi papá diciendo lo vergonzoso que era el comportamiento del príncipe. Lo era, en verdad lo era, un príncipe no debía de comportarse así… bueno, eso pienso./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt; tab-stops: right 425.2pt;"- Deberían prohibir pasar estas cosas, hacen quedar mal a Donghae /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Se quejó Jin, poniendo en marcha el auto./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- Solo muestran la verdad/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Solté y me gané una mirada asesina de mi prima./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"- Tú no lo conoces – me dijo de forma seria – Él no es como todos creen – me dijo – Solo es incomprendido/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"- Tienes razón/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dije. Volvimos a casa y me encerré en mi habitación. De nuevo me puse llorar, abrazada a mi almohada y a una fotografía de mis padres ¿Es que el dolor nunca se acabaría? En la cena estuve callada, Jin y mi tía hablaban de cómo los paparazis cambian los hechos de los actos del príncipe./p  
p class="MsoNormal" - Tenemos correspondencia/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dijo mi tío, entrando en la casa. Mi tío blandía varias cartas y mi tía esperaba sonriente./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- ¿Qué es?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Preguntó./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"- Tu catalogo, una carta del príncipe para mi princesa – Jin aplaudió al recibir el sobre - ¿Por qué no mandó un email? – preguntó mi tío – Y carta de Royal para la genio de la casa/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"- Y tan genio… quiero estudiar literatura/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Les recordé, tomando la carta y abriéndola./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- ¿Qué dice?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Preguntó mi tía./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- Ingresé/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Les informé y mi tía estalló en aplausos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"- Ahora les podré decir a mis amigas que mis dos hijas entraron en prestigiosas universidades – dijo mi tía y yo me sentí rara al escuchar "hija" apenas habían pasado días desde la muerte de mis padres y de la adopción – Una a la mejor escuela de ballet y la otra al Royal, es la universidad más prestigiosa del país/p  
p class="MsoNormal" - Irás a mi alma mater/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Me felicitó tío Jung./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"- Tenemos que comprarte ropa nueva – dijo mi tía – Una computadora nueva, la tuya ya está muy vieja ¡Ya sé! – gritó mi tía y a mí se me cayó el tenedor – Te compraremos un auto – ahora se me cayeron los lentes – Verdad niñas… vino la decoradora y con solo ver tus cosas supo como querrías tu habitación ya que ustedes se fueron, te dejó varios diseños, escoge uno y si te gusta lo mandamos, y si no, diseñará otro/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"- Jamás había tenido una diseñadora de interiores/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Reí./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"- No hagan planes para mañana, veremos lo del auto y mandaremos a hacerte nuevas zapatillas de ballet/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"- Gracias/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jin se levantó y abrazó a su madre. La cena terminó y ambas subimos a su habitación. Jin daba brincos de alegría y cantaba una canción sobre estar feliz./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- ¿Qué te envió el príncipe?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Pregunté./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- Fotografías del video que salió hoy – me contestó ella – Míralas/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Tomé el sobre ya abierto y saqué las tres fotos. En ellas se veía al príncipe. De seguro había buscado el video en internet y había sacado de ahí las imágenes. Era su culpa, un príncipe no debía de ser así, debía de ser alguien admirable, responsable, cuidadoso de sus actos, no un chiquillo queriendo vivir la vida como si cada día fuera el último. El príncipe era tan inmaduro y mi prima no era de ayuda./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- Sales guapo – dijo Jin y yo volteé, ella hablaba por teléfono – Ya te he dicho, has tu vida, que seas príncipe no quiere decir que no puedas divertirte como un adolescente normal/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Rodeé mis ojos y salí de la habitación, dejando las fotografías en la cama. Entré en mi habitación y miré los bosquejos de los diseños, la decoradora sí que acertó, me encantaban todos, pero uno me gustó más, todo morado y blanco, muy a mi gusto. Mañana tendría un auto, me preguntaba si podría elegirlo, aunque algo me decía que sí ¡Tendré un auto! Empecé a sentirme mareada. Tantos cambios, tan rápidos, y me hacían sentir bien. Me sentía mal por no extrañar a mis padres. Pensé en mamá y como ella entraría a mi habitación, y hablaríamos horas y horas sobre la vida. Papá llamaría a mamá y ella me daría un beso en la frente, luego papá vendría y me ordenaría dormir, dándome él un beso también. Una gota cayó en mi mano y me di cuenta de que estaba llorando. Ya no habría más cuentos de terror alrededor de la fogata los sábados, ya no habría partidos de futbol entre mi papá y yo, ya no abría hora de lectura familiar, ya no habría… ya no hay nada. Saqué mi teléfono y marqué un número, uno que había estado deseando marcar./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt; tab-stops: 80.4pt;"- ¿Min Jee? /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Me contestó su voz./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt; tab-stops: 83.2pt;"- ¿Kangin? /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Pregunté, intentando aguantar las lágrimas./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- ¡Min! ¿Cómo estás?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Se oía preocupado, él siempre se había preocupado por mí./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"-Hola Kangin… - volví saludar - ¿Cómo has estado?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó - ¿Estás llorando?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- Sí/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Contesté, limpiándome las lágrimas./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- ¿Es por tus padres?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Me preguntó./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- Sí – contesté – Los extraño mucho – lloriqueé – Los extraño…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- Calma emPrincesa – /emme pidió. Me hizo sentir reconfortada al oír mi viejo apodo – No llores o lloraré de nuevo/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- Extraño todo… - lloriqueé – Extraño a mis padres, mi casa, a todo el pueblo…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- ¿En dónde estás?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Me preguntó y yo sentí que el corazón se me aceleraba./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- En Seúl/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Contesté./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- ¡¿Estás aquí?! – preguntó él y yo no pude evitar sonreír - ¿Desde cuándo?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 4.5pt;"- Hace poco – contesté – Vivo en Seongbukdong – le informé – En una casa/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 4.5pt;"- ¿Qué haces viviendo ahí? – me preguntó - ¿No es muy caro?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" - Estoy viviendo con mis tíos, son mis tutores legales/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Le expliqué./p  
p class="MsoNormal" - Te debes de estar dando la gran vida/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dijo él riendo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- Les gusta gastar mucho/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Contesté riendo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"- Sí, recuerdo cuando Jin iba a visitarte – empezó a decir Kangin – Compraba cosas a todos/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"- Sigue haciéndolo – recordé riendo – Mañana me comprarán un auto/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"- ¿Tus tíos no querrán adoptarme? – me preguntó y yo reí – Te hice reír/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"- Gracias…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sonreí. En tiempos anteriores él siempre me hacía reír con sus ocurrencias. Él había sido mi primer amor, mi primer beso, mi primer hombre… era difícil de olvidar. La distancia lo había arruinado todo, pero sabía que esto se podría solucionar, que podríamos volver a ser los mismos de antes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- Min… yo…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- ¿Podemos vernos? – pregunté, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago – Eres lo único que tengo de casa aquí/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- Claro princesa, nos veremos… ¿Mañana?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Preguntó él./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- Sí… espera, no puedo mañana ¿Te parece Lunes?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- Lunes será/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hablamos por unos cuantos minutos más y luego nos despedimos. Fue la primera noche, después de la muerte de mis padres, que dormía con una sonrisa. Me emocionaba volver a ver a Kangin./p  
p class="Estilo2" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center" align="center" /p 


	4. Chapter 4

Cap con imágenes aquí: .

Capítulo 4

- Su alteza…

Me llamó Leeteuk, mi secretario.

- ¿Qué?

Pregunté con fastidio. Estaba recostado en mi cama, mirando el techo, escuchando música en mi iPhone a volumen bajo. Me sentía aburrido, no tenía nada que hacer y eso me aburría, incluso una cena de Estado estaría bien. Pensé en llamar a Jin, pero la idea se me esfumó; de seguro estaba ocupada o algo, a veces pensaba que ella no tenía más vida además de mí, pero la verdad es que yo no tenía más vida además de ella.

- Venía a informarle que el doctor de su padre se ha marchado

- ¿En serio? – pregunté, mirándolo - ¿Y qué quieres que haga? – mi secretario me miró sin entender – No es algo que me interese

- Su alteza…

Miré a Teuk y este bajó la mirada ¡Y ahí vamos de nuevo! ¿Es que no podía ser, por un día, todo distinto? A veces deseaba dejar de ser Lee Donghae, el heredero al trono, deseaba ser Lee Donghae, un chico normal con deberes normales. Pensé en Jin y en lo que me dijo. Ella siempre me decía lo que quería oír, a veces era irritante pues no hacía calmar mis nervios, pero ella era la única amiga que tenía, no podía decírselo.

- Puedes retirarte

Le ordené.

- Sí su alteza

Leeteuk hizo una reverencia y se fue de mi habitación. Me giré y aplasté mi rostro contra la almohada, entonces empecé a gritar. Quería ser libre, quería que me dejaran en paz, quería ser solo un chico normal. Mi puerta fue golpeada y le pegué un puñetazo al colchón.

- ¡Tengo dos horas libres! – grité - ¡No me importa si estalló el apocalipsis zombi, solo quiero estar solo!

- Soy yo…

Dijo una vocecita y yo alcé el rostro. Era Yoora, mi hermana menor. Se subió corriendo en mi cama y me aplastó.

- ¡Au! – grité riendo - ¡Auxilio, mi hermana está atentando contra mí para quedarse con el trono!

- Eso no es cierto

Rió mi hermana y yo también.

- ¿Qué sucede _Campanita__**[1]**_?

- Quiero jugar a la fiesta de té – me contestó – Pero todos están muy ocupados – hizo un puchero y yo reí - ¡La baronesa de Muju no puede tampoco!

- De acuerdo… jugaré contigo

Acepté, lanzándola a un lado.

- ¡No! – gritó ella – Quiero que seas el mayordomo

- ¡¿Qué?!

Aunque sea mi hermana, no quería ser su mayordomo, yo soy demasiado importante como para interpretar a un mayordomo. Ser el heredero al trono de una gran potencia era una carga pesada, pero a veces podía controlarlo. Cuando no podía controlarlo, ahí siempre iba a estar Kim Jin Kyong, mi mejor amiga desde la primaria. Ella era la única persona en todo el mundo que me conocía, aunque ella no veía la magnitud de mi título. Siempre intentaba hacerme feliz, era un poco irritante porque a veces solo quería soledad y ella estaba metida conmigo, pero se lo agradecía. Sin ella, yo me hubiera vuelto loco.

- Sí – volvió a decir mi hermana – Ponte el traje negro que usaste en la fiesta de la duquesa de Andong

- No usaré un _Dolce _en uno de tus juegos

Sentencié y ella me miró. Yoora hizo un puchero y luego me miró con los ojos cristalinos. Solté un bufido, así es como ella había conseguido su caballo, a base de manipulación. Mi hermana era una niña muy tierna, quería protegerla de cualquier cosa, pero a veces me daba miedo, era muy astuta y sabía cómo usar sus atributos de niña tierna de ocho años.

- ¿No lo harás?

Me preguntó con su mirada tierna.

- Si me cae una gota de té o lo ensucio – miré a mi hermana – Donarás tus juguetes a la caridad

- Hecho – aceptó, estirando la mano – Ahora cámbiate

Ella era toda una princesa, era muy mandona. Entré en mi enorme closet y saqué el traje. Caminé hacia la habitación de mi hermana y toqué la puerta, ella con su tiara de zafiros me abrió. Me senté en una pequeña silla y comenzamos a jugar sirviendo el té que tanto nos gustaba, el té que siempre nos servía nuestra madre.

Pensar en mi madre me hizo sentir solo de nuevo. Mamá era dulce, maternal y muy inteligente, toda Corea la amaba, pero un maldito se la tuvo que llevar. Papá nunca volvió a ser el mismo, y de ser un rey que veías todo el tiempo, y un padre que jugaba con sus hijos, pasó a ser un hombre ermitaño, nunca salía de su habitación a menos que sea por algo importante como una reunión del parlamento o algo parecido. En cinco años nunca lo he visto salir de su habitación, ni siquiera para comer, las sirvientas le llevaban la comida en un carrito y tocaban la puerta, a veces abría y a veces no. La muerte de mi madre lo dejó marcado, y con el tiempo enfermó. Ahora estaba con la salud hasta los suelos. Me preguntaba ¿Qué sería de nosotros si él moría? Yoora no lo extrañaría, mamá murió cuando ella tenía tres años y desde entonces no volvió a ver a ninguno de sus padres, no creía que lo fuera a extrañar ¿Pero y yo? ¿Lo extrañaría? ¿Sentiría algo? Y sobre todo ¿Podré ser un rey? Sabía que mi padre no le quedaba mucho tiempo, es por ello que mi educación real se hizo más intensa, pero me preocupaba convertirme en rey, no sabía si podría ser un buen rey.

- ¡Donghae!

Gritó mi hermana.

- ¿Qué?

Pregunté, saliendo de mi ensueño.

- Te pregunté si quieres ir a cabalgar

Me contestó ella, guardando sus juguetes y dándome un pastel de juguete. Yo miré mi reloj, dentro de poco tenía que ir a una aburrida reunión sobre la economía del país y otra con el parlamento para hablar sobre la enfermedad de mi padre. Marqué el número de Jin, necesitaba algo de "normalidad" antes de meterme en mi personaje.

- Hola Donghae

Contestó ella al instante, como siempre.

- Hola – saludé - ¿Estás ocupada?

- No… bueno sí – terminó aceptando. Reí un poco, ella siempre dejaba lo que estaba haciendo para estar conmigo, en verdad era una gran amiga – Estamos comprando un auto para mi prima

- Me están obligando

Escuché una voz e intenté no reír. La familia de Jin acababa de pasar por una gran pérdida. Sus dos únicos tíos habían muerto en un accidente de tránsito, un hombre ebrio en un camión chocó el auto en el que iban, cuando me enteré me entró el deseo de querer mandar a ese hombre a la silla eléctrica, pero solo le dieron cadena perpetua. La prima de Jin acababa de quedar huérfana, todo por un maldito desgraciado, y su familia la había adoptado. La familia de Jin por primera vez me gustó, ellos iban a darle un lugar donde vivir y le pagarían los estudios a la chica, ahora le estaban comprando un auto.

- Bueno… la están obligando – aceptó Jin riendo – Pero es que como va a estudiar prácticamente a la _vuelta de la esquina_, considera tonto quedarse en la residencial de la universidad

- ¿Estudiará en Seúl?

Pregunté. No me importaba, al fin y al cabo ni la conocía, pero necesitaba alargar la conversación. Vi por el rabillo del ojo que Leeteuk se acercaba con dos guardias, varias veces había pasado que necesitaban llevarme a la fuerza a las reuniones. No me llevarían a la fuerza si me veían ocupado en otra cosa.

- Sí, irá al Royal

- ¡Oh!

Eso sí me sorprendió. La decisión de ir a la universidad fue un acto desesperado. Con la enfermedad de mi padre la presión sobre mí aumentó, la universidad era mi cápsula de escape. Ya no me molestarían tanto, solo me buscarían cuando hubiera algo realmente importante. Me causaba tristeza dejar a Yoora sola con todo, pero ella amaba la presión. Por otra parte, mi prima Sun Hee, había decidido ir conmigo también. Sun era una de las personas que más confiaba, al igual que Jin, lo malo es que ella amaba molestarme, hacerme bromas y despreciaba por alguna razón a Jin. Yo estudiaría literatura y Sun estudiaría lo mismo, hasta en eso me molestaba. Pero ella se defendía diciendo que ella realmente le gustaba y que yo solo había escogido esa carrera porque creía que era la más fácil y sin números.

Sí – dijo ella – Así que le regalaremos ruedas para que se transporte

- Me parece bien

- Su alteza…

Rodeé los ojos y reprimí un bufido de fastidio.

- Estoy al teléfono – miré a Leeteuk con enfado, él solo bajó la mirada. A veces sentía pena por tratar a ese hombre de esa forma, no lo odiaba, lo apreciaba, sabía que él realmente se preocupaba por mí, pero es que no soportaba mi vida – Dame un segundo – le pedí y él asintió – Jin… tengo que irme, te llamo luego

- Si, no te preocupes – dijo ella – No dejes que te apabullen, recuerda que eres superior

- Obvio que lo soy, soy el jefe

Bromeé y ella colgó. Seguí a Teuk y nos metimos en la sala de reuniones. El parlamento estaba conformado por hombres y mujeres de rostros poco amigables que me miraban fijamente. A penas salía de la escuela, no pueden esperar que sepa cómo controlar las cosas. Mi padre entró y todos nos levantamos. Lentamente caminó hacia su silla en la punta de la larga mesa y su asistente le abrió la agenda negra con los asuntos del día. Yo me coloqué los audífonos y observé como todos movían las bocas mientras yo escuchaba _Guns n' Roses.__**[2]**_ Se suponía que debía de prestar atención, pero no lo hacía, simplemente me aburrían esas cosas. Me ponía a pensar, que cuando sea rey se me haría imposible hacer todas estas cosas, sobre todo porque nunca estoy enterado de lo que pasa en el país o el mundo, debería ver más las noticias, pero son aburridas. Sentí que me tocaban el brazo y me quité al instante los audífonos, era mi padre.

- ¿Tú que opinas?

Preguntó y yo miré a todos lados.

- No estoy de acuerdo

Fue lo único que contesté.

- Lo ve… - habló una mujer, quien tenía mirada severa en el rostro, hacía que me pusiera nervioso – Discúlpeme su majestad, pero… ¿Esa es la clase de rey que Corea tendrá en el futuro?

Miré a la mujer y me dieron ganas de golpearla ¿Qué le había hecho? Yo sería rey porque era mi deber y mi destino ¿Qué sabía ella de ello? ¡Nada! Podía meterse sus palabras por donde le quepan. Miré a mi padre y este asentía ¡¿Qué?!

- Tienes razón Lady Cho – dijo él – Acabas de decir que no estás de acuerdo en darle una pensión a las familias de los que han perecido en el campo de batalla, haciendo la diferencia de los votos.

Me quedé callado ¿Mi voto había sido decisivo?

- Pero… no pueden tomar en serio mi voto – miré a todos lados con nerviosismo, todos me miraban fijamente – Estaba… estaba escuchando música… - todos los parlamentarios me miraban de forma severa - ¡No estaba prestando atención, no pueden hacer esto!

Miré a todos lados y mis manos comenzaron a temblar. Miré a mi padre, se veía avergonzado. No era sorpresa para mí el ver a mi padre así, sabía que se avergonzaba de mí, lo había dicho públicamente. Yo era el príncipe rebelde e irresponsable, había ido a clubes nocturnos, fumé con mis compañeros de la escuela, me hice el tatuaje del nombre de mi madre en el hombro, y se sabía que me importaba un comino todo lo que pasaba, nadie me creía capaz de ser rey y esperaban que mi padre abdicara a favor de mi tía Jae Hwa, pero sabía que él no lo haría, mi madre siempre quiso que yo fuera un buen rey.

- Una vez más… - habló la misma bruja – Demuestras que no eres capaz de hacer bien las cosas

Miré sin entender a mi padre.

- La próxima vez intenta prestar atención – me pidió él – Estábamos hablando sobre las exportaciones, no te preocupes – lo miré con la boca abierta – Bueno… esta reunión ha concluido

Mi padre se levantó y todos igual, yo seguí sentado. Todos se retiraron y yo seguí sentado. La puerta se cerró y me levanté de mi asiento. Corrió fuera de esa sofocante habitación y corrí a la mía. Me encerré y comencé a golpear y patear todo lo que estaba enfrente de mí. Grité a todo pulmón, me sentía irritado, me sentía enojado conmigo mismo ¿Por qué no podía hacer las cosas bien? Lancé la lámpara al suelo y se hizo añicos, luego arrojé los libros, rompí el espejo y golpeé las paredes.

- ¡Su alteza!

Gritó Leeteuk, golpeando la puerta.

- ¡Lárgate!

Grité a todo pulmón, rompiendo y pisoteando todo. Lancé otro libro más y las hojas se desparramaron. Las miré, era el diario de mi madre. Lo recogí y comencé a leer, había muchas enseñanzas y consejos en é. Entonces encontré la última carta hacia mí.

_**Sé que con el paso de los años las cosas para ti se harán más difíciles, eres el príncipe heredero, eso es algo de lo que jamás vas a poder escapar. Para mí fue muy difícil, tener que dejar mi estilo de vida para convertirme en reina de un, pero lo logré hijo mío. Tengo mucha fe ti, sé que serás grande, eres un muchacho muy bueno, no lo olvides nunca. Serás el mejor rey que Corea pueda tener, yo lo sé. De los errores se aprende, y cometerás muchos, no dejes que las malas lenguas te afecten, siempre camina con el rostro en alto, no puedes permitir que nadie te haga sentir inferior sin tu consentimiento. Te amo mi hijo.**_

_**¡Fighting!**_

Miré de nuevo la carta de mi madre y me largué a llorar mirando todas las cosas que había roto. Leeteuk logró entrar en mi habitación y me tendió una taza con té. Lo miré, él tenía expresión de preocupación. Dejé la taza con te en mi mesa de noche y lo miré, entonces lo abracé. Él me correspondió el abrazo y entonces volví a llorar.

- Calme su alteza… calme – me decía él, dándome golpecitos en la espalda – Debe de ser fuerte, no se derrumbe

- Leeteuk… - me separé de él – Siempre te trato mal, y usted siempre está conmigo de todas formas

- No lo hago solo porque sea mi trabajo, de eso puede estar muy seguro – él me sonrió – Su madre cuando llegó no era más que una adolescente, un año mayor que usted. Era la alegría que este palacio necesitaba. Primero vino como amiga del rey y luego la trajo como su novia, jamás me olvidaré de eso, al difunto rey padre no le hizo gracia, mucho menos a la reina madre – Arthur rió – _"Sé mi aliado Teuk…"_ eso me dijo ella cuando le enseñaba el protocolo para la cena – me confesó – _"Yo sé que usted tampoco soporta esta porquería"_ – reí al oír eso – Era una niña muy alegre, y no dejó que la corona la cambiara, fue una gran reina y seguía siendo la misma niña que decía cosas como _"Porquería" _e _"Hijo de puta" _– Teuk rió –– Luego nació usted, mi esposa y mis hijos vinimos a verlo, aquella niña era toda una mujer, y ahora era madre _"Cuide de mi hijo como cuidó de mí Teuk" _Esas fueron sus palabras – los ojos de Teuk se llenaron de lágrimas – Ella pidió que fuera tu secretario como lo había sido de ella. Lo he visto crecer y en usted veo a esa pequeña niña asustada por saber con quién se había ido a enamorar. Si lo cuido tanto no es por mi trabajo, es por su madre, por el cariño que le tuve y por la promesa de cuidarlo, y yo a usted lo quiero mucho alteza, como si fuera mi hijo

- Leeteuk… - miré al viejo hombre – Le subiré el sueldo cuando sea rey

- Mi sueldo está bien alteza – Teuk rió – Pero debe de esforzar para ser un buen rey, tal como su madre hubiera deseado

- Ella tenía fe en mí

Dije, mirando la carta.

- Llamaré a los sirvientes para que limpien todo y mandaré a reemplazar las cosas rotas

Me dijo mi secretario, caminando hacia la puerta.

- Teuk… - el hombre volteó – Gracias, por siempre estar ahí

- No es nada su alteza

Leeteuk sonrió y yo hice lo mismo. Me recosté en mi cama leyendo el diario de mi madre mientras las sirvientas limpiaban. Sentí miedo de no poder ser lo que mi madre quería, alguien grande. Ella había esperado que yo fuera alguien correcto, pero no lo era, no lo iba a poder ser. Ordené a las sirvientas que terminaran otro día, que me dejaran solo. Entré en mi baño y me quité la ropa, abrí el agua caliente y me metí en la tina, un baño caliente siempre me tranquilizaba.

La hora de la cena llegó, así que me vestí para esta. Tenía un mensaje de Jin, me pareció divertido, decía que su prima había pensado que iban a ir a un sitio de autos usados, pero le compraron uno nuevo y como su prima se quejó por ello. Su prima debía de estar bien loca como para quejarse por un auto nuevo y gratis. La cena fue como siempre, con míos tíos, Sun y mi hermana. Sun y mi hermana hablaban de que deberían invitar a Shinee cualquier día, y mis tíos hablaban de la fiesta que Lord Park organizaba para lanzar a su hija Hyu Rin en sociedad.

- Nos invitaron

Dijo tía Jae.

- Tendré que comprar un nuevo vestido

Dijo Sun con fastidio.

- Debes de buscar prospectos ahí, Donghae

Habló mi tío Im Jay Ha, yo me empecé a atragantar.

- Aún soy joven

Les dije.

- A veces me sorprende lo tonto que eres primito

Rió mi prima Sun y yo la fulminé con la mirada.

- Quiero el postre

Pidió mi hermana.

- Come las verduras

Le ordenó mi tía y Yoora hizo un puchero. Sun y yo decidimos jugar una partida de baloncesto nocturno, era nuestra forma de quitarnos el estrés. Llevábamos jugando media hora, era sencillo, nos hacíamos preguntas de Sí o No y si no lograbas encestar era porque mentías. Ese juego lo había inventado Sun tras oír que un jugador de la NBA no había podido anotar ningún punto porque minutos antes había estado sosteniendo una mentira sobre la esposa de otro jugador.

- ¿Te gusta _"La Chicle" _ Kim Jin Kyong?

Me preguntó ella.

- No

Contesté y la pelota entró limpiamente en su aro. Jin siempre iba a ser mi amiga, pero jamás la iba a ver como algo distinto, además no iba a poder resistir vivir con una niña tan caprichosa como ella. Lo bueno es que ambos sabíamos que solo éramos amigos, siempre nos estábamos diciendo lo muy buenos amigos que éramos, era una linda amistad de muchos años. Sun a mi lado reía, a veces pensaba que ella sabía cosas que yo no, por algo ella era la perceptiva.

- ¿Te gustaría ser reina?

Le pregunté.

- No

Contestó y la pelota no entró.

- Confiesa…

Le pedí y ella bufó.

- No podría, es demasiada presión – dijo ella – Te admiro por poder vivir con eso – confesó y yo me quedé sorprendido – Pero a veces me gustaría poder ser la princesa heredera, pero es solo para no ser conocida como la prima del príncipe Donghae o la sobrina del rey

- Entiendo… - dije y me senté en el frio suelo – Pero tú tienes mucha suerte al no ser yo

- Lo sé – rió ella, sentándose a mi lado – Cuando lo recuerdo se me va el deseo de ser reina

- Sí…

- ¿Te gustaría enamorarte de verdad?

Me preguntó de repente.

- ¿Debo de tirar el balón? – ella negó – No quiero que el parlamento me case con alguien que ellos elijan – confesé – Quiero que mi esposa me ame y yo amarla

- Darle tu primer beso a alguien a quien ames

Se burló mi prima. Jamás había estado en una relación sentimental. En la escuela muchas chicas se me acercaban, pero ninguna me había llamado la atención. Así que jamás me había enamorado, ni jamás tomé la mano de alguna chica de forma cariñosa y aún no había dado mi primer beso, era patético tener dieciocho y no haber besado a nadie. Pero temía que el parlamento me escogiera una esposa, sobre todo ahora que veían a mi padre con un pie en la tumba. Yo quería enamorarme de alguien, y que ella también me amase ¿Eso era tanto pedir? Que me ame por ser yo, no por ser un príncipe ¿Dónde podría encontrar a alguien así? Mi madre era la única que conocía, que había sido así.

- Bueno… - miré a Sun – Dentro pronto iremos a la universidad, ahí habrá muchas chicas – dijo ella y yo asentí, eso era verdad – Algunas desesperadas, otras no, algunas queriéndose acostar contigo, otras no, unas estrenadas, otras guardándose hasta el matrimonio…

- Tú no te esperaste al matrimonio

Recordé riendo y ella me dio un zape.

- Esta es tu última oportunidad, esta vez no seas tan egocéntrico y engreído – me pidió – Alguna te ha de merecer

- Tiene que ser perfecta como para estar conmigo

- Ahí vamos de nuevo, te dije que no seas engreído

Sun me dio otro zape y yo reí. Tenía que dejar de pensar en que yo no estaba al alcance de ninguna, pero a veces era un poco difícil. Sin embargo Sun tenía razón, en la universidad podía estar el amor de mi vida, solo tenía que tener los ojos bien abiertos.

* * *

[1] Es el hada de Peter Pan.

[2] Banda icónica de rock.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Yo tenía licencia y conducía el auto de mi padre y el de mis amigas, nunca tuve auto propio, pero ahora le colocaba la lona a mi Mercedes descapotable, me iba a dar vergüenza conducirlo. Le había mandado una fotografía a mis amigas y ella me dijeron lo afortunada que era, yo solo veía ahí mi sentencia, mi vida había cambiado oficialmente. De vuelta en mi habitación vi que Kangin me había mandado un mensaje recordándome nuestra cita de mañana. Estaba feliz de nuevo, tantas cosas buenas hacían que la tristeza se disipara. Me senté en mi sofá a leer mi vieja copia de _"Los trabajos de Hércules" _de Agatha Christie. Bajé a la cocina con mi libro y comencé a preparar chocolate caliente. Así fuera verano, siempre me iba a gustar tomar chocolate caliente mientras leía. Terminé de preparar el chocolate y esperé a que se enfriara. Terminé de leer mi libro y serví un poco de chocolate en una taza, agregué malvaviscos y volví a subir a mi habitación. Tomé mi copia de _"Orgullo y Prejuicio"_, siempre iba a ser mi libro favorito.

- ¿Tienes un momento?

Me preguntó Jin, entrando en mi habitación.

- ¿Qué sucede?

Le pregunté.

- Donghae me ha invitado a pasar lo que queda del verano en el Gyeongbokgung

- ¿Y?

Pregunté sin entender el problema.

- ¿Y si me está invitando para otra cosa? – me preguntó – Ya has tenido novio – me recordó – Si un chico te invita a su casa es por algo ¿Verdad?

- En el mundo normal sí – contesté, cerrando mi libro – Pero ya has ido varia veces ahí, no entiendo por qué estás nerviosa

- Tienes razón – Jin me miró, se veía avergonzada – No sé por qué pensé ello. Bueno, haré maletas, salgo mañana en la tarde me recogerán su guardias

_- _Wow, sí que te debe de amar

Dije y ella sonrió.

- Y yo a él

Jin se retiró de mi habitación y yo miré la puerta. Jin de veras que estaba enamorada de él, solo esperaba que él le correspondiera, porque su cabeza estaba llena de ilusiones sobre ellos dos juntos, ilusiones que mi tía Hi alimentaba. Guardé mi nueva ropa en mi enorme closet y mis tarjetas de crédito en mi nueva billetera de Gucci. Me puse a pensar en mis padres, a mi padre no le hubiera gustado que tuviera tantas cosas caras, pero mi mamá me diría que tendría que acostumbrarme, que las cosas nuevas vienen con lo que logremos en la vida. Pero ese era el problema, no había ganado esto, solo me lo habían regalado porque consideraban que mis cosas no eran suficientes.

La mañana siguiente fue preciosa, ya quería ver a Kangin. Me di una ducha y me puse un pantalón con una camiseta, zapatillas y cepillé mi cabello, nunca me maquillaba, ni sabía cómo. Me miré en el espejo y sonreí. Desayuné con Jin, ella metía varias cosas en su bolso y se repetía a sí misma que no debía de olvidar nada.

- ¿Qué se siente dormir en el Gyeongbokgung?

Pregunté y a ella se le calló su billetera.

- Jamás he dormido en el Gyeongbokgung

Me contestó y recogió su billetera, guardándola en su bolso.

- Pero has ido varias veces…

Dije, recordando lo que mi tía Anne siempre decía.

- Siempre voy a pasar el día, pero duermo en un hotel lujoso que él reserva para mí

Me explicó ella.

- ¿En serio? – pregunté sorprendida – Es raro…

Dije, pues bien podía irlo a visitar todos los días en lugar de quedarse en un hotel.

- Tal vez para ti, pero soy una invitada y no soy de la realeza, lo entiendo – Jin comió un pedazo de su hotcake – Acaba rápido, ayúdame a escoger mi ropa

Terminé de desayunar y subí corriendo para ver como Jin empacaba unos vestidos muy bonitos. Me le acerqué y ella me indicó que doblara la ropa que tenía apilada. Terminamos de empacar sus cosas y nos recostamos en su cama a ver televisión. Ella puso el canal de entretenimientos, empezaron a pasar una noticia del príncipe.

- _En otras noticias, el príncipe Donghae fue aceptado en la Royal University of Corea_

Me quedé viendo la televisión. Así que el príncipe iba a estar en mi universidad, eso sería interesante supongo. Por lo menos tenía la certeza de que la biblioteca estaría vacía todo el tiempo, aunque habría mucho bullicio en las otras partes de la universidad.

- ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?! – preguntó Jin al teléfono – Vaya sorpresa – ella sonrió ampliamente – Ahora podremos vernos más seguido… Incluso los universitarios ocupados salen con sus amigos

Ahí íbamos de nuevo, Jin dando malos consejos. Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, era un mensaje de Kangin diciendo que ya estaba aquí. Salí corriendo del edificio y por fin lo vi. Alto, cabello castaño y ojos café, tan guapo como siempre. Corrí hacia él y lo abracé fuertemente, él me correspondió el abrazo al instante, fue como revivir, no me había dado cuenta que desde que murieron mis padres, no había sonreído realmente, sintiendo tanta felicidad.

- Hola – me saludó y yo le di un beso en los labios – También es bueno verte

Reí al oír eso.

- Hay tanto de que hablar – le dije, entrando en su auto, un viejo Nissan – Ha pasado un año desde la última vez que te vi – él encendió el auto – Prometiste regresar en vacaciones, y nunca lo hiciste

Miré hacia abajo y él tomó mi rostro, besándome.

- No recuerdes cosas feas, no ahora – me volvió a besar – Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero ahora estás aquí

Fuimos a almorzar y a pasear por el centro. En verdad extrañaba tenerlo de la mano, extrañaba abrazarlo, y sobre todo extrañaba besarlo, en verdad extrañaba verlo. Fuimos al zoológico y nos tomamos muchas fotos. Esta cita me recordaba a los viejos tiempos, cuando todo era perfecto y feliz, nada podía arruinar esto. Estábamos debajo de un árbol, besándonos, tenía mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y él me tenía sujeta por la cintura, todo era perfecto, definitivamente todo era perfecto.

- Te extrañé mucho

Me dijo él, y yo volví a besarlo.

- Yo también

Sentí como sonreía mientras me besaba.

- ¿Quiere ir a mi departamento?

Me preguntó y yo asentí. Hace tiempo que no lo hacía. Nos subimos corriendo a su auto y pronto llegamos a su departamento, un edificio cerca de su universidad. En el ascensor seguíamos besándonos y acariciándonos, en verdad lo estaba disfrutando, mi cuerpo lo había extrañado. Entramos en su departamento y él se detuvo para verificar si sus compañeros estaban. Eso me pareció extraño, en Mokpo nunca nos importó si nuestros amigos estaban para poder hacer el amor. Pero supuse que era porque en casa estaban nuestros amigos de años mientras que aquí a penas y lo conocía. Entramos en su habitación y cerramos la puerta.

Todo había sido maravillosos, demasiado maravilloso. Estaba abrazada a él, podía oír su corazón latir y el subir y bajar de su pecho, me sentía tan feliz, tan en paz. Nos volvimos a besar.

- Me alegra que estés aquí

Me dijo, abrazándome. Nos volvimos a besar y entonces nos volvimos a vestir. Había sido el mejor día de mi vida. Eran las seis de la tarde, mi prima ya debía de haberse ido al Gyeongbokgung. Kangin me llevó a casa y nos despedimos con un gran beso. Entré feliz a mi casa y me encontré con mi tía Hi sentada en el sofá.

- ¿Dónde estabas?

Me preguntó.

- Yo…

De acuerdo, había sido un muy enorme error. En casa nunca tenía que pedir permiso, mis padres ya sabían que estaba en casa de mis amigas o en la de Kangin y ellos confiaban de mí. Además de que nunca hacía nada indebido como para que hablen de mí y nadie podía tacharme de algo malo, por eso mis padres nunca me preguntaban nada. Pero no estaba viviendo con mis padres, nunca volvería a vivir con ellos, no sabía cómo se debía de hacer.

- Estoy esperando…

Mi tía me miraba, jamás supe si era una mujer severa, sabía que presionaba mucho, pero no sabía acerca de la severidad.

- Salí con mi novio

Contesté con temor.

- ¿Novio? – ella me miró confundida - ¿Tan rápido?

- Es de casa, de Mokpo – contesté – Va a la SNU

- Es buena universidad… - mi tía comenzó a pasearse en frente de mí, lucía despampanantemente aterradora en su vestido Dior – Min Jee, en lo sucesivo, cuando quieras salir, avísame, y si no estoy, llámame o mándame un texto – asentí a sus palabras – Luego te diré si puedes o no

Me quedé viendo a mi tía ¿Qué? ¿Ella decidiría si salía o no? En casa nunca pasaba eso, pero bueno, debía de hacer como Darwin, adaptarme para sobrevivir.

- Lo lamento

- No hay problema, no te castigaré, pero en lo sucesivo… mi techo, mis reglas

Volví a asentir ante sus palabras. Mi tía me dejó, se tenía que ir a una reunión con sus amigas. Subí a mi habitación y tuve una charla por skype con mis amigas. Todas opinaban lo mismo que yo, pero bueno, era otro sitio y mi tía tenía razón, su casa sus reglas. Solo esperaba poder soportar el resto del verano sin Jin aquí.

Los días empezaron a quedarme cortos en lo que a salir con Kangin se trataba, habíamos logrado rehacer nuestra relación, eso me alegraba. Los días se me hacían largos, extensos, interminables, en lo que a salir de compras con mi tía se trataba. Mi tía había decidido que para ir a una universidad buena y cara debía de ir con el aspecto correcto, así que todos los días, íbamos de compras. Detestaba las compras y las sesiones de belleza con toda mi alma. Cuando no quería oírla o ignorarla, leía. En lo que quedó del verano terminé de leer toda mi mini biblioteca. Se me estaba haciendo insoportable vivir ahí.

El primer día por fin llegó. Estaba súper emocionada, guardando mis cosas en mi mochila y verificando tener lo necesario. Jin había vuelto el día anterior y estaba estirándose en su habitación, cuando fui a pedirle un borrador la encontré contorsionándose. Me colgué la mochila al hombro y salí rumbo a la universidad en mi auto nuevo.

El día anterior los alumnos que se quedaban en los dormitorios habían llegado, pero aún podía ver a algunas personas llegar con cajas. Estacioné y busqué mi salón, el día anterior habían sido las bienvenidas y charlas, había sido un poco aburrido pero interesante. Llegué a mi primera clase, Historia de la Literatura, el aula era enorme. Me senté cerca de la pizarra, dejando un espacio para mi futuro compañero. Las personas habían empezado a llegar y entonces me lamenté el no haberme quedado más tiempo el día anterior. Todos parecían conocerse de años, de seguro algunos eran compañeros de habitación o vivían cerca. Como fuera, yo estaba sola, me sentí una inadaptada social. Nunca fui buena haciendo amigos, mis únicas amigas las había conocido porque me pedían ayuda en las tareas, y ellas me presentaron a Minho y Kangin. En conclusión, no era buena haciendo amigos.

El asiento a mi lado seguía vacío cuando el profesor ingresó y mi autoestima y ánimo decayó. El profesor se presentó y escribió su nombre en la pizarra, nos dio el plan de estudios y la forma en la que iba a calificar, iba a haber un proyecto de investigación que debíamos de hacer a lo largo del semestre, y sería en parejas, nuestra pareja sería la persona sentada a nuestra derecha, yo solo miré el asiento vacío a mi lado y suspiré. El profesor se aclaró la garganta para poder empezar con la lección y entonces la puerta fue golpeada. Abrió la puerta y las alumnas al otro extremo empezaron a gritar de emoción y cuchichear cosas que no entendía.

- Tenemos un alumno más al parecer – dijo el profesor – Puede sentarse en el asiento libre su alteza

Tan pronto como dijo esas palabras mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Mi derecha era el único asiento vacío. Las chicas empezaron a decir cosas como _"Que suertuda" _o _"Mierda, como no me senté ahí" _y lo que me hizo estremecer _"Él será su compañero de proyecto, que suertuda" _Solo esperaba que el príncipe tuviera cerebro.

Un chico alto, con cabello castaño oscuro algo largo y desordenado, y ropa que ni por asomo te darías cuenta que es un príncipe, apareció. Los cuchicheos sobre que _era más guapo de lo que pensaban_ crecieron. Él sonrió con suficiencia y caminó hacía el asiento al mi lado. Arrimé mis cosas e hice un asentimiento con la cabeza. Él solo se sentó.

- Bueno… - el profesor, que parecía un hombre muy seguro, ahora se veía nervioso – Hace unos segundos les indiqué que… que sus compañeros de proyecto… serán sus compañeros de la derecha… así que…

- ¿Sobre qué será el proyecto?

Pregunté alzando la mano.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó el profesor – Pues… tendrán que investigar sobre la vida de un autor por cada periodo de la historia que vayamos a estudiar en el semestre, hacer una reseña de cada libro que haya escrito y dar un comentario – vi mi lista, estaban Homero y Sófocles en literatura clásica – En sus listas están los autores y los libros que ha escrito, les recomiendo empezar porque sé darme cuenta cuando es un reseña de internet, quiero ver que lean los libros

La clase introductoria comenzó y hablamos sobre la Literatura Clásica. Siempre me gustó la literatura clásica por como presentan el ideal de belleza y perfección que los hombres buscaban, me hacía sentir envidia de una hoja de papel. Además, la literatura Griega siempre me había gustado. Dioses y guerras épicas como la Odisea de Homero, el pobre Ulises pasó un calvario por ofender a Poseidón. Además me gustaba: _"Te casarás con tu madre y matarás a tu padre" _esa frase siempre me gustó de Edipo Rey[1], si no fuera una única historia conocida de ese autor, tal vez podría hacer mi trabajo sobre él.

La clase me encantaba, era muy entretenida e informativa. El profesor era de esos que a pesar de ser anciano, te hacía reír con sus explicaciones. Miré de reojo al príncipe, este tenía la cabeza apoyada en una mano y no anotaba nada de lo que el profesor hablaba. Tenía expresión de cansancio y aburrimiento, y cada tanto volteaba a ver a las chicas que estaban atrás de él.

- Siento la demora, alguien me encerró en mi habitación – se disculpó una desgarbada chica que tenía el cabello teñido de rubio y ojos marrones - ¡Tú! – apuntó con el dedo al príncipe, todos comenzaron a pasear la mirada entre la chica y el príncipe - ¡Maldito, cuando lleguemos a casa te mataré!

El príncipe apenas le dedicó una mirada.

- Su alteza, puede tomar asiento en mi escritorio si lo desea

Le sugirió el profesor, viendo a la chica. Ella debía de ser la princesa Im Sun Hee, la prima del príncipe, la chica que tanto detestaba mi prima. Se veía amigable, es más, parecía una _marimacha__**[2]**_en lugar de una princesa ¿No parecer príncipes era cuestión de familia?

- La literatura griega y romana corresponden a lo siglos X a.C. hasta el V d.C. – el profesor trazó una a línea en el pizarrón – La literatura clásica a diferencia de las otras clases que le precedieron, se caracterizó por ser netamente oral. Bueno, se nos acabó el tiempo – estuve tan entretenida que no noté el paso del tiempo – Para la siguiente clase el jueves, quiero un ensayo sobre su autor clásico favorito y vayan decidiendo qué autor de la Literatura Clásica escogerán

Los alumnos comenzaron a salir del aula. El príncipe se levantó y salió también, dejando su plan de estudios y la lista de libros. Me sentí furiosa de repente ¡¿Cómo se podía olvidar el material más importan de la clase?! ¡Estaba todo ahí! Sí estaba maldecida a ser su compañera, tendría que hacerlo a mi modo.

- ¡Ey!

Me detuvo la rubia.

- Hola

Saludé, sintiéndome algo intimidada, además que no hice una reverencia.

- Hola… soy Im Sun Hee

- Creo que… todo el mundo sabe eso

Me atreví a decir y ella rió.

- Sí, creo que sí – rió ella – Me caes bien… serás mi nueva mejor amiga – ella engarfió su brazo al mío - ¿Qué es eso?

- Son el plan de estudios, su alteza

Contesté, entregándole el mío.

- Cierto… ya guardé el mío, pero ni lo miré – la princesa soltó una risa - ¿Y qué hacemos ahora?

- ¿Ir a nuestra siguiente clase? – pregunté divertida – Su alteza…

- Aliviánate – me pidió y yo me sentí extrañada por el uso de esa palabra – Dime Sun, solo Sun, si me dices su alteza… - esbozó una sonrisa macabra – Lanzaré la maldición de la momia sobre ti

- De acuerdo… - reí, en verdad era agradable, de una forma extraña – Bueno, yo tengo un tiempo libre y necesito… - miré las hojas que tenía en la otra mano – Encontrar a…

- ¿Al inepto?

Me pregunté y yo no pude evitar reprimir mi risa.

- Sí… supongo

- Ya sabía que no se iba a tomar en serio esto – dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos y alzando una ceja, dándole el aspecto de una jueza a punto de dictar sentencia – Yo que tú, lo busco ahora y lo obligo a estudia

- En verdad necesito hacerlo – le contesté, empezando a caminar fuera del aula – Es mi compañero de trabajo

- Que mala suerte tienes – se lamentó ella, negando con la cabeza y riendo – Donghae es muy perezoso, apuesto que ahora está en su cama o recostado en algún lado

- No me bajes la moral, quiero buenas notas

Le dije.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó ella de pronto - ¿Eres de esas chicas que estudian y nunca salen?

- Sí salgo… pero me gusta estudiar

- ¡Eres la perfecta combinación! – la princesa, es decir… Sun, alzó los brazos en el aire y muchas personas nos miraron – Que buena elección hice para mi mejor amiga

- ¿Gracias? – no pude evitar reír de nuevo y ella me abrazó, los príncipes sí que eran raros – Bueno… con respecto a tu primo…

- Oh cierto – Sun sacó de su bolsillo un iPhone con un estuche decorado con lo que parecía ser diamantes - ¡Ey tú! ¿Dónde estás?... Bien, espérame – ella colgó y me miró – Está en su habitación

Asentí y ella me tomó de la mano, arrastrándome por los pasillos. Noté que unos hombres nos seguían, parecían alumnos pero tenían un aspecto raro. Ese debía de ser el famoso _Servicio Secreto_. Llegamos a las residenciales y Sun me guió hasta el último piso, y de ahí a una habitación con una puerta diferente a la de las demás. Entonces vi a las personas que en la mañana llevaban cajas, estaban vigilando la entrada de la habitación.

- Quiero ver a mi primo

Informó Sun.

- El príncipe…

- No me contradigas

Sun lo miró de forma desafiante y el hombre abrió la puerta. Entramos en la habitación y vimos al príncipe recostado boca abajo en su cama, sin camisa, y pude ver que tenía un tatuaje en un hombro. Sun se sacó el zapato y se lo lanzó.

- ¡Ah! – gritó el príncipe, sentándose precipitadamente en su cama - ¡Mierda Sun Hee! – gritó - ¡¿Qué coño haces acá?!

- Te traje a alguien

- ¿Quién es la cuatro ojos?

Preguntó el príncipe. Sentí deseos de darle un puñetazo en el rostro, en verdad me estaba colmando la paciencia, ambos príncipes me estaban colmando la paciencia. Por otra parte, me había ofendido lo de cuatro ojos, nunca nadie me había dicho así, por lo menos no de forma despectiva.

- Es tu compañera de proyecto – contestó Sun – Es… es… - me miró - ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamas?

- Min Jee

Contesté de forma seca.

- Te diré Min, es más corto

Dijo Sun y el príncipe rió.

- Muy bien, ya te vi – me dijo el príncipe - ¿Puedes largarte? – me señaló la puerta - No tengo clases y quiero dormir

Apreté los puños, esto colmaba mi paciencia ¿Quién se creía? Podía ser el príncipe, pero esa no era forma de tratar a una persona, sobre todo si era una que se tomaba la molestia de llevarle el material de la clase. Caminé hacia él tiré sus hojas en la cara. A mí nadie me botaba de ningún lugar, yo me iba, no iba a permitir que un príncipe caprichoso e inmaduro me tratase como si yo fuera cualquier estropajo. Él me miró sorprendido y Sun tenía la boca abierta, tal vez nunca en sus vidas alguien se había atrevido a hacer algo así.

- ¡Ese es tu plan de estudios! – grité - ¡Lo otro es la lista de libros por cada autor que vayamos a estudiar! – el príncipe me miró con el entrecejo fruncido - ¡Te espero a las cuatro en la cafetería para planear que hacer, y vendrás o te vendré a buscar! ¡Además tienes tarea, un ensayo sobre tu autor clásico favorito! ¡¿Me oíste príncipe que pacotilla?!

Me quedé callada, la adrenalina se había ido, el valor se había esfumado y solo quedó el miedo. Acababa de insultar y gritar al heredero a la corona de Corea. Podía verme siendo expulsada de la universidad el primer día, podía ver mi rostro en los periódicos bajo un encabezado de _"Indeseable nº 1" _Él se levantó y me miró fijamente, se veía enojado y yo solo tragué saliva.

- ¿Quién te creer que eres para hablarme así?

- Kim Min Jee – contesté con nerviosismo, me maldije por dentro por ello – Una chica que no regala la nota y que no se verá perjudicada por un irresponsable como tú

* * *

[1] Tragedia griega de Sófocles.

[2] Mujer ruda.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Todavía tenía el rostro del príncipe en mi mente. Se veía ofendido, no, más que ofendido, se veía herido, como si mis palabras en serio le hubieran afectado. Me puse a pensar en lo que normalmente hablaban de él en la prensa, de lo que su padre decía sobre él, debía de estar muy acomplejado.

- Tierra llamando a Min…

Sun agitaba su mano delante de mi rostro.

- ¿Qué?

Pregunté, mirando mi sándwich integral.

- Te estaba diciendo que puedo hacer que seas mi compañera en lugar del idiota de mi primo

Contestó ella y nuevamente el rostro dolido del príncipe se asomó por mi mente.

- ¿Crees que debería disculparme?

- ¿Por haberle dicho sus verdades? – me preguntó y yo asentí – Obvio no – contestó – Él podrá ser el príncipe heredero, pero tú sigues siendo una dama, él no te debía de tratar así, fue una actitud indecorosa – parpadeé, ahora sí sonaba como una princesa – Estuvo bien hacer eso. En casa, la primera vez que él hizo algo mal, le pidieron disculpas por la reprimenda, luego siguió haciendo las cosas mal – Sun le dio una mordida a su sándwich integral – Si le pides disculpas, le das cabida para que te vuelva a tratar así

- Pero… se veía tan…

- En casa siempre lo atacan, y le afecta, pero él no hace nada para cambiar lo que critican

- Un príncipe no debería ser así – dije, terminando mi sándwich – Me da vergüenza ajena ser súbdita de él, deja mal el nombre del país

- Auch, hasta a mí me dolió eso

Miré a Sun Hee, ella tampoco debía de ser bien portada, o quizá al ver un poco de libertad intentaba ser ella misma.

- Lo siento…

- No te preocupes – me dijo, dándome un codazo – Pero que no te oiga – me pidió – Eso lo derrumbaría – asentí – Ahora me caes mejor, no eres como la mensa de su amiga

- ¿Quién?

Pregunté, intentando no parecer obvia.

- Una chica que parece más su fan número uno en lugar de su amiga – contestó ella, poniendo cara de fastidio – Está todo el tiempo alabándolo y celebrando su mal comportamiento. Quiero que mi primo sea un buen rey, pero ella lo sabotea – Sun se cruzó de brazos – Es una… arrastrada, parece un chicle y se da aires de superioridad como si fuera yo… una princesa

- Tal vez cree que es una princesa

Pensando en la "relación" que ella tenía con el príncipe.

- Sí ella se convierte en reina, me nacionalizó canadiense

Bromeó ella y ambas reímos.

- Vamos a clase

Le indiqué, viendo la hora. Caminamos tranquilamente por el campus, algunas personas sacaban fotografías de Sun Hee. Llegamos al aula y nos sentamos juntas. Estábamos hablando sobre cómo los calentadores eran el peor invento de la moda y reíamos. Sun me agradaba, no era para nada una antipática como había dicho tía Hi, era realmente divertida y muy amigable, estaba un poco loca, pero me agradaba.

El aula comenzó a llenarse y de nuevo todos se sentaron en grupo, me alegraba haber conocido a alguien, aunque ese alguien sea la princesa Sun Hee. Dos chicas que estaban sentadas detrás de nosotras estaban hablando del príncipe, de lo guapo que era y de cómo las había saludado sonrientemente. Sun reía estridentemente, me dieron pena aquellas dos chicas de las que Sun se burlaba. El profesor ingresó al aula, era un hombre bigotón y barrigón, con una boina gris y un sobretodo, parecía un espía de los cincuenta o Mario Bros con otro color.

- Bienvenidos a Introducción al Inglés, soy el profesor Shingdong seré su profesor

Se presentó. Como el anterior profesor, este nos entregó una hoja con el plan de estudios. Luego se puso a escribir el título del curso y revisó algo entre sus cosas. Nos informó de un proyecto para el semestre, una redacción de diez páginas por cada tema que vayamos a ver ¿Qué les pasaba a los profesores? ¡Todo en un día! Igual que en la anterior clase, la puerta fue golpeada. Miré a mi costado, me maldije, nuevamente estaba vacío ¿A caso nadie quería sentarse conmigo o es que el mundo confabulaba contra mí? Entonces el príncipe ingresó y nuevamente las chicas hicieron escándalo.

- Con un demonio

Escuché que murmuraba mientras se sentaba a mi lado. Me sentí ofendida e incómoda, no era del agrado del príncipe, era la situación antagónica de cualquier chica. La clase comenzó y, tal como la anterior, esta también fue entretenida. Miré al príncipe de reojo, de nuevo miraba a la nada con la cabeza apoyada en la mano. Negué con la cabeza, un príncipe no debía de ser así. Tendría que utilizar toda mi fuerza para no tratarlo como se merece cuando estemos haciendo el trabajo.

- Bueno… ahora les asignaré su compañero… - dijo el profesor – Tú y tú… tú y tú – empezó a decir el profesor, señalando a uno y al de su costado. Conté a las personas sentadas en mi misma fila ¡Mierda! A mí me iba a tocar con… - Usted con su alteza

Solté un gruñido y el profesor me miró. Sentí que las mejillas se me calentaban y me encogí en mi asiento. El príncipe me miró y yo hice lo mismo, él me fulminaba con la mirada, yo hice lo mismo. Los alumnos comenzaron a salir y de nuevo el príncipe se fue, solo que esta vez con sus cosas. Sun me miró, se veía preocupada y suponía que era por mi cara de que alguien se le está llevando el demonio. Salí apresurada del aula, en verdad estaba enojada, el día realmente apestaba ¡Debía de ser un buen primer día en mi universidad soñada!

- ¡Ey! – grité - ¡Príncipe de pacotilla!

Tan pronto como grité aquello, varias personas voltearon a verme, incluyendo al príncipe, quien se detuvo a verme, flanqueado por sus manganzones disfrazados de adolescentes. Me le acerqué dando zancadas y apreté los puños, no quería que me corrieran por golpearlo, pero es que desde que él apareció mi día fue de mal en peor. El príncipe me miraba fijamente, había desafío en sus ojos, tal vez pensaba que no me le enfrentaría por ser quien era. Pues estaba muy equivocado si pensaba aquello…

- ¿Qué? – preguntó de forma altanera – Cuatro ojos…

- Te dije que me buscaras en la cafetería

Le recordé, intentando sonar amenazante, él solo rió.

- Me dio flojera – contestó – Si eso era todo…

Él se dio media vuelta y yo volví a gritar.

- ¡Espera!

- ¿Y ahora qué quieres?

Me preguntó, mirándome como si yo fuera una piedra en el zapato, una indeseable piedra en su caro zapato.

- Tenemos que hacer la tarea

Le contesté y él esbozó una sonrisa, acercándose a mí. Muchas chicas soltaron un gritito cuando él se inclinó para estar a la altura de mi rostro. Sentí deseos de golpearlo donde más le dolía, ya no me importaba si me echaban de la universidad o no, solo quería darle un escarmiento.

- Hazlas tú, y te lo pago

Él me sonrió de nuevo y se dio la media vuelta, yéndose y dejándome ahí parada, sintiéndome como una tonta ¿Por qué no hacia nada? ¿Por qué estaba callada? ¡¿Por qué seguía parada ahí sin hacer nada?! Porque era el príncipe y, aunque lo detestara, tenía miedo a las consecuencias. Todos a mí alrededor se dispersaron y me dejaron ahí parada en medio del pasillo sin saber qué hacer o a dónde ir.

- Esta vez sí se pasó de cretino - dijo Sun a mi lado, la había olvidado por completo - ¿Qué te dijo cuando se te acercó?

- Que hiciera el trabajo, yo sola, y que me pagaría

- ¡¿Qué?! - gritó y yo comencé a caminar hacia mi auto - ¿Y lo harás?

- No me queda de otra

Me lamenté.

- ¡Ay! Pero es que cuando lo encuentre… - Sun empezó a dar puños al aire – Cuando volvamos a casa verá…

- Bueno… me voy a mi casa – dije, por fin encontrando mi auto – Tengo que hacer la tarea y la de tu primo

- Ese pillo – Sun hizo un chasquido – Le dejaré más planos los ojos cuando me lo encuentre

Reí al oír eso y ella también. Me despedí y subí a mi auto. El camino estuvo tranquilo, no me había dado cuenta cuanto extrañaba conducir. Iba escuchando música, algo de pop para alegrar mi día. Iba cantando a todo volumen cuando la bocina de un camión sonó antes de que cruzara, no me había dado cuenta del semáforo en rojo. Mi cuerpo quedó estático y comencé a temblar. Las personas hacían sonar las bocinas pero yo solo estaba ahí, con las dos manos sobre el volante, temblando ¿Por qué temblaba? Sacudí mi cabeza y nuevamente puse en marcha el auto.

Llegué a casa y el olor de lasaña inundó mi olfato. El estómago empezó a sonarme, mi almuerzo había sido un sándwich por no querer gastar demasiado dinero, y Sun se había pedido uno solo para probar. Saludé a mi tía y subí a mi habitación, tenía que empezar a leer ya los libros que nos pedían en Historia, además tenía que leer lo que el príncipe de pacotilla no iba a leer, y hacer las demás tareas, adelantar tareas y además estudiar para mis otras materias. Definitivamente iba a ser un semestre difícil.

- ¡¿Adivina quien brilló en la clase de ballet?!

Preguntó mi prima, entrando a mi habitación y haciéndome caer de la impresión.

- ¿Tú?

- ¡Sí!

Mi prima comenzó a dar saltitos y aplaudir de la felicidad.

- ¿Adivina quien tuvo un horrible día?

Le pregunté.

- ¿Por qué? – me preguntó, alzando una ceja y luciendo confundida – Te gusta el estudio, amas leer y el estrés

- No me malinterpretes, amo las clases y ya estoy tratando de organizarme

- ¿Entonces?

Grace lucía aún más confundida y yo no estaba segura si decirle o no.

- Por la persona que hizo miserable mi día

Terminé contestando.

- ¿Conociste a un chico? – Jin sonrió pícaramente y se sentó a mi lado - ¿Es guapo?

- Supongo… - contesté, pensando en el estúpido príncipe – Pero es insoportable, no sé cómo te cae bien

- ¿Qué…? – Jin me miró y luego abrió los ojos - ¿Donghae está en tus clases?

- ¡En todas! – me lamenté, cubriéndome el rostro con el libro – Y para colmo, me tocó como compañero de proyecto en dos cursos – iba a ser muy malo, lo podía imaginar, no iba a poder resistir - ¡Es un idiota!

- Es un poco perezoso – admitió Jin riendo y yo la fulminé con la mirada – Pero mira el lado bueno…

- ¿Qué si no entrego nada igual me pondrán buena calificación debido a él?

Pregunté sarcásticamente y ella me dio un zape.

- No – contestó – Me refería a… - miré a Jin, se había sonrojado – Mí

- ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Le pregunté, sintiéndome un tanto asustada.

- ¿Él sabe que eres mi prima?

- Probablemente ni siquiera recuerda mi nombre – recordé al príncipe de pacotilla y cómo me había llamado – Me llamó cuatro ojos, ese maldito

- ¿Ojos de línea? – mi prima se carcajeó – No los tiene tan rasgados, son bonitos, y tú lo dijiste – fruncí el ceño. Sí, lo había dicho, pero antes de saber que era un idiota – Bueno… lo que quiero es que… me digas todo lo que diga de mí

- ¡Jin, no le hablo! – le recordé – Es un odioso, me importa un comino que sea el príncipe, no lo soporto, no haré el trabajo con él

- ¡Por favor!

Me suplicó, haciendo un puchero y mirándome con ojos de súplica.

- ¡Mierda, de acuerdo!

Terminé por aceptar.

- Pero no le digas que eres mi prima

- ¿Entonces cómo se supone que le saque información sobre ti?

Pregunté sintiendo un poco de fastidio.

- Ya verás cómo

Me dijo ella sonriente.

- ¿Por qué quieres que haga esto?

Le pregunté con curiosidad y ella nuevamente se puso roja.

- Porque he estado a su lado por toda una vida – me contestó sonriente, sonreí al oírla, eran palabras salidas del corazón – Sé que siente algo por mí, eso es obvio, solo que… quiero que él haga el primer paso

- Así se habla – dije yo, aplaudiendo – Sé que son tiempos modernos y podemos ser nosotras las que nos confesemos a un chico, pero mujer que se respeta espera a que él haga el primer paso

- Sí… supongo – dijo Jin riendo – Además quiero que por lo menos podamos disfrutar de una relación como cualquier otra antes de…

- ¿Antes de qué?

Pregunté, Jin se había quedado viendo el suelo.

- El rey está grave, eso debes de saberlo – asentí. Toda Corea sabía de los problemas de salud del Rey Donghae III, tenía cáncer terminal y creían que no le quedaba mucho tiempo – Cuando él muera… Donghae tendrá que subir al trono – asentí – Todos rumorean que al rey le queda menos de dos años, y eso, podría morir antes

- Ve al grano Jin, hablar de padres muertos no es de mi agrado

Le interrumpí. No había sido mi intención, las palabras simplemente salieron de mi boca antes de que las pensara. Jin me miraba, su sonrisa se había borrado y yo me maldije a mí misma. Me había propuesto no dar lástima y tratar de vivir mi vida sin sentir tristeza por la muerte de mis padres.

- Lo siento, fue desconsiderado de mi parte

Se disculpó ella.

- Descuida… - miré a otro lado - ¿Puedes continuar?

- Sí… - ella me miró y yo le dediqué una sonrisa, ella me correspondió – Dentro de dos años el apenas tendrá veinte

- ¿Y?

- En serio Min, en lugar de leer tantos libros, deberías de leer sobre tu propio país – me reprendió ella y yo asentí. Era verdad, debía de ver un poco más el noticiero o leer el periódico, pero es que mi mamá era la que se encargaba de leer y ver noticias y luego contármelas, yo solo leía novelas – Para que un príncipe o princesa ascienda al trono, su antecesor debe de haber abdicado o muerto

- Eso lo sé

- Pero además debe de tener veinticinco o más años

Agregó y yo la miré confundido.

- Pero… entonces… él no será rey

- Sí lo será – dijo Jin – Si se casa

- ¡Esperas casarte con él a los veinte! – grité horrorizada - ¿Y tu sueño de ser bailarina? – pregunté, ella solo me miró – Te pondrán a hacer herederos como si fueras una incubadora con patas

- ¿Tú renunciarías a tu sueño de ser una famosa escritora y tener tu propia editorial por la persona a la que amas?

Me quedé en blanco ¿Podría? ¿Por Kangin? Si Kangin me pidiera sacrificar mis sueños… ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo? La respuesta llegó rápidamente a mí, aunque me enojaba pues demostraba debilidad de mi parte. Sí sacrificaría mis sueños por la persona que amaba. Kangin lo era todo para mí, podría incluso morir por él.

- ¡Chicas, la cena!

Llamó mi tía. La lasaña sabía igual a su aroma, delicioso, mi tía sí que era una excelente cocinera. Jin se comió solo un cuarto de su porción y el resto me lo dio a mí, iba a tener que ir al gimnasio si seguía desbordándome con la comida. De regreso en mi habitación, me dispuse a terminar mi ensayo sobre Homero; luego de eso me quedé leyendo un par de capítulos más de la Odisea, jamás lo iba a acabar si tenía que leer dos libros en un periodo tan corto de tiempo. Maldije al príncipe cuando vi que el reloj marcaba las dos de la mañana.

Desperté con pereza a las seis, cuatro horas de sueño, me sentía exhausta, y mi cómoda cama no era de gran ayuda. Me estiré y levanté de la cama. Me di una ducha para terminar de despertarme, me cambié y desayuné cereales. Conduje hasta la universidad y entré en la cafetería, necesitaba un buen café y algo más sustancioso que el cereal.

- ¡Min! – gritó una voz y yo miré para todos lados - ¡Por aquí! – gritaron de nuevo y entonces vi a Sun, sentada en una mesa muy amplia – Te guardé un puesto, desayuna conmigo

- Esto no parece comida de cafetería

Dije, mirando los huevos revueltos y los hotcakes con miel. Había un bol con ensalada de fruta, jugo de naranja y una canastilla con pan. No era un desayuno, era un banquete de desayuno.

- ¿A no? – preguntó ella – Solo pedí a mis asistentes que me trajeran el desayuno

- Pues hicieron un buen trabajo – aseguré, tomando un pan, estaba caliente – Pero no se compara a esto – dije, alzando mi sándwich integral – Esto es comida de cafetería

- Yo dije que quería comida de cafetería – les dijo Sun a sus asistentes – No comida de palacio en la cafetería

- ¡Ey, pero no te quejes! – le dije – Comerás cosas ricas – no pude evitar que se me hiciera agua a la boca al ver los hotcakes – Tienes mucha suerte

- Adelante, come, puedes comer todo esto, yo quiero que me traigan un pastelillo – les ordenó Sun a sus asistentes - ¡Cómprenlo aquí! – gritó – Uno ya no puede tener buenos empleados ¿Cierto?

- Claro… - asentí, engullendo los hotcakes ¡Al gimnasio el próximo mes! – Yo jamás he tenido empleados

- ¿Y cómo lavas tu ropa?

Me preguntó Sun, tocando mi blusa.

- La lavo yo

- ¡Tienes que enseñarme! – me pidió ella con sus manos en forma de rezo – Ayer se me ensució mi camiseta preferida y… no sé usar las lavadoras

Me reí al oír aquello. Las puertas de la cafetería fueron abiertas y todas las chicas empezaron a gritar. Cerré mis ojos y respiré hondo. Con que así iba a empezar mi mañana…

- ¿Qué hace ella aquí? – preguntó el príncipe – Y comiéndose tu desayuno – miré con odio al príncipe de pacotilla, iba a disfrutar de los hotcakes con miel así me esté molestando - ¿Qué no te alimentan?

- ¿Puedes dejar de ser un imbécil?

Le pregunté y él me miró fijamente. Se sentó y chasqueó los dedos, al instante sus asistentes se dispersaron, de seguro estaban yendo por su desayuno. Yo seguí comiendo y a Sun le trajeron su _"Desayuno de cafetería" _El príncipe de pacotilla no dejaba de verme y eso me hacía sentir aún más enojada ¡Dame un respiro imbécil!

- Te conviene ser amable conmigo

Dijo, sonriendo con suficiencia y poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

- ¿Por qué?

Pregunté con la boca llena. Tomé un sorbo de agua y me limpié, él solo me miraba como si yo fuera un bicho raro ¡Pues que te den!

- Soy el futuro gobernante de este país, soy un enemigo poderoso y peligroso

Lo miré con una ceja alzada y solté una carcajada.

- Primero tienes que demostrar que eres capaz para que abdiquen a tu favor, y en eso estás haciendo un horrible trabajo

- No sabes de lo que hablas

El príncipe me apuntó con su dedo y yo le di un manotazo, sus guardias se acercaron pero él los detuvo.

- Digo lo que veo – contesté – Me debes cuatro horas de sueño, no sé cómo me las pagarás

Le dije, levantándome de mí asiento.

- Vamos juntas, me terminaré esto en el camino

Dijo Sun, levantándose también.

- Y te diré otra cosa – le dije al príncipe de pacotilla, acercándomele – Si vuelves a llegar tarde, y te asignan como mi compañero, dejaré sin heredero a Corea

- No me amenaces cuatro ojos

Él estaba muy cerca de mí, y su aliento olía a menta.

- Mi nombre es Min Jee, recuérdalo

Me di media vuelta y caminé al salón de clases junto a Sun. Entramos en el aula y las personas empezaron a entrar, incluyendo al príncipe, quien se veía enojado, eso me hizo sentir bien. Vi como ignoraba a tres chicas que le intentaban hablar, de veras que él estaba enojado. El profesor entró y se presentó, y de nuevo repetimos la rutina de entregar los planes de estudio.

- Bienvenidos a _"Poesía en la Edad Media"_

Nos dijo y la clase comenzó. En verdad era muy interesante todo lo que hablaba el profesor y sin darme cuenta mi hoja estaba llena de apuntes. Miré a Sun, ella tenía aún más apuntes que yo. Antes de terminar la clase, el profesor hizo un temido anuncio.

- Este semestre he decidido hacer un trabajo que valdrá la mitad de la calificación – maldije por dentro, pero por lo menos ahora sabía que Rose sí trabajaba. El profesor explicó de qué iba a tratar el trabajo y luego dijo – Elegiré al azar a las parejas

Miré a Sun y me puse a rezar mentalmente. El profesor tomó su lista y comenzó a emparejar las parejas por orden alfabético. Los que tenían apellidos con "A" eran emparejados con personas con apellidos con "Z" y así sucesivamente hasta que llegaron a la "K".

- Kim Min Jee… - volteé a ver al príncipe, él se veía tan relajado, como si no le importara jugarse la nota, o perjudicar a otro – Serás con… Lee – anunció él y yo deseé que hubiera otro Lee en el aula – Lee Donghae – mierda, no de nuevo – Bueno… eso es todo

Todos se levantaron y yo corrí hacia el profesor.

- Profesor…

- ¿Pasa algo señorita Kim?

- Sí… - miré a Sun, su primo aún estaba en el aula - ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que pueda cambiar de compañero?

- Mmm pues… si encuentra a alguien

- Se lo prohíbo – dijo una voz, era el príncipe de pacotilla hablando – Quiero que la cuatro ojos sea mi pareja, si no le importa

- Su alteza… - el profesor hizo una reverencia y el príncipe me miró con una sonrisa burlona, yo lo maldije mentalmente – Lo siento Kim…

- Al parecer seremos pareja de nuevo

La sonrisa en su rostro creció y yo sentí deseos de castrarlo. Él se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino. Nuevamente me sentí enojada conmigo misma por no decirle nada. Tomé mis cosas y lo seguí, Sun venía detrás de mí.

- ¡Ey, príncipe tonto! – grité y él se dio media vuelta, fulminándome con la mirada - ¿Qué haremos con el trabajo?

- No sé – contestó con total tranquilidad, tanta que quise golpearlo en las pelotas – Yo tengo asuntos que atender, te deberé otras cuatro horas de sueño, tal vez un viaje al spa para que te quiten lo fea

Palmeó mi mejilla y se fue. Sun me llevó a la cafetería y me pagó el almuerzo, le dije que era innecesario, que yo podía pagar el mío, pero ella insistió. Me sentía tan enojada que destrocé mi gelatina. Él era tan desesperante, me daba asco una persona cómo él. Pero yo no hacía nada para detenerlo, solo lo permitía.

- La primera vez lo hiciste bien – me dijo Sun y yo dejé de apuñalar a la gelatina – Ahora pareces asustad cada vez que ves a Donghae

- Para una persona que lo ha perdido todo, supongo que es su método de defensa – solté sin importarme nada – Él tiene razón, es un enemigo poderoso y peligroso

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- ¡Sun, es el príncipe heredero! – le recordé alzando un poco mi voz - ¡Me estoy buscando que me expulsen! – mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por el enojo - ¡Si él quisiera podría hacer que me saquen y entonces me quedaría sin nada!

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

Me volvió a preguntar y yo me quedé callada. A eso se refería, quería saber qué había perdido. Ella me miró, parecía confundida y yo miré mi plato a medio comer.

- Mis padres murieron en un accidente de auto – le contesté y ella abrió mucho los ojos – La universidad es lo único que me queda, ahora estoy viviendo como princesa con mis tíos, pero no quiero quedarme ahí para siempre. Me arruinaría la vida ser expulsada, sobre todo por algo tan estúpido como no poder aguantar a tu primo

- Entiendo… - dijo ella y yo sonreí de lado – Pero igual no lo debes de soportar, vas a tener que hacer tres trabajos tu sola

- No importa, siempre y cuando pueda estar aquí

- Mereces una medalla

Rió ella lo cual provocó que me riera también.

- Solo será un semestre – dije, aunque más para mí que para ella – Con suerte reprobará todo y yo seré libre

- Sí… - dijo ella – Ahora te diré _"Anita la Huerfanita"_

- ¡Ey!

Exclamé y ambas reímos. Me alegraba tener una amiga en la universidad, Sun hacía un perfecto trabajo haciéndome sentir mejor. Caminamos hacia nuestra siguiente clase, el príncipe ya estaba ahí y nosotras nos sentamos muy lejos de él. En esa clase no había ningún trabajo grupal, me sentí aliviada por primera vez en dos días.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Los días habían pasado rápidamente y ya nos acercábamos a la mitad del semestre. Jin me hacía preguntas constantes sobre el príncipe de pacotilla, a lo que yo siempre contestaba _"No he hablado con él" _Por alguna extraña razón, no quería decirle que yo estaba haciendo los tres trabajos en pareja, sola. Ella y el príncipe se veían cada sábado, ella siempre regresaba a casa con una radiante sonrisa y algo nuevo que contar como _"Donghae dice que me he puesto más bonita" _o _"Donghae dice que algún día me llevará a conocer a su familia materna"_. Me alegraba por ella, pero me enojaba que él tuviera tiempo y energías para salir con mi prima, pero no para hacer los malditos trabajos. Yo me desvelaba constantemente y me queda dormida en las clases, casi no comía y mi peso disminuyó drásticamente. Mis amigas me preguntaban si el estrés de la universidad me estaba consumiendo, yo les contestaba que no, que era mi compañero de proyecto. Las cosas con Kangin iban cada vez mejor, a veces no nos podíamos ver, y otras veces teníamos que cancelar las citas a última hora, pero cuando nos veíamos, la pasábamos muy bien juntos. En verdad amaba a Kangin, era el chico para mí.

- Que nos lean la mano, ven – pidió Sun, arrastrándome fuera de su habitación – Yang Mi es magnífica, me dijo que iba a haber examen sorpresa y lo hubo

- Fue una coincidencia

Dije, recordando el día que Sun ingresó corriendo al aula para decirme que iba a haber examen sorpresa y que leyera un poco. Sí hubo examen y ambas sacamos las mejores notas. Desde entonces Sun siempre le consultaba a Yang, y no me dejaba olvidar aquel día.

- Yang Mi, soy Sun Hee

Sun tocó la puerta y una chica alta, de tez pálida y cabello largo, nos abrió.

- ¡Chicas!

Nos saludó ella con efusividad, haciéndonos entrar.

- Léenos las manos

Pidió Sun, extendiendo su mano. Yang la miró e hizo un puchero.

- ¿Por qué mejor no las veo por mi bola de cristal?

- ¡Oh sí!

Aceptó Sun, sentándose en la cama. Ella vivía sola, su compañera se había mudado a un departamento, y siempre me decía que podía quedarme a dormir ahí para olvidarme de mi mini palacio en Seongbukdong. Me senté en el suelo y observé a Yang con su bola con lucecitas dentro.

- Tú… vas a tener todo lo que quieras – le empezó a decir – Serás una gran filántropa, y ayudarás a tu casa en varios proyectos dejando el nombre de tu familia en alto

- Genial…

Sun sonrió.

- Tu mascota en casa está enfermo, deberías de llamar a tu madre

- ¡No Patrick!

Se lamentó ella, refiriéndose a su caballo.

- Y conocerás al amor de tu vida pronto

- ¿Es en serio? – preguntó ella, poniendo cara de desagrado – Mis padres se morirían si decido casarme con un chico que no es de la nobleza – nos informó – No tengo la suerte de Donghae, el puede elegir a quien sea como su esposa y no le dirán nada – Sun se veía desanimada, jamás creí que la jovial chica tuviera una espina atravesada – Ahora a Min Jee

- Bien… - Yang Mi comenzó a manosear la bola de cristal – Bien… aquí está… tú… - me miró fijamente y vi miedo en sus ojos ¿A caso iba a morir? ¿Tenía una enfermedad terminal? ¿Una aneurisma? – Sufrirás mucho – me dijo ella ¡Hello! ¡Ya estoy sufriendo! – Pero serás feliz al final, serás feliz con tu sufrimiento

- Eso me suena tan Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azcaban

Dije yo, recordando aquella escena de la película. Mis amigas rieron y entonces nos dedicamos a hacer tonterías. Regresé a mi casa y me puse a estudiar, mañana teníamos examen en historia. Cuando iba por la trigésima página, me quedé dormida, mi cuerpo me estaba pasando factura por el exceso de trabajo.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté temprano y tras una relajante ducha, me alisté para ir a clases. Ya estaba haciendo frio, el frio me hacía recordar a Mokpo. Conduje hacia la universidad y caminé hacia la biblioteca, mandándole un texto a Sun sobre mi paradero. Busqué un sitio tranquilo, todo estaba vació, pero yo quería el rincón más alejado, pues ahí nunca iba a haber nadie. Doblé la esquina de un estante y me encontré con un muchacho recostado en la mesa. Solté un quejido al verlo ahí, con sus auriculares y los ojos cerrados, tan perezoso, tan inútil, tan idiota, tan… tan príncipe de pacotilla. Me le acerqué y dejé caer todos mis libros, él se despertó precipitadamente, cayendo de la silla.

- ¡¿Pero qué mierda te sucede rata de biblioteca?!

Me preguntó, levantándose del suelo y sentándose de nuevo.

- ¿No era cuatro ojos?

Pregunté, para sorpresa mía y al parecer de él también, de forma divertida.

- Hoy no estoy de humor – dijo y yo me senté en frente de él, abriendo uno de mis libros – Dije que no estoy de humor – el me miraba con enojo, yo solo regresé la vista a mi libro - ¡No quiero verte! – gritó él, arrojando mi libro al suelo, luego pateó la silla - ¡Lárgate!

- ¡Es una biblioteca! – grité yo, recogiendo mis libros - ¡Tengo tanto derecho, como tú, de estar aquí!

- ¡Pues ve a otra parte!

Me gritó él, empujándome. Lo miré horrorizada ¿Me había empujado? ¿En serio había hecho eso? ¡¿Qué demonios le pasaba?!

- ¡No me iré! – le grité - ¡Por si no lo sabes, tengo que terminar tu estúpida parte del trabajo!

- Jóvenes, están en la biblioteca…

Habló la bibliotecaria.

- ¡Cállese vieja urraca y lárguese!

Le gritó el príncipe a la anciana que lo miró boquiabierta.

- ¡¿Qué mierda te sucede?! – le pregunté horrorizada y enojada - ¡Así no se trata a una persona, sobre todo a los mayores!

- ¡Me importa una mierda! – gritó él, pateando otra silla - ¡Solo lárguense! – gritó - ¡Quería estar solo pero tú viniste a joder mi paciencia!

- Lo lamento…

Me disculpé y él al instante se calmó.

- ¿Qué?

Me miró confundido.

- Fue un error de mi parte… - bajé la cabeza – Lo siento señora Jang – la viejecilla me miró y me dedicó una sonrisa – Su alteza… - hice una reverencia, la bibliotecaria caminó lentamente lejos de nosotros – Nos vemos…

- Espera… - me detuvo él, sosteniendo mi brazo – Lo lamento…

Me volteé y lo miré enojada. Quité su mano con brusquedad y me le acerqué, fulminándolo con la mirada. Él retrocedió un paso, yo solo lo miré con enojo.

- Una vez más demostraste que eres solo un niño incapaz de cumplir con tus responsabilidades y con tan poco respeto por las personas – él me fulminó con la mirada, por primera vez no me sentí asustada – Me das asco

Y diciendo esto tomé mis cosas y busqué otro rincón apartado donde poder estudiar. Abrí mi libro y continué leyendo, aún sin poder sacarme al príncipe de pacotilla de la cabeza, era tan irritante, tan molesto, tan odioso. Recosté mi cabeza en el libro y cerré los ojos, estaba mentalmente agotada.

Abrí los ojos y vi la hora ¡Era tarde! Me había perdido media hora de la clase. Corrí por el campus y llegué, las personas dentro ya estaban dando su examen. Me senté al lado de Sun y el profesor me dio mi examen.

- Tienes solo diez minutos

Me informó. Me apresuré a leer las preguntas, el tema era lo que estuve a punto de estudiar. Maldije al príncipe de pacotilla en mi mente. Diez minutos después apenas había hecho la mitad de las preguntas. El profesor recogió los examen y yo me crucé de brazos, nunca en mi vida había reprobado algo, nunca en mi vida no había sabido las respuestas de un examen.

- ¿Qué tal te fue?

Me preguntó Sun y yo la miré.

- Horrible – contestó – Cortesía de tu primito

- ¿Qué hizo? – preguntó y yo le conté todo - ¡Ese tarado!

- Reprobaré Sun, nunca he reprobado

Me lamenté.

- ¿Cómo va tu trabajo en grupo? – me preguntó – El mío va bien, pero somos tres personas, aunque las chicas solo les gusta hablar de Donghae

- ¿Cómo crees? – le pregunté – A penas puedo leer los libros, estudiar, hacer los otros trabajos y vivir

- Debes de hablar con él

- ¿Para qué? – pregunté - ¿Para que me vuelva a empujar y gritar? No gracias

- Ay… Min

- Estaré bien, solo es estrés

- Estoy satisfecho con el desempeño de ustedes – empezó a decir el profesor – Solo me sorprende una nota, pero… espero que mejore

Me encogí en mi asiento y esperé a que mi examen calificado llegara a mis manos. Una "D", jamás había sacado una "D" Era una letra tan extraña para mí, pero ahí estaba escrita con rojo, enorme y burlándose de mí. Guardé mi examen, desde el cielo mis padres debían de estar avergonzados de mí. En casa me lo restregarían a cada minuto, así que lo escondí bien entre mis cosas.

- En serio Min, debes de hacer algo – volvió a decir Sun mientras salíamos del aula – Habla con el profesor, no es justo que tu enfermes y el tarado de Donghae se lleve la nota gratis

- Puedo con todo

Le aseguré. Almorzamos juntas como siempre, bueno… ella almorzó y yo tomé una coca cola y comí lo más azucarado que encontré, necesitaba la energía. Yang Mi se nos unió y comenzó una amena conversación con Su sobre como detestaba la clase de estadística por un grupo de muchachas que la trataban mal. Yo solo escuchaba, y al mismo tiempo seguía leyendo los libros.

- Si quieres, te puedo dar un resumen de los libros que ya leí

Se ofreció Sun.

- Te lo agradezco

Le dije, recostando mi cabeza en el grueso libro.

- Escuché que te peleaste con su alteza en la biblioteca

Comentó Yang y yo asentí.

- Es un odioso y me va a sacar canas verdes

Contesté. El día terminó y yo regresé a mi casa. Aunque moría por irme a dormir, continué estudiando sentada en mi escritorio. La puerta de mi habitación se abrió y Jin entró en ella.

- ¿Sabes qué le pasa a Donghae?

Me preguntó ella.

- No – contesté con amargura sin despegar mis ojos de mi computadora, donde redactaba mi trabajo - ¿Por qué debería de saberlo además?

- Estudian juntos – me recordó ella – Y además son compañeros de grupo

- Pues no, no sé que le pasó al príncipe de pacotilla

- ¡No digas eso! – me reprendió Jin – Es que… en la mañana me llamó y sonaba muy afligido – levanté la mirada ¿Afligido? – Me dijo que había discutido con su padre por teléfono, al parecer se filtró información sobre que no hace nada excepto mostrar su rostro – miré con interés a mi prima – Lo llamó inútil y eso le afectó. Luego dijo que discutió con una persona en la biblioteca

Me quedé callada. Así que ese era el motivo de su mal humor y yo lo había hecho sentir peor. Me sentí mal por él, pero entonces recordé todas las otras cosas malas que había hecho y que no tenían justificación, la pena se me fue.

- Pues no sabía nada de ello – mentí – Y por cierto… él te extraña…

A Jin se le iluminó el rostro y salió corriendo de mi habitación marcado algo en su teléfono. Era un mentira, pero una mentira que alegraría a dos personas, a ella al pensar que él la extrañaba y a él porque sabía que ella le sacaría una sonrisa, como la de las fotos. Continué con mi trabajo y pronto me quedé dormida.

Desperté a la mañana siguiente sintiéndome muy cansada. A penas y podía sostenerme, necesitaba algo de comer, pero no tenía tiempo para prepararme algo sustancioso y nutritivo. Me alisté y tomé un taxi hacia la universidad, no me sentía capaz de conducir. Llegué y caminé a la biblioteca; estaba estudiando los cursos del día y cada cinco minutos cambiaba mi actividad entre leer otro de los libros de la lista y redactar los trabajos. Volví mi atención a mis apuntes y hojas de la clase cuando de pronto una gota roja calló. Me le quedé viendo y luego cayó otra. Me llevé la mano a la nariz, estaba sangrando. Alcé mi rostro y me limpié con un pañuelo desechable. La universidad estaba haciendo estragos en mí, debía de reconocerlo, ni siquiera había podido ver a Kangin en la última semana porque desperdiciar un día de estudio me dolía. Empecé a maldecir al príncipe de pacotilla en mi mente.

- Te odio príncipe Donghae, te odio

Murmuré antes de recostar mi cabeza en la mesa. Miré mi reloj y tomé todas mis cosas, corrí hacia mi clase y me senté al lado de Rose, quien me entregó un sándwich integral y un expreso. Se lo agradecí con una sonrisa, podía ser princesa, pero era bien considerada con los demás. Ella era totalmente distinta al príncipe de pacotilla. Si la monarquía fuera una democracia y pudiéramos votar por nuestros reyes, yo votaría por ella. El profesor y el príncipe entraron juntos, yo guardé mi sándwich y tomé un sorbo más de mi expreso. Miré al príncipe ir a su asiento, se veía extraño, parecía deprimido. Dejé de mirarlo, en fin… no debía de importarme y debía de alegrarme si se sentía miserable. La clase dio inicio y por más que intentaba prestar atención, mis ojos se cerraban. Sun cada tanto me daba codazos en las costillas, no podía resistir, estaba muy cansada. Tres meses sin tener un respiro, medio semestre sin tener un respiro y eso se veía reflejado en algunas de mis notas. La clase por fin terminó y salimos del aula, tal vez podía dormir cinco minutos antes de ponerme a estudiar.

- Señorita Kim, quiero hablar con usted

Me dijo el profesor Shindong. Yo miré a Sun y ella me señaló la puerta, yo asentí, ella en verdad era una buena amiga. Caminé con temor hacia el profesor y él me observó.

- ¿Profesor?

Él me miró y dejó escapar un suspiro.

- Kim, eres una alumna muy brillante – me dijo y me sentí confundida, un profesor no suspiraba y te decía lo buena alumna que eras – Pero en los últimos meses tu rendimiento ha bajado. Has reprobado los últimos exámenes y siempre te veo metida en la biblioteca – miré al suelo – Tienes que esforzarte un poco más, o reprobarás el curso

La palabra reprobar retumbó en mi cabeza ¿Cómo era posible? En mis doce años de escuela nunca había reprobado algo, nunca bajaba de "A+" Vi mi vida caer en picada, todos mis sueños destrozados y un solo culpable. No tenía tiempo para nada porque no me podía enfrentar al príncipe, porque le tenía miedo.

- Tienes que sacarte una muy buena nota en el final y otra muy buena nota en el trabajo semestral, si no… pues lo sentiré mucho

Asentí a sus palabras y me fui furiosa. Sun me miró pero yo caminé en otra dirección. Sun me seguía y gritaba mi nombre, pero yo la ignoraba. Caminé hacia la residencial estudiantil y entré hecha una furia. Sun me detuvo, se veía algo preocupada.

- ¿Qué pasó?

Me preguntó. Yo la ignoré rotundamente y seguí mi camino hacia la habitación del príncipe de pacotilla. Esto no se lo iba a permitir. Le había soportado por tres meses, no iba a soportar algo así, sobre todo si ponía en riesgo mi futuro. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba demasiado, lo quería bajo tierra. Avancé por el pasillo e intenté llegar a la puerta, pero los guardias me detuvieron.

- ¡Suéltenme!

Grité, mientras uno me sujetaba para no golpear la puerta.

- ¡Suéltenla!

Gritó Sun, pero los guardias no la escucharon.

- ¡Suéltenme hijos de puta para que pueda matarlo! – grité y varias personas salieron de sus habitaciones para poder ver el espectáculo - ¡He dicho que me suelten mierda!

- ¿Por qué el bullicio? – preguntó una voz y todos nos quedamos estáticos - ¿Otra vez tú rata de biblioteca? – lo miré con furia y él soltó una risita burlona – Suéltenla

- Su alteza, ella vino a…

Empezó a decir uno del los guardias.

- ¿No me escucharon? – preguntó el príncipe de pacotilla con un tono fuerte - ¡Suéltenla! – los guardias me soltaron y yo miré furiosa al príncipe - ¿Qué sucede cuatro ojos? – me preguntó – Soy bueno contigo… y aún me miras de esa forma

- Eres… - cerré mi mano en un puño e intenté pensar cosas bonitas – Eres… - el príncipe volvió a soltar una risita burlona, eso fue suficiente para mí - ¡Eres un idiota!

Grité, dándole un puñetazo en la mejilla. Él cayó y todos dejaron escapar un gritito, incluyendo a Sun. El príncipe me miraba desde el suelo y se tomaba la mejilla con una mano. Se veía sorprendido, se veía asustado, yo me sentí poderosa.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa, loca?

Preguntó una chica de cabello rizado, acercándose al príncipe y ayudándolo a pararse.

- Me pasa, que ya estoy harte de su _"Real cabeza hueca" – _dije lentamente, avanzando hacia él – Tú padre tiene razón al estar avergonzado de ti – él me miró sorprendido, mis palabras habían sido las adecuadas – La reina se sentiría decepcionada al saber que su amado hijo se convirtió en un… ¡Inútil bueno para nada que pone a sus compañeros a hacer sus deberes!

- ¡Cállate! – gritó él y yo retrocedí un paso por la impresión, me maldije por eso - ¡Solo cállate! – volvió a gritar – Tú… no sabes nada

Habló lentamente, señalándome con su dedo. Me hizo a un lado y caminó lejos de todos. Yo lo miré, sentí enojo, sentí vergüenza de mí misma y, por muy raro que sonase, sentí lástima por el príncipe.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

- _La noche del viernes, el príncipe fue visto entrando a un club nocturno, horas después fue visto siendo echado del lugar por estar demasiado ebrio_

Decían las noticias. Yo solo miraba mi tazón con cereal. Me sentía un poco mal, si el príncipe de pacotilla se había enojado era por las cosas que le había dicho. Me metí una cucharada de cereal en la boca y me sentí como una idiota; él había sido malo, él era el idiota ¡Él, no yo!

- ¿Entonces no nos veremos hoy?

Preguntó Jin.

- ¿Qué no entiendes? – preguntó la voz del príncipe desde el celular de mi prima - ¡He dicho no! – gritó – No estoy de humor Jin Kyong

- Pero no dejes que la prensa te moleste, tú se tú, que no te moleste…

- ¿Qué no sabes decir algo más? – preguntó con ferocidad el príncipe y mi prima miró su celular con miedo - ¡Siempre me dices la misma mierda!

- Lo siento…

- No… yo lo siento – se disculpó – Luego hablamos Jin

- Adiós

- Adiós, te quiero

- Yo igual

Miré a mi prima, mientras pinchaba una salchicha más. Ella se veía realmente deprimida. Ahora sí me sentía mal, mi pleito con el príncipe estaba afectando a mi prima, este era otro motivo para odiarlo más, dañaba a Jin.

- No le hagas caso… es un idiota

Dije y ella sonrió.

- Deberías conocerlo, solo así te agradaría – me dijo ella y yo negué con la cabeza – Bueno… tengo clases

Me despedí de ella y yo de nuevo me encerré en mi habitación a seguir redactando. Aún me faltaba la mitad del trabajo, no lo iba a poder terminar y sería otra materia que reprobaría. Fui a la universidad y me encontré con Sun en la biblioteca, me sentía exhausta, pero necesitaba estudiar.

- Donghae no ha salido de su habitación en todo el día – me comentó Rose – Sé que lo hacías por una buena causa, pero… no sé… se ve muy mal, ni siquiera quiso desayunar

- Pues me vale verga – solté y Sun me miró con tristeza – Él se lo buscó, que sea un príncipe no quiere decir que pueda hacer lo que le pegue su gana

- Yo solo digo… aún sigue siendo mi primo

Miré a Sun y suspiré.

- Lo siento Sun, tienes razón. Está bien que lo defiendas

- No lo defiendo – me dijo y la miré confundida – Es solo que… a veces me da pena… él es tan… triste

- ¿Cómo puede ser triste alguien que lo tiene todo?

Pregunté con la ceja alzada.

- Te sorprendería

Fue lo único que me dijo y yo me quedé pensativa. Tal vez ella tenía razón; las personas siempre dicen que las cosas y el dinero no compran la felicidad ¿Pero un príncipe puede ser infeliz?

Zanjamos el tema y volvimos a los libros. Iba leyendo _"Cien años de Soledad__**[1]**__"_ Me gustaba la parte en la que _Aureliano Buendía _le daba collares de oro a _Remedios Moscote_, era romántico en un sentido bizarro. Me estaba entreteniendo tanto cuando mi teléfono empezó a sonar, era Kangin

- Hola amor

Le saludé.

- Hola _baby – _me saludó él y yo sonreí – ¿Quieres salir hoy día?

- Yo… lo siento es que…

- ¿Tienes demasiado trabajo?

- Lo siento

Me disculpé, sintiendo el arrepentimiento en mi pecho. Quería decirle que sí, que lo extrañaba, pero no podía, el príncipe había absorbido mi vida.

- Déjalo así, bueno… ya nos veremos otro día

Su voz era de amargura, me sentí enojada con el príncipe de nuevo.

- Kangin…

- Adiós Min… estudia

Colgó. Miré mi teléfono y sentí las lágrimas llenar mis ojos. Por culpa del príncipe no había podido ver a mi novio en mucho tiempo, pero también fue mi culpa, yo lo había permitido. Volví la vista a mis libros y esperé a que eso no me afectara. Sun y yo fuimos a la cafetería, ahí vi al príncipe con la chica del cabello rizado conversar amenamente. No era justo que él pudiera estar con cualquier fulana mientras yo no podía estar con mi novio.

Volteé la vista, la rata de biblioteca me miraba. Seguí prestando atención a Sully, ella hablaba de lo increíble que era, eso me gustó. La rata cuatro ojos, me había arruinado mi día anterior, pero no le iba a dar el gusto de que me viera mal.

- Me gustan tus ojos, son tan… lindos

- Son solo ojos…

Dije, esa chica era rara.

- No… son distintos

Volvió a decir

- Son solo ojos

Volví a decir, viendo cómo ella sonreía de forma estúpida.

- Di algo en principesco

- ¿Principesco?

- Sonó tan lindo

Dijo ella y yo intenté con todas mis fuerzas no reír.

- Bueno… si me disculpas…

Me levanté y caminé fuera de la cafetería, mirando de nuevo a la rata de biblioteca. Se veía cansada, tal vez si estaba siendo desconsiderado. Pero no creía que leer libros y escribir resúmenes fuera tan trabajoso, yo no lo hacía porque simplemente no me daba la gana. Recordé lo que mi padre y la prensa decía. Yo no solo mostraba mi cara en la universidad, realmente me gustaba lo que estaba estudiando, era interesante y la mayoría de los libros que nos pedían leer ya los había leído cuando era pequeño como pate de una buena educación de un príncipe.

Llegué a mi habitación y encendí la televisión, estaba dando _"A Walking to Remember" _mi película favorita. Me gustaba ver el amor incondicional de Landon y Jamie, era bello. A mí me gustaría encontrar a una chica que me amase por lo que era, no una Sully que solo servía para alabarme, o una Jin que solo me decía lo que quería escuchar. Quería una con la que pudiera pelear, que me diga si hacía algo mal, que me felicitara lo bueno, me diera consejos, me cuidara, le gustara las mismas cosas que a mí, como el frappuccino de mocha. Quería a alguien que le gustara pasar el tiempo conmigo, que nunca me deje solo y sobre todo, que me ame por ser solo Donghae.

La película terminó con la boda de los protagonistas y la muerte inevitable de Jamie. Me puse a pensar en mi padre, él tenía leucemia, irónico. Mamá lo amó demasiado, y él a ella, toda mi infancia los vi tomados de la mano y dándose besos por todas partes del Gyeongbokgung. Extrañaba mucho a mi madre, todos la extrañábamos. Me sentí solo de nuevo. Cuando era pequeño, mi padre a veces no podía estar con nosotros, pero mi mamá siempre estaba ahí, siempre conmigo, siempre diciéndome lo mucho que me amaba. Pero ya no estaba, ya no había nadie en el palacio que me quisiera tanto como ella, dudaba que hubiera alguien que me quisiera, salvo Jin, pues estaba seguro que toda Corea me odiaba por mi comportamiento. Sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas y respiré hondo. Miré al techo y cerré mis ojos, derramando las lágrimas, quería solo desaparecer, o que todos desaparecieran.

Desperté y lo vi todo oscuro, ya era de noche. Miré mi reloj, eran las nueve y media. Mi estómago rugió y salí de mi habitación, quería ir a comer algo y esperaba por el bien de la universidad, que hubiera comida para mí. Caminé por los solitarios pasillos de la residencial y salí del edificio. No había ni un alma, de seguro todos estaban en alguna fiesta o habían salido, después de todo era sábado, solo debíamos de ser mi prima y yo, y los súper estudiosos los que estaban aún en la universidad un sábado por la noche. Llegué a la cafetería y me sirvieron mi comida especial, algo exclusiva para los príncipes. No podía quejarme, no estaba hecho por el chef del Gyeongbokgung, pero estaba agradable. Mis guardias también comieron, ellos debían de estar aún más hambrientos que yo, nunca dejaban mi puerta. Pensé en buscar a Sun, conociéndola, debía de estar en la biblioteca. Esperé a que mis guardias terminaran su cena, en verdad se veían alegres de tener un respiro.

Caminé hacía la biblioteca, solo había ido ahí para poder dormir y leer uno que otro libro, y bueno, hacer las tareas que nadie quería hacerme por más dinero que les diera. Les dije a mis guardias que se quedaran afuera de la biblioteca, no creía que un asesino se pudiera esconder en una biblioteca. Entré y vi que la bibliotecaria tampoco estaba, igual entré y caminé hacia mi mesa de siempre, en el lugar más apartado de todos. Doblé la esquina y me encontré con una escena horrorosamente familiar.

- ¡Ratona! – grité, acercándome a la chica que yacía en el suelo al lado de un charco de sangre - ¡Ratona!

Las imágenes volvieron a mi mente, mi madre en la arena mientras esta se tornaba roja. Corrí hacia la salida y llamé a mis guardias, juntos volvimos donde la ratona estaba. Ellos la cargaron y juntos corrimos hacia la enfermería mientras yo intentaba llamar a Sun Hee, esta no me contestaba. La enfermera era una mujer chaparrita, estaba con una chica que debía de ser su hija por el parecido, a ella la había visto con anterioridad en la universidad, debía de ser una alumna.

- ¡Alteza!

La enfermera me miró preocupada.

- Ayuda, la encontré… - mis guardias entraron en la enfermería – Ella…

- ¡Oh Dios! – exclamó la chica - ¡Recuéstenla! – les ordenó - ¿Qué le hiciste?

- ¡¿Cómo que qué le hice?!

Pregunté molesto.

- Tú y ella siempre pelean

Me dijo ella, colocándose el estetoscopio.

- Ella está…

- Está desmayada

Me informó.

- Pues yo no tuve nada que ver, la encontré así

Me crucé de brazos mientras la enfermera ponía alcohol en un algodón y se lo ponía en la nariz, no había notado que de ahí había salido la sangre. La pelirroja odiosa seguía revisando a la ratona y luego me miró de forma severa.

- ¿Sabías que ella se queda hasta tarde estudiando? – me preguntó y yo me encogí de hombros – Casi nunca come porque tiene muchos trabajos – miré el suelo, no era su trabajo, era el mío - ¿Tanto trabajo les dejan en la facultad de literatura?

- Sí… más o menos

No sabía qué contestar.

- Su amiga, la princesa Im Sun Hee vive enfrente de mí – me informó – La oí decirle a una chica, que ella está a punto de reprobar una materia por el exceso de trabajo que tiene, y que no duerme lo suficiente

- Es solo leer y escribir – dije - ¿Dónde está el esfuerzo?

- En hacer espacio para todo

- Debe de cuidarse – dijo de pronto la enfermera – Le puede dar anemia – me estremecí al oír eso – Y si sigue con ese ritmo, podría morir

Me quedé viendo a la ratona desmayada. Era mi culpa, si estaba enfermando era mi culpa. Me sentí como un imbécil, ella había soportado todo eso y yo era un patán con ella. Me le acerqué, se veía pálida, indefensa… Le quité los anteojos y los dejé en la mesita al lado del a camilla.

- ¿Cuándo va a despertar?

Le pregunté.

- Despertará sola, debe de estar cansada

Contestó la pelirroja odiosa.

- ¡Despierta Ratona! – golpeé el colchón - ¡Grítame de nuevo por favor!

- ¡Déjala descansar!

Pidió la pelirroja, yo no le hice caso, arrastré una silla y me senté al lado de la ratona de biblioteca.

- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de la cafetería mamá?

Le preguntó la pelirroja a la enfermera.

- Pueden irse a cenar, yo me quedo a cuidarla

Me ofrecí.

- No creo que…

- Yo lo haré – volví a decir, parándome delante de ella e irguiéndome – Es una orden

- De acuerdo… - aceptó la pelirroja algo nerviosa – Su alteza…

La chica hizo una reverencia y salió con la enfermera. Me quedé observando a la ratona, se veía tan pálida y yo me sentía tan culpable. No sabía que ella no comía ni dormía, Rose nunca me dijo nada, si lo hubiera sabido, yo…

- Ay, mi cabeza

Miré a la Ratona, se estaba sobando la frente.

- ¡Ratona, estás viva!

Exclamé con los brazos alzados.

- ¡¿Qué carajos?!

Ella me miró sorprendida.

- Te desmayaste

Le contesté y ella miró todo lo que la rodeaba.

- ¿Me trajiste hasta acá?

Preguntó ella, aún con el tono de sorpresa.

- Sí

Contesté.

- ¿Tú solo?

Me preguntó.

- Sí… bueno, ellos te cargaron

Señalé a mis guardias.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡¿Cómo que por qué?! – pregunté - ¡Estabas en el suelo y… sangrabas!

- Gracias…

La miré fijamente y sonreí. Esa chica podía ser irritante a veces, pero ahora no tenía deseos de golpearla como siempre. Volteé a ver a mis guardias y les dije:

- Tráiganle la cena, algo con muchos nutrientes

Mis guardias me miraron y salieron rápidamente de la enfermería. Volteé a ver a la chica, ahora me miraba con miedo. Yo reí, era tan cómica aquella muchacha.

- No te hagas ilusiones – le dije y ella me miró ceñuda - ¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías dejado de comer y dormir por hacer el maldito trabajo?

- No solo es uno, son tres – mierda, lo había olvidado, éramos pareja en varios cursos – Y cada vez que hablo contigo terminamos gritándonos

- Ahora no estamos gritando

Le dije y ella sonrió.

- Lamento lo que dije ayer

La miré, ella se miraba sus manos, se veía preocupada.

- Descuida… estoy acostumbrado

- Ni aunque estuvieras acostumbrado, una persona no debería escuchar esas cosas todos los días – ella me miró – Yo no podría

- Que bueno que no eres yo

- No veo cuál es el punto de tu mal comportamiento – me dijo de pronto y yo la miré fijamente – Si tanto te afecta, cambia

- No quiero cambiar mi forma de ser para hacer felices a los demás

- Eres un idiota – me dijo ella de pronto y yo me sentí enojado – Es decir… ¡Serás el rey con un demonio! – me miró con enojo, ya no dejé de mirarla - ¿Cómo puede no importarte eso?

- Claro que me importa

Me defendí.

- Pues no parece – ella se veía enojada conmigo – Tú forma de actuar, solo causará que el parlamento se ponga en tu contra

- Así soy… nadie me puede cambiar

- Tú me dices _"Rata de biblioteca"_ – me dijo ella, yo la miré sin entender – Pero la verdad es que me encanta ir a fiestas, estar con mis amigos, y hacer locuras – ella me miró – Puedes seguir siendo como eres, pero no puedes ser ese chico cuando necesitan al príncipe heredero ¿Entiendes?

Claro que entendía, por supuesto que entendía ¿Pero cómo podía hacerlo? Estaba acostumbrado a hacer lo que me daba la gana, nunca nadie me había detenido y ahora era la vergüenza de la familia real. Necesitaba remediarme, demostrar que sí era capaz de ser un buen príncipe.

- No sé cómo hacerlo

- Pues entonces eres más estúpido de lo que pensé – la miré, en verdad me dolían sus palabras – Me decepcionas

No quería seguir escuchando, pero al mismo tiempo quería seguir escuchando, quería que siguiera insultándome, porque me lo merecía, y ella era la única que se atrevía a hacerlo. La miré, ella veía su teléfono con cara de sorpresa que luego pasó al susto. Me miró y luego a su teléfono.

- Me van a matar

Dijo ella de pronto.

- ¿Por qué?

Pregunté.

- Es muy tarde, casi son las once

Me contestó ella, mostrándome su teléfono.

- ¿No le dijiste a tus padres que te ibas a quedar?

- No – contestó ella, parecía algo triste – Ya me tengo que ir… gracias por todo

- Espera… tienes que comer algo

Le dije mientras ella se levantaba.

- No puedo, tengo que volar

- ¿Te vas de viaje?

- No tonto, tengo que volar a mi casa

La chica salió fuera de la enfermería y yo la seguí ¿Por qué la estaba siguiendo?

- ¿Y si te pones mal en el camino?

Le pregunté y ella se detuvo.

- Tomaré un taxi, no traje mi auto

Me contestó.

- De acuerdo… - la miré de nuevo – Y Ratona… - ella me miró – Haré mi parte del trabajo…

- ¿En serio?

Preguntó con sorpresa.

- Sí – contesté – Y te lo compensaré, de veras

- Me vas a deber un millón de cosas después de este semestre

Ella sonrió, con su sonrisa no parecía tan fea.

- ¿Quieres un millón de wons?

Ella rió.

- Tal vez que tú hagas mis deberes hasta que terminemos la universidad

Dijo ella.

- ¿En serio no quieres el millón de wons?

Pregunté con fingido miedo, ella volvió a reír.

- Adiós príncipe de pacotilla

Agitó su mano.

- Adiós ratona

Hace unos instantes me estaba insultando y ahora me agitaba la mano en despedida, había sido la noche más rara de mi vida. Me di la vuelta y regresé a la enfermería. Le expliqué a la enfermera y a su hija que la Ratona se había ido, y a mis guardias les pedí que le dieran esa comida a alguien que la quisiera. Regresé a mi habitación y me recosté en mi cama, sintiendo una presión en el pecho. Miré al techo y un par de ojos verdes aparecieron.

* * *

[1] Obra célebre de Gabriel García Márquez


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Me castigaron, aunque expliqué que me había quedado dormida y que había estado estudiando, a mi tía no le importó mucho, me castigó de todas formas. No iba a poder salir en toda la semana, eso significaba otra semana más sin ver a Kangin. Pero entonces vi el lado positivo, Donghae había dicho que haría su parte del trabajo, eso me sacaba mucho peso de encima, y eso lo podía aprovechar en ver a mi novio. SNU no estaba muy lejos del Royal, él podía ir o yo podía ir a verlo, no iba a perderlo de nuevo. Me cambié la ropa por el piyama y me dormí, pensando en él y pensando en el príncipe de pacotilla que por fin iba a ser responsable.

El domingo pasó sin novedad, salvo que Jin salió con el príncipe y luego salieron noticias sobre ello. Se especulaba que Kim Jin Kyong, hija del empresario Kim Jung Hee, sería la futura reina de Corea. Me reí al recordar las palabras de Sun Hee sobre nacionalizarse canadiense si Jin se convertía en reina. Me puse a pensar en el príncipe, aún me sentía agradecida con él, era sábado en la noche y no había nadie que me pudiera ayudar, de por sí era un milagro que él me haya ayudado.

El lunes por fin llegó y como siempre le mandé un mensaje a Sun diciéndole que iba a ir. Me senté en mi mesa habitual, el lado más escondido de la biblioteca y abrí mi primer libro. Me sentía por primera vez aliviada, me sentía libre aunque aún estaba estresada por terminar todos los demás trabajos y ponerme al día.

- ¡Ratona!

Dijo una voz y yo pegué un salto.

- Hola… - saludé, llevándome una mano al pecho – El infarto era innecesario

Le dije al príncipe de pacotilla, él solo sonreía.

- Lo siento… - se disculpó él – Ten…

Me entregó varias hojas y se fue. Las observé, eran resúmenes de libros. Me quedé impresionada, estaba todo ahí. Me levanté de mi asiento, tomé mis cosas y salí corriendo de la biblioteca. Miré por todos lados y no lo encontré. Estaba furiosa, muy furiosa con el príncipe de pacotilla. Por fin lo vi y corrí hacia él.

- Tú ven conmigo – le pedí, arrastrándolo del brazo lejos de los demás. Le mostré las hojas y él las miró sin entender - ¿Qué es esto?

- ¿Mi parte del trabajo?

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Le pregunté.

- ¿En la computadora? – me contestó – Revísalo si quieres, todos esos libros ya los he leído y hacer resúmenes me resulta fácil y…

No quise escuchar más, si me quedaba iba a golpearlo y sus guardias me atacarían. Me di media vuelta y me fui, dejándolo a él parado con las palabras en la boca. Él me tomó del brazo y me jaló, yo volteé a verlo con enojo.

- ¡Suéltame!

Le ordené, zafándome de su agarre.

- ¿Qué está mal? – me preguntó – Hice el maldito trabajo y aún así estás enojada, eres una exagerada

- No estoy exagerando

Me defendí, sintiendo deseos de pegarle. Como muchas otras veces, las personas se amontonaron a ver por qué discutíamos ahora. En toda la mitad del semestre siempre discutíamos, siempre hacía algo que me enojaba, todo el tiempo estaba enojada con él.

- Claro que sí – soltó él - ¿Ahora qué hice de malo? ¿No puse una coma? – preguntó molesto – ¡¿Por qué estás enojada mierda?!

- ¡Porque eres un egoísta! – grité y él me miró sin entender - ¿Sabes las cosas que he tenido que hacer para poder tener la mitad del proyecto a tiempo? – le pregunté y él se quedó estático, al parecer sí lo sabía - ¡Estoy a punto de reprobar una materia! ¡No duermo ni como! Y por si fuera poco ¡Mi relación con mi novio se está yendo al caño porque no tenía tiempo de verlo! – grité, él no tenía expresión alguna, parecía en otro mundo - ¡Tuve que esperar a desmayarme para que quisieras hacer tu parte! – grité aún más alto. Pude ver que todas las personas presentes miraban con sorpresa al príncipe – ¡Eres un maldito egoísta! – le empujé, él se veía extraño, como… arrepentido - ¡Solo te importa tu persona! ¡¿Qué clase de rey serás si no te importa ni un carajo nadie además de ti?! ¡Eres un bueno para nada y te odio! ¡Ojala el rey abdique a favor de la princesa Jae Hwa, porque no quiero vivir en un país que esté bajo tu cargo!

Él no dijo nada, me miró y luego se fue. Todos lo miraron y luego me miraron ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿De nuevo me había pasado? Sun Hee apareció junto a mí y me entregó un pañuelo desechable, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando. Entramos en clases, él no fue. En todo el día no lo volví a ver, me sentí preocupada por ello pero luego se me pasó al recordar la razón por la cual estaba enojada. En la noche volví a casa y cené con mi prima.

- Y todo es fabuloso, me siento muy bien con mis compañeros – decía ella mientras comía su ensalada – Y mi pareja de baile es muy atractiva

- ¿Más que el príncipe?

Pregunté divertida y Jin se sonrojó.

- No, obvio no – Jin sonrió – Lo raro es que no me ha llamado en todo el día y yo he estado demasiado ocupada como para llamarlo

- Él es el hombre, él debe de llamarte

Dije, cruzándome de brazos, a veces tenía un pensamiento tan sexista.

- Con él es diferente – me explicó – No le gusta estar solo, así que si no lo llamo, él me llama, porque no le gusta estar solo

Miré a mi prima y me di cuenta de que ella conocía a fondo al príncipe. Para mí él solo era un niño berrinchudo y tonto, pero para ella era totalmente diferente. Tal vez sí debía de conocerlo mejor, pero al mismo tiempo pensaba que iba a ser una pérdida de tiempo. Terminamos de cenar y fuimos a su habitación a ver el canal de farándula, ella amaba ese canal.

- Hoy se te ve menos muerta – dijo Jin - ¿Pasó algo?

- Sí – contesté sonriente – Por fin mi compañero idiota quiso hacer el trabajo y ahora podré respirar

- ¿Tu compañero no era el príncipe?

Preguntó Jin.

- Sí, por eso dije _"Mi compañero idiota"_

- Ay… Min

Rió mi prima y yo igual.

- _Otro escándalo para el príncipe heredero al ser visto destruyendo los autos de un estacionamiento_

Mi prima y yo nos miramos y luego vimos el televisor. Jin alzó el volumen y nos sentamos a ver la noticia sobre el príncipe. En la televisión apareció el príncipe siendo seguido por un centenar de reporteros, él lucía enojado, y tenía los nudillos ensangrentados.

- _¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

Le preguntaba un reportero.

- _¿No temes que tu puesto en la corona?_

El príncipe entró en su auto y cerró la ventana. Se veía cómo sacaba su celular y entonces el teléfono de Jin sonó. Ella contestó al instante.

- Te estoy viendo en la tele – contestó ella – Sí, cálmate – le pidió – Ya sabes, no debes de hacer caso a lo que dicen los reporteros… Tienes que volver a la universidad – Jin tenía cara de preocupación – Si los ves ahí, solo ignóralos… De acuerdo, cuídate

- ¿Él está bien?

Pregunté.

- Alterado – contestó ella – Algo le debe de haber sucedido en la universidad

Miré el televisor ¿Habré sido yo? Y si así fuera ¿Tenía que disculparme? Sun me había dicho que no me disculpara cuando de reprenderlo se tratase, pero me sentía culpable por ello. Apagué el televisor y fui a mi habitación. Me recosté en mi cama y miré el techo, solo podía pensar en Alexander y en lo mal que lo había tratado. Él era un pésimo príncipe, pero ni hasta la persona más infame merecía ser trataba de esa forma.

La mañana siguiente conduje a la universidad y me topé con Sun en la cafetería, tenía los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Caminé hacia ella y la saludé, ella no se veía feliz con mi presencia. Me senté a su lado y le di un sorbo a mi café.

- ¿Algo está mal?

Le pregunté.

- Sí – contestó ella – Es Donghae – la miré – No quiere salir de su habitación, en verdad se toma muy apecho lo que le dices

- Tal vez porque soy la única _"plebeya" _que se lo dice

Rose asintió a mis palabras.

- Él sabe que algunos americanos lo creen un chiste, pero jamás hubo uno que se lo dijera en su cara

- Creo que fui muy ruda con él

- Lo mismo pienso

Sentí un estremecimiento al oír eso.

- Tú fuiste la que me dijo que no debía de disculparme por decirle las cosas como son

Le recordé.

- Sí, pero esa vez fue la primera, jamás pensé que cada que te lo cruzara le recordarías lo decepcionante que es – las palabras de Sun eran como piedras para mí, no me agradaban – Es como si lo vieras y le dijeras _"Hola, me decepcionas"_

No pude evitar reír con ello.

- Tienes razón, me equivoqué, pero es que…

- No te olvides del estatus que él y yo tenemos

Me interrumpió ella.

- Lo siento… su alteza

Asentí con la cabeza.

- Déjalo así, conmigo no es el problema – miré a Sun, tenía la expresión más relajada – Habla con él, convéncelo de salir de su habitación

Asentí con la cabeza y caminamos hacia nuestra primera clase. Me sentía mal por el príncipe de pacotilla, no había sido mi intención hacerle daño, solo estaba molesta. A veces cuando me enojo demasiado no controlo lo que digo, y tenía que admitir que en todas nuestras discusiones, siempre le terminaba restregando algo que no tenía nada que ver con el tema de la discusión. Tan pronto como terminó la clase caminé sola hacia la residencial estudiantil, esta vez los guardias ya no impidieron el paso, solo me informaron que el príncipe estaba indispuesto.

- Igual quiero verlo

Les pedí y estos asintieron. Toqué la puerta y no obtuve respuesta alguna. Golpeé más fuerte aún, escuché un gruñido y me entraron deseos de huir. Escuché pasos arrastrarse y entonces la puerta se abrió.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Ratona?

Preguntó el príncipe. Tenía los ojos rojos al igual que las mejillas, se balaceaba de adelante hacia atrás y tenía una sonrisa boba en el rostro, estaba ebrio. Entré en su habitación y él cerró la puerta, caminando tambaleante a su cama, se sacó la camiseta y se recostó.

- Quería ver cómo estabas

Contesté, sentándome en un sofá puff.

- Bueno, ya me viste, estoy… - el príncipe hipó y soltó una carcajada – Estoy bien…

- No, no es cierto

Le dije, mirándolo fijamente, el tatuaje que tenía en el hombro se veía aún más negro.

- ¿Y qué más te da? – me preguntó, mirándome aún con su sonrisa boba – Ya puedes largarte

- No me largues – le pedí, intentando mantener mi humor de calma – Vine porque…

- ¿Por qué? – me preguntó, sentándose en el sofá - ¿Por qué te preocupas por mí?

Él rió y yo me levanté. Él me miró con seriedad y luego rió de forma burlona. Enojada, y antes de que comience a gritarle de nuevo, caminé hacia la puerta.

- Vine porque me sentí mal por lo que te dije ayer – volteé a verlo, él se veía sorprendido – Prometiste hacer tu parte, yo prometo no volver a decirte algo hiriente

- Pero me lo merecía…

Donghae bajó la mirada, sentí un nudo en el corazón.

- Yo ya te dije – él me miró – Nadie merece ser tratado de esa forma todo el tiempo

- Tú me tratas así todo el tiempo

- Y lo lamento – me acerqué de nuevo a él – A veces me enfado mucho, como tú que rompes cosas, yo hiero

- Eso está muy mal – él me miró fijamente – Nunca debes de herir a las personas por placer

- Es… es la primera vez que te oigo decir algo inteligente

Reí y él también.

- Te dije que no soy tan estúpido como crees – el príncipe volvió a recostarse en su cama y miró el techo – Deberías cambiar tu forma de ser

- Mira quien lo dice

Me burlé y él me miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Yo tengo una excusa, tú ninguna

- Cuando te arrebatan lo que más quieres… no le puedes encontrar lo bonito a la vida

- Te sorprendería la similitud con mi caso – dijo él – Al parecer no somos tan diferentes, ambos estamos amargados

Yo lo miré anonadada. No estaba amargada, es decir, sí, le renegaba a la vida por dejarme huérfana y hacerme vivir en un lugar que no me agrada lleno de reglas y lujos, pero mi actitud hiriente siempre la tuve. Cuando me enojaba con mis amigas les restregaba sus bajos rendimientos en la escuela o a Kangin le restregaba sus vicios. Tal vez si estaba amargada, porque mis amigas se aprovechaban de mí y mi novio no era perfecto, siempre renegaba por ello, ahora renegaba por mis padres y renegaba por esta nueva vida, incluso renegaba de estar en la universidad de mis sueños, nunca iba a ser feliz porque todo lo renegaba. Pensé en Kangin, él sí me hacía feliz, lo conocía de toda la vida y llevábamos juntos un muy buen tiempo, dos años. Pero siempre iba a haber algo que me disgustara de él, nunca le iba a encontrar la perfección y eso me enojaba. Él podía ser muy lindo a veces, pero otras veces, sentía que le importaba muy poco mi persona, era como si solo se acordara de mí un día a la semana mientras que yo pensaba en él las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días de la semana.

- Ambos deberíamos cambiar nuestra forma de ser

Terminé diciendo.

- No sé cómo, he sido así toda mi vida

- Yo siempre me he sentido disconforme con todo y nunca me quejo, incluso me engaño a mí misma pensando que todo es perfecto

Tuve que admitir. Él solo me miró y esbozó una sonrisa. Dejó escapar un suspiro y buscó debajo de su cama un six-pack de cervezas.

- Ten – me ofreció una lata y yo la tomé – Eres muy joven para sentirte disconforme con tu vida

- Me gusta mi vida, pero a veces siento que todo lo que tengo es porque me forzaron a tenerlo o simplemente no me gusta algo en mi vida

- ¿Cómo qué?

Me preguntó, tomando un sorbo de su cerveza, yo lo imité.

- Mis amigas, mis padres, incluso mi novio – le contesté, sin saber exactamente por qué hablaba de mi vida con él – Yo no escogí a mis amigas, ellas me escogieron a mí porque querían que les hiciera las tareas o le pasara las respuestas de los exámenes, ni siquiera me agradan realmente todas son una…

- ¿Perras?

- Sí – contesté, tomando otro sorbo más – Son tan… idiotas y huecas… y yo jamás me quejo

- ¿Y tus padres?

- Yo amo a mis padres – terminé de beber mi cerveza y tomé otra lata – Pero a veces me frustraba que las malas decisiones de mi padre nos perjudicara, además mi mamá era una inútil, ella era la hija y yo la madre. Y mi papá no tenía dinero para nada, nunca podíamos estar a tiempo en las cuentas, nunca podía tener ropa cuando la necesitaba, a veces tenía que prestarle de lo que ganaba como mesera

- ¿Eres pobre?

Me preguntó él, alzando una ceja y bebiendo otro sorbo de su cerveza.

- Sí, se podría decir

- ¿Cómo es que pagas la Royal? – preguntó – Si me dices que eres becada me voy a odiar más

- Me la pagan mis tíos

Contesté y él bebió un sorbo largo, de nuevo lo imité.

- Entonces te disgustaba aquello – yo asentí a sus palabras, sus ojos de nuevo se habían puesto rojos y de nuevo esbozó esa tonta sonrisa - ¿Y tu novio?

- Eso tampoco lo elegí yo – contesté – Mis amigas me lo presentaron y a él le gustaba por… - señalé mi cuerpo – Y no por mi forma de ser. Mis amigas me decían que yo le gustaba y que me vería linda a su lado – empecé a recordar – Y a tanta insistencia le acepté una cita y me di mi primer beso y luego ya éramos novios. Pero a veces es muy irritante, incluso más que tú – el príncipe rió y yo no pude evitar hacer lo mismo, abriendo otra lata – A él le molesta mucho que estudie tanto, que no tenga tiempo para ir a una fiesta o para verlo. Si me hubiera visto primero por mi forma de ser en lugar de mi aspecto, no pasaría eso. Pero ahora siento que no puedo vivir sin él, hemos estado todo un año lejos el uno del otro

- No creo que lo ames realmente

- Sí lo amo – fruncí el entrecejo al oírlo – Y sé que me ama, solo que a veces es muy… frío

- Pues entonces no te ama como debes y mereces

Miré al príncipe, este abrió su tercera lata y la chocó con la mía.

- ¿Tú sabes mucho al respecto?

- Si tuviera una novia, no dejaría que ningún pendejo se le acerque – reí al oír eso – Le recordaría todo el tiempo lo enamorado que estoy de ella y la haría sentir como una princesa

- No deberías hacer lo último, puede que se la crea – le dije y él me miró – A nuestra edad las relaciones van y vienen, no a todas les vas a prometer que serán princesas, recuerda que eres el príncipe y esa frase tiene otro sentido

- Es una mierda ser príncipe – Donghae terminó de beber su lata y yo también, luego sacó otro six-pack. Me agaché para ver cuántos tenía, me quedé sorprendida, fácilmente podía abrir un bar de cervezas en su habitación – Jamás he tenido una novia porque pienso que ninguna me va a querer por quien soy, solo por ser el príncipe heredero – él abrió una lata y me la entregó, luego se abrió una él, yo ya me sentía algo mareada – Y eso es una mierda, nunca sabes quién es honesto

- Oh, pues conmigo no te debes de preocupar, precisamente es por ser príncipe que no me agradas

- Entonces tú deberías ser mi novia

Lo miré fijamente, él tenía los ojos cerrados y bebía su cerveza.

- Creo que ya fue mucho alcohol para ti

Le dije, quitándole la lata.

- Es mía, no tuya

Se quejó él, intentando recuperar su lata.

- Sí, pero ya estás muy ebrio

- No es cierto – soltó un hipido – Bueno, tal vez…

- Bueno… te traeré café bien cargado

Le dije, caminando tambaleante hacia la puerta.

- ¡Ratona! – me di la vuelta – Gracias por venir…

Le sonreí y salí de su habitación. Los guardias me miraron, uno hasta tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, eso me hizo sonrojar. Caminé hacia la cafetería, vi mi reloj, aún quedaba mucho tiempo para la siguiente clase. Compré cuatro cafés, él iba a necesitar mucha cafeína para la borrachera. Volví a la habitación y él me abrió la puerta, recibiéndome con un fuerte abrazo.

- ¡Ratona, volviste!

Dijo él, soltando una risita. Su aliento apestaba a cerveza, y lo aparté. Él se tambaleó a un lado y yo miré el suelo, había bebido más. Lo miré severamente, él solo reía y me extendía los brazos para que lo abrazara de nuevo. Yo solo le entregué un vaso de café.

- Bébelo

Le ordené y él solo tomó el vaso.

- ¿Qué es?

- Café – contesté mientras él bebía un sorbo – ¿Por qué seguiste bebiendo?

- Porque sí – contestó él sonriente – Porque la vida es una mierda – agregó – Porque nadie entiende, nadie quiere entender cómo me siento – se sentó en su cama y se cubrió el rostro con sus manos – A nadie le importo realmente, solo les importa la buena imagen de príncipe que debería de tener

Jamás había visto a un chico llorar excepto en las películas, pero nunca había tenido a uno en frente, y menos a uno que se viera tan destrozado como él. Sentí lastima por él y una urgencia de abrazarlo y consolarlo se apoderó de mí. Él lloraba desconsoladamente y yo no sabía qué hacer. Miré mi reloj, faltaba poco para que la clase comience, y yo seguía en la habitación de Donghae. No me podía ir, no dejándolo así, tenía que hacer algo, pero no se me ocurría qué. Él seguía llorando y yo dejé el reloj de lado, avancé hacia Donghae e hice lo primero que se me ocurrió, abrazarlo. Me senté a su lado aún abrazada a él, comencé a acariciarle la espalda de arriba abajo, esperando a que se calamara. Donghae rodeó mi cuerpo con sus brazos y yo lo abracé aún más fuerte.

- Calma…

Le pedí. Entonces él se separó un poco de mí. Sus ojos estaban rojos al igual que su nariz, tenía rastros de lágrimas en las mejillas, se veía miserable. Jamás pensé que la vida de un príncipe pudiera ser triste, pensé que era linda y llena de glamour, pero él sufría, era una vida solitaria y él solo quería a alguien que se preocupase por él; Jin me lo había dicho, yo no lo comprendía, él era un incomprendido. Miré a sus ojos, estos me miraban fijamente, se veían tristes, desolado. Por un segundo creí poder ver su alma, era como un niño triste, y técnicamente era un niño, se comportaba como uno. Él era irritante, me irritaba todo el tiempo, pero en ese momento lo único que quería era tranquilizarlo, hacerlo sentir feliz, no miserable, porque me recordaba lo miserable que me sentía yo y lo mal que lo trataba. Volví a ver sus ojos, había algo extraño en ellos, algo que hacia que mi corazón se acelerase. No me di cuenta cuando el espacio entre nosotros dos desapareció, solo fui consciente cuando ya lo estaba besando.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

- Lo siento…

Le dije, separándome de él.

- No tienes por qué – me dijo, mirando al suelo – Ratona…

- Hae…

Nos miramos el uno al otro. Sus ojos cafés tenían un brillo singular. No podía estar pasando esto, no a mí, sería doloroso enamorarme del príncipe, alguien que nunca podría ser mío. Aparté la mirada y me levanté de la cama, caminé hacia la puerta y ahí me quedé. Sentía una presión en mi pecho.

- Ratona… - volteé a verlo – No me dejes solo – me pidió – Por favor

- Tengo que irme – le dije, él solo asintió, mirando el suelo – Esto no es correcto – él me miró fijamente, parecía algo enfadado – Lo siento

Salí de su habitación y me fui sin mirar a los guardias. Llegué al estacionamiento y subí a mi auto, suspiré hondo. Acababa de serle infiel a mi novio, a mi novio de hace dos años. También pensé en Jin Kyong, mi prima, tan enamorada del príncipe ¿Cómo iba a poder verla ahora? Ella estaba muy enamorada de él y yo… yo acaba de besarlo… había sido extraño, se había sentido… diferente.

Saqué mi teléfono y lo miré. Desde que mis padres murieron, mi vida entera había cambiado radicalmente. Primero pasé de vivir en una granja y vivir con lo que teníamos a vivir en una enorme casa en la capital y vivir con más de lo que necesitaba. Jin siempre me donaba mi ropa, pero muy pocas veces la utilizaba, prefería usar mi ropa común y corriente, pero aquí en Seúl tenía que usarla. Pasé de tener que conducir una camioneta vieja a un "Mercedes" Y ahora me había besado con el mismísimo príncipe, heredero de la corona de Corea. Marqué un número y esperé.

- ¿Min? – me contestó Kangin - ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada… - contesté - ¿No puedo llamar a mi novio sin ningún motivo alguno?

- Que linda… - dijo, pero sin rastro de alegría – Estoy ocupado – me informó - ¿Salimos mañana?

- Mmm… tengo examen el Jueves

- Entonces te la pasarás estudiando todo el día de hoy y mañana… - su voz era de fastidio – Lo entiendo

- ¿Tú a caso no tienes que estudiar? – le pregunté, sintiendo como el enojo me invadía – El que tú vaya a la universidad solo para juerguear no quiere decir que todo el mundo lo hace

- No, lo que pasa es que sigues siendo la misma _"Min come libros"_

- ¿Y eso qué? – pregunté – ¿Tú eres mi novio por mí o por tener a alguien con quien follar gratis?

- Nunca me has hablado así

- ¿Y cómo quieres que te hable Young Woon? – le pregunté con enfado – Trato de ser linda contigo y en estos dos años de noviazgo solo he recibido mierda de tu parte por mi forma de ser – me empezaron a doler los dedos y vi que había roto un lápiz que había sacado de mi mochila - ¿Si no te gusta cómo soy, entonces por qué sigues conmigo?

- Ya… lo siento… - se disculpó él - ¿Me perdonas princesa?

Me preguntó y yo sentí un cosquilleo en el pecho, me encantaba cuando era dulce conmigo.

- Sí

Contesté.

- ¿Quieres venir un rato? – me preguntó – Estudia conmigo

- No estudiaré si estoy contigo

- Palabra de scout, prometo no distraerte… no mucho por lo menos

Reí al oír eso.

- De acuerdo

Acepté, poniendo en marcha el auto. Colgué el teléfono y le di una última mirada a la universidad. Me sentí extraña, una parte de mí quería correr de nuevo hacia él, y otra quería ir donde Kangin, y una pequeña parte quería ir a casa.

Llegué al departamento de Kangin, él estaba solo como la anterior vez. No pude estudiar, pero no me quejé como siempre. Estaba acurrucada en su pecho y él tenía los ojos cerrados, me sentía extraña, no lo había podido disfrutar como otras veces.

- ¿En que piensas?

Me preguntó, y yo miré a otro lado.

- En cómo me gusta el calor de tu cuerpo

Contesté, mirándolo. Él sonrió y me dio un beso, de nuevo sentí las cosquillas en mi interior. Nos vestimos y vimos una película mientras comíamos papitas. La estaba pasando tan bien con Kangin, extrañaba esos momentos con él y ni me importó el haberme salteado una clase.

- Young Woon, tienes los apuntes de… - dijo un chico, entrando en el departamento, Kangin al instante me soltó - ¿Lo siento?

No se estaba disculpando, estaba preguntándose si se debía de disculpar. Miró a Kangin y luego a mí, luego entró en su habitación. Miré a Kangin, este miraba la puerta con enfado y luego volteó a ver la televisión.

- Lo lamento, pensé que regresaría dentro de dos horas más

Me dijo él y yo lo miré confundida.

- ¿Qué hay de malo en que me vea?

Kangin me sonrió y tomó mi mano, yo me sentí aún más confundida.

- Nada princesa, nada…

Miré mi reloj, mi clase ya había acabado, así que tomé mis cosas y me fui. La llegada del compañero de Kangin me había dejado una sensación extraña. Sacudí la cabeza, él no me ocultaba nada, por lo menos nada malo, él me amaba. Llegué a casa y me encerré en mi habitación, saqué mi teléfono y llamé a Sun, necesitaba ponerme al día con los deberes.

- ¿Dónde te metiste?

Me preguntó mi amiga.

- Estuve con tu primo

Le contesté, luego me mordí la lengua, no quería que me preguntara nada, no le iba a contar que me había besado con él.

- Ninguno de los dos apareció – dijo – Pensé que lo ibas a convencer de volver

- Lo intenté, pero estaba muy ebrio

Le expliqué.

- ¿Y te quedaste a beber?

Me preguntó y yo casi me atraganto ¿A caso ella sabía lo que había ocurrido? ¿Él se lo habrá contado?

- No, para nada – contesté – Pero me quedé a escuchar todo su drama – contesté, golpeándome mentalmente – Me contó cómo se sentía

- Vaya… eso ni a mí me lo cuenta – Sun soltó un suspiro – Bueno… vienes mañana temprano para poder estudiar

- Sí, dalo por hecho

Contesté y ella colgó. Miré al techo y suspiré, los recuerdos me volvían a la cabeza y la sensación de los labios de Donghae sobre los míos. La puerta fue golpeada y Jin entró en mi habitación, yo pegué un salto.

- ¿Sabes algo de Donghae?

Me preguntó de frente.

- No – contesté con rapidez - ¿Por qué?

- Es que… he intentado llamarlo y no me contesta

- Estará ocupado

Dije, levantándome y caminando a mi estante de libros.

- No lo creo – dijo y yo tomé un libro, _"Crónicas de una muerte anunciada" – _Es que suena y me manda a buzón de voz, me ignora – se sentó en mi cama y yo me recosté - ¿Sabes si está… viendo a alguien? – solté mi libro por inercia, luego me arrepentí - ¿Sale con alguien?

- No – contesté al instante – Sun me lo hubiera contado, ellos dos se cuenta de todo

- Bueno… no sé cómo puedes ser amiga de esa bruja, pero bueno… confiaré en él

- Son solo amigos – le recordé – No es tu novio como para que te moleste que no te conteste el teléfono

- Tú no lo entenderías, mi relación con él es diferente

Tan pronto como ella dijo eso su teléfono sonó. Ella contestó y colocó el altavoz.

- Lo siento – fue lo primero que se escuchó, de forma desesperada, la voz del príncipe – Estaba durmiendo y simplemente colgaba sin ver la pantalla, creí que eras Leeteuk

- No te preocupes, entiendo… - dijo ella, sonriendo – Debes de estar bien cansado

- No, estuve bebiendo con…

Miré aterrada él teléfono, luego miré el rostro de mi prima.

- ¿Con?

- Con un compañero, se llama Lee Hyuk Jae, pero le dicen Eunhyuk vive en frente

¿Por qué mentía? ¿Qué había de malo? Entonces miré a Jin. Había mucho de malo, ella no se tomaría bien, estaba segura, que fuese amiga de Donghae. Ella siempre había, y me lo había confesado, estado celosa de mí por tener chicos rondándome, mientras ella no tenía ni uno solo. El único chico que le prestaba atención tenía que estar lejos de mí, la chica que siempre recibía atención.

- Ah… ya hiciste amigos

A Jin Kyong no pareció agradarle mucho la noticia, de seguro temía perder su posición como única amiga del príncipe.

- Sí, es buen cambio, solo tengo dos amigos y son mujeres

- Solo me tienes a mí – le recordó Jin – Sun Hee es tu prima

- No hablaba de Sun

Admitió el príncipe y nuevamente me sentí tensa.

- ¿Entonces?

- Ya me tengo que ir Jin – dijo él de pronto – Hablamos mañana – Jin soltó un bufido – No te pongas así – le pidió - ¿Te invito a comer mañana?

- Te lo agradecería, me debes varias por no contestarme

- De acuerdo, te compraré algo lindo – Jin sonrió – Te quiero, adiós

- Yo también te quiero, cuídate y duerme temprano

Jin dejó mi habitación y fue a contarle al instante a su madre, lo que había pasado con el príncipe. Yo volví a cerrar la puerta y guardé mi libro, dejé escapar un suspiro y regresé a mi cama. Miraba el techo pensando en Kangin, pensando en Sun Hee, pensando en Jin Kyong, pensando en mis viejas amigas y pensando en Donghae. Me quedé dormida recordando nuestra charla en su habitación ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Amaneció, y con eso mi convicción acerca de mis sentimientos hacia Kangin. Lo amaba, no podía dudarlo, si no lo amara no hubiera estado dos años con él, y no seguiría con él ahora. Me di una ducha y me vestí; extrañaba usar mi ropa de siempre, así que una camiseta, pantalones de mezclilla y zapatillas eran el perfecto cambio a las blusas, botas y sombreros. Bajé a desayunar con Jin, ella tenía el noticiero en la televisión, mirándolo atentamente. Había noticias sobre el primer ministro, el robo a mano armada a una joyería, la próxima reapertura del ala infantil del hospital que trataba el cáncer. Sabía que Jin Kyong esperaba una noticia en particular, lo había estado esperando desde los quince años, ahora se había vuelto adicta a ver el noticiero.

- _Y en otras noticias, el día de ayer, el príncipe… – _Jin alzó el volumen y dejó su cubierto a un lado, yo me serví cereal y me senté a su lado – _Escribió un tweet que dejó al país, sobre todo a las chicas, en estado de shock – _miré la pantalla y me llevé una cucharada a la boca – _"Gracias Ratona por pasar el día conmigo, significó mucho para mí" – _me empecé a atragantar cuando escuché eso. Jin comenzó a darme golpecitos en la espalda hasta que me calmé – _¿Será que el príncipe por fin maduró? Le debemos mucho a esta "Ratona"_

- ¿Quién demonios es ella? – me preguntó Jin, apagando la televisión - ¿La conoces?

- Ya sabes que no me llevo bien con su _"Real antipática cabeza de chorlito" _– le recordé, dejando mi cereal a un lado - ¿Cómo crees que voy a estar pendiente de su vida?

- Sí, tienes razón…

Jin Kyong se veía enojada, pero al mismo tiempo triste, me sentí mal por ella. Terminé mi desayuno y volé hacia la universidad. Entré en la biblioteca y encontré a Sun, ella leía un libro e iba haciendo anotaciones, me senté a su lado y saqué mi material. Ella me miró y puso una hoja encima de mi libro.

Tú eres la Ratona ¿Cierto?

No lo niegues

Miré el papel de Sun Hee ¿Qué demonios? Tomé un papel, lápiz y escribí:

Sí, soy yo

- ¡Cuéntamelo todo y exagéralo!

Me pidió Sun, haciendo bola la hoja y guardándola en su bolso.

- ¿Qué quieres que te cuente?

Le pregunté, resaltando una línea del libro.

- ¿Qué pasó ayer?

Me preguntó.

- Nada…

Me estaba empezando a sentir incómoda.

- ¿En serio?

Sun Hee me miró de forma suspicaz, yo solté un bufido.

- Ya te dije que solo escuché la historia de su vida – Sun asintió – No me dijo nada más, en realidad no le dije nada como para que me agradezca

- Esto es muy…

Entonces ella me miró fijamente, con los ojos bien abiertos, luego se llevó la mano a la boca para silenciar una risa.

- ¿Qué sucede?

Le pregunté, alzando una ceja.

- Nada… - contestó ella, cerrando su libro – Vamos a clases

Ambas cogimos nuestras cosas y caminamos hacia el salón de clases. Yo iba leyendo los apuntes de Sun Hee, y cuando entramos en el aula los escribí en mi cuaderno. Los alumnos empezaron a llegar y se sentaban, todos cuchicheando como siempre. Un par de chicas se sentaron detrás de nosotras y conversaban animadamente sobre las noticias de esta mañana. No quería escuchar, pero la curiosidad me ganó.

- Mi primo vive en la habitación a dos puertas de la del príncipe – empezó a decir una de las chicas – Dice que siempre ve a una chica con ropa anticuada entrar en su habitación

- ¿Una chica anticuada?

Preguntó la otra, deseé ser Jing Kyong en ese instante.

- Quisiera saber quién es esa chica… la muy perra es afortunada

- Es una perra, de seguro le hace un servicio completo – ambas chicas rieron y yo apreté los puños, no quería decir nada que me dejara al descubierto – La muy ilusa debe de pensar que se convertirá en princesa de esa forma

- Es una zorra… - rió la otra chica – Disculpa… Min Jee… - volteé a ver a las chicas, tenía el entrecejo fruncido y las fulminaba con la mirada - ¿Tienes apuntes del Renacimiento?

- Sí

Contesté, dándome la vuelta.

- Se supone que nos lo debe de prestar – le susurró la chica a la otra - ¿Es estúpida o qué?

- ¡No soy estúpida y ustedes deberían dejar de hablar sandeces!

Grité, levantándome de mi asiento. Las dos chicas me miraron confundidas y luego miraron a otro lado. Los gritos comenzaron y supe que Donghae había entrado, la sangre se me heló.

- ¡Yo seré tu Ratona!

Gritó una de las chicas. Me parecía una locura lo que ocurría aquí. Había sido un simple tweet, nada comprometedor, que no decía nada en absoluto, pero todo el mundo creía que tenía un significado. No podía tener un significado, hasta el día anterior ambos no llevábamos una agradable relación, no lo había vuelto a ver en todo el día y no supe de él hasta que llamó a Jin, nada había cambiado entre los dos, solo nos habíamos dado un beso.

Las chicas seguían gritando y yo levanté la mirada. Él tenía el semblante serio y sus ojos rasgados buscaban algo en el aula, con determinación, como un depredador acechando. Sus ojos y los míos chocaron, sentí algo deslizarse hacia mi estómago y hacer erupción. Donghae avanzó hacia mí y todos nos observaban.

- Falta poco para el fin de semestre – me dijo de forma seria, parándose delante de mí – Nos veremos en la biblioteca a las seis, no llegues tarde

Se dio media vuelta y se fue a sentar lejos, donde un grupo de chicas lo recibieron con fuentes con cupcakes y chocolate caliente. Miré al frente de nuevo ¿Quién se creía ese tipo como para hablarme de esa forma? No era una de sus sirvientas, merecía respeto. Me parecía increíble que después de lo que había pasado entre los dos, siguiera siendo un imbécil, tenía la esperanza de que nos volviéramos amigos o algo parecido, pero él siempre iba a ser un imbécil.

La clase empezó y terminó antes de que me diera cuenta, había sido tan entretenida que el tiempo se fue volando. Siempre pensé que cuando disfrutabas mucho de algo, el tiempo jugaba en tu contra. Salí con Sun a la cafetería; como siempre sus guardias le trajeron su almuerzo especial y yo comí un sándwich y parte de su guiso.

- Este ramen está horrible – se quejó Sun – Cámbienlo – pidió y sus guardias se llevaron el plato al instante – Mi tía Seo Jung hacia un delicioso ramen casero – me dijo ella de pronto, yo la miré, ella tenía una mirada de nostalgia – Ella hacia los fideos conmigo, mi mamá nunca lo hubiera hecho, casi nunca hago nada con ella – ella miró a la mesa - ¿No es tonto?

- ¿Qué cosa?

Pregunté.

- Soy princesa – me contestó, señalando su peineta con zafiros – Y daría todo por volver a hacer fideos con mi tía

- Es normal sentirse así – le aseguré – Yo daría lo que fuera por volver a estar con mis padres

- Oh… Min… lo siento…

Miré a Sun y le sonreí.

- Descuida…

No volvimos a hablar del tema. Los temas de gente muerta nunca eran apropiados cuando vas a comer, pero me gustó ver una faceta nueva en lo que parecía ser la dura coraza de Sun Hee. Le trajeron un nuevo ramen a Sun y solo se tomó la mitad alegando que seguía horrible; algunas cosas estaban en los genes, en momentos así ella se parecía mucho a Donghae.

Sun y yo caminamos hacia nuestra siguiente clase, íbamos hablando sobre lo mucho que Donghae lucía como un actor de dramas, ella opinaba lo mismo que Jin Kyong. Íbamos cantando canciones por el pasillo y nos encontramos al príncipe. Él nos miraba de forma seria, y luego me miró a mí.

- Cantas bien

Me dijo y yo me quedé helada ¿Eso había sido un cumplido? Entramos en el aula y tomamos nuestros asientos. Por ratos veía a Donghae, por primera vez en todo el semestre lo vi tomando nota. Después de la clase, Sun y yo fuimos a su habitación, Yang Mi se nos unió y juntas íbamos hablando acerca del nuevo restaurante francés que habían abierto a unas cuadras, y que deberíamos de ir.

- Cierto, le dejaré un mensaje a mi tía

Dije, escribiendo en mi teléfono.

Tía me quedaré a estudiar con unas amigas.

Llegaré tarde.

Esperé a que me contestara. Sabía que mi tía diría sí a todo lo que estuviera relacionado con estudiar, pero sabía que no me daría permiso si le decía que era con el príncipe. Esperé a que mi tía me contestara mientras escuchaba a mis amigas hablar sobre las vacaciones y cómo pasaríamos navidad.

- En mi casa…

Empezó a decir Sun y Yang Mi rió.

- ¿Tu casa?

- Bueno… en el Gyeongbokgung… - Sun también rió – Vendrá un puñado de personas que no me importan

- Yo no sé – contesté – Será la primera vez que pase navidad lejos de mi casa y sin mis padres

Miré mis manos, no había pensado en eso desde que llegué.

- Deberías venir conmigo – me pidió Sun – Así no tendría que soportar a la insoportable amiga de mi primo

- No creo que mi tía me dé permiso para ir

Contesté, pues era imposible que me deje ir a un lado que era exclusivo para su hija.

- Yo la convenceré

Insistió Sun.

- No lo creo… - dije – Además, es navidad… por lo menos quiero pasarla con la única familia que me queda

- Min Jee tiene razón – dijo Yang, abrazándome – Yo me quedaré aquí, no quiero ir a casa, además por Navidad iremos a Brooklyn a ver un negocio de mi padre

- Yo quisiera ponerle ese nombre a mi hija

Confesó Sun y nosotras reímos. El mensaje de mi tía llegó, me daba permiso pero que no llegara después de las nueve. Seguimos hablando hasta que vi mi teléfono, faltaban diez minutos para las seis. Me despedí de mis amigas y salí de la habitación. No caminé ni diez pasos cuando vi al príncipe caminar hacia mí.

- Hola Ratona

Me saludó él sonriente.

- ¿No ibas a salir?

Le pregunté, pues él tenía que salir con Jing Kyong y suponía que llegaría tarde, teniendo en cuenta que la clase terminaba a las cuatro. Él me miró con los ojos abiertos y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Yo lo miré confundida, podía suponer lo que había pasado.

- ¡Lo olvidé! – gritó – Es que quería verte y se me fue de la mente…


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

No sabía que pensar ¿Qué acaba de decir? Apreté mis libros y miré mis zapatillas sucias. No podía verlo, me sentía nerviosa. Los anteojos se me deslizaron hacia la punta de la nariz y luego me las acomodé, él me seguía mirando.

- Vamos a la biblioteca

Le pedí, avanzando. Él me siguió y pronto llegamos a la biblioteca. Nos sentamos en nuestra habitual mesa y abrimos los libros.

- No logro comprender esto… - me dijo él – Si es su hijo… ¿Qué no nota el parecido?

- Es la ilusión del libro – le contesté – Si Yocasta se hubiera dado cuenta del parecido que tenía Edipo con ella o con su esposo… pues no habría historia que contar

- Me parece estúpido e ilógico – contestó él – Lo mismo con la Odisea, si sabe que ofender a Poseidón traerá consecuencias… ¿Por qué lo sigue haciendo?

- Tú realmente no sabes apreciar la literatura griega

Dije y él sonrió.

- Sí me gusta – se defendió él – Pero las encuentro un tanto ilógicas

- Las novelas no siempre tendrán son lógicas

- Claro que sí – dijo él y yo lo miré – Ponte como ejemplo _"Orgullo y prejuicio" _como Darcy, a pesar de su prejuicio, se enamora de Lizzy, que a pesar de su orgullo termina aceptándolo – miré a Donghae, era la primera vez que lo oía hablar así – Son cosas que pueden pasar, solo que nos parece muy… "Romántico" el contexto y todo esa parafernalia – parpadeé al oírlo, conversaciones así no podía tener con Kangin – Es algo real

- ¿Y qué me dices de _"Cumbres Borrascosas"_?

Le pregunté.

- También es algo que puede pasar – Donghae me miró, se veía algo extraño, como triste – Catherine no podía estar con Heathcliff, a pesar de que lo ama, porque sus estatus sociales siempre serán un impedimento, por eso decide la salida fácil, Edgar

- Pero ambos sufren por ello

Él asintió.

- Pero así son las cosas, a veces por causas mayores no podemos estar con las personas que amamos – me miró – No todos tienen la suerte de _Aureliano Buendía__**[1]**_, se pudo casar con quien amaba, una niña

- ¿Tú no vas a poder casarte con quien amas?

Me atreví a preguntar, él me sonrió.

- Aún no me enamoro – me confesó – Jamás me he enamorado, nunca he estado con una chica – sus mejillas se pusieron rojas al instante – Pero lo tengo que hacer pronto

- ¿Nunca has tenido novia? – le pregunté, intentando no reír; él negó con la cabeza – Entonces… jamás has sostenido la mano de una chica, tenido una cita, besado a una o algo parecido

- No – contestó él, riendo – Jamás he sostenido la mano de una chica, porque Sun Hee, mi hermana y mi madre no cuentan, ni siquiera a mi mejor amiga le he tomado la mano – me quedé sorprendida, Jin sí que estaba loca – Nunca he tenido una cita, no creo que salir con tu mejor amiga sea considerada como una, teniendo en cuenta que ella no me gusta – me quedé boquiabierta al oír eso, entonces sentí lástima por Jin Kyong – Y ya recibí mi primer beso

- ¿Quién fue?

Pregunté, quería saberlo en un intento masoquista de querer sentirme peor. Pero él no me pudo contestar, su teléfono sonó. Él sacó su moderno teléfono con una funda con el diseño del tatuaje que tiene en el hombro.

- Jin Kyong… - dijo él y yo dirigí mi mirada a mi libro – Lo siento es que… estoy estudiando… ¡¿Cómo crees?! – exclamó él de pronto y yo lo miré – No voy a dejar de estudiar por ir a buscarte… ¡Porque quiero estudiar! – le gritó, me imaginé el rostro de Jin en ese momento, debía de estar a punto de llorar o gritar – Mira, estoy ocupado, te llamo cuando termine – Donghae empezó a sobarse la frente con nerviosismo – Mira, si sigues con esa actitud tan idiota, no te llamaré… Bien, no lo haré - el colgó el teléfono y lo dejó a un lado – Lo siento Ratona

- Descuida – le dije, mirándolo, él me sonrió – Y… ¿Quién fue?

- ¿Qué cosa?

Preguntó él, volviendo la mirada a sus apuntes.

- ¿Tu primer beso?

Volví a preguntar y él me miró, sonriendo de lado.

- ¿Ya lo olvidaste? – me preguntó – Fuiste tú

Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. Él se sonrojó de pronto y se sacudió el cabello con nerviosismo, luego volvió la vista a sus apuntes. Yo me sentía incomoda y el deseo de llamar a Sun se hacía más grande. Tomé mis apuntes y seguí escribiendo sobre _"El Leviatán" _de Hobbes.

- Yo nunca entendí _"Cien años de Soledad"_ – comenté, dejando mis hojas de lado, él me miró – Me encanta leer, pero esa en particular me pareció aburrida y tediosa

- ¿Bromeas? – me preguntó él con el rostro lleno de sorpresa – Es la mejor obra de _Gabriel García Márquez_ – sonreí al oír su forma de hablar – ¿Qué me dirás ahora, que _"El Lazarillo de Tormes" _es interesante? – yo reí – Porque te lanzo por la ventana

- _"El Lazarillo de Tormes" _es lo más aburrido que he leído

Confesé y él sonrió.

- Para mí lo más aburrido es _"Los hermanos Karamazov"_

Contestó él y yo asentí totalmente de acuerdo.

- Pero aún así no entiendo _"Cien años de Soledad"_

- No sabes apreciar la literatura de García Márquez

Yo reí, estaba usando mis palabras en mi contra.

- Bueno… supongo que tendré que leerlo de nuevo

Dije y él sonrió, asintiendo.

- Hazlo Ratona, te va a encantar

- De acuerdo… - miré mis libros - ¿Te gusta _"Crepúsculo__**[2]**__"_?

- No me gusta ni la película – contestó él con cara de asco – Leí el argumento, es una historia boba – no podía decir que estaba de acuerdo con él, pues estaba totalmente en desacuerdo, lo había leído y me había gustado – Es sobre una chica que se enamora de un vampiro y él es un… idiota, no parece ser vampiro. Encima ella está obsesionada con él y él… Es una típica historia de amor, solo que los vampiros están ahí de accesorio

- Bueno… - lo miré sonriente – Yo leeré _"Cien años de Soledad" _si tú lees _"Crepúsculo"_

_- _Trato

Dijo él, extendiendo su mano. Después de eso nos pusimos a hacer el trabajo. Cuando dieron las ocho y media, empecé a acomodar mis cosas, él me miró.

- ¿Ya te vas?

- Sí – contesté – Mi tía me dio permiso hasta las nueve

- ¿Vives con tus tíos?

Yo asentí.

- Y no puedo llegar tarde o me castigarán de nuevo – comenté, acomodando mis cosas – Y no podré salir con…

- ¿Con?

Me miró fijamente.

- Te lo dije ayer… - me colgué la mochila al hombro – Tengo novio

Donghae asintió. Su rostro era serio, me puse algo nerviosa por ello. Luego me miró, esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

- Bueno… esperemos que no castiguen – yo le sonreí – Ya vete

Lo fulminé con la mirada ¿Y ahora qué le pasaba?

- No me hables así

Le pedí y él me miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Solo vete

- Sigues siendo un idiota

Mascullé enfurecida.

- ¡Pues sí! – gritó él, golpeando la mesa - ¡Vete! - me empujó y yo lo miré horrorizada, luego él se me acercó y yo me le alejé - Ratona…

No lo escuché más, salí corriendo de la biblioteca sintiendo demasiado enojo. A las nueve con veinte minutos llegué a mi casa, para mi suerte mi tía no estaba, en su lugar estaba Jin con los ojos rojos por el llanto. Yo la miré y caminé hacia mi habitación, siendo seguida por ella.

- Jin… - le dije, mirándola – No me importa si tuviste algún problema con ese imbécil, lo menos que quiero ahora es hablar sobre él

Jin me miró confundida y luego me miró sorprendida. Mi cabeza hizo _"Click" _y lo lamenté.

- ¿Él estaba contigo, verdad?

Yo asentí.

- Antes de que malinterpretes las cosas Kim Jin Kyong – le apunté con mi dedo – Solo estábamos estudiando, y al baboso se le olvidó decirte que estudiaría, es más me tomó por sorpresa al pedirme que estudiara con él

- Por tu culpa no pude salir con él

Me acusó.

- ¿Por qué mía? – pregunté – Ni que yo le hubiera pedido estudiar conmigo, él fue quien me lo pidió

- Pero cuando lo llamé debiste decirle que fuera conmigo

Me dijo ella.

- Sí él no quería no iba a querer aunque se lo diga – estaba empezando a alterarme - ¡Él no quería salir contigo! ¡Entiéndelo! ¡¿O es que eres estúpida?!

Tan pronto como terminé de gritar me llevé las manos a la boca. Los ojos de Jin se llenaron de lágrimas y me miró. Sentí un nudo en la garganta, me sentí nerviosa, preocupada, temerosa.

- ¿Tú eres la Ratona?

Me preguntó lentamente.

- No lo soy

- Dime la verdad

- ¡Esa es la verdad! – grité, lanzando mi mochila al suelo - ¡Lo odio, no me agrada, es un idiota que no sabe tratar a las personas, será un horrendo rey!

Respiré hondo para calmarme, ahora Jin Kyong sonreía.

- Por un segundo creí que te gustaba y me lo ibas a quitar

Dijo ella sonriente. Por alguna extraña razón me sentí nerviosa.

- Como crees… - sonreí – Jamás te haría eso – Jin sonrió aún más – Además tengo novio, Kangin, y lo amo mucho

- Lo llamaré

Dijo ella, corriendo hacia su habitación. Yo me dejé caer en mi cama y miré al techo. No podía dejar de pensar en Donghae, y cada que pensaba en él sentía ira por dentro. Definitivamente él era bipolar. Escuchaba como Jin Kyong hablaba animadamente con el príncipe, solo a ella le podía agradar un tipo como él.

Continué leyendo mi libro; al cabo de un rato los ojos me ardían mucho así que me quité los lentes y me puse el piyama. Cuando quité las sábanas para poder echarme en mi cómoda cama, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Apreté los ojos y busqué mi teléfono en mi borrosa habitación. Aunque no tenía los lentes, podía notar entre los manchones que no había nombre, era un número desconocido. Dejó de sonar, lo dejé en mi mesa de noche y nuevamente empezó a sonar. Lo tomé y me coloqué los lentes de nuevo, contesté:

- ¿Hola?

- ¿Ratona?

Contestó una voz.

- ¿Hae?

Contesté, levantándome y corriendo a encerrarme en el baño. Abrí la ducha, no quería ser oída.

- Sí

Obtuve como respuesta.

- ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?

Pregunté, pero al instante pensé un nombre.

- Sun Hee

Contestó él y yo juré matar a la princesa.

- ¿Qué quieres?

Le pregunté.

- Ratona… yo… - sentí su respiración a través del teléfono – Siento haberte tratado mal – me sorprendió aquello y no supe qué decir – Es que… a veces… no sé controlar mi carácter

- No soy nadie como para soportarte aquello

- Ratona… ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones?

- Nada – contesté – No tengo nada que perdonar, así eres y no cambiarás

- Sí puedo cambiar

Me aseguró.

- Lo dudo – dije y escuché como él golpeaba algo – Siempre vas a ser…

- ¡No me digas eso de nuevo! – gritó y yo alejé el teléfono de mi oreja – Tú no sabes nada – me dijo – No vas a volver a decirme eso

- Es mi opinión

- Pues te demostraré que estás equivocada – sentí miedo de pronto, no estaba mentalmente preparada para otra temporada de maltratos por su parte – Ratona… - dijo él y sentí una presión en el pecho – Nos vemos mañana

- Sí…

- Dulce sueños

Me deseó.

- Tú también ten dulces sueños

Me escuché diciendo. Él colgó y entonces miré la pantalla de mi teléfono, sentí una extraña sensación en el estómago. Salí de mi baño y nuevamente volví a meterme bajo las sábanas.

Los días siguientes él no me habló. Lo veía, me saludaba con un asentimiento de la cabeza y se iba. En las noticias estaban asombrados por no tener noticias de mal comportamiento del príncipe; él ya no salía de noche, ya no se peleaba, ya no rompía cosas, y en su discurso por el quinto aniversario de la muerte de su madre, fue aclamado de pie. Jin salió con él todos los días de la semana y ella me contaba como sus compañeras la envidiaban porque él la iba a recoger en su Porsche. Yo también veía a Kangin, aunque las cosas estaban raras, lo notaba raro y yo estaba perdiendo el interés por saber qué era. Sun Hee, Yang Mi y yo habíamos tenido una pijamada en la habitación de Yang, quien nuevamente me ofreció a quedarme en su habitación pues sabía lo poco que me gustaba vivir con mis tíos a pesar del buen trato.

Los días pasaron y sin darme cuenta ya habían pasado dos semanas y los exámenes finales se nos vinieron encima, era la última semana de noviembre y todo estaba helado, las nevadas ya habían llegado. Estaba en la cafetería esperando a Sun, quien estaba con uno de sus grupos haciendo los últimos detalles de su trabajo, y entonces los gritos comenzaron de nuevo. Miré hacia la entrada, allí ingresaba el príncipe con expresión seria, con sus ojos rasgados buscando algo. Él me miró y caminó hacia mí, nuevamente todo el mundo nos quedo viendo.

- ¡Tú! – me señaló con su dedo y se sentó enfrente de mí – Toma… - buscó algo en su mochila y me entregó un paquete rectangular envuelto en papel regalo. Lo miré y lo guardé en mi mochila antes de que el mundo entero lo viera – Ahora… déjame decirte que encuentro a _Bella_ un poco parca, pero fuera de eso… me encantó, la forma en que ella puede morir por él y él la salva a pesar del miedo que tiene de herirla y que no le importa que sus mundos no los dejen estar juntos, ellos se aman

- Me alegra ver que te gustó

Reí y él me sonrió.

- ¿Gustarme? – me preguntó – Ya me compré la saga y las películas – alcé una ceja al oírlo – Y le pedí a Leeteuk que contactara a la autora para que me firme mis libros

- ¿Es en serio? – le pregunté asombrada – Me encantaría conocerla también, y a JK Rowling

- ¿Te gusta Harry Potter? – me preguntó y yo asentí – Yo amo Harry Potter – le sonreí al oír eso – Te llevaré en el verano al parque de Harry Potter, o mejor… te llevaré a Londres

- Alto ahí principito – le dije y él me miró – Me sorprende tu cambio

- Te dije que cambiarias de opinión

- ¿Cambiaste por mí?

Pregunté y él negó.

- Tú misma lo dijiste – me dijo – Puedo seguir siendo yo, pero cuando tengo que ser el príncipe tengo que serlo. Encontré una forma de ser un príncipe y ser este adolescente que quiere divertirse

- Wow, Hae… me sorprendes

- Gracias Ratona – le sonreí – Bueno… tenemos un examen dentro de veinte minutos

Él se levantó y, enfrente de todo el mundo, me dio un beso en la frente, luego se fue corriendo junto a su escuadrón. Me quedé mirando el lugar por donde se había ido y mi corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez ¿Qué estaba pasándome?

Mi examen estuvo fácil. Salí del aula y esperé a Sun, el que salió fue Hae y nuestra reacción fue sonreírnos. Luego Sun salió y juntos nos fuimos a la cafetería a hablar de cómo nos había ido en el examen.

- ¿Ya tienes lista tu maleta?

Le preguntó Sun Hee a Hae.

- Sí, aunque no sé si debo de dejar ropa aquí para el siguiente semestre

Me reí.

- Tienes que llevarte todo

Él asintió.

- Entonces aún no terminé de empacar - ambas reímos – Recuerda que tenemos que ir con el Primer Ministro pronto, nos invitaron para ser quienes entreguemos los premios del concurso nacional de cuentos, y Dior me llamó, dice que quiere que uses un vestido de ellos ese día

- ¿Por qué Dior es tan insistente? – preguntó ella – Odio los vestidos, pero usaré un Oscar de la Renta, queda bien con mi tiara nueva, lo que me recuerda que necesito empacarlas. Yo no me había dado cuenta de todas las tiara que había traído

Comentó Sun y Hae negó con la cabeza.

- Yo no sé por qué has traído tantas tiaras si no las has usado

- Me iba a ver como un letrero de neón por la universidad

- Esta es una conversación tan normal – reí y mis amigos me miraron – Ustedes hablando sobre eventos, y Dior y tiaras

- Así es nuestra vida

Sun Hee sonrió y yo asentí.

- Es loca más que glamurosa – miré a Hae – No se la recomiendo a nadie

Los días siguieron pasando y la semana de finales se fue terminando. Nos encontrábamos Donghae y yo fuera del salón de nuestro último curso en pareja. Íbamos a tener que exponer nuestro trabajo de investigación y entregar el escrito, estaba muy nerviosa, no me gustaba hablar en público, parte de querer ser escritora es que era una profesión donde quedas detrás de tus libros y nadie te conoce a menos que se hagan película o famosos. Estaba usando un vestido azul oscuro, era corto pero elegante, Jin había bromeado diciendo que parecía una secretaria sexy, además estaba usando tacones y me había puesto lentillas, pero Donghae dijo que mejor se me veía con los de montura. Él se veía guapísimo con su traje negro y su cabello algo largo y desordenado. Nos llamaron y entramos, no íbamos a hablar enfrente del público, solo enfrente del profesor, pero aún así estaba nerviosa. Él se paro delante de mí y me tomó por los hombros.

- Calma Ratona, respira hondo

Me pidió y yo respiré hondo.

- No sirve respirar hondo

- ¿Pasa algo?

Preguntó el profesor Shindong.

- No – contestó Hae, volteando a verlo – Puedes hacerlo Ratona… confía en ti – miré a Hae y él me miró a mí. Sentí su aliento rozar mi rostro. Aún me tenía sujeta por los hombros y me miraba fijamente – Yo confió en ti

Y sin importarle que hubiera alguien ahí, y la verdad es que a mí tampoco me importaba, me besó. Le devolví el beso. Se sentía dulce, cálido, totalmente distinto a cuando besaba a Kangin, era distinto y me encantaba. Nos separamos y yo sentí las mejillas arder, miramos al profesor.

- Bueno, si su majestad y su… Ratona… – él profesor sonrió y yo me sonrojé aún más – Ya están listo, pueden iniciar

Yo sonreí y la exposición nos salió muy bien, no tartamudeé ni nada parecido. El profesor aplaudió cuando terminamos de exponer, ambos sonreímos. Entonces él dijo:

- Bien… tienen la máxima nota hasta ahora jóvenes

Él sonrió de nuevo y nosotros también. Salimos del aula y Hae me tomó de la mano, corrimos hacia la residencial estudiantil, yo iba sonriendo, su mano se sentía cálida al tacto. Llegamos a su habitación y nos abrazamos fuertemente. El me alzó y me dio vueltas en el aire, yo solo grité de la emoción, los malditos exámenes habían acabado. Luego me bajó, mis pies tocaron el suelo y yo rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, entonces nos volvimos a besar. No podía negarlo, estaba enamorada del maldito príncipe de pacotilla.

* * *

[1] Personaje de "Cien años de Soledad" de Gabriel García Márquez.

[2] Libro escrito por Stephenie Meyer


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Nos separamos y él me abrazó fuertemente. Yo lo aparté lentamente y él me miró confundido. Yo lo miré y sentí que el corazón se me estrujaba. Lo quería, por muy loco que sonase, en tan corto tiempo, lo había logrado querer, pero era imposible. Había mil y un factores que impedían que yo pudiera tener algo con él. Sabía que enamorarme de él iba a ser doloroso, lo sabía, pero las cosas inevitables siempre terminan sucediendo, era como la gravedad, todo caía por su propio peso.

- ¿Qué sucede?

Me preguntó.

- Hay que volver a la realidad

Le pedí y él me miró de forma rara, totalmente confundido.

- ¿A que te refieres?

Preguntó.

- Esto – nos señalé – No puede ser

- ¿Por qué no? – me preguntó – Yo siento algo por ti – aquella revelación me dejó helada – Y tú sientes algo por mí – se me acercó y tomó mis manos, yo me aparté, y él me volvió a acerca a él - ¿Qué es lo que está mal?

- Para empezar… - lo miré, separándome de él y caminando hacia el otro extremo de la habitación – Tengo novio – le recordé y él me miró con enojo – Segundo… - pensé en Jin y mi estómago se revolvió – Eso no te lo puedo decir… - miré al suelo – Y tercero… - mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – Tú eres Catherine y yo Heathcliff

- ¿Qué?

- Tú y yo no somos de la misma clase, tú eres el príncipe y yo… soy solo Anita la huerfanita – solté las lagrimas contenidas – No importa si siento algo por ti o tú por mí, sería imposible

- No tiene por qué serlo

- Pero lo es

Lloriqueé.

- No es cierto – él volvió a tomarme por los hombros – Mi madre fue plebeya y…

- ¿Cómo verán que el príncipe esté con un huérfana que vive de arrimada en la casa de sus tíos?

- ¿Eres huérfana?

- ¡Sí! – grité, soltando más lágrimas – Y está Kangin, es lo único que tengo de casa…

- Entiendo… - dijo él – Lo amas, me lo has dicho…

- No solo es por él…

Intenté decir, pero luego me quedé callada.

- Pero es tu mayor motivo, no soy idiota

- Hae…

- Déjalo así… - me dijo, sentándose en su cama – Ya vete

- Hae…

- ¡He dicho que te vayas! – me gritó y yo salté hacia atrás - ¡Lárgate!

Me limpié las lágrimas y salí de su habitación. Cerré la puerta y ahí me quedé, luego escuché sus gritos y como golpeaba cosas. Quise volver a entrar, pero me contuve. Salí de la residencial con las lágrimas aún cayendo por mi rostro, ni me importaba que las personas me vieran. Seguí caminando hacia mi auto cuando me encontré a Sun.

- ¿Qué pasó?

Preguntó, yo la miré y luego miré el suelo.

- Nada

Contesté, aunque era una pésima mentira, era obvio que si me pasaba algo.

- ¿Donghae te volvió a tratar mal?

Me preguntó y yo negué con la cabeza.

- Le acabo de romper el corazón a alguien – contesté y ella me miró con confusión – Y creo que el mío también se rompió

Ella me miró con sorpresa, luego miró hacia la residencial y nuevamente hacia mí. No dijo nada, yo se lo agradecí y caminé hacia mi auto. A partir de ese punto qué debía hacer ¿Volver a casa? Ahora sí no podría ver a mi prima al rostro.

Las semanas habían pasado, el invierno había cubierto Seúl con un manto esponjoso de nieve, parecía un paraíso invernal. Sun volvió, pero solo para quedarse una semana, hasta la mañana antes de Navidad; ella quería buscar un departamento donde vivir con Yang Mi, pues odiaba las duchas comunitarias, además me volvieron a ofrecer quedarme con ellas. La prensa nos había seguido a todos lados, emocionados con la noticia de que ella sería la primera persona en la historia de la familia real que decidía, a tan temprana edad, independizarse. A raíz de salir en las noticia con mis dos nuevas mejores amigas, mis viejas amigas me dejaron de hablar, decían que ya no estaban a la altura de mi persona y que me había vuelto una presumida, lejos de molestarme o entristecerme, me alegró haberme separado de esa mala hierba. Luego estaba Kangin, con el príncipe lejos, mi relación con él había mejorado bastante, sin embargo, con sus besos no me hacía sentir lo que Hae me había hecho sentir. Jin había ido al Gyeongbokgung a pasar Navidad con Hae; me sentí extraña al enterarme, en años anteriores solo la hubiera escuchado presumir sobre su amistad con él, pero ahora era diferente.

La mañana del veinticuatro de diciembre llegó, Sun se iba ese día. Habíamos tenido una muy divertida pijamada, las tres viendo películas de terror y comiendo frituras, habían sido muy divertido, pero ahora acompañábamos a Sun Hee, en una caravana, hacia el aeropuerto. Los flashes de las cámaras impactaban contra nosotras, por lo menos nos dejaron despedirnos con un fuerte abrazo.

- Ábrelo en Navidad

Me pidió ella, entregándome un paquete rectangular, estaba envuelto en un papel dorado muy bonito con un listón rojo. Lo guardé en mi mochila y, junto con Yang, nos abrazamos de nuevo. Regresé a mi casa y me encerré en mi habitación, mi tía salió y yo me quedé sola de nuevo.

En Mokpo, a esa hora en mi mamá estaría intentando decorar las galletas que preparaba con forma de muñecos de nieve, y también estaría cocinando todo el banquete navideño. Con mis tíos, mi tío seguía en el trabajo y mi tía había dejado todo hecho el día anterior, no había magia de Navidad en la casa, solo una fría y enorme casa con adornos fríos de plástico.

Guardé el paquete en mi cajón y lo cerré con llave. Había sido un gran golpe para mi tía, saber que su sobrina era mejor amiga de la princesa Im Sun Hee y que ella quería que viviéramos juntas. Mi tía dio un discurso de veinte minutos sobre cómo debía de negarme a las futuras, si es que habían, recalcó, invitaciones al Gyeongbokgung, pues no podía nuestra familia abusar de la hospitalidad, pues ya era suficiente con hospedar a Jin Kyong en un hotel cinco estrellas y pagarle todos los gastos; en otras palabras significaba, que si me invitaban algún día, no me iba a dar permiso de ir pues era algo exclusivo para Grace.

Caminé hacia mi estante y pasé mi mano por los lomos de los libros. Tomé mi nuevo libro: _"Cien años de Soledad" _Ese había sido el paquete que me había regalado Donghae, cuando me contó lo mucho que le había gustado _"Crepúsculo"_. Me senté en mi cama y lo continué leyendo. La verdad es que él había tenido razón, necesitaba analizarlo menos y disfrutar más de la trama. Era una novela muy buena, hablaba de familia, sobre el esfuerzo de la gente, locura y demás, era muy completa, la amaba. Con pesar llegué a la última página y terminé de leerlo. Miré el punto final y sentí nostalgia, pues yo le había puesto punto final a algo también y eso me dolía.

Aún no podía creerlo, el príncipe Donghae, el príncipe heredero, él sentía algo por mí. Y por si fuera poco, a pesar de que las cosas con Kangin estaban bien, yo seguía pensando en Hae. Pero no podía ser, yo no era Seo Jung, yo no era una adinerada estudiante proveniente de un pueblito, hija de un empresario, que tuvo la suerte de interponerse entre una bola de baseball y el otro jugador; yo era la huérfana, que vivía de arrimada, sin ni un centavo, que tuvo la suerte de conocerlo. Mi tía había declarado que yo solo usaría las tarjetas de crédito con su permiso (Jin gastaba indiscriminadamente) Esto lo hacía porque erré en decir que necesitaría cosas nuevas al tener amigos nobles. Mi tío me dejaba dinero suficiente en efectivo, lo suficiente como para llenar el tanque de gasolina todos los días y comer, lo demás tenía que comprarlo ahorrando o pidiendo más, pero solo a él, pues mi tía me ponía mil y un trabas ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo a la adorable tía que solía tener? Pero ella era un recordatorio de que yo no era de esa clase. Luego teníamos a Jin, ella siempre estaba detrás de él ¿Cómo es que no se daba cuenta de que él no sentía nada por ella? Pero ella era otra de las personas que no me permitían estar con él, no podía quitarle a la persona que ella amaba. Aunque dejara a Kangin, había muchos factores que no me permitirían estar con Donghae.

Cambié la página y vi que había una nota. Me sorprendió mucho hallar aquello, había tenido el libro por un mes y no me había dado cuenta de la existencia de aquel mensaje. Pasé mi mano por las palabras y me imaginé a él escribiéndolas, no me había dado cuenta de que lo extrañaba. Pero no podía dejar a Kangin, ya no era lo mismo pero aún sentía algo por él, lo sentía. Además que era el único que me quedaba de casa, lo único que me hacia recordar Mokpo, lo único que me recordaba el pasado, un momento feliz de mi vida. Volví a ver la nota, no era nada romántico ni mucho menos, pero era bonita:

Querida Min Jee:

Espero que este libro te haya gustado tanto como a mí. Es mágico, incluso más que Harry Potter.

Este libro significó mucho para mí, fue el último regalo que me dio mi padre en persona, antes de que mi mamá muriera. Mamá tenía ese mismo libro, solo que en inglés, y a pesar de que sí entiendo lo que leía, mi padre quiso comprarlo. El mismo Gabriel García Márquez lo firmó (De seguro no te diste cuenta, está al inicio) mi mamá lo contactó solo para firmarme mi libro. Es un libro especial porque es mío, de mi padre, de mi madre y ahora tuyo.

Te debo mucho Ratona. Me hiciste recordar lo que era importante, y me hiciste ver mis errores. Intentaré ser mejor, te lo prometo.

Con mucho afecto:

Su Alteza Real, el príncipe Lee Donghae (En otras palabras yo, Hae)

Suspiré y volví a guardar el libro. Ya eran las seis, fui a la cocina y tomé una de las galletas, no parecía Navidad ya que no había nadie en casa. El árbol tenía muchos regalos, algunos eran para mí, eso me sorprendió. Uno debía de ser un perro, Jin había estado llorando por uno desde hace tiempo. Tomé otra galleta y volví a mi habitación, no era la Navidad más feliz del mundo, y eso empezaba a afectarme. Cogí mi teléfono y marqué el número de mi novio, al segundo timbre contestó.

- Hola princesa

- Hola – saludé yo - ¿Cómo estás pasándola?

- Bien, a punto de salir con unos amigos – me contestó él y yo me mordí el labio - ¿Quieres venir?

- Me encantaría amor, pero no creo que me den permiso

Sentí frustración por dentro, extrañaba vivir con mis padres, extrañaba la Navidad con mis padres, extrañaba a mis padres.

- Bueno… ya fue pues – contestó él y yo fruncí el ceño – Mañana te busco para darte tu regalo de Navidad – sonreí al oír eso – Espero que te guste

- Si es con amor, entonces me gustará

- Eso espero, me esforcé mucho, princesa

- Que lindo eres – dije sonriente – Te quiero

- Te amo mi amor

Me quedé helada al oír eso.

- Ya… ya llegó mi tía – mentí – Voy a ayudarla con el lechón

Colgué el teléfono al instante. Miré la pantalla, no sabía cómo sentirme. Quería a Kangin, lo quería pero… la rara definitivamente era yo, no la relación. Me dejé caer en mi cama, y miré el techo, golpeé el colchón y luego comencé a llorar. No quería estar ahí, quería estar en casa, con mis padres, mis viejas amigas, mi novio, quería mi vida de antes. Volví a tomar mi teléfono y marqué otro número, uno que quería marcar desde que el semestre acabó.

- ¿Ratona?

Me contestó él.

- Hola Hae

Saludé.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó – Suenas… rara

- Sí, es que… - recordé entonces que Jin debía de estar ahí - ¿Estás ocupado?

- No, para nada – contestó él y escuché como cerraba una puerta – Ahora sí… ¿Cómo estás?

- Mal

Contesté.

- ¿Por qué?

- Es… es difícil… no entenderías

- ¿Me llamaste para decirme algo o para no decirme nada?

Me preguntó y yo sentí deseos de colgarle ¿Por qué no podía ser lindo todo el tiempo?

- Es que… es Navidad

- ¿Estás sola?

- Sí

Contesté con tristeza, tenía ganas de llorar.

- Lo imaginé – me dijo él y por algún motivo sonreí – Me gustaría estar ahí contigo

- Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí

Admití.

- Espero que mi regalo te alegre el día

Dijo de pronto.

- ¿Qué regalo?

- Sun te lo debe de haber dado

Miré mi cajón, entonces era de Donghae.

- Gracias – dije sonriente – Aún no sé que es, pero gracias

- De nada

- Hae...

- ¿Si?

- Gracias por alegrar mi Navidad

- Aún no es Navidad – me recordó – Dentro de unas horas tendré que superarme

- Gracias

- No te sientas sola Ratona – me pidió – Recuerda que aquí estoy

- Gracias

Volví a repetir.

- Tengo que colgar… - me dijo él y yo sentí un nudo en la garganta – Cuídate

- Tú igual

Dije y él colgó. Más lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos, no me gustaba estar sola. A las nueve llegaron mis tíos con algunos invitados. Me sentía extraña al estar rodeada de personas en trajes y vestido, si hubiera sabido que iban a ver invitados me hubiera dado si quiera una ducha.

- Esa es la sobrina de Jung Hee, es una chiquilla sin clase

Dijo una señora, mirándome de forma despectiva.

- Estoy aquí presente

Le dije a la señora, esta solo me miró como si yo fuera una rata y sorbió de su copa de champan

- Min Jee…

Mi tía me miró con el entrecejo fruncido, yo me levanté del sofá donde me encontraba, y caminé hacia las escaleras.

- No sé cómo puedes albergar a una niña como esa en tu casa, Mi Hi

Apreté los puños y caminé dando zancadas hacia mi habitación. Cerré con llave y me recosté en mi cama ¿Para eso murieron mis padres? ¿Para que sea infeliz? Mi fe en Dios es grande pero en momentos como estos, es que flaquean. Empecé a derramar las lágrimas, sosteniendo una foto de mi familia ¿Por qué no podía ser feliz? Era la peor Navidad en mi vida.

El reloj marcó la medianoche y escuché el bullicio de los invitados dándose bendiciones por Navidad. Busqué la llave de mi cajón y lo abrí. Saqué la caja dorada y con mucho cuidado lo desenvolví. Era una caja de _"Tiffany & Co" _la abrí. Era un collar, un precioso collar en forma de corazón. El dije en forma de corazón tenía pequeños diamantes incrustados, parecía una estrella en forma de corazón. La parte de atrás no tenía diamantes, lo miré y había algo escrito en él:

_사랑해__**[1]**_

Lancé los papeles al cesto de la basura, entonces noté que había algo pegado al reverso del papel dorado. Me agazapé al suelo y lo tomé. Era una nota, otra más de Alexander, pero esta solo tenía una frase escrita:

Te quiero

Tomé el papel entre mis manos con suma delicadeza, tenía miedo de que se rompiera o algo parecido. Lo doblé con cuidado y lo guardé en mi cajón. Volví a tomar el collar entre mis manos y sonreí, de verdad me había alegrado el día. Como si me estuviera leyendo la cabeza, mi teléfono empezó a sonar, era él.

- Feliz Navidad Ratona

Me deseó él, yo no podía evitar sonreír como tonta con el teléfono pegado a la oreja.

- Feliz Navidad Hae

- ¿Abriste mi regalo?

Me preguntó.

- Sí, gracias, es hermosos – contesté sonriente, esperaba que pudiera sentir mi felicidad en mi voz – Me ha gustado mucho

- Me alegro – me dijo él – Ratona…

- Te quiero…

Solté, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

- Yo también te quiero Ratona…

- En verdad te quiero Donghae…

- Yo igual Ratona – me dijo él, y nuevamente escuché como una puerta se cerraba – Te quiero – sentí que las lágrimas volvían a deslizarse por mis mejillas – Pero tienes razón…

- ¿Qué?

No entendía a qué se refería.

- Min Jee… estoy enamorado de ti… - tuve que taparme la boca para reprimir un gritito – Pero tienes razón al decir que lo nuestro nunca podrá ser, no importa cuán enamorado este yo de ti

- ¿Y si yo también lo estoy?

Pregunté, sintiendo las saladas lágrimas en mi boca.

- ¿También estás enamorada de mí?

- Pues sí – contesté – Estoy enamorada de su gran alteza real, príncipe de pacotilla, eres un descerebrado, irresponsable, y eres un dolor de cabeza – tuve que respirar hondo por que las lágrimas no me dejaban hablar – Pero sí, estoy enamorada de ti, y…

- Para… – me pidió – Es mejor que dejemos todo así

- ¿Entonces por qué me dijiste que me querías? – le pregunté, sintiendo enojo por dentro - ¿Por qué el collar? ¿Por qué todo esto? ¡¿Por qué me bésate?! – grité – Si sabias que no iba a poder ser… ¿Por qué permitiste que me enamorara de ti? – le pregunté, derramando más lágrimas – Eres cruel

- No lo sabía – me aseguró, sonaba honesto – Pensé que podría ser… pero me he dado cuenta de que no

- Eres un…

- Pero recuerda que te quiero… de eso no dudes Ratona

- ¡No me digas así!

Grité, dándole una patada a mi cama, esta se movió unos centímetros.

- Min… en verdad te quiero, lo siento…

- Yo te odio

Dije y entonces escuché silencio.

- Min Jee…

Ya no quise escuchar más. Colgué el teléfono y luego lo apagué. Guardé el collar junto con la nota y cerré todo con llave. Aún con la ropa puesta me metí bajo las sábanas y abracé mi almohada.

- Feliz Navidad mamá – lloré, apretando la almohada contra mi boca para no llora – Feliz Navidad papá…

* * *

[1] Saranghae: Te amo


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Los días siguientes fueron oscuros. Mi cumpleaños fue horrendamente triste. Mi tío me llevó a una pastelería para elegir un pastel para mí. En casa mi tía no cocinó, pidió pizza y se fue con sus amigas de compras tan pronto como terminó de almorzar. Solo mi tío se quedó conmigo a cantar _"Feliz Cumpleaños" _Me regaló un reloj muy bonito.

Jin había vuelto de su estancia en el Gyeongbokgung con una gran sonrisa. Ella contaba cómo fue pasear con el príncipe en carroza por los rededores. Sentía una pequeña pizca de envidia, pero lo ocultaba, me alegraba que una de las dos fuera feliz con él. Estábamos desayunando, faltaba poco para el inicio de clases y de eso hablábamos, pero entonces mi tía lo mencionó.

- ¿Y que te regaló su alteza por Navidad? – preguntó – Hasta ahora no nos lo dices

- Mmm… me regaló una pulsera de _"Tiffany & Co"_

Contestó ella y el apetito se me fue.

- ¡Muéstranoslo!

Pidió mi tía aplaudiendo. Jin se alzó la manga de su blusa, ahí había una pulsera de plata con un filigrana muy bonito y un dije en forma de corazón. Mi corazón se estrujó al ver eso, y preguntas sobre si también tendría un grabado al reverso, se hicieron presentes en mi mente.

- Al reverso dice _"BFF"_

Dijo Jin Kyong, dándole la vuelta al dije.

- Ya saben lo que dicen de los mejores amigos, siempre terminan en otra cosa – mi tía me miró - ¿No lo creer Min Jee?

- Sí… por supuesto

¿Es que ella quería atormentarme? ¿Acaso sabía algo? Lo que fuese, estaba empezando a pensar que mi tía era el mismísimo demonio. Terminamos de desayunar y Jin se fue a su habitación, ella aún no terminaba de desempacar. Abrí mi cajón y miré los regalos de Donghae. Sentí de nuevo dolor en el pecho.

- Ayúdame con mi equipaje - me pidió Jin Kyong y yo asentí, cerrando con llave mi cajón - ¿Escondes un muerto ahí?

Bromeó y yo reí. Jin encendió su televisor y juntas empezamos a guardar sus ropas. Como siempre, el televisor estaba en las noticias, pero por la hora, eran las noticias de espectáculos. Cuando terminamos de guardar todo, nos sentamos en la cama y vimos la televisión.

- _Otro tweet del príncipe ha dejado sorprendido a todo el mundo – _dijo el anfitrión del programa - _¿Será que de nuevo nuestro príncipe se nos descarrilará?_

Sé que es muy tarde para decirlo…

Pero lo siento Ratona.

Algunas cosas son así, pero nunca olvides que…

Miré la pantalla y nuevamente sentí una presión en el pecho. Miré a Jin Kyong, ella apretaba el control remoto con fuerza y luego lo lanzó contra la pared, rompiéndolo. Me sentí asustada al verla levantarse con el rostro lleno de ira.

- ¡¿Quién es esa perra?! – gritó - ¡Él y yo tenemos algo! ¡¿Por qué no lo respeta?!

- ¿Por qué realmente no tienen nada?

Jin me miró con furia.

- Ya te dije que no lo entenderías – me dijo ella – Él solo es tímido, no me hubiera regalado un corazón si no me quisiera, no me invitaría todo el tiempo a pasar días con él si él no me quisiera cerca y…

- Entendí – la detuve, no quería escuchar más – Pero tranquilízate

- ¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?! – me preguntó a gritos - ¡Hay una maldita perra que quiere quitármelo! – señaló la televisión - ¡Y él no parece querer detenerla! Oh Dios… Donghae me está siendo infiel

- ¿Te escuchas a ti misma? – le pregunté y ella me miró, ya sin rastro de enojo en su rostro – Suenas como una loca – le dije – Cuando ya sean oficialmente algo, quéjate, mientras no lo sean, él tiene la libertad de besar a quien sea

Me llevé las manos a la boca tan pronto dije aquello.

- Sí sabes algo – me apuntó con su dedo - ¡Me mentiste!

- De acuerdo… sí, mentí – dije - ¿Pero cómo querías que te lo dijera si estás tan obsesionada con él? – le pregunté – Sabía que te pondrías justo así – la señalé – No quería que te sintieras mal

- ¿Sabes quién es?

Me preguntó y yo negué al instante.

- Mira el lado positivo

Le dije, señalando la televisión.

- ¿Cuál es?

Me preguntó, posando sus manos sobre sus caderas, eso le daba un aire amenazador.

- Lee el tweet, han terminado… - Jin volvió a ver la pantalla y su rostro se iluminó al instante – Si es que empezaron algo…

Susurré.

- Hola… ¿Estás bien?

Preguntó Jin Kyong al teléfono.

- Más o menos

Contestó su voz. Él no sabía que Jin era mi prima, así que mejor me quedaba callada.

- Vi lo que pusiste en _Twitter_

- Ah… sí…

Dijo él.

- ¿Estás bien? – volvió a preguntar Jin - ¿Qué paso?

- Nada… son cosas… - se escuchó un bufido - ¿Llegaste bien a tu casa?

Preguntó él al final, era un claro intento de cambiar la conversación, y si conocía tan bien a Jin Kyong, sabía que iba a funcionar.

- Sí, gracias – Jin sonrió – Por cierto… a mis padres y a mi prima les gustó el regalo que me diste

- Tengo buen gusto para los regalos de mujeres – rió él – Vivo con tres mujeres – le recordó, aún sin perder el buen humor - ¿Y te regalaron tu perro?

- No – contestó Jin, haciendo un puchero – Papá dice que sería lindo tener una mascota, mamá dijo que también sería lindo, pero que debía de tener pedigrí y no sé que más

- Creo que quiere que sea de la realeza

Bromeó.

- Por eso debes hacer que _Bada _tenga cachorros

Dijo ella y yo me sentí estúpida al no saber quién era Bada.

- Mi perrita morirá virgen

Dijo Hae y Jin rió.

- Que malo eres, le niegas una mascota a una necesitada como yo

Jin rió y él también. Me levanté de la cama y me fui de su habitación. No me había dado cuenta de lo poco que conocía a Hae. Su comida preferida, su color preferido, el nombre de su mascota, son cosas que Jin Kyong sabía de él y que yo no. Me encerré en mi habitación y busqué mi iPhone, y escribí un _Whatsapp:_

Tienes razón.

Esto no podría funcionar.

También lo siento, y no olvides que yo también…

No obtuve respuesta alguna. Tomé mis cosas y caminé hacia la puerta diciendo a todo volumen que iría a caminar al parque. Por todos lados veía parejas tomadas de la mano y dándose besitos ¿Qué es lo que ocurría? Aun no era San Valentín. Tomé mi teléfono y llamé a Kangin, quería verlo.

- Mi amor – contestó él al instante - ¿Qué pasó?

- Nada – contesté, él sonaba preocupado - ¿Estás ocupado?

- Un poco – me senté en una banca - ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que nos veamos?

- Te extraño

Contesté, viendo la pulsera que me había regalado, donde decía su nombre y el mío.

- Yo también te extraño princesa – me dijo él – Estoy en mi pasantía como Contador en la empresa de tu tío

- ¿En serio?

Pregunté.

- Sí – no necesitaba verlo para saber que sonreía – Solo entré, dije que era tu novio y aquí estoy

- Eso suena tan… para nada lindo – reí – Entonces te voy a buscar allá, de paso que veo a mi tío

- Si, te espero

Miré mi billetera, tenía un poco de efectivo. Como regalo de mi tío Jung, me abrieron una cuenta bancaria donde él depositaría dinero para mis gastos que no tengan que ver con la universidad, ahora me movilizaba con una tarjeta de débito. De esta forma tenía un poco más para la gasolina, comida y uno que otro gusto, era suficiente para mí. Tomé un taxi y pronto llegué a la oficina central de _"Kim Inc." _Un guardia me detuvo y yo di mi identificación, diciendo que era la sobrina del jefe, él me dejó entrar. Caminé hacia el pulcro mostrador de la recepción cuando el ascensor se abrió y vi a mi novio vestido de traje.

- ¡Lizzy!

Exclamó él. Se veía muy distinto con traje, no parecía el chico fiestero que fumaba. Me le acerqué y le di un beso, él me tomó de la mano y me llevó dentro del ascensor. Él me iba explicando cómo había sido su primera semana en ese lugar. Nos besábamos y pronto entramos en su oficina, bueno… la oficina que compartía con otros contadores.

- Y este es mi espacio

Me señaló.

- Interesante

Dije, tomando los cuadernos con cuentas.

- ¿Y que te hizo extrañar a tu fabuloso novio?

Me preguntó y yo sonreí, estar en su ambiente le cambiaba la personalidad.

- Que no te veía desde hace dos días – le contesté, acercándomele y dándole un beso – Y no he podido decirte cuanto te quiero

- Young Woon… aquí… oh

Ambos volteamos y vimos a un viejo calvo sosteniendo una carpeta. Lo reconocí por ser uno de los invitados de la fiesta de Navidad.

- Lo siento Lord Shin

Se disculpó Kangin, suponía que ese debía de ser su jefe.

- ¿Quién es usted señorita? – me preguntó el hombre mayor, mirándome de pies a cabeza. Me vi mi atuendo, parecía una adolescente desaliñada y Kangin parecía todo un hombre. De nuevo me sentí como en Navidad – Que seas amigo del señor Kim, no te da derecho a traer a jovencitas al trabajo

- Señor yo…

Intenté decir.

- Lo siento, tendrá que irse – me dijo él hombre – A menos que quiera unas monedas por su trabajo

- ¡¿Qué insinúa?! - pregunté con la voz alzada, él hombre me miró – Que me vista cómodamente y no esté muy arreglada y producida, no quiere decir que sea una perra interesada

- Min…

Kangin me tomó del brazo y yo me zafé.

- Si en verdad quieres llegar a ser alguien, Kim Young Woon, deshazte de mocosas como ella, son unas trepadoras

- ¿Oh, su esposa fue así?

Pregunté y él hombre se me acercó.

- ¡Que insolente eres!

- ¡Y usted es un viejo amargado, que por estar aguantado no puede ver a sus empleados con sus novias! – grité yo - ¿Lo dejaron porque la tenía corta?

- Min Jee…

- ¡Usted es el que está siendo insolente conmigo! – grité, recordando que él era el esposo de la vieja presuntuosa - ¡Soy novia de este chico por dos años, lo amo, lo conozco desde antes de verse así, él ni siquiera se ve así! – estaba fuera de mí, me sentía furiosa y no iba a seguir permitiendo que me pisoteara toda esta aristocracia coreana – ¡A sí que no se atreva a llamarme trepadora, usted viejo cascarrabias!

- Toma tus cosas Young Woon, agradécelo a tu noviecita

- ¡Óigame usted Lord de pacotilla! – grité – No va a despedir a Kangin – le dije – No por mi culpa

- Lamerme los zapatos no te servirá

Me dijo él, esbozando una sonrisa burlona.

- No lo voy a ser – dije – Puede que usted sea un Lord, puede que yo solo sea una granjera, pero usted sigue siendo un empleado de mi tío y si la memoria de las clases de historia no me falla – él me miró con miedo – Usted necesita esto debido a que su madre, la Baronesa, los dejó sin nada

- Eres una…

- Shin… al fin te encuentro…

Mi tío entró y me miró.

- Querida… espérame en el auto, te invito a almorzar – yo lo miré y asentí – Kangin, hazle compañía hasta que baje, luego vuelves

- Si señor – Kangin asintió con la cabeza – Lord Shin

Nick hizo un asentimiento que fue contestado por el _Lord Hediondo _y, tomándome de la mano, salimos de la oficina. Descendimos hacia los estacionamientos por el ascensor. Kangin no me decía nada, tampoco es que quisiera escucharlo. Llegamos al estacionamiento del tercer sótano y caminé hasta que vi el Ferrari de mi tío. Kangin caminó a paso veloz detrás de mí y me tomó de la mano, yo lo miré con enojo.

- ¿Te volviste loca?

Me preguntó y yo me zafé de su agarre.

- Lo siento…

Dije, aunque realmente no lo sentía.

- ¿Lo sientes? – me preguntó - ¡Casi me cuestas el trabajo de mis sueños!

- ¡Lo siento! – grité - ¡¿Qué querías que hiciera si ese hombre estaba insultándome?!

- ¡Que te quedaras callada! – gritó él - ¡Son superiores, no podemos enfrentarlos!

- ¡¿Desde cuándo te dan miedo los nobles?!

Quería golpearlo, y si él no fuera demasiado alto para mí, lo hubiera hecho.

- ¡Desde que uno es mi jefe, demonios!

- Lo siento…

Volví a decir, solo que esta vez conteniendo el llanto.

- Min… - él respiró hondo – Yo lo siento princesa, como tu novio debería protegerte, no dejar que te pisoteen

- Desde que llegué aquí he sido pisoteada – le dije, mirándolo a los ojos, él me abrazó – Ya no lo soporto

- Lo siento mi amor

Me dio un beso y yo le correspondí. Al cabo de un rato, en el que estuvimos abrazados, mi tío vino. Kangin se despidió de mí y yo me subí en el auto de mi tío. Me gustaba mi tío, era muy distinto a mi tía, me recordaba a mi padre. Mi tío me llevó a uno de esos restaurantes caros donde las servilletas se colocan en el regazo, y pidió una mesa.

- Creí que para estos lugares se necesitaba reservación

Dije, siendo guiada por un camarero en traje hacia una mesa en el centro del restaurante.

- Es así, pero para mí no hay nada que me nieguen

Mi tío me sonrió y por primera vez en todo el día, sonreí con sinceridad.

- Bueno… es hora de aprender en cinco segundos cómo usar tantos cubiertos

Bromeé.

- Min… - miré a mi tío, este no perdía su sonrisa, pero sus ojos se veían afligidos - ¿Cómo has estado?

La pregunta me sorprendió ¿Cómo había estado? ¿A qué se refería? Pero sabía la respuesta, no me encontraba nada bien. Había intentado tapar el sol con un dedo, intentar no sentir dolor ante tantas cosas que pasaban en mi vida, pero ya no podía, ya las fuerzas se me agotaron.

- Estoy bien

Mentí, jugueteando con una diminuta cuchara.

- Eres una buena mentirosa, como tu padre – me dijo él – Él nunca dejaba que viéramos si algo le pasaba, siempre decía estar bien y lo demostraba – miré a mi tío sin entender – Pero todas las personas tienen un límite, tú ya llegaste al tuyo

No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Sí, ya había llegado al mío desde hace mucho, más bien me hicieron llegar al límite. Mi tía, Kangin, Seúl, el príncipe… sobre todo él.

- ¿Puedo vivir con la princesa Sun Hee?

Pregunté, derramando lágrimas de desesperación.

- Sé que… vivir con Mi Hi no es lo más agradable del mundo, Jin Kyong misma lo dice – mi tío tomó un sorbo del agua que nos habían servido – Pero somos tu familia

- Se los agradezco – admití, porque era cierto, otras personas no me pagarían una universidad demasiado cara, ni me darían comida y un techo – Pero sí estoy llegando a mi límite y no puedo seguir, tío Jung Hee

- Entiendo… - dijo mi tío – Tú tía no lo permitirá

- Lo sé, pero tú… - vi el miedo en sus ojos – Es tu esposa, no tu patrona

- Lo sé… - mi tío soltó una risita nerviosa – Pero creo que… cuando queremos que las personas se queden a nuestro lado, hacemos tonterías como darles poder sobre ti

- Eso es…

- Tu papá siempre me recriminaba eso, me doy vergüenza a mí mismo – mi tío rió – Soy el dueño y presidente del conglomerado más grande de Corea, quizá del mundo – mi tío abrió el menú – Pero le tengo miedo a mi esposa – no pude evitar reír, también abrí mi menú – Pero hay algo en lo que siempre me enfrentaré a Mi Hi – me dijo, quitando los ojos de su menú y viéndome – Y es en defender a mi familia, y no me refiero solo a Jin Kyong – sonreí al oír eso y por primera vez sentí amor real – Tú también eres mi familia, eres mi hija ahora

- Gracias tío Jung

Intenté no llorar, pero se me hacía difícil, y me daba algo de vergüenza al estar en un restaurante.

- ¿Qué van a desear señor?

Preguntó el camarero.

- Yo un filete miñón – pidió mi tío – No le digas a tu tía, no me deja comer tanta grasa

- Yo quiero la lasaña con el pan al ajo

Pedí y el camarero se fue.

- Tienes la suerte de comer y no engordar

- Es que en casa yo hacía mucho ejercicio – le expliqué, me gustaba por fin poder hablar de mi casa – Más bien, cuando comience el semestre, me meteré a algún deporte

- ¿Cuál eliges?

- Gimnasia – contesté – Siempre hice gimnasia en mi escuela, pero realmente siempre quise practicar patinaje, pero no teníamos dinero, ese es mi sueño frustrado, ser patinadora

- Tu padre pudo ir a los olímpicos, pero tenía que trabajar

Mi tío miró la mesa con pesar.

- Lo sé

- Sacrificó tanto, y la vida le cobra así

- Las cosas suceden por algo

Dije porque… era lo que normalmente se decía.

- Supongo

- Si eso no hubiera pasado… no hubiera podido ir a la Royal – empecé a decir – No viviría en una gran ciudad, no hubiera conocido a Sun, no hubiera podido estar cerca de Kangin, no hubiera conocido a…

Me quedé callada al instante y mi tío me miró.

- ¿A…?

- No tiene importancia

- Si la vida me ha enseñado algo Min Jee, es que todo aquel que pasa por nuestro camino, es importante

- Si pero… esto es distinto

- Sabes… - empezó a decir mi tío – Tal vez sea porque, en su afán de querer darle la mejor educación, Jin Kyong nunca estaba en casa y nunca… pudimos formar ese vinculo padre e hija, y la verdad es que ella no me necesita – mi tío sonrió de lado, jamás me había preguntado si él era feliz con su vida, al parecer era cierto que el dinero no compraba felicidad – Pero tú me necesitas, y sé que solías hablar siempre con tu padre de cualquier tema, puedes confiar en mí, también soy buen mentiroso

- De acuerdo… - reí por ello, pensar en mi tío ocultándole cosas a mi tía era un tanto descabellado, pero quería poder confiar en alguien de mi familia, poder contar lo que tenía atascado desde hace días – Es… un chico

- ¿Young Woon? – yo negué con la cabeza - ¿Ha pasado algo con este chico? – asentí – Bueno…

- Nada grave – dije con rapidez, lo que menos quería era que pensara que era una cualquiera – Solo… besarnos – recordar a Donghae era un poco doloroso - Nunca hice nada con él además de eso

- ¿Y te gusta? – yo asentí – Pues si te gusta deberías dejar a Kangin – sugirió él – Si es que eres correspondida – añadió rápidamente y yo sentí deseos de reír - ¿Eres correspondida?

- Dijo que está enamorado de mí

- ¿Y tú?

- También lo estoy

- ¿Cómo pasó esto?

- Él… era mi compañero de trabajo en varias clases – le contesté – Era un idiota y un inútil – reí al decir eso – Nunca hacia nada y me decía que me pagaría por hacer todo yo sola – sonreí – Y no sé en qué momento empezó a gustarme tanto

- ¿Y si te lo ha dicho, y tú se lo has dicho, por qué no están juntos?

Me preguntó.

- Porque es complicado

Contesté, viendo cómo el mesero se acercaba con nuestra comida.

- El amor siempre es complicado – admitió mi tío - ¿Qué tan complicado es en tu caso?

- Mucho…

Contesté con frustración, apuñalando mi lasaña.

- ¿Tanto para una adolescente de dieciocho?

- Sí

- Eso es imposible, nada puede ser tan complicado

- Es el príncipe heredero

Confesé, derramando lágrimas.

- Oh…


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

- No se lo digas a nadie

Le pedí a mi tío.

- Jin ha…

- Lo sé – lloriqueé – Por eso no quiero que nadie lo sepa

- Siempre dije que ese romance de cuentos de hadas del que hablaban Hi y ella estaba en sus cabezas, y es verdad – mi tío rió – Esa mujer está loca – mi tío me miró – Tú tía Mi Hi no puede saber esto Min Jee, no se lo cuentes ni a tu sombra – me advirtió – Ella hará cualquier cosa con tal de ver a Jin Kyong ser reina, así el príncipe no la ame

- ¿Cómo me metí en esto tío?

- Son cosas que pasan, pequeña – me contestó mi tío – Ahora termina de comer, su alteza

Reí por lo bajo. Terminamos nuestro almuerzo y regresamos a casa, bueno… él me dejó en casa y se regresó al trabajo. Mi tía no estaba como de costumbre y Jin hablaba animadamente por teléfono con Donghae. En cuanto me miró, se despidió y colgó.

- ¡Min Jee!

Gritó ella.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Adivina quién viene a visitarme!

El alma se me calló a los pies. No estaba lista para verlo.

- ¿El príncipe?

Pregunté, aunque sabía la respuesta.

- ¡Sí! – celebró ella – Pero no hoy, vendrá la próxima semana, el sábado como a las tres, vendrá antes del comienzo de clases solo por verme

- Ah… - fue lo único que contesté – Yo… me voy a mi habitación

- Se llevará una gran sorpresa al descubrir que eres mi prima – rió Jin y yo la miré - ¿No lo crees?

- Sí, ya lo creo

Contesté, sabiendo que sería exactamente así.

- ¡Sí!

Mi prima iba dando saltitos de la emoción. Caminé hacia mi habitación y me encerré, ese día tenía que desaparecer. Busqué mi llave, todos los días lo cambiaba de lugar, ese día estaba encima de las cortinas. Abrí mi cajón y observé mis regalos y notas. Sonreí ¿Es que en algún momento podría dejar de ser imposible y complicado? ¿Podría ser feliz?

Los días siguieron pasando y pronto llegó el viernes antes de que él llegara. Me sentía ansiosa y nerviosa, no quería verlo, no podía verlo, no con Jin cerca por lo menos. Era de noche y no lograba conciliar el sueño, entonces tomé mi teléfono y llamé a Kangin, solo esperaba que estuviera despierto a las tres de la mañana.

- ¿Min?

Me contestó, se podía escuchar música al fondo, él estaba en una fiesta.

- ¿Mañana estás libre?

Pregunté.

- A partir del miedo día – me contestó - ¿Por qué?

- Quiero estar contigo

Contesté.

- Pues… al medio día te busco en tu casa

- De acuerdo…

Acepté.

- Te quiero…

- Yo… yo igual

Contesté, sin sentirme segura de mis palabras. Colgué antes de que pudiera decirme algo más. Cerré mis ojos y nuevamente intenté conciliar el sueño.

La mañana siguiente me sorprendió con un arsenal de personas en la casa, limpiando y acomodando. En piyama bajé a la cocina para servirme mi habitual cereal. Había otro batallón ahí, solo que estos eran cocineros. Tomé el cereal y me regresé a mi habitación.

- ¡Min Jin, no salgas, estás ensuciando!

Me ordenó mi tía, yo gustosa de no salir. Prendí la televisión, hace tiempo que no veía televisión. Para mi mala suerte lo que apareció fue una noticia del príncipe.

- _Se ha visto al príncipe heredero con una cara… - _comentaba la anfitriona, soltando una risa burlona – _Miren al pobre, se ve tan triste – _pasaron una foto de su rostro, en verdad se veía triste – _Sus fans estuvieron fuera del Gyeongbokgung con orejas de Ratona, en un intento de alegrarle el día, él solo las saludó y les envió pizza – _en la pantalla se veía al príncipe saludar, detrás de él habían unos hombres vestidos de blanco con sombreros de chef, sosteniendo fuentes con pizzas. Él se veía muy distante – _Al parecer… estar lejos de su Ratona le ha afectado. Si nos escuchas señorita Ratona, por favor, haga feliz al príncipe, de nada nos sirve un Donghae guapo y responsable, si está todo triste, no queremos que acabe como su padre…_

Apagué el televisor y me tapé el rostro con la almohada, luego grité. La puerta fue golpeada y Jin Kyong entró. Ella me miró sonriente, sostenía dos vestidos muy bonitos.

- ¿Cuál me pongo? – preguntó – ¿El rojo o el blanco floreado?

- El rojo, queda con tu cabello castaño

Contesté, acomodándome los lentes.

- Tú también deberías elegir algo bueno que ponerte – me sugirió – Él vendrá dentro de poco

- Dijiste que a las tres

- Llegará a la una

Contestó y yo me senté, mirándola fijamente.

- Da igual, yo no voy a estar – le dije, acomodándome mi cabello en una coleta – Saldré con Kangin

- Me encantaría ser alta como tú – se quejó ella – Bueno… que te diviertas con tu novio

- Gracias – dije, caminando hacia mi closet – Lo intentaré al menos

Jin se fue y yo elegí algo que ponerme. Pantalones, zapatillas y camisetas, lo de siempre. Me metí a la ducha y después de veinte minutos ya me estaba calzando los zapatos. Me miré al espejo, no entendía por qué intentaba verme bien si solo iba a salir con Kangin, pero igual me esmeré. Dieron las doce y Kangin no llegaba, me estaba empezando a poner ansiosa. Pasó media hora y el príncipe llamó diciendo que ya estaba pronto a llegar, el estómago se me revolvió. Llamé a Kangin:

- ¿Dónde estás?

Pregunté con nerviosismo.

- En el trabajo

Contestó él, sonaba algo raro.

- ¿A qué hora vendrás?

Pregunté con frustración.

- No creo que pueda

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Es el trabajo, lo siento

Dijo y me colgó. Sentí deseos de matarlo. Miré el reloj, me asomé por la ventana y vi, como si fuera una película, una limusina negra acercándose por entre el tráfico, flanqueado por policías. Tomé mis cosas y salí corriendo. No esperé a que el ascensor llegara, corrí por las escaleras y sin darme cuenta, los _no-sé-cuántos _pisos los bajé. Salí del edificio y corrí hacia donde mis pies me dirigían. Doblé una esquina y crucé una calle corriendo, el sonido de una bocina me sorprendió y vi a una limusina al lado del auto que casi me arrolla.

- ¡Lo siento!

Grité.

- ¿Ratona?

Preguntó una voz, entonces lo vi bajando de su limusina. Yo me despabilé y continué corriendo. Escuchaba sus gritos, pero no podía detenerme. Sentía la mirada de muchas personas sobre mí, pero yo seguí corriendo, con suerte llegaría a la universidad en una pieza y con el corazón en la mano. Iba a buscar a Shandra, era la única que podía alojarme por un día.

Bajé del avión y subí en la limusina. Iba a visitar a Jin Kyong a su casa, me había insistido tanto que para que se callara tuve que aceptar. Iría a su casas a almorzar con su no muy agradable familia, por lo menos conocería a su prima. Mientras veía las calles iba pensando en solo una chica, una sola persona que me interesaba en toda Seúl. No había hablado con mi Ratona en mucho tiempo y eso me dolía. Las cosas no iban a poder ser, mi padre estaba peor, y eso solo significaba una cosa, tendría que subir al trono. Por mi edad, iba a necesitar una esposa si quería subir al trono, pero no la poseía, ni siquiera tenía novia. Mi tía Jae decía que una buena opción podría ser la hija del Conde de Incheon, mi abuela decía que la mejor opción era la hija del Conde de Daegu. Ninguna me gustaba, ninguna era tan bonita como Min Jee, ninguna era tan enojona como ella, ninguna era tan responsable como ella, ninguna era tan dedicada como ella, ninguna era ella. Pero no podía condenarla a esta vida, no podía. Era muy difícil, y por lo que sabía de ella, no quería más cambios en su vida. Además tenía miedo de que la corona sea una razón por la cual ella no me quisiera aceptar. Ella misma lo había dicho, ser príncipe era la razón por la que en un principio no era de su agrado, estaba seguro que ella me amaba por mí, ella era la que tanto esperaba, pero no podría tenerla. Había sacado a colación el tema de casarme con una plebeya, me dijeron que dado el caso de mi madre, que no le gustaba algunas cosas, y le costó la vida, pues era mi elección (Por lo menos me daban la elección de estar con quien quisiera) pero tenía que ser alguien como Jin Kyong, que tenía clase y era del agrado de la aristocracia ¡Pero yo no quería a Jin Kyong! ¡Yo estaba perdidamente enamorado de una ratona enojona que amaba insultarme!

Seguimos nuestro camino. Yo iba viendo los edificios sin mucho interés. Entonces se escuchó el estridente sonido de una bocina y mi limusina frenó abruptamente. Bajé la ventana y miré qué era lo que había pasado. Él corazón se me detuvo y sin darme cuenta estaba fuera de la limusina.

- ¿Ratona…?

Pregunté con un nudo en la garganta. Parecía sorprendida de verme ahí, yo también lo estaba. Era el destino, nos quería juntar como sea, pero mi destino era ser rey, no podía dejarme llevar por el corazón. La miré, su cabello brillaba y sus ojos me miraban fijamente, estaba hermosa como siempre. Entonces comenzó a correr lejos de mí. Avancé por entre los carros, ella corría muy rápido.

- ¡Ratona!

Grité, pero ella no se detuvo, luego desapareció entre las personas amontonadas. Uno de mis guardias me guió hacia mi limusina y pronto llegamos al edificio donde vivía Jin Kyong. Entramos y subimos por el ascensor. En la puerta me esperaban sus padres, su madre me miraba de una forma espeluznante, me hacía sentir intimidado, su padre me miraba de forma amable, él me agradaba un poco más.

- ¡Donghae!

Jin corrió hacia mí y me abrazo. Llevaba puesto un bonito vestido rojo, pero no se veía, ni de cerca, tan bonita como Min.

- Hola

Saludé, devolviéndole el abrazo. Jin Kyong siempre iba a ser mi amiga pasara lo que pasara, sabía que la podía tener conmigo cuando quisiera y que podía contarle lo que sea, ella me conocía mejor que nadie, la quería mucho, era la mejor amiga que una persona podía tener.

- Pasemos a la mesa su alteza

Pidió su madre, haciendo un ademán.

- Todo se ve espléndido

Dije, viendo la mesa con un sinfín de platos, abracé a Jin, ella me sonrió.

- Mi mamá se esforzó mucho para complacer tu exquisito paladar

Bromeó ella y yo hice un puchero.

- Ya no tengo un exquisito paladar, la universidad me lo ha estropeado, ahora como cualquier cosa que parezca comida

Jin rió y ambos nos sentamos.

- ¿Cómo le está yendo en la universidad, su alteza?

Preguntó el señor Kim.

- Bien… tuve un promedio de 4.0 el anterior semestre

- ¡Eso es estupendo su alteza!

Me felicitó la señora Kim y yo asentí sonriente.

- Mi prima también obtuvo ese promedio, ella es brillante

Me dijo Jin Kyong y yo miré a todos lados, no estaba su prima.

- Ella salió su alteza – dijo la señora Kim con la cabeza gacha ¿Y esta qué? ¿Por qué nuca me miraba? Ni que fuera a matarla por hacerlo – Discúlpela

- No hay problema señora… al fin y al cabo no la conozco

- Sí la conoces – me aseguró Jin sonriente – Quería ver tu cara cuando la vieras, pero huyó

- ¿En serio?

Pregunté con confusión.

- Pero ella no es importante en este momento

Miré a la señora Kim, ella tenía una mirada que helaba mi sangre, parecía desprecio, crudo y duro.

- Pero…

Quiso decir Jin y su madre la miró severamente, no entendía nada.

- Si el príncipe nunca reparó en su presencia, lo más probable es que haya sido de su agrado

- Es lo más probable, la verdad es que no hice muchos amigos, solo un chico que vivía enfrente

- Lo ves querida…

Las palabras parecían veneno saliendo de sus pintarrajeados labios. Esa señora me hacía sentir nervioso, era como si ella quisiera asesinarme, o peor, asesinar a su sobrina. Parecía que no quisiera que supiera quién era ella.

- Tengo un regalo para ti – le dije a Jin, buscando la cajita en mi bolsillo – Yo quería pedirte… - saqué la cajita de mi bolsillo y escuché un estruendo, los cubiertos de su madre se habían caído, miré a Jin, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas ¿Qué rayos? – Si querías…

- ¡Sí!

Gritó ella, arrebatándome la caja, yo la miré confundido.

- Auch…- dije, ella abrió la caja – Mucha emoción por una invitación al cine

- ¿Hello Kitty?

Preguntó ella, viendo el anillo de Hello Kitty que le había dado.

- ¿Cine?

Preguntó su madre.

- ¿Recuerdas que a los trece me dijiste que te gustaba mucho Hello Kitty? – le pregunté y ella asintió – El anillo, el que solo habían hecho diez en todo el mundo y no pudiste conseguirlo, pues ahora lo tienes

- ¡Wow! – exclamó ella, dándomelo para que se lo ponga – Es… gracias Donghae

- Lo que sea por ti – sonreí y ella hizo lo mismo – Sabes que me gusta engreírte

- ¿Y lo del cine?

Preguntó.

- Si quieres… no hay nada bueno que ver pero… quiero hacer algo de adolescente normal si no les importa señores Kim

- No, claro

Sonrió el señor Kim, su esposa nos miraba con seriedad.

- Bien – sonrió la señora – Jin Kyong, vamos a cambiarte para salir, ese vestido es inapropiado para este clima

Las dos mujeres dejaron sus platos a medio comer y se fueron. Me quedé solo con el señor Kim, terminé mi comida. El señor Kim me empezó a hablar sobre negocios y la economía del país, la verdad es que era un poco interesante. Jin salió de su habitación, peinada y maquillada de forma diferente, le ofrecí mi brazo como tantas otras veces y salimos de su departamento. Afuera del edificio había un sinfín de camarógrafos, la única que parecía disfrutarlo era mi amiga. En la limusina ella iba cantando con la radio, Jin era muy desafinada.

- Esa es una buena canción

- Sí, pero dejas en vergüenza a _"Sistar"_

Bromeé y ella me dio un zape.

_- _Que malo eres

Rió ella, haciendo un puchero. Llegamos al cine y entramos, seguidos por mis guardaespaldas. Compramos los boletos, como la película comenzaría dentro de una hora, le propuse comer algún postre, así que caminamos hacia una cafetería del Centro Comercial. Entonces la vi…

Ella iba del brazo con la otra amiga de Sun Hee. Ambas reían y caminaban hacia una tienda de vestidos ¿Para qué necesitaba Min Jee un vestido?

- Jin… espera un segundo aquí

Le pedí, caminando hacia la tienda.

- ¿A dónde vas?

Me preguntó, pero la ignoré.

- Distráiganla – le pedí a mis guardias – Que no vea donde voy – les pedí – Yo iré a otra parte un segundo

Con miedo me desprendí de mis guardaespaldas, me sentía expuesto y desprotegido. Corrí hacia la tienda de vestidos, Shandra me quedó viendo y luego miró el probador con la cortina cerrada. Caminé hacia allí y sostuve la pesada cortina con una mano.

- No puede entrar joven

Me dijo la encargada, yo la ignoré y entré. Ahí estaba ella con un vestido lila. Yo la miré y sin poder evitarlo, pues lo venía deseando desde hace tiempo, la besé. Ella me empujó y salió del probador.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Me preguntó.

- Te vi – contesté – Y…

- Creí que las cosas estaban claras – me dijo, mirándome fijamente – Vámonos

Le pidió a su amiga.

- Ratona…

- Mi nombre es Kim Min Jee – me corrigió ella – No soy más tu Ratona, eso lo decidiste tú

- Pero…

- ¿Por qué lo haces difícil? – me preguntó, sus ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas - ¿Por qué simplemente no te vas? – me preguntó - ¡Desaparece! – me gritó - ¡Solo vete que no quiero verte!

Sus palabras me dolieron, pero supongo que las mías también debieron de dolerle en su momento. Miré a la encargada y a Yang Mi, luego miré a Min, ella ya estaba llorando. Sentí una presión en mi pecho y luego algo haciendo cosquillas mi mejilla, era una lágrima. Me la limpié y salí de la tienda. Volví a la cafetería y me senté, sabía que Jin Kyong me miraba, yo no quería verla.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Me preguntó.

- Nada – mentí, respirando hondamente – Me fui para poder pensar

- ¿Pensar en qué?

Me preguntó ella y yo la miré. Tenía que decírselo a alguien, sino, explotaría.

- Me he enamorado – contesté, jugueteando con sus dedos y el anillo que le acaba de regalar – De una plebeya

- ¿En serio?

Preguntó, mirándome de forma extraña, parecía querer sonreír. Ella sabía lo amargado que estaba, debía de alegrarle el saber que encontré a alguien. Pero lamentablemente no podía estar con ella.

- Sí – contesté – Pero aunque la amo, no puedo estar con ella

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó ella, mirándome con el entrecejo fruncido – Si la amas, haz lo que sea necesario para estar con ella

- Es más complicado que eso…

- Donghae… eres el príncipe heredero, puedes estar con quien te plazca y el mundo debe de aceptarlo – me dijo ella y yo asentí, por primera vez ella me estaba diciendo algo cierto – Si amas a esta plebeya, haz lo que sea para estar con ella, no te debe de importar lo que los nobles, tu familia, el vecino, digan – reí al oír eso, incluso siendo seria ella sonaba cómica – Ve por ella, porque ella también te ama

- ¿En serio?

Pregunté, aunque no sabía cómo ella pudiera conocer a Min Jee.

- Sí – ella me sonrió – Ve por ella

- Tienes razón – dije al final – Ahora sí va a dejar de importarme lo que ellos digan, la amo, y voy a estar con ella así tenga que renunciar a la corona – me levanté y abracé a Jin – Te quiero mucho

- Yo también – le sonreí – Tenemos que luchar por lo que queremos

- Por primera vez tienes toda la razón

- Siempre la tengo


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

De nuevo en la universidad. Me sentía feliz de poder estar con Sun Hee de nuevo. Ella nos sorprendió diciendo que compró el Pent-house con tres habitaciones y piscina bajo techo. Yang estaba encantada, viviría como reina.

- Viviremos como diosas

Rió Sun y Yang Mi también.

- ¿Le has contado lo que pasó el sábado con el príncipe?

Me preguntó Yang y yo negué.

- ¿Qué pasó con él?

Preguntó.

- Vino a Nueva York

Le contesté.

- Si, para visitar a la odiosa de Kim Jin Kyong

Sun Hee puso cara de asco.

- Pues al parecer debe de ser bien odiosa, porque él entró solo a la tienda donde estábamos Min Jee y yo con la intención de besarla

- ¿En serio?

Preguntó Sun Hee boquiabierta.

- Sí

Contesté, mirando el suelo.

- ¡Oh sí, tenía razón! – celebró mi amiga, dando saltitos – Sabía que él sentía algo por ti

- ¿En serio?

Pregunté sorprendida y Sun Hee asintió efusivamente.

- Ahora todo queda claro – dijo ella – Estarás con él y…

- Él me dijo que lo nuestro no podía ser

- ¡¿Qué?!

Preguntaron a gritos mis dos amigas.

- ¿Donghae se volvió loco?

Preguntó Yang Mi, pero Sun Hee se puso seria.

- Debe de ser por lo que mi mamá y la abuela dijeron

Contestó, mirándonos.

- ¿Qué cosa?

Pregunté. Sun miró a todos lados y luego nos tomó de la mano, llevándonos a una banca. Sus guardias nos siguieron e hicieron un círculo alrededor nuestro. Sun nos miró y soltó un bufido.

- Cuando llegamos a casa él se veía muy deprimido

- Es porque le dije que no podía estar con él por varios factores, uno de ellos el que sea príncipe

- ¿Entonces tú lo rechazaste primero?

Preguntó Yang y yo asentí.

- Pero nos dijimos que nos queríamos

- Bueno… él estaba muy deprimido – nos volvió a decir Sun – No salía de su habitación, no comía, no jugaba con Yoora, se parecía a mi tío. Ni siquiera con la odiosa de su amiga se puso de mejor humor – me mordí el labio al oír eso – El punto es que… me dijo que quería hacerle un regalo a alguien, algo especial. Yo sabía que se trataba de ti, aunque he de admitir que una parte de mí dudaba. Compró el collar y lo mandó a grabar – mi mente viajó al cajón de mi mesa de noche – La perra esa no cena nunca con nosotros – nos explicó – Porque según ella incomodaría la dinámica familiar y etc. Pero incomoda más haciendo que el chef le prepare algo especial para que cene en su hotel o haciendo que paguemos sus cenas del hotel – Yang Mi rió al decir eso – Fue la noche antes de que me fuera a Nueva York – recordó – El me había dado la caja para que la guardara y te la diera a ti – me dijo y yo miré el suelo – Mi mamá y la abuela hablaban del cáncer del tío Donghae. No es un tema muy bonito a decir verdad – Sun Hee miró el suelo – Le recordaron a mi primo que pronto sería rey. Ese no es un tema que le guste mucho, a veces lo comprendo, solo quiere vivir su vida – vi la mirada de tristeza de Sun y sentí mi corazón estrujarse – Le dijeron que había muchas candidatas de la aristocracia para ser su esposa

- ¿Quieren casarlo con una noble?

Preguntó Yang y Sun asintió.

- Es la única forma de mantener las costumbres de la monarquía coreana – explicó Sun Hee y yo me sentí peor. Con que ese había sido el motivo, no me había puesto a pensar en ello, al principio pensé que era porque no aceptaba mi estatus, luego simplemente me enojaba pensar en que no quería estar conmigo – Entonces él preguntó si podía casarse con una plebeya, así como mi tío

- ¿Y qué le dijeron?

Pregunté. Era muy joven para pensar en matrimonio, y jamás soñé con ser una princesa, pero en verdad quería saber, porque lo amaba. Sun Hee me miró, por su rostro supe que no eran buenas noticias.

- Sí sabes que mi tía era hija de un empresario coreano – Yang y yo asentimos – La familia, el parlamento incluso, solo aceptará que se case con alguien de ese mismo estatus

- Oh…

Contesté, sintiéndome muy desanimada.

- O sea… - dijo Yang Mi – Que a menos que Min se saque la lotería, no la dejarán estar con él

- No solo por el dinero – dijo Sun Hee – También está el tema de que ella es…

- Soy huérfana, y no tengo nada propio, solo mi nombre

- Min…

Dijo Sun y yo me levanté, caminando hacia mi primera clase. Sun Hee me logró alcanzar y se sentó a mi lado como siempre. No era su culpa, lo sabía, pero no quería hablar con nadie que tuviera que ver con Donghae.

- Sí sabes que estudias lo mismo que él y que en alguna clase han de coincidir

Me recordó ella mientras el aula se llenaba. El profesor entró, me sorprendió ver ahí al profesor Shindong. Y como el semestre pasado, el último en llegar fue Donghae. Él me miró y esbozó una sonrisa, no era nada parecida a la sonrisa que tenía el primer día de clases en el semestre pasado. El Donghae de ese entonces era un irresponsable y presuntuoso muchacho, ahora era un chico totalmente distinto, lo principal, es que no se metía en tantos problemas como ahora y ya no parecía darle igual el mundo entero. Se sentó al fondo del salón y un puñado de chicas empezaron a hablarles, fue ahí cuando de nuevo vi su sonrisa presuntuosa.

- ¡Ey! – me dijo el chico sentado a mi lado - ¿Tú eres Kim Min Jee?

- Sí

Contesté.

- Soy Cho Kyuhyun - se presentó él, tendiéndome la mano – Tu exposición sobre cómo Hobbes veía al hombre y el Estado de Guerra me fascinó

- Gracias

Él me sonrió y yo no pude evitar hacer lo mismo.

- Si coincidimos en algún otro curso, deberíamos ser grupo

- Claro

Acepté.

- A mí no me dejen de lado

Intervino Sun Hee.

- Por supuesto que no su alteza

Sonrió el muchacho y Sun Hee también. La clase comenzó y el profesor volvió a decir que tendríamos un bendito trabajo en grupo. Sun me abrazó instintivamente, luego alargó la mano para tomar el cuello de la camisa de Kyu. Y de esta forma los tres nos volvimos un grupo, el príncipe había quedado con dos chicas más, dos de su club. Caminé junto a mis amigos a nuestra siguiente clase y nos volvimos a sentar juntos.

- Tienes unos lindos cachetes

Bromeó el chico, tocando mis mejillas, yo solo me sonrojé.

- No coquetees mucho – le advirtió Sun Hee – A ella le gustan los nobles

- ¡Sun Hee!

Grité, tapándome el rostro con las manos.

- Descuida, no quiero coquetear – aseguró él – Y… no eres mi tipo

- ¿Te gustan los hombres?

Pregunté sin poder contenerme, el chico solo rió.

- No – contestó riendo – Pero me gustan con más… - puso sus manos sobre su pecho – Ya sabes…

- Oh… deberías conocer a Yang Mi, no es de esta facultad, pero es gran amiga nuestra

Le recomendé, este solo asintió.

- Y tiene grandes atributos

Bromeó Sun.

- Me gustan tus mejillas, pareces una ardilla bonita

Me reí por el comentario de Kyu.

- A mí me gusta tu cabello

Le dije, despeinándole el cabello.

- Muévete

Ordenó una voz. Todos nos giramos, allí estaba el príncipe, empujando a un enclenque muchacho de lentes.

- Que abusivo es

Susurró Kyuhyun y el príncipe siguió su camino.

- ¿Y ahora qué le pasa a ese?

Le pregunté a Sun Hee.

- Ni idea

Contestó. La clase había sido interesante, me alegraba que no hubiera trabajos grupales. En el almuerzo nos volvimos a encontrar con Yang y le presentamos a Kyu, al instante hicieron _"Click" _me alegraba ver eso. Se escucharon gritos y me giré, ahí estaba el príncipe con un muchacho alto de cabello castaño. Ambos entraron riendo en la cafetería y se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la nuestra. Me sentí incómoda ¿Es que él iba a estar en todos lados?

- ¿Ya pensaron a qué clubes se meterán?

Preguntó Kyu.

- Me meteré en el club de fotografía

Contestó Sun.

- Yo soy un asco en fotografía – rió Yang – Supongo que iré a yoga

- Yo quería entrar en gimnasia, pero me dijeron que el equipo lo cerraron porque no ganaban nada y era un gasto inútil para la universidad

Nos informó Kyu.

- Yo quería ingresar en gimnasia

Me lamenté.

- En una universidad tan cara como esta no debería existir el _"gasto inútil"_

- Yo me meteré en _"Starcraft"_

Dijo Kyu y nosotras reímos.

- ¿En serio?

Preguntó Yang y Kyu asintió.

- Que adorable eres…

Dije, apretándole las mejillas.

- Eso me dicen siempre – Kyu sonrió, tenía linda sonrisa pero… no era tan linda como la de Donghae - ¿Y en que club o deporte entrarás?

- Pues… en Mokpo yo hacía gimnasia y patinaba, pero… - recordé el hielo, esa sensación de rapidez – Siempre fue mi sueño competir en uno de esos dos deportes, pero más me gustaba el patinaje

- ¿Y por qué nunca lo hiciste?

- En mi escuela había equipo de gimnasia, y los gastos nos lo dividíamos, pero no de patinaje – les comenté – Mi padres no podían pagarlo, y solo me compraron dos pares de patines. Es un deporte caro, tener que reservar la pista, contratar entrenador y coreógrafo, la ropa, transporte…

- Bueno, nunca es tarde para cumplir los sueños

Kyu me dedicó una radiante sonrisa y yo le devolví el gesto.

- Supongo que me presentaré a las pruebas de patinaje

- Sí, si eres buena, podrás competir, si no, solo irás por los créditos a caerte sobre el hielo

Todas reímos por el comentario de Kyu.

- Solo esperemos que las entrenadoras o entrenadores no tengan preferencia por alguna y te den la peor corografía

Dijo Sun, pinchando su lechuga.

- Deberías usar tus poderes principescos – bromeó Yang – Así Min podrá tener todo lo que siempre quiso

- No es necesario, si consigo algo, quiero conseguirlo por mí misma – les dije a mis amigos y ellos asintieron – Aunque te agradecería un vestido azul, me encanta el azul

- De acuerdo

Rió Sun. Continuamos con nuestro almuerzo, haciendo bromas y demás. En un momento Sun se fue a comprar un café y el amigo del príncipe también se levantó. Ambos conversaron unas cuantas palabras y luego Sun regresó con su café y una gran sonrisa.

- Creo que me he enamorado

Rió ella. Volteé a ver la mesa del chico, mala idea, Donghae me estaba viendo. Fui a la oficina de inscripciones y me inscribí para las pruebas. Mis amigas hicieron lo suyo con los clubes y Kyu con el _"Starcraft"_, todas habíamos pensado que era broma, pero él había hablado en serio. Las pruebas para ingresar a los equipos eran al día siguiente, el estómago se me revolvió. De seguro el equipo estaba formado por varias chicas con becas de deporte que eran excelentes, mientras que yo me uniría siendo una novata total.

- A cumplir los sueños…

Dije, caminando con mis amigos hacia la siguiente clase. Como en las anteriores dos clases, Donghae también estaba ahí. Esta vez se sentó más cerca de nosotros, eso me hizo sentir nerviosa. Kyu seguía hablando de lo adorables que eran mis mejillas y me las pellizcaba cada tanto, sabía que Donghae miraba y eso me hizo sentir aún más nerviosa.

Ya en casa, saqué de su caja mis viejos patines de hielo, estaban desgastados, pero tenía unos nuevos que necesitaría aflojar después. Recordé mi casa, cuando solía llorar por querer hacer patinaje, pero no podían costearlo. Tomé mis apuntes y comencé a estudiar las clases y adelantar tareas. Siempre fui una persona con grandes sueños. Mi mayor sueño era ser escritora, solía escribir historias sobre la misma chica en busca de felicidad, era como escribir de mi propia vida, pero nunca la terminaba. Y mi sueño loco era ser atleta, sabía que ambas cosas podría lograrlas, pero necesitaba el medio para conseguirlo. Otro de mis sueños era poder tener mi propia editorial, pero eso vendría después, cuando tenga capital. Por ahora solo quería estos dos sueños, tres si contábamos graduarme con honores, pero esos eran mis sueños.

Cuando los ojos me empezaron a arder y ya había escrito diez páginas acerca del Romanticismo, decidí que era buen momento para unirme a Jin en sus ejercicios de estiramiento. Toqué la puerta de mi primo y la vi contorsionarse en el suelo de su habitación, me puse a su lado y la imité, al final terminamos jugando _"Twister" _sin tapete.

- Mano izquierda

Dijo ella, riendo, entonces caí al suelo.

- Doblarse tanto duele

Me quejé en broma, frotándome el hombro.

- Por lo menos eres flexible – dijo ella, dándome una crema - ¿A que se debe que quieras unírteme?

- Haré las pruebas para patinaje artístico

Le informé y ella sonrió.

- Siempre fue tu sueño ser patinadora sobre hielo, me alegro que continúes persiguiendo tus sueños – me felicitó ella, dándome un confortante abrazo - ¿Y ya terminaste tu historia sobre la chica disconforme con su vida?

- Aún no – contesté – Necesito un buen romance y un clímax, siempre estoy cambiando el título y el inicio

- Cuando tengas hijos y marido, será el día que puedas completar tu historia, porque tendrás experiencia

- Sí, supongo

Acepté, levantándome del suelo.

- Necesitarás más dinero para el patinaje – dijo Grace, buscando entre sus cosas – Que la bruja no se entere

Me pidió, dándome su tarjeta negra.

- Jin Kyong…

La miré sorprendida.

- Tengo otras dos, no te sorprendas – Jin rió y yo solo sonreí – Pero no puedes vivir de mesada en mesada, no en esta ciudad

- Gracias Jin

Entonces la abracé. Se sentía extraño abrazar a mi prima dadas las cosas que habían pasado. Regresé a mi habitación y guardé en mi bolso mis cosas para la prueba. Cuando me iba a meter en mi cama, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Era él, no podía contestar, no quería oír su voz. Mi teléfono dejó de sonar, y así fueron tres veces más. No podía hablar con él sabiendo que el mundo estaba en nuestra contra y que no podríamos estar juntos por más que quisiéramos, hablar con él solo me recordaría esto. Mi teléfono volvió a sonar y entonces lo apagué.

La mañana siguiente llegó y después de dos clases, donde Donghae se sentó a mi lado, la hora de la prueba llegó. El estómago se me revolvió mientras me cambiaba la ropa. Ajusté mis patines y salí hacia la pista con un número pegado a mi camiseta azul. La entrenadora era una mujer de unos cincuenta años, con cabello negro, bonita y con una mirada amable, su rostro se me hacia conocido.

- Buenos días jovencitas – nos saludó – Soy Yuna Kim

Escuché algunos murmullos. Obvio que la conocía, era una medallista de oro olímpica y medallista de oro nacional, se había llevado el oro en muchas competencias internacionales y nacionales. Me sentí aún más enferma.

La entrenadora nos dio unas indicaciones y nos pidió que patináramos en círculos primero. Después tocó su silbato y nos pidió que hiciéramos saltos, vueltas, y alguna otra secuencia de pasos. Me puse tensa, tomé impulso e hice un _Axel__**[1]**_, después hice giros y otros saltos más, me estaba divirtiendo, hasta que lo vi entrar a la pista y sentarse en las gradas.

- Bien niñas… - dijo la entrenadora y todas nos detuvimos – Las que llame, serán puestas en otra prueba más, las que no… pues… intenten otra cosa – me puse nerviosa al instante – 128, número 44, la 36, la 120 – todas avanzaban al escuchar su nombre – Y el número 125 – me miré el pecho, era mi número – Sí bonita, tú

La siguiente prueba era hacer la pequeña coreografía que una de las veteranas estaba haciendo. Cada una tenía una veterana a la cual imitar, la mía me miró con burla, esa era mala señal. Cuando llegó mi turno, mi "instructora" hizo una coreografía que ni la misma Sasha Cohen[2] hubiera podido hacer. Me miró con suficiencia y luego le dio una patadita a mis desgastados patines. La miré con enojo, no iba ser pisoteada por una narizona. Al diablo si era muy difícil, yo lo iba a hacer.

Me paré en la pista, miré a la profesora y comencé a patinar. Sentía que mi cuerpo volaba, era una sensación increíble. Di más vueltas al dar los giros, y le agregué y triple Lutz[3]. Terminé y miré a la veterana, ella me miraba con enojo.

- Bien… - la entrenadora se paseó delante de nosotras – Pelirroja, frenillos y bonita, están adentro

Sonreí de la emoción y corrí (patiné) hacia los vestidores y me cambié los patines por mis zapatillas. Estaba emocionada, estaba feliz, haría algo que quería desde hace mucho. Salí de las pistas y caminé por todo el complejo deportivo de la universidad, no había rastro alguno del príncipe, eso me desanimó un poco.

- ¿Vas a hacer las pruebas para porrista? – preguntó un chico, sosteniendo un balón de fútbol americano – Con ese cuerpo deberías

Lo miré y seguí caminando.

- ¡No seas tímida preciosa!

Dijo su amigo.

- ¡Ven a divertirte con nosotros!

Rió el primero. Me giré dispuesta a decirle un par de cosas, pero antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo, un chico de cabello castaño los estaba golpeando. Me quedé boquiabierta y sin saber qué hacer, todos se habían amontonado para ver cómo el príncipe heredero golpeaba a dos jugadores de futbol.

- ¡A las chicas se les respeta! – gritó Hae, dándole un puñetazo en la cara a uno - ¡Pídanle disculpas!

- Lo sentimos

Dijeron ambos chicos.

- ¡Ahora lárguense!

Gritó y los dos jugadores se fueron corriendo. Hae se giró, tenía el labio partido y me miraba con enojo ¿Yo qué le había hecho para que se enoje conmigo? Caminó hacia mí, me tomó de la muñeca y me arrastró fuera del complejo.

- ¡Ay, suéltame! – iba gritando yo, todo el mundo nos miraba - ¡Animal, suéltame!

Él me miró y me soltó.

- Felicidades…

Me dijo, respirando hondo y mirándome fijamente.

- Gracias… - dije, apartando la mirada – Gracias por lo de…

- Esos son unas bestias – él me miró con enojo – Pero tú tienes la culpa por andar toda provocativa

- ¡¿Cómo que andar provocativa?!

Pregunté con enojo ¿Por qué siempre tenía que arruinar todo?

- ¡Claro que sí! – dijo él – ¡Con tus ropas apretadas!

- ¡Es ropa de deporte!

Grité.

- ¡Pues usa algo que no se te pegue a la piel!

Gritó él.

- ¡Ay, sigues siendo un tonto!

- ¡Y tú también sigues siendo una tonta!

- ¡Ah, que odioso eres! – grité y él rió - ¿Y ahora de qué te ríes?

- Extrañaba discutir contigo

Contestó él y yo me sonrojé.

- Creo que yo también

Él me sonrió, tenía una sonrisa muy tierna, sus ojos rasgados se apretaban y brillaban, y mi corazón latía con rapidez.

- Ven… - me dijo – Te invito un café para celebrar

Asentí y nos fuimos juntos a la cafetería. Nos sentamos y uno de sus guardias nos trajo café y unas donas, pero no parecía café de la universidad, parecía café traído de Starbucks o algo parecido. Desde que tenía a Sun Hee como amiga me había percatado que ser de la realeza tenía sus ventajas.

Hae y yo reíamos de las cosas que habían ocurrido en nuestras vacaciones, ni siquiera parecía que ambos hubiéramos estado deprimidos. De esta forma descubrí que su comida favorita era el Kimchi[4], que su color favorito era el azul como el mío y que Badaera su perrita, un bichón maltes.

- Y entonces vino corriendo hacia mí, resbaló con el lustrado piso y se estrelló contra el pastel de cuatro pisos

Rió él y yo tenía la mano contra la boca para evitar carcajearme de forma escandalosa.

- Pobre perrita

- Sí – rió él – Bada es la perrita más bonita, mi abuela materna me lo regaló

- ¿En serio?

Pregunté y él asintió.

- Aquí estamos ella y yo

Hae me mostró su teléfono con una foto de él con su perrita.

- ¡Es hermosa!

Exclamé. Donghae se veía adorable con su perrita en brazos. Ahí él estaba con el cabello más largo y desordenado, pero la misma sonrisa. Y su perrita era una pequeña cachorrita que cabía en la palma de su mano.

- Mi mamá tenía un perro así, se llamaba Meo – Hae puso cara de tristeza – Tenía dos años menos que yo. Mi mamá lo había salvado de una señora que mataba de hambre a sus cachorros. Los hermanos de Meo se fueron a otras casas, pero él se quedó con ella, no quería despegarse de mi mamá – Hae sonrió y yo lo miré, se veía tan lindo – Yo solía dormir con él en mi inmensa cuna

- Era una almohada más

Bromeé y el asintió.

- Era mi mejor amigo, y cuando mi mamá murió, él era lo único que tenía de ella, que me… - la voz se le quebró – Que me demostrara el mismo amor que mi mamá solía mostrarme – lo miré, él se mordió el labio y pasó su lengua por esa zona – Yo tenía trece, Meo tenía once, y dos años después, él también murió

- Hae…

Él me miró y negó con la cabeza, luego respiró hondo.

- No quiero que me tengas lástima

- No la tengo

Le aseguré, él me sonrió.

- Meo no tuvo hijos, así que no había nada que me lo trajera a la vida – me miró y sonrió – Y un año después mi abuela, cuando vino de visita, me trajo a Bada, ahora tiene un año

- Pues haz que tenga cachorros y así nunca la perderás

Le sugerí.

- No, mi perrita será virgen para siempre

- A mí me gustaría tener un perro así de bonito

Dije, viendo la foto de nuevo.

- Mmm… supongo que puedo hacer que se cruce con el bichón de Chae, la hija del Barón de Busan

- Pensé que dijiste que Bada moriría virgen

Lo miré y él sonreía.

- Pero tú quieres un perro así

Me sonrojé al instante y sonreí. Tomé un sorbo de mi café para evitar el nerviosismo, no funcionaba. Hae era tan lindo, era tan tierno.

- Min… - lo miré, él se mordía el labio de nuevo – Yo quería hablar contigo sobre…

- Ya hablamos de eso

Me le adelanté.

- Sí, pero...

- No quiero hablar de eso – le dije, él asintió – Te lo dije el sábado, no quiero tocar el tema, y si lo vas a hacer, mejor me voy

- Pero…

- ¡Hae! – grité - ¡Ya lo dijiste! – él me miró fijamente y luego bajó la mirada – No podrá ser, Sun ya me lo explicó también – él me miró con confusión – Sé cuáles son los motivos por los cuales una chica como yo no puede estar con alguien como tú, es así, ya déjalo – le volví a pedir – No te dejarán, lo entiendo – mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – Supongo que es el precio a pagar por enamorarme de alguien tan inalcanzable como un príncipe

- ¿Y si no lo fuera?

Me preguntó.

- Pero lo eres – dije – Y no te permitiría renunciar a tu título por mí

- Min…

- Te dije que dejaras el tema de lado – solté un risita y me limpié una lágrima – Me he puesto a llorar por tu culpa, de nuevo

- Lo siento – él me extendió una servilleta – Yo también he llorado por tu culpa

- ¡Ya para! – pedí, alzando la voz – Solo detente, antes de que nos hagamos más daño

- Lo lamento

Me dijo él y yo me levanté de la mesa, caminando lejos de él. Debí saber que no podría estar cerca de él sin ponerme a llorar, había sido una estúpida al aceptar su invitación. Caminé hacia mi auto y antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta, sentí una mano sobre mi hombro y como me daban la vuelta. Unos labios se posaron sobre los míos. Derramé lágrimas, era muy difícil esto para mí y él no me lo hacía fácil. Abrí los ojos y vi a Kangin. Me aparté asustada.

- ¿Estás bien?

* * *

[1] Salto de patinaje sobre hielo donde el despegue se realiza con el filo externo del pie contrario al pie de aterrizaje. Incluye media vuelta más.

[2] Medallista en patinaje sobre hielo.

[3] Salto de patinaje sobre hielo donde el patinador parte en sentido opuesto de trayectoria al del aterrizaje. Es el salto más difícil exceptuando el Axel.

[4] Comida Coreana.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

Vi a Hae correr hacia el estacionamiento cuando puse en marcha el auto con Kangin adentro. Las manos me temblaban y lo menos que quería era un accidente. Llegamos a su departamento y él se bajó, abriéndome la puerta.

- ¿Quieres pasar?

Me preguntó y yo negué.

- Tengo mucho que estudiar, y ahora tendré que acomodar mi horario de estudio junto a las prácticas

- Pues entonces hay que aprovechar este momento libre – Kangin volvió a besarme, yo no le correspondí, él descendió a mi cuello - ¿No lo crees?

- No… - dije, empujándolo con delicadeza – En serio tengo que…

- Está bien – dijo él con fastidio – Siempre es lo mismo contigo

- ¿Qué me dices de ti? – pregunté – Tienes trabajo y estudio ¿Qué hacías en mi universidad de todas forma?

- Quería ver a mi novia que nunca tiene tiempo para mí

- Estudio, no puedo darme el lujo de reprobar materias – le recordé – Yo no tengo padres que me lo permiten

- De acuerdo, eres un fastidio, lo entiendo

- Lo siento Kangin…

Él no dijo nada más. Le di un beso en la mejilla y volví a mi auto. Llegué a casa y Jin me esperaba con una gran sonrisa.

- Mi papá y yo te tenemos una sorpresa

Me dijo, tapándome los ojos con su pañoleta. Me guió hasta mi habitación y me dejó ver. En mi cama había un lindo vestido azul con diamantes de fantasía, era un vestido de patinadora, y un nuevo par de patines.

- ¡Wow! – exclamé – Gracias

- En tu closet hay más de estos, los escogí yo – me dijo Jin sonriente – Pero como este es azul, supuse que te gustaría ver este primero

- Gracias

Volví a decir y mi tío sonrió.

- ¿Ingresaste?

- Sí, obvio

Le contesté y él sonrió.

- Hablé con tu tía, y llegamos al acuerdo de que podías quedarte hasta tarde en la pista de hielo

- Eso… suena genial

No sabía que decir al respecto, así que me limité a sonreír.

- ¡Jin Kyong, tienes que vestirte!

Se escuchó la voz de mi tía desde alguna parte de la casa.

- ¡Ya estoy vestida!

Gritó Jin.

- Jin saldrá con el príncipe – me informó mi tío – Irán a cenar

- Sí, me sorprendió su llamada

- Eso… suena genial

Volví a repetir, aunque esto no sonaba para nada genial. Mi prima dejó mi habitación y yo guardé todo lo nuevo en mi closet con ayuda de mi tío. El timbre sonó y Jin gritó un _"Adiós" _y salió del departamento.

- ¡Iré a la reunión de vecinas!

Informó mi tía, yéndose también.

- ¿Estás bien?

Preguntó mi tío y yo negué, sentándome en la cama. Él se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó fuertemente, yo lloré. Todo era tan injusto ¿Por qué simplemente no podía ser feliz?

- ¿Por qué demonios me enamoré de él?

Me pregunté llorando.

- Así es la vida

Me dijo mi tío. Él me trajo un té y yo me calmé lo suficiente como para poder empezar a estudiar. Después de varias horas Jin volvió, ella ingreso a mi habitación y me dejó caer dos bolsas.

- Uno es una blusa y el otro es un par de zapatos que Donghae eligió

Me dijo y yo los miré. La blusa era el típico estilo de Jin, tela suave y color pastel, como sacado de una revista de moda. Los zapatos eran bonitos, eran unas simples zapatillas, pero en los cordones había un dije de la ratona Minnie.

- ¿Por qué eligió unos zapatos de Minnie Mouse?

- No sé – contesto – Me dijo que últimamente le gustaban los ratones, y que esperaba que lo encontraras bonito

- Ah ya

Dije. Me había asustado la idea de que él supiera que Jin era mi prima. Si lo supiera, podría complicar las cosas en mi casa, mi tía me daba miedo y Jin jamás me lo perdonaría.

- Me divertí mucho con Donghae – dijo ella, recostándose en mi cama – Dijo que era la persona con la que él siempre iba a querer pasar un rato cuando más lo necesita

Me sentí mal al oír eso. Mi prima creía que era una declaración de amor, pero yo sabía que significaba. Lo que había pasado en la cafetería lo había afectado, así que necesitaba a un amigo para que lo calme.

- Eso suena lindo – dije, mordiéndome la lengua – Me alegro por ti

- Lo malo fue cuando apareció su amigo ese, Lee Eunhyuk

Jin hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos.

- Bueno, es joven y libre, puede hacer los amigos que le plazca

- Supongo…

Dijo ella. Conversamos unos diez minutos más y luego ella se fue para poder dejarme estudiar. Yo leía y por momentos mi mente se iba hacia un chico de ojos cafés y cabello castaño, con sonrisa tierna y, para mi desgracia, una corona. Sentí que las lágrimas volvían a mis ojos y sentí el nudo en la garganta. Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, era un mensaje de él:

Voy a luchar por lo que quiero,

y lo que quiero eres tú. No me importa nada más.

Borré el mensaje. No iba a ser posible, él lo sabía ¿Por qué insistía? Solo nos haríamos daño. Dejé mis cosas desparramadas por el escritorio y me puse el piyama para poder dormir. Necesitaba paz, mi vida se había vuelto totalmente negra.

La mañana siguiente me desperté con desgano. Metí mis cosas en mi bolso y en otro bolso metí mis patines y mi ropa. Salí del departamento y me subí a mi auto. Llegué a la universidad y caminé a la cafetería; noté que muchas personas me miraban, pero no le di importancia. Compré un café y mi sorpresa fue que era como el del día anterior, algo especial. Me senté y esperé a que llegara Jin con Yang, o Kyuhyun si quiera. Las dos primeras aparecieron y corrieron hacia mí con una tablet.

- Tienes que ver esto

Me dijo Yang Mi, sentándose a mi lado y tomando un sorbo de mi café. Jin Kyong me dio la tablet y casi me atragantó. Éramos Hae y yo en la cafetería, una fotografía del día anterior, y un gran encabezado:

¿Será ella la ratona?

Miré a todo el mundo y me di cuenta de que todo el mundo me miraba a mí. Temblé, esto no lo debía de ver Jin Kyong ni mi tía. Kyuhyun apareció y traía las mismas noticias, solo que él no sabía la historia completa. Lo negué todo y él solo asentía, no confiaba lo suficiente en él como para contarle que estaba metida en una novela romántica con el príncipe, heredero de la corona americana.

Nos despedimos de Yang y caminamos hacia nuestra primera clase. Me sentía muy ansiosa, había mucha gente que me miraba y no eran miradas agradables. Entonces lo vi entrar y al instante me paré para poder hablar con él, pero un par de chicas se me interpusieron.

- La realeza solo sale con la realeza

Me dijo una que tenía el cabello rojo y algo maltratado.

- Yo te recomiendo ir a la madriguera de donde saliste

Volví a sentarme y miré hacia la pizarra. Mi teléfono vibró, era un mensaje de Hae:

¿Quieres almorzar conmigo?

Entenderé si no quieres

Yo no le contesté. No quería que más de estas cosas salieran a la luz. Las palabras de mi tío volvieron a mi mente y me estremecí ¿De qué cosas sería capaz mi tía con tal de ver a Jin Kyong siendo feliz?

La clase terminó y Hae me esperó fuera del salón de clases. Yo no quise verlo, él no me siguió, eso me alivió. Después de almorzar decidí ir a la pista de hielo, faltaban dos horas para la primera práctica, pero quería estar en el hielo. Me conecté los audífonos y comencé a patinar, la sensación de libertad me llenó de nuevo, pero entonces las imágenes de los ojos de todo sobre mí y una dantesca imagen de mi tía aparecieron, caí bruscamente.

- ¿Estás bien?

Preguntó la voz que no quería escuchar.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Le pregunté, patinando lejos de él.

- Vine a buscarte, no has almorzado

Dijo él, siguiéndome, no me había dado cuenta de que también llevaba patines.

- ¿Qué más da?

Contesté, escapando de él.

- Mucho – dijo él, poniéndose delante de mí – Podrías enfermar, recuerda la última vez…

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia

Le dije, huyendo de él; pero él me tomó de las manos y yo me zafé, parecía que estuviéramos bailando mientras patinábamos.

- ¿Por qué actúas así?

- ¿Así, cómo?

Pregunté.

- Huyes de mí

- Pues claro que huyo – contesté – Es mejor así, tú por ahí, yo aquí, por separado, así debió ser siempre

- Te dije que lucharía por ti

- ¿Cómo? – pregunté, dando un salto, y patinando lejos de él – No será bien visto

- Me importa una mierda si es bien visto o no – dijo él, patinando hacia mí y tomándome de la cintura – Yo solo quiero estar contigo

- No puedes renunciar a tu título

Le dije, deteniéndome, él se tambaleó y cayó al suelo, yo me senté a su lado.

- ¿Y si fuera la única forma para estar contigo?

Me preguntó y yo lo miré.

- Pues tendría que dejarte ir – contesté, sintiendo una presión en el pecho – Porque serás un gran rey y no quiero privar a Corea de ver eso

- Es la primera vez que me dices que seré un gran rey

Hae sonrió y yo solté una risita.

- Pues… tenías razón, iba a cambiar de opinión

Él sonrió aún más, luego se recostó en el hielo.

- Me alegra saber eso

- Por eso no puedes renunciar, no por mí

Él me miró, se veía triste.

- Pero…

- Las novias van y vienen – le dije – Tu título como heredero no

- Min Jee… – él tomó mi mano y la puso sobre su corazón - ¿Sientes esto? – me preguntó – Es mi corazón, solo late por ti. Cuando no estás, late rápido por la ansiedad que siento; cuando te veo, se detiene al ver lo bonita que estás; y cuando estás conmigo, late lentamente para que no actúe como idiota – reí al oír eso – Solo quiero estar contigo y con nadie más

- Pero…

- Al diablo todo – me dijo – No me importa lo que mi familia o el parlamento digan, yo quiero estar contigo, por siempre

- Hae…

- Mi amiga Jin Kyong me dijo… - sentí una piedra caer en mi el estómago al oír ese nombre – Que tenía que luchar por lo que quiero, y voy a luchar por lo que quiero Min ¿Entiendes? – lo miré y asentí – Ellos tendrán que adaptarse a mi decisión, eres la primera persona de la que me enamoro y no te voy a dejar escapar

- Hae…

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, él me besó. Yo le devolví el beso, no podía evitarlo, estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. La lucidez volvió y me aparté de él, lo miré, se veía herido, yo me sentía rota por dentro. Negué con la cabeza y él solo me miró.

- Lo siento

Me dijo y yo patiné fuera de la pista. Me cambie los patines por las zapatillas y me dispuse a salir de ahí, pero la entrenadora apareció. Mis compañeras de equipo entraron y al instante se amontonaron alrededor del príncipe y este se empezó a tomar fotografías con ellas. Yo lo miraba, recibiendo toda esa atención, saber que jamás podría estar con él ni siquiera de la forma en la que ellas estaban, eso dolía en lo más profundo de mi corazón. Él me miró y yo aparté la mirada, no quería tenerlo cerca, no quería sabiendo que todo estaba en mi contra. Mi teléfono entonces comenzó a sonar, era Kangin.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

- Hola…

Contesté con desgano.

- ¿Estás ocupada?

Me preguntó.

- No – mentí - ¿Por qué?

- ¿Quieres venir?

Miré a la entrenadora, la práctica iba a dar comienzo.

- Dentro de dos horas salgo

- Dijiste que no estabas ocupada

Dijo él.

- ¿No tienes trabajo?

Pregunté.

- Sí, y ya lo terminé – contestó él – Y no tengo clases más tarde

- Espérame dos horas entonces

Pedí.

- De acuerdo… - aceptó él con fastidio – Te espero – dijo – Ven sexy

- Adiós Kangin

Miré de nuevo al príncipe y mi corazón se estrujó. Kangin era mi novio desde hace dos años, tal vez no era perfecto, tal vez no me trataba como yo quisiera, pero por lo menos podía estar con él. Él conocía todo acerca de mí, y yo conocía todo acerca de él, me conocía muy bien. Yo no sabía nada de Donghae, absolutamente nada, yo no era Jin Kyong. Tal vez ella era la mejor opción para él, incluso mejor que una noble, ella lo comprendía realmente ¿Pero si no lo conocía, cómo es que llegué a quererlo tanto? Todo se resumía a esa típica frase _"Del odio al amor solo hay un paso" _aunque también podía usar la frase _"Los polos opuestos se atraen" _Era inevitable, había sido inevitable.

- ¡Señoritas! – llamó la entrenadora - ¡Comencemos! – volví a entrar en la pista – Dentro de poco será la competencia de universidades

Una buena sesión de ejercicios era lo ideal para poder despegar mi mente. Me sentía libre mientras volaba por los aires y aterrizaba sobre el patín, no sé cómo es que no me quise dedicar a esto y solo lo tomé como pasatiempo. Después de un discurso largo sobre cómo algunas debían de mejorar su técnica y como yo no debo de intentar dar más vueltas de las que puedo, la práctica terminó. Fui a las duchas y después de cinco minutos salí de las pistas, ahí estaba Hae esperándome, yo lo miré e intenté seguir mi camino, pero él me lo impidió.

- No te vayas…

Me pidió, sosteniéndome.

- Debo hacerlo… - le miré – No nos engañemos Hae…

- No me engaño

- Pero yo sí lo haría – él me miró con confusión – No soy la indicada para su alteza

Hice una reverencia y me alejé a paso rápido. El camino a casa de Kangin fue más rápido del que me hubiera gustado, no tuve tiempo de pensar en nada. Toqué el botón de intercomunicador entré en el edificio. Subí por el ascensor y llegué a su puerta, toqué la puerta y Kangin al instante me recibió con un húmedo beso lleno de deseo.

Tenía la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, su corazón latía con rapidez y yo me sentía a gusto. Él me acariciaba la espalda y yo pasaba mis dedos por su pecho desnudo, intentaba no sentirme rara, pero lo hacía. No quería a Kangin, ya no, no sé cómo pasó, pero aunque me sentía a gusto, ya no era lo mismo, y sin embargo me acababa de acostar con él.

- ¿Estás bien?

Me preguntó, yo lo miré.

- Simplemente estoy pensando

Contesté.

- ¿En qué?

Me alcé un poco y lo besé. Esperaba poder sentir las chispas en mi interior, pero no las sentí. De pronto sentí vergüenza de estar desnuda frente a él. Me senté en la cama y me coloqué la ropa interior y mi camiseta.

- ¿Te acuerdas lo que siempre decía cuando tenías tus momentos buenos?

Le pregunté y él me miró con una ceja alzada.

- Que… te gustaría vivir en una gran casa, con una mascota, un gran auto y mucho dinero

- Además de eso

Dije, mirándolo. Él frunció el entrecejo y me miró.

- No lo sé

Contestó y yo suspiré.

- Que me gustaría tener todo eso contigo

Kangin puso los ojos en blanco, eso me dolió.

- Eres muy joven para pensar eso

- Lo sé – miré mis manos – Simplemente…

- Tengo diecinueve – me dijo y yo lo miré – Tú tienes dieciocho, es muy… extraño que pienses así – me miró con una sonrisa burlona – Tengo… el trabajo de mis sueños, y la verdad es que no creí poder conseguirlo – él soltó una sonrisa – No puedo pensar en casas y cosas así, debo de pensar solo en mí

- ¿Jamás has pensado en un futuro juntos?

- ¡Por Dios, Min Jee! – gritó él y yo me estremecí - ¿Por qué estás pensando tanto acerca del futuro?

- Por nada… - mentí – Lo siento…

Kangin no dijo nada más. Yo me terminé de vestir y me fui, él solo me dio un beso de despedida. En lugar de volver a casas fui al parque, a sentarme en la misma banca donde me sentaba. Me puse a pensar en Kangin, en cómo lo nuestro no tenía futuro y como sin embargo no quería dejarlo. No lo haría porque era la opción segura, seguir con él a pesar de que no era lo mismo, era más seguro que aventurarme en un romance con el príncipe heredero. Prefería mil veces que Kangin me termine a tener que sufrir por estar con Donghae. Mi padre me llamaría cobarde, pero con tanto sufrimiento en los últimos meses, ya no quería más sufrimiento. Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, era Jin.

- Hola

- ¿Dónde estás? – preguntó – Llega ya, mi mamá no está y saldré al cine con Donghae

- Oh… - sentí una presión en el pecho – Voy enseguida

Subí de nuevo en mi auto y llegué a mi edificio. Jin estaba colocándose sus aretes mientras salía a paso veloz del departamento. Tal vez este era mi destino, quedarme sola de por vida. Por un lado estaba que me había quedado huérfana y las personas con las que vivía me hacían saber a cada instante lo sola que estaba; luego tenía a un novio que no me quería y yo no quería, y que aún así no acabábamos, y por otra parte estaba el chico perfecto con el que tenía miedo de estar.

Tomé mis cosas y comencé a estudiar. Necesitaba tener la mente ocupada en otra cosa que no sea el príncipe y Kangin. Mi teléfono volvió a sonar y vi que era un mensaje de Sun Hee:

Mira la televisión, el canal de Espectáculos

Obedecí, y encendí el televisor. En el canal de espectáculos estaban hablando de la foto que se había filtrado en internet, donde el príncipe y yo sonreíamos sentados en una mesa de la cafetería. Alcé el volumen y me senté atenta.

- _Y esta jovencita… - _empezó a decir la anfitriona del programa – _Ha estado habiendo especulaciones de que esta señorita podría ser la famosa "Ratona"_ – miré la pantalla totalmente aterrada - _¿Ustedes qué creen?_

_- Pues él ha posteado en Twitter cosas muy interesantes en la última hora_

Dijo el otro anfitrión.

- _Sí, ahí están_

En la pantalla aparecieron los tweet de Donghae:

A veces, tener mucho dinero,

una corona, un título nobiliario,

poder, el mundo en tu mano, no te da felicidad

Cuando uno quiere algo,

no debe de importarle lo que los demás digan,

uno debe de luchar por lo que quiere, y es justo lo que voy a hacer.

Me siento solo desde

que un ratón de biblioteca me mordió en el pecho y huyó

- _Debe de seguir muy deprimido por esta chica_

_- Tal vez "Ratona" sea una metáfora, o algo que lo entretiene, no una persona_

Dijo tercer anfitrión.

- _¿Qué me dicen de su amiga Kim Jin Kyong? – _preguntó la anfitriona – _Hace poco se les vio entrar a un cine…_

La televisión se apagó de pronto. Mi tía estaba parada sosteniendo el cable. No había notado cuando apareció, y hubiera deseado que apareciera cuando no tuviera una noticia del príncipe en mi televisor. Ella me miraba de una forma extraña, parecía que estudiaba mi rostro, mi corazón, mi mente, mi alma. Avanzó, haciendo sonar los tacones, me miró y puso sus manos, con uñas largas, sobre mis hombros. Apretó un poco y yo hice una mueca de dolor.

- ¿Qué significa esto?

Preguntó lentamente, haciendo que me estremeciera.

- No… no lo sé

- ¡No mientas!

Gritó, dándome una bofetada.

- ¡En verdad no lo sé!

La miré aterrada, sosteniéndome la mejilla con una mano. Apreté los dientes para no llorar. Mi tía tenía una mirada de furia, parecía que sus ojos echaran fuego.

- Jin Kyong está con él ahora – me dijo, acercándose a mí de nuevo, yo empecé a retroceder – Ellos han estado juntos desde siempre ¿Lo sabes?

- S… sí…

Tartamudeé.

- No querrás verla infeliz ¿Verdad?

Mi tía me miró. Yo la miré también, sintiendo como la mejilla me palpitaba. No, por supuesto que no quería que ella sufriera, ella era precisamente una de las personas por las cuales no quería aceptar a Donghae. Mi tía me miró y sonrió de forma burlesca.

- N… no

Contesté con miedo.

- Querida… - susurró, acariciando mi cabello – Recuerda que solo eres una huérfana con suerte – mi tía tiró de un mechón de mi cabello y yo solté un grito de dolor – No encajas aquí

Entonces me lanzó al suelo.

- Eres mi única tía – lloré sin poder contenerme - ¿Cómo puedes decirme algo así?

- ¿Cómo es que se debe de tratar a la plebe? – me preguntó ella, mirándome de forma burlona – Mi hija será la reina y no permitiré que zorras como tú se interpongan entre ella y su amor verdadero

Mi tía se fue, cerrando mi puerta. Cerré con llave la puerta y, recostada en la puerta, me largué a llorar. Solo veía dolor y sufrimiento en mi futuro, en mi vida ¿Es que jamás podría ser feliz? ¿Para esto fui adoptada por ellos? ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que Donghae se haya enamorado de mí! Jin Kyong volvió de su cita con Donghae. Iba contando cómo los paparazis de nuevo la siguieron y tomaron fotos. Yo me dediqué ver el techo, ahora todo iba a ser más difícil.

La mañana siguiente no desayuné en casa, no quería encontrarme con mi tía. Llegué a la universidad y caminé hacia la cafetería con paso veloz. Todos me miraron cando entré, todos empezaron a murmurar cosas, sabía que era acerca del príncipe y yo. Compré mi café y salí de la cafetería. Llegué a la biblioteca y me senté en la primera mesa libre que encontré.

- ¿Es ella?

Murmuraba una chica a su compañero.

- Sí… creo – le contestó él chico - ¿Leíste el nuevo tweet del príncipe?

- No

Le contestó la chica.

- Dice… - escuché como el chico sacaba algo de su mochila – _"Los días se ven cada vez más solitarios y desolados ¿Dónde quedó el "Feliz para siempre" que se ve en los cuentos de hada? Yo no quiero una cenicienta, yo quiero a la Ratona que le hizo el vestido"_

- ¿No es romántico?

Preguntó la chica.

- Supongo… - dijo el chico – Mira, hay otro: _"Grito desesperado dentro de cuatro paredes por el dolor e impotencia que siento al tener todo y nada a la vez ¿Dónde está mi corazón? ¿Dónde está mi alma?"_

- ¿Podrían dejar de hablar? – les pedí y ellos me miraron – Algunos intentamos estudiar

- Creo que no somos discretos…

Rió la chica en murmullos.

- Creo que debe de sentirse abrumada de que todo el mundo la presione a estar con él

No aguanté más y, tomando mis cosas, me largué de ahí. Caminaba por los pasillos y sentía a las personas viéndome, todas murmuraban por los malditos tweets del príncipe. Doblé la esquina y choqué con alguien, tirando al suelo todos mis libros.

- Lo siento…

Dije, agachándome para recogerlos.

- Ratona…

Miré hacia arriba, era él. Me entregó uno de mis libros y me sonrió. Yo me di media vuelta y corrí lejos de él. Escuché como gritaba mi nombre, pero yo no lo escuché y seguí corriendo. Me metí en uno de los baños y comencé a llorar encerrada en un cubículo. Caminé lentamente a mi primera clase, deseaba tener una máscara cubriéndome. Llegué y me senté con Sun, quien al parecer había estado en la cafetería con Eunhyuk y por estar entretenida no me llamó.

- ¿Has visto las noticias? – me preguntó Sun Hee y yo asentí - ¿Estás bien?

Yo la miré y sonreí. No, no me encontraba bien, pero tampoco quería sentirme mal y menos que lo notaran, así que lo mejor era mentir y aparentar. Como mi tío dijo, soy buena mentirosa.

- Sí – dije – Hay que aceptarlo – Sun me miró, había compasión en sus ojos, pero la compasión es una clase de lástima – Estoy bien con ello

- Min…

- En serio Sun… estoy bien

Le aseguré. Sun Hee la captó, asintió y se giró cuando la profesora ingresó. En el tiempo libre fui con Sun a las pistas de hielo, ella quería verme volar sobre hielo. Me calcé los patines y me liberé. Disfrutaba el momento, la sensación, solo con mis patines podía ser feliz, lo mismo sucedería con un buen libro y chocolate caliente, pero ahora solo tenía el hielo.

- Eres excelente

Me felicitó Sun Hee, arrojándome una botella de agua.

- No tanto, pero gracias

Sun rió y juntas salimos, ya iba a comenzar nuestra siguiente clase. Salimos se las pistas y vi al príncipe salir del aula de artes marciales, él me miró y siguió su camino. Sentí un pinchazo en el pecho, yo lo había hecho con él, pero que él lo hiciera conmigo dolía. Continué mi camino junto con Sun y llegamos a nuestra aula. Kyu llegó en ese momento, la primera clase no la habíamos tenido juntos, su radiante sonrisa me hizo sentir bien.

- Hola chicas

Nos saludó y entonces pellizcó mis mejillas.

- Hola Kyu

Saludé yo, pellizcando las suyas. La puerta se abrió y el príncipe entró. Solté la mejilla de Kyuhyun como acto reflejo, él solo nos vio y caminó hacia su asiento. Yo lo miré, él jugueteaba con su teléfono, entonces el mío empezó a sonar.

¿Cómo estás?

Apagué mi teléfono. No podía estar con él, no podía engañarme. Mi tía tenía razón, él y yo simplemente no pertenecíamos al mismo mundo, no iba a resultar. Por otra parte, la reacción de mi tía me había dejado totalmente asustada; las palabras de mi tío cobraron sentido y mi mejilla me escoció de nuevo. Mi tía me había golpeado, eso solo me llevaba a preguntarme: ¿De qué otra cosa sería ella capaz?

La clase terminó y junto a Kyu nos fuimos a la cafetería. Yang Mi apareció y nos dijo que había tenido la visión de que algo loco estaba a punto de ocurrir. Entonces un chico vestido de león, que era la mascota de la universidad, entró corriendo y se estrelló con un chico, que le derramó jugo a una chica y provocó que soltara su bandeja, que causó que una chica tropezara y lanzara el contenido del plato a la cabeza de Donghae. Todos lo miraron y luego miraron a la chica, esta hizo varias reverencias ante él, y hasta se arrodilló ante él. Todos mirábamos, expectantes de saber qué iba a hacer Donghae. Él se llevó una mano al cabello y luego olisqueó lo que le había caído encima; él miró a la chica y entonces la ayudó a levantarse, la miró y delante de ella se sacó la camiseta, dejando que todo el mundo (Más bien las chicas) viera sus músculos definidos. Tomó su camiseta y se la lanzó a la cara, al instante sus guardias le entregaron otra.

- Lavarás mi ropa – le dijo – Tú… – señaló a la chica que había soltado su bandeja – Lavarás mis zapatos – se quitó sus zapatos y se los lanzó, la chica tembló y los tomó – Tú… – señaló al chico del jugo – Dame tus zapatos – ordenó y el muchacho obedeció al instante – Y tú… - Hae caminó hacia el león – Quiero que…

- Donghae… creo que ya fue suficiente amigo

Pidió Eunhyuk, quien había corrido hacia él.

- ¿Quieres ser tú el castigado?

Preguntó Donghae, mirándolo de forma desafiante.

- Puede que seas el príncipe, pero estás burlándote de los demás actuando así

- Tú mismo lo has dicho, soy el príncipe, puedo hacer lo que me plazca

- Estás actuando como un idiota

Dijo Eunhyuk, parándose delante de él, era unos centímetros más alto que Hae.

- Aquí él único idiota eres tú

Hae tomó el cuello de la camiseta de Eunhyuk y todos ahogaron un grito.

- ¡No voy a pelear contigo amigo! – gritó Eunhyuk - ¡Solo cálmate y conversemos!

- ¡No necesito tu ayuda!

Gritó Hae y le dio un puñetazo en el abdomen. Entonces ambos amigos comenzaron a golpearse. Miré a Sun Hee y esta se levantó al instante, yo la imité. Corrimos hacia la escena y vimos como Hae golpeaba una y otra vez a Eunhyuk, este último no ponía resistencia alguna ¿Qué demonios sucedía?

- ¡Sé que estás molesto! – gritó él mientras Hae le pegaba una patada en el abdomen - ¡Pero esta no es la forma en la que te debas de desquitar!

- ¡Cállate! - gritó Hae, pegándole otro puñetazo – ¡Tú no sabes nada!

Las palabras de Eunhyuk hicieron eco en mi cabeza ¿La razón de su mala actitud de hoy era por mi culpa? Miré al chico de cabello castaño, él yacía en el suelo con un labio partido y expresión de dolor intenso. Donghae en cambio se veía furioso, iracundo. Apreté los puños ¿Por qué todo el mundo salía dañado con esto?

- ¡Ya detente!

Gritó Sun y Hae se detuvo. La miró y luego me miró a mí, entonces su postura se relajó. Miré a Eunhyuk y sentí una presión en el pecho. Sun lo ayudó a levantarse, Kyuhyun la ayudó, y juntos salieron de la cafetería. Todos dejaron de mirar al príncipe, solo veían a Sun con Eunhyuk siendo arrastrado. Miré de nuevo al príncipe, este miraba el suelo y tenía los puños cerrados con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le habían puesto blancos. Entonces salió a paso veloz de la cafetería, yo lo seguí.

- ¡Ey! – grité y él no se detuvo - ¡Ey! – volví a gritar - ¡Hae!

- ¡¿Qué quieres?! – me gritó - ¡Eres la última persona con la quiero hablar en este momento!

Esas palabras me dolieron, eran como cuchillos directos al corazón.

- Lo que le hiciste a Hyuk…

- ¡Te dije que no quiero hablar contigo!

Me gritó.

- ¡No me levantes la voz, estoy tratando de ser educada contigo!

- ¡Pues métete tu educación por donde te quepa! – gritó aún más alto – Mejor vete Min Jee, no quiero decirte algo de lo que después me pueda arrepentir

- No me iré – le dije y él me miró - ¿Por qué estás tan… enojado?

- ¿Eres tan cínica de preguntar eso?

Miré el suelo.

- Hae… entiende que…

- Puedo entenderlo, pero no esperes que me sienta feliz con esa decisión – asentí y volví a mirar al suelo - ¿A ti te duele tanto como a mí?

- Hae…

- Responde…

Me ordenó, mirándome fijamente.

- Sí

Lo miré a los ojo, ellos me miraban con un cierto brillo.

- No me gusta sentirme así

- Lo siento…

- Seguiré intentando – me dijo él y yo lo miré sin entender – Seguiré intentándolo, luchando, hasta que me aceptes

- Hae…

- Te lo dije – me interrumpió él – No me importa lo que los demás digan, yo solo te amo a ti

- Pero no vamos a poder, no lo lograrás

- Claro que sí – me tomó de los hombros y me miró a los ojos, no me importaba que los demás nos vieran – Lucharé contra todo, incluso contra ti – lo miré, sus ojos se veían esperanzados – Te haré entender que aunque no sea fácil, podré hacerte feliz

- Quiero ser feliz, pero no quiero más sufrimiento

- Yo te puedo hacer feliz – fue acercando su rostro al mío – Y tú me haces muy feliz a mí con tan solo estar aquí

- Detente… - le pedí – Aunque podamos, no puedo…

Recordé a mi tía, las palabras de advertencia de mi tío, y entonces sentí miedo. Miré a Donghae, él me soltó y retrocedió un paso. Me miró fijamente, había tristeza de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué no?

Me preguntó.

- Tengo miedo

No sabía de lo que mi tía podía ser capaz, pero no quería averiguarlo. Otra vez me imaginé a mi padre diciéndome que era una cobarde, pero lo ignoré, era una cobarde timorata, pero era cuestión de supervivencia. Hae soltó un suspiro y asintió.

- Para ser feliz, hay que sufrir – me dijo, tomando mis hombros de nuevo – Sé que sufres, pero es parte del camino hacia la felicidad anhelada

- No entenderías – le dije – Solo… encuentra a alguien más

- No quiero a nadie más

- Pues no seré yo – sentencié – Lo lamento Donghae…

Me alcé sobre la punta de los dedos de los pies y le di un beso en la mejilla. Luego me di media vuelta para poder ir a la pista de hielo de nuevo.

- ¡No tengas miedo! - gritó y me volteé a verlo - ¿Dónde quedó la Min Jee que no temía ser castigada por ofender a su alteza?

Miré el suelo ¿Dónde estaba ella? Jamás había sido cobarde, jamás había retrocedido ante nada, jamás, por más alto que fuese el muro, me rendía ¿Qué me sucedía entonces? Pero la respuesta llegó rápidamente, y la imagen dantesca de mi tía volvió. Mi tía era, definitivamente, un muro muy alto y lleno de trampas.

Donghae me miraba, no sé cuánto tiempo habré estado parada en el pasillo mirándolo, así que me di la vuelta y corrí hacia la biblioteca. Estudié, intentando apartar mi mente de cosas como mi tía y el príncipe, al fin y al cabo, yo estaba en la universidad para estudiar no para meterme en dramas. Cerré mis libros y llamé a Sun, ella seguía en la enfermería con Hyuk. Llegué y vi a todos mis amigos rodeando al amigo del príncipe.

- ¿Estás bien?

Le pregunté al muchacho.

- Sí – contestó él sonriente – No es nada

- ¿No es nada? – preguntó Sun con histeria - ¡Ese animal te pudo haber matado!

- Pero no lo hizo

Intervino Kyu y Sun lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Lo que no entiendo es cómo no estás enojado con su alteza

Dijo Yang y yo la miré, ella tenía un buen punto.

- Porque soy su único amigo, y él es el mío – contestó Eunhyuk y sentí un nudo en el pecho – No le gusta estar solo, ni siquiera le gusta comer solo, o incluso ir al baño solo – rió – Cuando ustedes no están yo estoy ahí para él, sabía que estaba enojado, y la única forma de bajarse el enojo que él conoce es…

- Tú no eres rompible

Protestó Sun Hee y él rió.

- Solo descargaba su ira de la única forma que él conoce

- Es un idiota – hablé y todos me miraron – Si eres su amigo, no debió tratarte así

- Está bien Min Jee… - Hyuk me miró – Es mejor a mí que alguno de ustedes, o algún pobre desconocido

- Santa nobleza – bufé yo – En verdad eres buen amigo Hyuk

- Me le han dicho muchas veces

Dijo él sonriente.

- Eres noble pero poco humilde

Se burló Sun Hee y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Diez minutos después corrí hacia las pistas para mi práctica. Empezamos con las coreografías, las competencias ya iban a empezar. Salí totalmente exhausta y vi a Hae ahí parado, cargando un bolso de deporte.

- Hola…

Me saludó.

- ¿Estás acosándome?

Le pregunté sin detener el paso, él me siguió.

- Hago taekwondo – me contestó – Pensé que… sería preferible golpear cosas inertes a personas… o romper mis propias cosas

- ¿Ya viste a Eunhyuk? – le pregunté – Está hecho mierda

- Lo siento

- Conmigo no te disculpes, discúlpate con él

- Por lo menos me estás hablando

Hae sonrió.

- Solo puedo hacer esto, hablar – sentí su mirada en mí, yo tenía la mía fija en la salida del complejo – No más miradas, ni mensajes, ni discusiones en medio del pasillo ni nada de eso

- Entiendo… - entonces lo miré ¿Qué significaban esas palabras para mí? – Normalmente consigo lo que quiero – él soltó una risa – Pero desde hace dos meses estoy intentando conseguir algo y me frustra no tenerlo

- No soy una posesión

- Lo sé – dijo él, apresurando el paso – Pero igual es frustrante ser rechazado – rió – Jamás pensé que la primera vez que me enamoraría sería también la primera vez que me rechazarían – me miró, nos habíamos quedado quietos, maldición – Al menos… al menos hay…

- ¿Qué ser amigos? - pregunté y él asintió, se veía triste, así debía de verse mi rostro también – Pues bien… – sonreí y él me miró, yo le extendí la mano – Hasta pronto…

Él estrechó mi mano con la suya. Sentí una pequeña electricidad recorrer mi cuerpo, entonces miré sus rasgados ojos cafés, él lo había sentido también. Solté su mano y seguí mi camino hacia el estacionamiento, él se fue a la residencial estudiantil. Me subí en mi auto y partí hacia el parque, no podía regresar a mi casa, necesitaba pensar.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

Los días habían pasado, enero dio paso a febrero y las cosas parecían calmarse al fin. Con el acuerdo de _"Solo amigos" _entre Hae y yo, todo se había tranquilizado. Ya no había tweets, ya no había fotografías circulando de nosotros dos solos, ya no había "Ratona" ni "Hae" solo dos amigos. Si nos veíamos, era con el resto de amigos, teníamos un lindo grupo de amigos conformado por Sun Hee, Yang Mi, Kyuhyun, y Eunhyuk. Si estudiábamos, era en grupo, si salíamos, era en grupo, cualquier cosa que hiciéramos, lo hacíamos en grupo, y de esta forma la imagen del príncipe heredero se vio beneficiada; ya no había escándalos de él, ya no había malos comportamientos ni nada parecido. Jin Kyong salía cada tres días con él y siempre regresaba con nuevas noticias sobre su _"Relación ficticia" _con él, la relación que solo existía en su mente. Mi tía había vuelto a ser amable, incluso me daba dinero extra y había desbloqueado una de mis tarjetas, supongo que era para que yo no me queje con los príncipes.

Por otra parte, de nuevo lo mío con Kangin estaba bien; a veces estaba mal, por su carácter, pero otras veces estaba muy dulce conmigo e intentaba reavivar la chispa. Esto no le gustaba para nada a Sun Hee, decía que no debía de seguir con un chico si mi corazón le pertenecía a otro, y que eso afectaba a Donghae. De eso me había dado cuenta, cada vez que salía con Kangin, notaba a Donghae enfadado todo el día, y no me hablaba en todo un día. Con el paso de los días me había acostumbrado, aunque dolía un poco. Sabía que ambos sufriríamos, pues sufríamos por no estar juntos, pero sufríamos al estar juntos.

Yo había adquirido la costumbre de ir al parque después de cada práctica, me sentaba una hora a ver a todas las personas pasar ante mis ojos, eso me tranquilizaba. Escuchaba música y cantaba en voz baja mientras veía las palomas comer lo que las viejitas le lanzaban. Y a veces conversaba con ancianitos que me veían devorar libros, los ancianitos eran las personas más agradables dentro de la gran ciudad.

El sábado después de mi práctica de cuatro horas, fui al parque y empecé a buscar mi banca de siempre. Mi sorpresa fue ver a un chico sentando ahí, pero no era ninguno de mis dos chicos, era alguien cuyo rostro se me hacía familiar. Me acerqué y me senté a su lado, sacando de mi bolso mi libro de _"Amores en tiempos de Cólera"_. Sentía que el muchacho me miraba, pero lo ignoraba, no obstante, me hacía sentir muy incómoda.

- Hey… - dijo él chico y yo lo miré - ¿Tú eres… novia de Young Woon?

Me quedé sorprendida de que lo conociera. Cerré mi libro y lo miré, él me miraba de forma extraña. Entonces lo reconocí, era el compañero de Kangin, el que nos había sorprendido en el sofá.

- Sí

Contesté, guardando mi libro en mi bolso.

- Yo soy Zhou Mi, su compañero de departamento

Se presentó.

- Sí, te recuerdo

- ¿Desde hace cuanto que son novios?

Me preguntó el chico y yo lo miré con suspicacia.

- Desde hace dos años – contesté – Nos conocemos desde primaria, ambos somos del mismo pueblo

- Ya veo…

El chico puso mirada seria y se levantó de la banca. Lo miré sintiéndome muy confundida, entonces lo imité. Él me miró y comenzó a caminar, yo lo seguí.

- ¿Qué sucede?

Pregunté.

- No es una persona confiable – fue lo que me dijo, dejándome aún más – Lo lamento…

- ¿Por qué?

Pregunté.

- No soy el indicado para decírtelo

Fue lo único que me dijo, y se fue. Lo miré irse, sintiendo una presión en el pecho al no saber qué estaba pasando. Me di la vuelta y vi a alguien escabullirse con una cámara por entre los arbustos ¡¿Era un paparazi?!

Volví a casa y vi a Jin Kyong arreglándose para ir a almorzar con el príncipe. Yo iba a salir esa noche también, iría al cine con Kangin. Me metí en mi habitación y cerré la puerta con llave. Miré el reloj, eran las doce y media de la tarde, él llegaría en cualquier momento a buscarme. El timbre sonó y Jin salió volando, yo me cambié de ropa y al poco rato sonó de nuevo el timbre. Contesté el intercomunicador y salí del departamento.

- Hola

Me saludó él, yo le sonreí.

- Vámonos

Le pedí. Instintivamente miré a un costado y vi de nuevo a una persona con una cámara ¿Y ahora por qué me seguían? Llegamos al cine, pero como era muy temprano decidimos ir a comer. Entramos en un restaurante ¿Cuál fue mi sorpresa? Ahí también estaba el príncipe con Jin teniendo un almuerzo común y corriente en un restaurante común y corriente. Él estaba riendo, pero su sonrisa se borró al verme entrar, con el brazo de Kangin alrededor de mis hombros. Él me llevó a una mesa, desde ahí yo lo podía ver a Hae y él podía verme a mí.

- Al parecer su alteza y su noviecita decidieron comer en un restaurante de la plebe

Se burló Kangin.

- Jin es plebeya

Le recordé, recibiendo el menú.

- Sí, toda ella menos su menta

Se volvió a burlar él y yo le di un golpe amistoso en la cabeza. Él rió y yo también.

- Me alegra que el rumor de que tú y él estaban juntos se haya terminado

- A mí también

Sonreí y entonces él se inclino sobre la mesa y me dio un beso. Escuché como algo se rompía, era el vaso del príncipe y un camarero recogiendo los pedazos mientras Hae se disculpaba. Él me miró y yo volví mi atención a mi novio. Este se burlaba del príncipe en silencio.

Después del almuerzo nos fuimos a al cine y vimos una película que la verdad no entendí. Salimos del cine y Kangin iba comentando todo lo alucinantemente extremo de la película, yo a penas lo escuchaba, realmente no me estaba divirtiendo. Ver a Donghae no había sido grato. Esperaba poder salir con mi novio y ver a Donghae y todavía divertirme, pero me había equivocado. Sun Hee tenía razón, no podía seguir con alguien si sentía algo por alguien más. Habíamos llegado al parque y Kangin me tomó de la mano, lo miré, él casi nunca hacía eso.

- ¿Alguna vez te dije la suerte que tengo por estar con una chica como tú?

Preguntó y yo lo miré con mucha confusión.

- No

Contesté.

- Pues te lo digo ahora

Me dijo, dándome un beso.

- ¿A qué se debe todo esto?

Le pregunté, apartándome un poco.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tú no eres así – contesté, él me miró sin entender – Has cambiado mucho… me alegra

- Gracias – él me abrazó – Te quiero mi princesa

- Yo igual

Contesté, abrazándolo también.

- ¿Quieres ir a mi departamento?

Me preguntó y toda la atmosfera se cayó. Con que eso era. Cuando Kangin quería sexo, se volvía un perrito que te movía el rabo. Yo negué con la cabeza y él me acercó más él.

- No

Contesté y él me besó.

- ¿En serio?

Me preguntó, besándome de nuevo, solo que de forma más apasionada.

- Sí, hablo en serio – le dije cuando mis labios estuvieron desocupados – Llévame a casa

- Aich… - bufó él – De acuerdo, vámonos

Llegué a mi casa y saqué mis patines. Subí en mi auto y conduje hacia la universidad, entré en la pista de hielo y ahí me quedé. Dieron las siete de la noche y decidí volver a casa. No había rastro de mi tía ni de mi prima, perfecto para poder estudiar tranquila.

Al día siguiente mi prima se lanzó sobre mí, despertándome con dolor. Ella rió y me dio su iPad. La miré sin entender.

- Míralo bobita

Me pidió. Tomé el aparato entre mis manos y vi un artículo de una revista. Se veían varias fotografías mías; una con Zhou Mi, y varias otras con Kangin. Leí el encabezado:

¿Estarán jugando con el corazón de nuestro príncipe?

- No entiendo…

Dije. Pues si hablaban del príncipe yde otra persona, entonces por qué Jin estaba tan feliz. Mi prima me hizo leer el artículo:

Desde hace tiempo se está especulando acerca de si esta jovencita de cabellos rubios es la _"Ratona" _que está atormentando al príncipe. El príncipe se vio a mediados de enero con el semblante lleno de tristeza, luego llegaron los polémicos tweets y por último fotografías de él con esta rubia. Los rumores aumentan acerca de la identidad de esta _"Ratona" _y todo apunta a que es esta rubia. Visitando la _"Royal University of América" _pudimos descubrir que ellos pertenecen al mismo _"grupo" _social, y almuerzan y estudian todos juntos. Algunos dicen que esta rubia es solo una amiga, que la famosa _"Ratona" _es otra persona, y que nadie nunca los vio en algo que demostrara que estuvieran saliendo. Sin embargo hay quienes afirman que se les ha visto juntos más veces de lo que se les ha visto en grupo y que siempre están… en situaciones un poco comprometedoras.

La mañana del sábado se pudo ver a esta rubia con un chico en el parque, luego en la tarde se le vio con otro chico para a continuación besarlo en varios lugares públicos (Ver imágenes) ¿Será que esta chica solo es una casa fortunas que quiere jugar con el corazón del príncipe? Le dejamos todo a su criterio queridos lectores.

Miré a Jin Kyong de nuevo, ella seguía sonriendo.

- ¿Te pone feliz un artículo que dice que soy una zorra?

Le pregunté y ella rió.

- No – contestó ella riendo – Me pone feliz un artículo que dice por fin te desvincula con él. Ahora el mundo entenderá que tú y él no son nada

- Aún sigue diciendo que soy una zorra

Recalqué y Jin tomó su iPad.

- Bueno… míralo por el lado amable

- ¿Cuál es ese?

Pregunté alzando una ceja, ella se mordió un labio.

- Que ahora podrás estar con Kangin sin problema alguno y ya no habrá gente observándote

Contestó ella sonriente.

- Ahora me observarán más, soy la perra que juega con su alteza

- Bueno… - Jin puso los ojos en blanco – Pero ya todo está bien para mí

Ella rió y se fue. Sí, todo iba a estar bien para ella, para mí no. Ya podía imaginarlo, tan pronto como llegara lunes, un reflector se iluminaria sobre mí.

A la mañana siguiente salí sin desayunar como tantas otras veces. Llegué a la universidad y noté, tal como había pensado, que todo el mundo me miraba. Quizá ese artículo en internet no era el único, era lo más probable, quizá se estaba difundiendo por todas las redes sociales mientras yo caminaba hacia la cafetería. Entré en la cafetería y de nuevo todo el mundo me miró, podía notar las miradas de enojo en los rostros de todas las chicas. Compré mi café y me fui a sentar con Sun Hee que tenía su desayuno de princesa.

- ¿Viste las noticias?

Me preguntó.

- ¿Sobre que soy una zorra caza fortunas?

Pregunté y ella asintió.

- Es horrible – dijo, comiendo lo que parecía ser pudín de chocolate – Deberías demandarlos

- No… no podría

- Esto es una estupidez…

Se quejó Sun. Yang y Kyu aparecieron, él como siempre me apretó las mejillas. Ambos también habían oído las noticias sobre cómo jugaba con el príncipe heredero, y compartían la opinión de Sun sobre demandarlos. Llegó la primera clase y en la mesa donde siempre me sentaba había un cartel que decía:

Para la zorra

Sun Hee lo quitó en seguida y lo lanzó al basurero. Yo me senté, intentando no sentirme afectada por aquello, pero era difícil. Donghae entró en el aula, un puñado de chicas se levantó y lo rodearon.

- Su alteza debe de sentirse muy mal

Dijo una, abrazándose a su brazo.

- No vamos a dejar que zorras se le acerquen

Una de las chicas me miró.

- Sentémonos juntos

Pidió otra. Él me miró y yo le devolví la mirada, se veía confundido. Él se fue a sentar con su séquito y entonces la clase comenzó. Las hora del almuerzo llegó y fue más o menos lo mismo, solo que un grupo de chicas no permitieron que Eunhyuk y el príncipe se sentaran con nosotros. Cuando llegó la hora del entrenamiento todo empeoró. Las chicas me empujaban y llamaban zorra en susurros, esto ocasionó que la práctica fuera horrible y la entrenadora me resondrara. Al volver a mi auto vi que tenía un cartel de:

Kim Min Jee es una zorra que le gusta que le den por todos lados y a cada rato

Quité el cartel de mi parabrisas y entré en mi auto. Llegué a casa y vi que mi tía había traído a sus amigas. Ellas me miraron como si yo fuera un bicho raro, de hecho me sentía como uno. Saludé con la mano y corrí hacia las escaleras.

- ¿Viste las noticias Mi Hi?

Le preguntó una de las mujeres a mi prima.

- No

Contestó mi tía, mirándome desde el primer piso, sabía que mentía.

- Hablan mucho sobre tu sobrina

Le comentó otra mujer.

- Dicen que es… un poco movida

- ¿En serio? – mi tía esbozó una sonrisa, luego miró a sus amigas con expresión de fingida preocupación – Debió salir a la madre

- No permitas que esa _putita _se meta con Jin Kyong, ella sí es una señorita

- Descuida Tian, no lo permitiré

Me encerré en mi habitación y me metí en el closet. Grité a todo lo que daban mis pulmones. Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, vi que era Kangin, le colgué. Volví a mi habitación y comencé a estudiar. No debía de distraerme con temas tan estúpidos como ese, pero era un poco difícil.

Después de horas de estudio y de adelantar tareas, me puse el piyama y me recosté en mi cama. Mire el techo y suspire, mi vida era una novela. Mi teléfono sonó, era un mensaje de Donghae:

Dulces seños

Sonreí al leerlo. No podía evitarlo, pasara lo que pasara, estaba enamorada de él. Le contesté:

Tú también ten dulces sueños

Sonreí de nuevo y cerré mis ojos. Mañana seria otro día, tal vez más difícil que el de hoy, pero los soportaría, no iba a dejarme vencer. El sueño por fin llegó y yo me dejé llevar por Morfeo


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

La semana había sido horrible. Primero fue el gran cartel de _"A Min Jee le gusta chupar pitos" _luego fueron los globos con harina y agua que le lanzaron a mi auto; después fueron los millones de mensajitos que esparcieron por la universidad con mi nombre, que decía que daba un _"Servicio completo" _También pasaba que la prensa no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto de que yo jugaba con el príncipe ¡Jamás hubo nada entre nosotros! En toda la semana él no paso tiempo con nosotros, sus amigos, y por ende Hyuk tampoco, lo que hizo que Sun Hee se sintiera algo triste, pues entre ella y él estaba empezando a nacer algo. En casa mi tía estaba de lo más amable conmigo, debía de disfrutar mi sufrimiento. Jin Kyong salió con el príncipe en toda la semana, y llegó el punto de frustrarle que la prensa no hablara de ella con el príncipe y prefiriera hablar de mí con él; su frustración llegó al punto de que me obligó a no salir con Kangin para que dejaran de decir que yo _"engañaba" _al príncipe con él.

El viernes por fin llegó y después de una muy productiva práctica, me fui a las duchas para poder relajarme. Cerré la llave del agua y me envolví en mi mullida toalla azul. Fui a buscar mi ropa y… esta no estaba. Maldije a las perras de mis compañeras de equipo, maldije a la prensa amarillista, maldije a todo el mundo. Respiré hondo y me ajusté la toalla al cuerpo, salí de los baños hacia las pistas, mi ropa no estaba ahí.

- Que mierda…

Dije. Sintiendo nauseas, salí de las pistas y todo el mundo empezó a reírse de mí. Tomaban fotos, algunos probablemente filmaban la escena. Intenté ignorarlos y seguir con la búsqueda de mi ropa. Seguí caminando y todos me hacían burlas, reían, y demás. Por fin vi mi ropa, estaban en la copa de un árbol.

- A ver como la bajas

Rió un chico. Yo lo fulminé con la mirada y busqué alguna rama caída lo suficientemente larga para alcanzar mi ropa. No había nada. Miré de nuevo hacia atrás y todos siguieron riendo.

- ¡Muéstranos algo más de piel!

Pidió un chico del equipo de lucha.

- ¡Déjenme en paz!

Grité, sintiendo como los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas.

- ¡Muestra más piel!

Gritaron otros y entonces un chico intentó jalar mi toalla.

- ¡Que muestre más piel! ¡Que muestre más piel! ¡Que muestre más piel!

Empezaron a decir a coro los del equipo de lucha.

- ¡Déjenme en paz! - volví a gritar, intentando que la toalla no se me callera, pero el chico reía y tiraba de ella - ¡Suéltame!

Grité y entonces una figura de blanco apareció y le dio un puñetazo al chico, derribándolo. Donghae, en su traje de taekwondo, se acercó al primer chico que gritó y también lo golpeó, luego le destruyó su teléfono. Empecé a ver como Donghae se llevaba encima a todo el equipo de lucha, como los golpeaba y pateaba. Algunos salieron corriendo del lugar, pero Hae los alcanzaba y los golpeaba. Las chicas gritaban y lloraban, luego me miraban y me lanzaban insultos.

- ¡Mira lo que provocas, zorra desgraciada!

Gritó una chica y yo me le acerqué, dándole una bófeta. Ella se desplomó y fue rodeada por sus amigas que me insultaron también. Todos seguían grabando y tomando fotografía. Yo estaba estupefacta, no podía creer que Donghae se estuviera peleando con todos los atletas de la universidad, y estuviera ganando, entonces vi que Hyuk, también con traje de taekwondo, le estaba ayudando. Otro hombre cayó y la mayoría salió corriendo, las únicas que seguían ahí eran el grupo de chicas que me habían insultado.

- Su majestad… - empezó a decir una chica – Todo esto lo ocasionó esa zorra que…

- ¡Lárguense!

Gritó Donghae y estas salieron corriendo. Donghae fue hacia mí y me abrazó. Hyuk tenía en su mano unos cinco celulares.

- Es todo lo que pude tomar – dijo él, entregándoselo al príncipe, quien lo lanzó al suelo y pisoteó – Pero muchos deben de estar subiendo videos y fotos a internet – Hyuk me miró, de nuevo sentí nauseas – Mañana toda Corea se preguntará por qué Donghae te defendió de todo el mundo

- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? – preguntó Donghae, pateando los restos de los celulares - ¿Qué la fotografiaran desnuda?

- Cálmate, solo decía

- Esos son unos animales – Donghae tenía los puños cerrados y una expresión de odio en el rostro - ¿Quién te hizo esto?

- Mis compañeras de patinaje

Contesté, viendo mi ropa en el árbol.

- Bájenla

Les pidió Hae a sus guardias, no había notado su presencia.

- ¿Por qué te hicieron esto?

Preguntó Hyuk.

- Por lo que dice la prensa de mí

Contesté y él príncipe me miró. Se me acercó rápidamente y tomó mi rostro entre sus mano. Yo lo miré a los ojos, sus ojos cafés brillaban, siempre brillaban.

- Lo siento…

Me susurró, entones le di un pequeño beso en los labios. Él me miró con sorpresa y me besó. Todo era un lio, todo se había vuelto un lio, pero no importaba si al menos me permitía poder besarlo. Un carraspeo se escuchó y entonces nos giramos, era Hyuk.

- No sé si lo recuerdas, pero estás desnuda y aquí está tu ropa

Dijo él, y yo me sonrojé al instante. Tomé mi ropa y volví a las duchas a cambiarme. Regresé donde los chicos, ambos se habían cambiado la ropa. Donghae me abrazó y yo acepté su abrazo, me sentía protegida entre sus brazos.

- No quiero ir a casa

Dije, pues si iba, vería a Jin, y como ella vigilaba al príncipe en todas las redes sociales, ya debía de estar viendo lo ocurrido. Donghae y Eunhyuk se miraron y luego me miraron, se sonrieron y yo sentí miedo. Donghae me miró y dijo:

- ¿Quieres ir a casa de Sun?

- Sí

Contesté, sin entender por qué ese era motivo de risitas.

- Bien… iremos al palacio de la diversión

Celebró Hyuk, caminando delante de nosotros hacia la salida.

- Cada vez que vamos, es una locura – me explicó Hae – Deberías ir para obligarnos a estudiar

Reí y subimos a mi auto, Donghae conduciría. Llegamos en pocos minutos a casa de Sun, en parte fue por la forma de conducir de Donghae, sin respetar nada. Sun nos abrió la puerta y me abrazó fuertemente.

- Que sorpresa verlos aquí

Sonrió ella. Hyuk y ella se abrazaron fuertemente y se sentaron en un sofá.

- Que lindo departamento

Le dije, sentándome con Hae en otro.

- ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

Preguntó Yang Mi, saliendo de la cocina con un sándwich.

- Tuvimos un problema en la universidad

Contestó Hae.

- ¿Qué tan grave?

Preguntó Sun, mirando a Hyuk, quien rodeó sus hombros con un brazo.

- Mucho

Contestó Hyuk y Hae asintió.

- Mañana temprano iré a hablar con el rector de la universidad

Dijo Hae, abrazándome también y haciendo que me recueste en su pecho.

- Que linda escena – rió Yang – Falta Kyu aquí

- ¿Se quedan a dormir?

Preguntó Sun y yo negué.

- Tengo que volver

- Vamos Min, llama a tu tía y dile que te quedarás conmigo

Asentí, pero no llamé a mi tía, llamé a mi tío. Este me dio permiso en seguida. Cenamos comida china mientras veíamos las caricaturas. Me estaba divirtiendo mucho, con mis amigos, sin importarme las muchas cosas que estaban sucediendo. Yang se fue a dormir, al rato Hyuk y Sun se metieron en la habitación de esta y me dejaron sola con Donghae, quien bostezaba.

- Deberías ir a dormir, yo podría dormir en el sofá

Le sugerí y él sonrió.

- Yo podría dormir en el sofá y tú en la habitación libre

Sugirió él, sonriéndome con esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba, su sonrisa tierna.

- Tú eres el príncipe

Le recordé.

- Tú eres una chica

- Ser príncipe le gana a ser chica

Bromeé y él volvió a sonreír.

- Ser la chica que quiero le gana a ser príncipe

Me miró y yo sentí las mejillas sonrojárseme.

- Igual pienso que ser príncipe le gana a todo lo demás

Él volvió a sonreír. Continuamos viendo televisión hasta que los ojos del príncipe se cerraron. Apagué el televisor, fui a la habitación libre y tomé una manta del closet, volví y cubrí a Donghae con ella. Volví a la habitación y me puse el piyama de Sun, me quedaba algo grande. Me metí bajo las sábanas y cerré mis ojos.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió y mis ojo también. Vi mi reloj, dos de la mañana, llevaba media hora dormida. Vi un manchón enorme que debía de ser una persona acercarse a mí y sentí cómo unas manos me tocaban el hombro.

- ¿Te desperté?

Esa era la voz de Hae.

- Sí

Contesté, sentándome en la cama y tomando mis lentes.

- ¿Puedo dormir aquí? – me preguntó – No me gusta dormir solo

- Pero siempre duermes solo

Le recordé.

- En una habitación pequeña con mis guardias afuera, no en un enorme departamento con mis guardias afuera

- ¿Y en el Gyeongbokgung?

Le pregunté.

- Duermo con Bada, y antes con Meo – me contestó él y yo lo miré con ternura – Por un año entero tuve que dormir en el sofá de la habitación de Sun – se agachó hasta mi rostro y me hizo un puchero - ¿Puedo dormir aquí? – volvió a preguntar – No hay perros y no quiero dormir con Sun y Hyuk

- De acuerdo

Terminé aceptando, haciéndome a un lado. Él sonrió y se echó a mi lado. Negué con la cabeza, parecía un niño pequeño, era tan tierno. Volví a dejar mis lentes en la mesa de noche y me volví a recostar en la cama, dándole la espalda al príncipe. Cerré mis ojos, podía escucharlo juguetear con sus dedos y cantar una canción.

- ¡Cállate!

Le pedí, golpeándolo con la almohada.

- ¡Ey! – protestó él – Soy el príncipe, no debes de agredirme

- Y yo soy una persona que quiere dormir

Me quejé.

- Ya, lo siento

Se disculpó él, yo por alguna razón me reí.

- ¿Qué cantas?

Pregunté.

- Se llama _"Loving you" _– me contestó – Es una canción que escribí

- Interesante – dije y él sonrió - ¿De qué trata?

- Habla sobre estar enamorado – me contestó y yo lo miré – Que quieres que esa persona esté siempre a tu lado – me miró y mi corazón comenzó a latir a toda velocidad – Y que quisieras que te dijera lo mismo – tomó mi mano por debajo de las sábanas – Porque la estás amando

_- _Es una bonita canción

Sonreí.

- Algún día te la cantaré

_- _¿Alguna vez te han dicho que pareces un actor de drama?

Le pregunté divertida.

- Varias veces – contestó él sonriente - ¿Te gustan los dramas?

- Sí, es lo que más me gusta de Corea

Bromeé.

- ¿Y yo?

Me preguntó, haciendo un puchero.

- Tú eres… también

Dije riendo y él me sacó la lengua, riendo.

- Acabas de admitir que te gusto

Sonrió él con una gran sonrisa.

- No, no lo he hecho – reí y él me golpeó con la almohada – Pero no lo hice

Él rió y entonces comenzamos una guerra de almohadas. No sé cómo terminé debajo de él, mientras me retorcía de la risa por las cosquillas. Este momento era mágico, podía estar con él sin que me importe lo demás, aunque luego la realidad me iba a golpear, pero por ahora no me importaba.

- Vamos a despertar a los demás si no te callas

Rió él.

- ¡Demonios Hae! – exclamé al ver el reloj – Son las cuatro de la mañana, dentro de tres horas tengo entrenamiento

- Pues durmamos, llegaremos a tiempo

Me aseguró. Yo coloqué la alarma a las cinco, dormiría una hora ¿Qué clase de práctica tendría? Mi rendimiento iba a ser horrible y de nuevo me gritarían. Cerré mis ojos y sentí cómo un brazo rodeaba mi cuerpo. Donghae me tenía abrazada como si fuera un peluche, o su perro; quise apartarlo, pero no lo logré. Bufé y esperé a que el sueño me llegara. Al cabo de unos minutos dejó de molestarme que me abrazara.

Mi alarma sonó de nuevo y le toqué la puerta a Yang para que me prestara ropa interior. Cuando fui a la cocina para poder llenar mi botellón con agua, vi que Donghae estaba ahí engullendo unos huevos más hechos, con las yemas reventadas y algo quemadas por un lado.

- Vámonos

Me indicó, tomando mis llaves. Salimos del departamento y entramos en mi auto. Él condujo hacia la universidad, en todo el camino él iba cantando esa canción, debía de admitir que era un excelente cantante. Nos estacionamos y me bajé con pesadez del auto, tenía demasiado sueño.

- Suerte

Me dijo él, tirándome las llaves.

- Gracias

Le dije. Caminé hacia el complejo deportivo de la universidad, de nuevo noté a medio mundo mirándome. En cuanto abrí la puerta, varias fotografías de mí, en toalla, llorando, y siendo ridiculizada, aparecieron. Las personas se empezaron a carcajear de mí, señalándome con un dedo y tomándome más fotografías, yo solo podía ver la versión humillante de la _"Capilla Sixtina"_ Corrí hacia las pistas de hielo y cerré la puerta. La entrenadora me miró y me llamó la atención por haber llegado diez minutos tardes. Mis compañeras rieron. Me calcé los patines y entré en el hielo. Al instante una chica me empujo con la cadera y yo caí.

- Señorita Kim, si no es capaz de mantener el equilibrio, entonces le pediré que se retire

La entrenadora me miró con enojo.

- Lo lamento zorrita

Se burló por lo bajo una de las chicas.

- Comiencen con los ejercicios básicos, luego quiero ver las coreografías – nos ordenó la entrenadora – Y Kim, quiero verte bien esta vez, eres una de mis candidatas

Eso me tomó por sorpresa ¿Candidatas para competir? Con la universidad, tareas, trabajos, estudiar, mis dramas ¿Tendría tiempo de ir a una competencia? Empecé a desear haber entrado en yoga junto con Yang.

Comenzamos a patinar, dar saltos y demás. Las patinadoras me empujaban, no me dejaban espacio para desplazarme, y me susurraban a cada momento _"Zorra"_. Yo las ignoraba, sabía que no lo era, y sabía que algún día todo esto se voltearía.

- Rector Kim Kibum… - dijo la entrenadora y todas dejamos de hacer lo nuestro - ¿Qué… qué lo trae por acá?

- Me temo que cosas malas Yuna – contestó él, entonces Hae entró a las pistas y las chicas empezaron a saludarlo – Sus alumnas tendrán que venir conmigo

La entrenadora nos miró y luego miró al Rector. Miré a Hae, él miraba de forma burlesca a las chicas, eso me causó gracia. La entrenadora se paró delante de todas nosotras, nos miró, se veía la preocupación en su rostro.

- Tienen que ir con el Rector

- ¿Por qué?

Preguntó una de las veteranas.

- No lo sé

Contestó la entrenadora. Todas salimos del hielo y nos quitamos los patines. En fila india seguimos al Rector, entonces Hae me tomó del brazo y yo me detuve.

- Tú no

Me dijo y él Rector asintió.

- Todos menos Kim Min Jee

Dijo el rector y se fue con mis demás compañeras.

- Bueno entrenadora Kim – dijo el príncipe – Puede seguir su entrenamiento con Min Jee

- Sí… - dijo ella, se veía algo confundida – Al hielo, ahora mismo

Con el hielo despejado, sin estorbos ni empujones, pude hacer mi rutina sin ninguna caída ni desvío. Donghae me aplaudió cuando me detuve, la profesora me miraba y asintiendo, anotó algunas cosas en su libreta.

- Estuviste excelente

Me dijo Hae, entregándome mi botellón de agua.

- Gracias

Le dije.

- Bueno… estoy de acuerdo con su alteza – sonreí al oír eso – Pueden retirarse, el entrenamiento acabó

- Vamos

Me dijo él, cargando mi bolso.

- ¿Qué pasó en antes?

Pregunté, saliendo de las pistas con él.

- Nada – contestó él sonriente – Solo me encargué de algo

- ¿De qué?

Pregunté, temiendo oír su respuesta.

- Ya lo verás

Me dijo, entonces mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, era Kangin.

- Hola

Contesté.

- ¿Quieres venir?

Me preguntó, sonaba enojado.

- No puedo

Contesté, mirando al príncipe, quien miraba el suelo y se mordía el labio.

- Deja de estudiar por un día y ven que te quiero aquí

- No estoy estudiando y no soy tu empleada para obedecerte – le contesté, Hae a mi lado me miró y frunció el entrecejo – No voy a ir, no insistas

- Maldición Min Jee, te quiero aquí, conmigo

- No Young Woon, no me llames para esas cosas – sentí vergüenza de tener a Hae a mi lado y hablar de esas cosas – Soy tu novia… - miré a Hae y me maldije por mi elección de palabras; él de nuevo se empezó a morder el labio y a mirar el suelo – No tu prostituta

Colgué.

- ¿Aún crees que te ama?

Me preguntó Hae, mirando el suelo.

- No – contesté y él me miró – Dudo que en algún momento lo haya hecho

- ¿Y por qué sigues con él? – me preguntó - ¿Lo amas?

- No – contesté y él de nuevo me miró – Pero es que es la opción más segura

- ¿Cómo es eso?

Me preguntó, sentándose en una de las bancas de la plaza al lado del complejo.

- Como yo lo veo – empecé a decir – Él ha sido mi novio por dos años, me conoce muy bien y sobre todo – lo miré fijamente – Es de mi misma clase social y no hay impedimentos – Hae asintió – Por otra parte estás tú – él sonrió de lado, desanimado – Eres el príncipe heredero, eso abre una gran brecha entre nosotros

- Vuelvo a decir: No me importa lo que los demás digan

Me interrumpió él.

- Pero a mí sí – admití, mirando el suelo – La persona que dice eso se engaña a sí mismo, siempre nos termina importando lo que las personas dicen de uno – lo miré – Y vivo en un mundo donde todos me tachan de algo que no soy solo por no tener los mismos recursos o no ser como ellos quieren

- ¿Hablas de tus tíos?

Me preguntó y asentí.

- Sobre todo mi tía – revelé, sintiendo ira por dentro – Ella y las urracas de sus amigas aman restregarme en la cara que no soy de ese círculo, que no pertenezco aquí – solté una risita – Tal vez tengan razón, vivo en una enorme casa y voy a una universidad de niños ricos, estoy viviendo otra realidad

- No digas eso

Me pidió Hae y yo le sonreí.

- Una de esas mujeres me llamó _"Putita" _y mi tía me dijo que jamás podría estar contigo por ser una huérfana con suerte

- ¡Al demonio con todos! ¡Y que se la metan bien hondo a la vieja esa!

Gritó él y yo me reí por la elección de palabras del príncipe.

- ¿Qué pasó con la educación de la realeza?

- Al diablo la etiqueta y la educación – volvió a decir él – Min… si tú quieres, puedes hacer lo que quieras, y eso me incluye

- En verdad te quiero – confesé – Pero hay cosas que simplemente no pueden ser

- Solo ignora a tu tía, ellas no tienen la razón, no dejes que te apabullen

Hae me tomó de las manos.

- No es solo eso

No podía decirle que tenía miedo de que me hiciera algo por defender el amor de su hija, que era Jin, su mejor amiga. Si le decía eso, tendría que revelarle que Jin estaba enamorada de él, y temía que él pudiera rechazarla de forma brusca al saber lo de su madre, y lo que menos quería era hacer sentir mal a mi prima. Ella era como mi hermana, era la única hermana que tenía, no merecía que yo le hiciera esto.

- ¿Entonces?

Me preguntó.

- Traerá dolor


	20. Chapter 20 y 21

Capítulo 20

El día lunes, al volver a clases, todos nos dimos con la sorpresa de que el equipo entero, exceptuándome, de patinaje artístico, había sido expulsado de la universidad por haber causado el incidente en el que me vi afectada. Otro rumor era que la _"Policía Real"_ estaba rastreando los servidores desde los que se subieron los videos e imágenes de mí semidesnuda, e iban a arrestar a los culpables por crimen informático. Me quedé sorprendida al saber esto ¿Hae había sido capaz de algo así?

- También dicen que la rectoría ha visto los videos de seguridad y van a expulsar a los que decoraron el complejo con tus fotografías

Nos informó Kyu.

- ¡Ya sabía que tarde o temprano estas estupideces tenían que terminar!

Celebró Yang, chocando palmas con Kyu, ellos se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos.

- ¿Y dónde está Donghae?

Preguntó Hyuk, quien tenía la cabeza recostada en el hombro de Sun.

- En el Gyeongbokgung

Contestó y yo me atraganté.

- ¿Por qué?

Pregunté.

- Mi tío se puso mal ayer – contestó – Yo no voy porque… no sé qué podría hacer allá

- ¿Apoyo moral?

Sugirió Yang.

- Él no quiere mi apoyo moral – todos me miraron – Deberías ir a verlo, pasa el día con él

- Sería una locura

Dije, pinchando mi fruta.

- La vida no es vida si no cometes, al menos, una locura

Dijo Kyu y Yang asintió.

- Por eso me caes bien

El chico sonrió.

- Igual… tengo clases

- ¡Solo hazlo!

Me gritaron mis amigos.

- Te prestaremos los apuntes

Me prometió Kyuhyun.

- Te enseñaré geometría espacial cuando lo deseas

Dijo Yang Mí.

- Y estoy disponible si deseas saber química avanzada

Se sumó Hyuk.

- No creo que me dejen entrar si llego de improviso y es una locura…

Volví a decir.

- ¡Tú solo ve!

Me ordenaron todos. Obedecí y salí de la cafetería a toda velocidad. Unas personas estaban en mi auto esperándome, yo con miedo me les acerqué.

- Min Jee… - me dijo un chico – Perdón por haber pegado un letrero en tu auto

- A mí por haber lanzado un globo con harina

- Y a mí por haber compartido el video donde estabas con tu toalla – se disculpó el último - ¡Pero yo no lo subí!

- De acuerdo…

- Le dices eso al príncipe heredero por favor

Me pidió el segundo.

- De acuerdo

Los tres chicos se fueron y yo entré en mi auto. Todos debían de tener miedo por lo que había pasado con el equipo de patinaje y los rumores de la _"Policía Real"_. Recordé el día del incidente, todos se lo tenían bien merecido.

Puse en marcha el auto y me fui. No podía creer nada de esto, me estaba saltando todo el día de clases por ir a ver a Donghae ¡Era una locura!

Por primera vez en mi vida lo vi, tan imponente, tan majestuoso, el Gyeongbokgung. Las rejas de entrada estaban bloqueadas por chicas con carteles. Me abrí paso entre ellas y le dije al guardia que debía de entrar, este no me hizo caso y más bien se rió. Volví a decirle mi nombre y hasta grité que la princesa Sun Hee había dado mi nombre, pero el guardia seguía sin hacerme caso.

- Ay, que desesperante – me dije, apartándome de las locas fanáticas - ¿Y ahora qué hago? – entonces el foco se prendió – Ojalá conteste – me dije a mi misma, marcando su número – Contesta…

- ¿Ratona?

Preguntó su voz, se escuchaba raro, como si hubiera llorado.

- ¿Me puedes dejar entrar?

Le pregunté.

- No estoy en mi habitación

Me contestó.

- Lo sé – dije – Me refería al Gyeongbokgung

- ¿Estás aquí?

Me preguntó y yo sonreí.

- Sí – contesté y escuché como una puerta se abría de golpe y varios pies correr

- ¿Cómo?

- Sun…

Contesté.

- Le tendré que comprar ese caballo que tanto quiere

Dijo y colgó. Entonces las fanáticas empezaron a gritar aún más. No podía ver bien, pero distinguí a varias personas con traje negro aparatar a las fans, eran cientos de esos guardias. Entonces un auto rojo apareció, era el Porsche de Hae. Todas las chicas gritaron, el auto avanzó lentamente y pronto llegó hacia mí. Hae llevaba lentes de sol y me sonrió; me subí a su auto y él volvió a entrar en los seguros muros del Gyeongbokgung.

El Gyeongbokgung era mucho más grande de lo que se veía en las películas o en los series, era increíble y majestuoso. Nos bajamos del auto y entramos, por dentro era aún más increíble que por afuera. No podía dejar de ver todo lo que me rodeaba, el papel tapiz, los cuadros, la alfombra, los muebles, y solo era el recibidor.

- Linda casa…

Bromeé. Él me miró y entonces me abrazó fuertemente.

- Gracias por haber venido

Me dijo, apretándome más. Yo lo rodeé con mis brazos también. Me soltó y me sonrió.

- Todo fue idea de Sun

- ¿Cómo te convencieron de faltar a clases?

Me preguntó, tomando mi mano y guiándome hacia unas enormes escaleras.

- No me convencieron, me obligaron

Contesté.

- ¿Entonces realmente no quieres estar aquí?

Me preguntó, soltando mi mano y mirándome, se veía herido y yo me mordí el labio.

- Sí quería – contesté – Pero no tengo el suficiente valor para hacer algunas cosas, a veces necesito un empujón – Hae sonrió – Pero sí quería estar aquí

- Gracias

Me dijo y yo le tomé de la mano. Él volvió a sonreír y juntos continuamos nuestro camino escaleras arriba, donde las habitaciones se encontraban. Nos detuvimos en un pasillo y él me abrazó fuertemente, se veía feliz. Le sonreí cuando nos separamos, él me devolvió el gesto y me acomodó el flequillo a un lado, entonces nos besamos. Rodeé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y él abrazó mi cuerpo, mi corazón latía rápidamente, lo amaba, de eso estaba segura.

- ¿Ella es tu novia, Donghae?

Preguntó una inocente voz. Hae se separó de mí y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas. Yo miré a la niña que había ante nosotras, con un lindo vestido rosa. Ella sonreía de forma pícara por habernos sorprendido besándonos.

Era poco decir que era hermosa, era bellísima, la niña más linda que alguien pudiera ver. Tenía los ojos cafés como Donghae, el cabello en un lindo peinado con un adorno, una sonrisa tierna en el rostro y unas mejillas que te invitaban a querer pellizcarlas. Era una preciosura de niña

- Ella es Lee Yoora, mi hermana

- Hola – saludé, luego recordé que era una princesa e hice una reverencia – Su alteza

- Eres bonita – me dijo ella – Es más bonita que la pesada de Jin Kyong

- ¡Yoora!

Protestó el príncipe.

- Pasa mucho tiempo con Sun Hee ¿Verdad?

Pregunté divertida.

- Mucho

Contestó Hae sonriendo.

- ¿Quieren jugar Monopolio?

Preguntó.

- Después Yoora – le dijo el príncipe – Déjame a solas con Min Jee

- De acuerdo – aceptó la niña – Pero solo porque es bonita – me sonrió y yo no pude evitar hacer lo mismo - ¿No te parece?

- Sé que es muy bonita

Me sonrojé al oír eso.

- Fue un gusto Min Jee

Se despidió la princesita.

- El gusto fue mío

Dije yo, y la princesita se fue corriendo.

- Ven…

Me pidió él, tomando mi mano de nuevo y guiándome a una de las habitaciones. Si el recibidor y la escalera me habían sorprendido, la habitación de Hae me sorprendía aún más. Nos sentamos en uno de los sofás y nos sonreímos de nuevo, era tan incómoda y graciosa la situación.

- Tu hermana es adorable

Comenté.

- Es una manipuladora, se aprovecha de su _adorabilidad_

Me reí y él también.

- Esa sí no es una palabra – reí y él también - ¿Cómo está…?

Me atreví a preguntar y él se puso serio de nuevo.

- El cáncer lo está consumiendo – me contestó, hablando de su padre – Tuvo un ataque, no podía respirar, pero lo salvaron – se mordió de nuevo el labio – Aún no quiero que se muera

- Nadie quiere que sus padres se mueran

Dije, mirando el suelo. Él me abrazó y beso mi cabeza, yo sonreí. Lo miré y nos dimos un corto pero dulce beso.

- No lo decía por eso – me dijo – Es…

- ¿Tu ascenso al trono?

Pregunté y él asintió.

- Es complicado – me miró – Necesito estar listo… me refiero… a con todos los requisitos…

- Serás un excelente rey, Donghae

- No me refiero a eso tampoco – Hae puso cara de fastidio – Mejor no hablemos de eso – me pidió, yo me sentí algo confundida – Fuera de eso, estoy bien, un poco preocupado porque… bueno… tienes razón… es mi padre

- Sí… - miré la mesita de centro, habían tres fotografías en hermosos portarretratos. En uno se veían a Hae y Jin, en otro él con Sun y su hermana, y en otro a la reina con él en de unos diez años – Que bonita era tu mamá

- Gracias… - contestó sonriendo – Yo no quería tomarme esta foto, estaba enojado porque todos le prestaban más atención a Yoora que recién había nacido – sonreí al oír la historia – Mamá me llamó, me dijo que quería hacer algo especial conmigo – tomó la foto – Y se tomó miles de fotos conmigo, usando su cámara – esbozó una nostálgica sonrisa – Las demás las tengo guardadas en un álbum, esta es la que me gusta

- Ella es la reina que más admiro – le confesé a Hae – Dejó su vida por…

- Por amor

Completó Hae y yo lo miré.

- Yo… también necesitaría un empujón para hacer todo eso

- Yo te jalaría hacia mí

Lo miré, entonces nuevamente nos besamos. Sí, sabía que lo haría, pero tenía tanto miedo, no era valiente como Sun Hee o Yang Mi, era una cobarde. La puerta fue golpeada y Donghae soltó un gruñido.

- ¿Quién?

Gritó.

- Donghae, Yoora dice que tienes una invitada

- Sí

Contestó él.

- ¿Se quedará a almorzar?

Preguntó la voz femenina.

- Sí tía, gracias – contestó él – A cenar también

- ¿A cenar? – preguntó la princesa Jae Hwa – Que milagro

Entonces se escucharon tacones alejarse.

- Mi amiga Jin Kyong jamás cena con nosotros, es desesperante pero la dejo hacer

- A veces suena como si te disgustara ella

Bromeé.

- Es agradable, es la única amiga que tengo, bueno, hasta el año pasado era la única amiga que tenía – se corrigió – Pero a veces suele ser caprichosa, entonces me desespera

- A mí también me des… desesperaría

Me corregí al instante, Hae asintió.

- Su alteza… - dijo una voz masculina, tocando la puerta – El almuerzo se servirá en breve

- Gracias Leeteuk, bajaremos en seguida – contestó Hae – Vamos…

- ¡Espera! – le detuve – No… no sé… no sé nada sobre etiqueta o modales en la mesa

Hae comenzó a reír.

- Tú solo imítame

Me pidió él y yo asentí. Bajamos al primer piso caminamos por una inmensa sala de estar y algunos pasillos, y llegamos a un comedor inmenso, decorado de forma muy lujosa, con arañas de cristales enormes y candelabros. La princesa Jae Hwa estaba sentada junto a su esposo, y la pequeña Yoora jugueteaba con su servilleta.

- Donghae… - la princesa sonrió ampliamente, era idéntica a Sun Hee - ¡Oh! – exclamó al verme – Tú no eres Jin Kyong…

- Ella es Kim Min Jee – me presentó Alexander y yo hice una reverencia – Es mi… Ratona

- Con que ella es la famosa Ratona

Rió el tío de Donghae, Sir Im Jay Ha

- Es un gusto estar aquí

Dije. Donghae jaló una silla e hizo que me sentara. Vi cómo él se colocaba la servilleta en el regazo y lo imité. Varias personas aparecieron y empezaron a dejar los platos en la mesa. Había _samgyetang_, _galbi_,_ bulgogi_, arroces por doquier, _juk_, _gopchang_, _kimbaps_, un sinfín de cosas más, y, el inigualable y que nunca puede faltar, Kimchi.

- Come, después traerán el postre – me susurró Donghae – Ahí están tus palillos

Me indicó, señalándome dos lindos palillos con diseños. La comida estaba deliciosa; me servía de poco en poco porque no quería parecer desesperada o hambrienta, pero deseaba comerme la mesa yo sola. Vi cómo Yoora se limpiaba delicadamente con la servilleta e hice lo mismo; la princesa Jae me miró y sonrió, yo hice lo mismo.

- ¡Galbi, delicioso!

Celebró Sir Jay Ha

- Querido…

Rió la princesa.

- Prueba esto – me indicó Alex en un susurro – ¿Qué te parece todo?

- Todo es demasiado delicioso – contesté – Hay platos que nunca en mi vida había visto

No pude evitar decir.

- Te acostumbrarás – la princesa rió, no de forma burlona, sino una risita divertida – Me recuerdas a mi cuñada

- Gracias

Sentí que me iba a volver a sonrojar. Después de que retiraran todos los platos, los sirvientes trajeron el postre. Miré mi colorido plato, había _hangwa_, fruta y pequeños pastelitos.

- Usa la cuchara pequeña

Indicó Donghae y yo obedecí. Estaba delicioso el postre. Empecé a comerlo a bocados muy pequeños pues quería disfrutarlo y que durara. Terminé mi postre y sentí un gran vacío por dentro, quería más. Hae rió y me dio su postre.

- No está permitido hacerlo… pero tú lo vales

Dijo él y por enésima vez me sonrojé. Luego nos sirvieron el típico té coreano. Hae se me acercó y me susurró.

- No lo tomes aún, está caliente

Miré el humo salir de la fina taza.

- ¿Por qué hay un cubierto para cada cosa?

Pregunté y Bell se rió.

- Ella me cae mejor que la tonta de tu amiga

Rió ella y yo me sonrojé.

- Son cosas con las que uno vive – me explicó la princesa Jae – Cuando no tomamos esto, tomamos té verde, ayuda con la grasa

Tomé mi cuchara de café, la única cuchara que sí conocía, y empecé a darle vueltas al té para quitarle un poco el calor. Luego lo probé, sí, era delicioso. Había sido el almuerzo más delicioso de mi vida, y lamentaba haberlo comido tan rápido.

- Iré a montar

Dijo Yoora, levantándose de la mesa y corriendo, siendo seguida por unos hombres y una mujer que debía de ser su nana.

- Quiero que conozcas a Bada – me dijo Hae – Si me disculpan…

- Esperemos que no la muerda como a la caprichosa

Bromeó su tío.

- Mi amor…

Rió la princesa.

- ¿Bada ha mordido a Jin Kyong?

Pregunté mientras caminábamos hacia las escaleras.

- Varias veces – contestó él – Cada vez que viene, no le agrada

- Que raro

Dije.

- Lo es, porque ella no le ha hecho nada y siempre intenta hacerle mismos

- Olerá su aura

Bromeé, aunque era lo más probable.

- Una cosa más… - dijo él antes de abrir la puerta de su habitación – Bada está embarazada, así que está un poco huraña

- De acuerdo – acepté - ¿Tan rápido pasó?

- Sí, odio al perro de la condesa Lim, pero era el único bichón maltes disponible

- Ya, entremos

Hae abrió la puerta y me llevó hacia su cama. Lo que pensé que era una almohada, era en realidad su esponjosa y blanca perrita. Ella alzó la mirada y se levantó, moviéndole la cola.

- Hola Bada – le saludó - ¿Cómo está mi reina? – la perrita le lamió el rostro – Sí, yo también estoy feliz – Hae me jaló del brazo e hizo que me acercara – Ella es Min Jee, es bonita ¿Verdad? – la perrita le volvió a lamer el rostro, como si le respondiera – Opino lo mismo – Hae me miró – Intenta acariciarla

Con miedo extendí mi mano hacia la bolita de pelos. Ella se giró y me empezó a mover la cola. Seguí acariciando su cabeza y ella se recostó en el colchón.

- Le agradas

Me dijo Hae.

- Y a mí me agrada ella

Como respuesta ella me lamió el rostro.

- ¡Bu!

Gritó una voz y ambos nos sobresaltamos, era Sun Hee.

- ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!

Le gritó Donghae.

- Vinimos para tapar rumores

Contestó Hyuk, entrando en la habitación.

- Y para ver cómo estabas

Agregó Yang, tomando un adorno de la mesa.

- Linda habitación

Dijo Kyu, mirando todo lo que lo rodeaba.

- Todos están aquí – Hae sonreía - ¿Se podrán quedar esta noche?

- Ellos no, yo sí, es mi casa

Contestó Sun y los demás rieron.

- Estaremos hasta la noche – dijo Kyu – Ha sido el día más rápido del mundo

- El tiempo se nos fue volando

Le dije a Hae y este asintió.

- ¡Bada! – gritó Sun y la perrita le empezó a mover la cola - ¿Ya le diste tu bendición a Donghae y Min? – la perrita le lamió el rostro – Que bueno que no es celosa

- Es adorable…

Kyu empezó a acariciar a la perrita y esta empezó a mover la patita en señal de agrado.

- Bueno… podemos hacer lo que queramos – dijo Hyuk, mirando su reloj - ¿Nos quieren hacer un tour por la ciudad?

Donghae y Sun se miraron y luego asintieron. Los príncipes nos guiaron hacia un lugar apartado del palacio, entonces entramos. Todos nos quedamos con las bocas abiertas en un "O" Habían muchos autos, desde modernos a clásicos, y también había en una esquina bicicletas y patinetas, pero lo que llamaba la atención eran los autos. Sun y Hae caminaron hacia una pared donde había un panel con varias llaves colgadas, entonces empezaron a hablar entre ellos.

- Deberíamos llevar a Richard

Sugería Sun.

- No, es descubierto – dijo Hae – No sé cómo te pueden gustar los autos descapotables

- Algún día tienes que superar tu miedo a la exposición

Le dijo ella.

- ¡Cállate! – protestó Hae – Llevemos a Miguel Ángel

- De acuerdo

Aceptó ella, tomando unas llaves. Ella presionó el botón y un Range Rover hizo _"pip, pip" _

- Avisaré a los guardias que saldremos

Dijo Hae, saliendo del enorme garaje.

- ¿Cuál es su trauma con los guardias?

Pregunté y Sun me miró, frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Por la muerte de su madre – me contestó como si fuera lo más obvio – Si tú vieras a tu madre ser asesinada frente a tus ojos… - me mordí el labio, había olvidado algo así - ¿No tendrías miedo de salir sin protección?

- Lo siento, fui una tonta

Ella me sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- No, solo debes de prestar más atención a las noticias de la realeza

Hae volvió y nos metimos en el auto. Salimos del garaje y avanzamos hacia las puertas el palacio siendo rodeados por varios autos negros y hombres en motocicletas. Salimos de los terrenos del Gyeongbokgung y avanzamos.

- Por nada del mundo bajen las ventanas – empezó a decir Hae – A cualquier sonido extraño, agáchense

- Si hay un terremoto no se alarmen, si estalla el apocalipsis zombi no se alarmen, si los extraterrestres nos invaden, alármense – empezó a decir Sun y todos reímos – Pero no salgan del auto pase lo que pase

- Sobre todo en el apocalipsis zombi – bromeó Hae - ¿A dónde vamos?

- A cenar

Pidió Yang, posando su mano en su abdomen.

- Tal vez podamos conseguir una mesa en…

Empezó a decir Sun pero yo la interrumpí.

- ¡Ah no! – todos me miraron – Cada vez que salimos con ustedes, vamos a restaurantes caros y de lujo – les dije a los príncipes – Comerán nuestra comida ahora

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Preguntó Donghae.

- Que comerán lo más normal que existe

Contestó Hyuk, mirándome con complicidad.

- Hamburguesas

Terminó por decir Kyu, esbozando una gran sonrisa.

Capítulo 21

- Jamás hemos comido hamburguesas de McDonald's

Confesó Sun Hee.

- ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Preguntó Yang Mi con fingido horror.

- Es que en casa nos hacían hamburguesas, pero…

Empezó a decir Hae.

- Deben de ser esas gourmet – le interrumpió Kyuhyun y Hae asintió – Se han perdido de mucho

- ¿Por qué no han comido nunca en McDonald's?

Pregunté.

- McDonald's es como… como las joyas de la corona, es uno de los restaurantes más famosos del mundo

Intervino Eunhyuk, quien era el que menos podía creer que los príncipes no hubieran ido nunca a un McDonald's.

- Porque la abuela les decía a nuestros padres que era comida corriente, luego nuestros padres nos lo inculcaron a nosotros

Explicó Sun.

- Mi mamá comía ahí con sus amigas, decía que era delicioso – empezó a contar Hae mientras conducía a un McDonald's – Pero cuando se casó con mi papá, tuvo que dejar de comerlas

- Fue por mi tía que en palacio empezaron a cocinar hamburguesas y hot dog los domingos

Nos informó Sun.

- Bueno, ahora comerán comida real, y para que estén contentos, les compraremos una _"Cajita Feliz" _a cada uno – dijo Kyu y los demás rieron – Los demás comeremos con experiencia

- Está bien

Aceptaron los príncipes. La caravana de autos se detuvo en un McDonald's, había mucha gente con sus teléfonos, me sentí nerviosa de pronto. Los guardias nos guiaron dentro del restaurante, luego bloquearon la puerta y rodearon el restaurante para evitar que sacaran fotografías. Todos los comensales se nos quedaron viendo, debían de reconocer a Sun y Hae, estos se veían notablemente incómodos.

- Creo que por eso nunca nos traían a estos sitios

Le susurró Sun a Hae, quien asintió. Nos sentamos en una mesa circulas y comenzamos a ver las pantallas donde se veían las distintas clases de hamburguesas y demás. Hae y Sun miraban a cualquier lado menos a las pantallas, ellos veían las mesas, la gente, el lugar donde los niños jugaban.

- ¿Pueden tomarse una fotografía con nuestros hijos?

Preguntó una señora de rostro redondo.

- Claro

Aceptó Hae. La señora volvió con sus dos hijas pequeñas y les tomó fotografías con Sun y Hae. Las niñas abrazaron a Sun y besaron en las mejillas a Hae, luego se fueron sonrientes.

- Parecen celebridades

Rió Yang.

- ¿Ya saben que van a pedir?

Preguntó Hyuk, que tenía un lapicero y un pedazo de papel para anotar nuestro pedido.

- Cuando venga en mesero y nos entregue el menú

Contestó Sun y todos la miramos.

- El menú lo tienes frente a tus narices, preciosa

Le indicó Hyuk, señalando el mostrador con las cajeras y las pantallas con las imágenes de la comida.

- ¿Y cómo les decimos lo que queremos?

Preguntó Hae, mirando de la mesa al mostrador. No pude evitar reír, ambos se veían tan perdidos. No podía creer que la realeza no pudiera disfrutar de algo tan cotidiano como el McDonald's.

- Tenemos que ir allá – señaló Yang – Pedir, pagar y esperar

- ¿No nos traerán la comida?

Preguntaron los príncipes al unísono.

- A ustedes les hace falta un golpe de realidad

Reí.

- Bueno, entonces son seis hamburguesas con todo, papas, gaseosas y dos cajitas felices

Dijo Hyuk y todos reímos.

- Quiero una _"Cajita feliz"_

Pidió Sun y Hyuk sonrió; Sun también podía ser tierna como Hae. Hyuk se fue y pidió, luego volvió con las manos vacías, lo cual sorprendió y confundió aún más a los príncipes. Llamaron a Hyuk y este, con la ayuda de Kyu, trajo la cena.

- Disfruten de su primer McDonald's

Dijo Yang, tomando su hamburguesa y echándole kétchup.

- Está muy rico

Kyu se relamía los labios. Vi como Sun y Hae, miraban sus hamburguesas pero no las tocaban. Ellos se miraron y nos miraron. Debía de ser extraño comer sin cubiertos y servilletas en el regazo, pero debían de acostumbrarse. Hae tomó una servilleta y la desdobló, luego la puso sobre su regazo, yo reí y ella me miró.

- Ahora tú imítame a mí

Le indiqué y él asintió. Tomé su mano y la acerqué a las papas fritas. Él puso resistencia pero luego tomó las papas y las sumergió en las distintas salsas. Al poco rato ya lo hacia solo y Sun lo imitó. Hae echó kétchup a su hamburguesa y, tomándola con ambas manos, le dio un gran mordisco. Todos aplaudimos en celebración, él solo rió.

- Está rico

Dijo, dándole otro mordisco.

- Obvio que está rico – dijo Hyuk – Es el sabor de América en Corea

Todos reímos. Los príncipes en verdad estaban disfrutando su primera experiencia con la comida rápida, y hasta pidieron para llevar. El gerente les regaló dos copas de helado a los príncipes y estos gustosos comieron. Hae me invitó un poco, pero le dije que tenía que disfrutar de todo el paquete completo. Sun abrió su _"Cajita Feliz" _y se llevó la sorpresa de encontrar un llavero con un peluche de _"Hello Kitty"_ princesa. Hae abrió la suya y sacó lo que parecía ser un juguete de dragón.

- Les tengo que tomar una foto

Rió Yang, sacando su teléfono. Los príncipes sonrieron a la cámara, sonrientes. En verdad habían disfrutado de la experiencia.

- ¡Espera! – la detuve – Falta algo… - dije, caminando hacia el mostrador - ¿Tendrán esas coronas de cartón?

Pregunté y la cajera me dio dos. Volví donde los demás y les puse a los príncipes sus nuevas coronas. Ellos rieron al verlas, parecían niños pequeños en una juguetería.

- Perfecto

Dijo Kyu, quien también había sacado su celular.

- Tengo una corona nueva

Bromeó Sun.

- Es más bonita que la última que te compraron

Rió Hae.

- Ya debemos irnos

Dijo Hyuk de pronto, yo miré mi reloj, era verdad. Parecía que la feliz atmosfera se había disipado, dejando solo una sensación de vacío. Había sido un día perfecto y pronto se acabaría, eso entristeció a todos.

- Estamos actuando como si no nos fuéramos a ver nunca más

Rió Donghae y todos lo miramos. Él me tomó de la mano por debajo de la mesa, yo le sonreí. Era verdad, él se quedaría hasta mañana en el Gyeongbokgung y todos regresaríamos a nuestras casas. Cuando los príncipes salieran de los muros del Gyeongbokgung podríamos seguir haciendo cosas como estas.

- Mañana en la noche volveremos a estar todos en el mismo lugar – bromeó Sun, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Hyuk – En la universidad hay que hacer esto una vez a la semana, al menos

- Obvio

Contestamos todos. Regresamos al Gyeongbokgung, pero nos quedamos en los terrenos, a punto de subir a los autos que nos regresarían a nuestro mundo. Los príncipes se quedarían porque tenían que estar en familia, lo entendíamos, pero se sentía extraño tener que separarnos todos. Sun se había reído al respecto, actuábamos como si nunca nos fuéramos a ver, pero íbamos a estar todos en la misma ciudad.

Hyuk y Sun se habían apartado un poco del resto y estaban abrazados en una esquina; Sun lloraba y reía al mismo tiempo, debía de sentirse tonta por llorar como si no lo fuera a ver en un año, solo iban a estar separados un día. Me dio cierta envidia cuando se comenzaron a besar; ella podía estar con él porque no había una tía que la amenazara, y Hyuk tenía buena posición económica, podían estar juntos si querían, podían hasta casarse si quisieran. Pero en cambio yo no podía. Tenía a Jin y una tía loca que me lo impedían. Y aunque me armara de valor y decidiera que no me importaba, jamás podría ser aceptada por la realeza.

- Le caíste bien a mi familia

Me dijo Hae en un susurro, parado a mi lado.

- ¿Qué?

Lo miré sin entender.

- Le agradaste a mi familia – Hae se paró delante de mí y me miró - ¿Entiendes? – quise apartar la mirada, pero él no me dejó – A pesar de que no eres… ellos te aceptaron

- Ellos no saben que soy huérfana y pobre Hae – le recordé – No se los dijiste

- Al diablo eso Min Jee – volvió a decir – Les agradarás así seas huérfana

- No lo sé Hae… - lo miré – Hay mucho en nuestra contra, por lo menos de mi parte

- Sí… - dijo, soltando un suspiro – Míralos… - me señaló a Sun y Hyuk – Me gustaría poder besarte aquí sin que nada más importe

- Pero no podemos

- Claro que pondríamos – me dijo, tomándome de los hombros – Así por lo menos dejarían de decir que me engañas, dirán que por fin me enamoré – miré a Hae a los ojos – Porque me he enamorado de la chica más especial y hermosa del mundo

- Basta…

Le pedí, sintiendo como los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas.

- Solo dame un beso

Pidió.

- No puedo – le miré suplicando – Y no porque tenga novio, o porque tú seas el príncipe y yo una plebeya, simplemente no puedo – le volví a decir – Tienes que intentar comprender

- Lo intento

Me dijo, soltándome. Yo miré el suelo, sintiendo como las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas. Puse mi mano sobre su brazo y él volvió a mirarme a los ojos.

- Solo puedo hacer esto…

- ¿Qué cosa?

Me preguntó.

- Decirte que te amo con todo mi corazón

Confesé y él abrió mucho los ojos, sonriendo ampliamente.

- Puedo vivir con eso – me dijo, sonriendo, vi sus ojos brillar, pero esta vez eran por las lágrimas contenidas – Saber que me amas – yo sonreí, limpiándome una lágrima – Yo también te amo

Lo miré, entonces nos abrazamos. Nos despedimos con besos y abrazos, nos veríamos en un día, pero igual iba a ser difícil, más ahora que sabía mis sentimientos.

En el auto iba pensando en lo que haría al llegar a casa. Me empecé a arrepentí de haber vivido esta aventura, todo esto saldría en las noticias. Empecé a sentir miedo, nacía en mi estómago y se expandía por mi espalda hasta llenar cada parte de mi cuerpo. Habíamos sido fotografiados llegando a McDonald's, obviamente me debieron haber fotografiado cuando ingresé al Gyeongbokgung, y debieron de habernos fotografiado cuando estábamos en aeropuerto. Mi tía iba a verlo, de eso no había duda, quizá no hoy por la hora, quizá mañana en la mañana, como una primicia en el periódico, o en el noticiero, pero lo vería ¿Qué me haría?

Llegué a mi casa, era muy tarde y sabía que iba a tener consecuencias. Abrí la puerta con mucho cuidado y me topé con mi tío, él estaba hurgando en el refrigerador. Me miró y me hizo señas para que guardara silencio y me le acercara. Obedecí y caminé lentamente hacia él.

- ¿Dónde estuviste?

Me preguntó, comiendo lo que parecía ser una albóndiga.

- En el Gyeongbokgung

Contesté y a mi tío se le cayó una albóndiga.

- ¿Qué hacías ahí?

- Me salí de clases para ver a Donghae

Contesté y mi tío me sonrió.

- Tienes suerte de que tu tía se haya tomado una pastilla para dormir, a las nueve – sonreí aliviada al ir eso – ¿Cómo está él?

- Bien, su papá tuvo un ataque, pero todo está bien

Le contesté, me gustaba poder conversar con alguien sobre Hae.

- Me alegro que el rey esté bien

- Sí, a mí también…

Miré el suelo, recordando todo el día con nostalgia.

- ¿Y cómo están ustedes dos como pareja?

- No somos pareja

Contesté.

- Min Jee, sé que temes que tu tía te haga algo… - mi tío me tomó por los hombros y luego me dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla – Pero no creo que haga algo tan malo como asesinarte – él rió – El que no arriesga no gana

- ¿Entonces por qué la gran advertencia?

Le pregunté a mi tío.

- Porque tal vez no te asesine, pero te hará la vida imposible – mi tío me miró – Y sé que Jin Kyong nunca te lo perdonará – me mordí el labio al oír eso – Pero son cosas en las que uno no debe de pensar si en verdad ama a alguien, y por tu cara, y la cara del príncipe, porque hija, he visto muchas noticias – no pude evitar reír – Puedo ver que ustedes dos no la estás pasando bien

- Puede ser, tío Jung, pero yo sigo siendo una persona no "apta" para él

- Que los comentarios de las viejas urracas no te afecten

Mi tío volvió a palmearme la mejilla y yo sonreí.

- A veces no puedo evitar que me afecten

- Medítalo con la almohada – me sugirió mi tío – Sé un poco más egoísta Min Jee

Miré a mi tío y asentí, él tenía razón. Me despedí y caminé a mi habitación, me puse el piyama y me metí debajo de las sábanas. Las palabras de mi tío volvieron a mí; en verdad debía de dejar de pensar en todo lo malo que podía suceder o sucederme, debía de pensar en mí, en ser feliz, en ser feliz con la persona que quería, y si ese era Donghae.

El día siguiente sin darme cuenta había pasado muy rápido. Extrañé la presencia de Sun Hee y por supuesto la presencia de Donghae, aunque Kyuhyun me mantenía de buen humor y no me dejaba sola, eso se lo iba a tener que agradecer. Por otra parte, los rumores sobre mí ya no se oían en la universidad, aunque las noticias siguieron hablando mal de mí, sobre todo ahora que habían salido las noticias sobre mi día en el Gyeongbokgung. Ese era, más bien, el tema de chismorreo de ese día; el cómo me había ido todo un día, en un sitio donde solo nobles y funcionarios entran, para estar con Donghae dándole apoyo moral tras lo ocurrido con su padre, y cómo después mis demás amigos llegaron. En el Gyeongbokgung, Sun negaba todo por twitter, ella decía que todos íbamos a ir en grupo pero que yo me adelanté por estar libre antes que ellos. Se lo agradecí, debíamos de ser discretos para no causar revuelo.

Esa mañana, después de mi primera clase, Kangin me llamó furioso por las noticias, yo solo lo escuché y le dije que después hablaríamos. Ya era tiempo de cortar mi relación con él, al fin y al cabo, aunque no pudiera estar con el príncipe, yo ya no sentía nada por él. Kangin no había quedado satisfecho con eso, así que le colgué.

Después de la práctica de patinaje, donde fui la única estudiante, dónde aprovechamos a perfeccionar mi técnica y aprender una rutina más, conduje hacia el parque como de costumbre. Esta vez sentía miedo, esta vez de verdad no quería volver a casa, me daba miedo. Sabía que mi tía, y tal vez Jin, estarían ahí, y no quería verlas, pues en todos los medios rondaba mi cara y la unían con la del príncipe. Caminé hacia mi banca y de nuevo vi al compañero de Kangin, Zhou Mi. Me senté a su lado, tenía el semblante lleno de enojo y destrozaba una hoja de árbol.

- Hola

Me saludó él.

- ¿Sabías que vendría? – le pregunté, y él para mi sorpresa asintió - ¿Por qué?

- ¿Tú amas a Kangin? – me preguntó – No me malinterpretes – dijo rápidamente – He oído los rumores sobre tú y el príncipe, pero realmente no me importan… solo respóndeme

- No – contesté y el chico me miró – No lo amo… jamás lo hice y para serte sincera – solté un largo suspiro – Estaba pensando en terminarle

- ¿Quisieras hacerme un favor?

Me preguntó y yo lo miré.

- ¿Qué clase de favor?

Pregunté y él sonrió.

- Quiero que pague

Fue lo que obtuve por respuesta.

- No entiendo…

- Hay una chica – me dijo y sentí una patada en el estómago – Se llama Taeyeon. Ella… ella es un sol – el chico sonrió – Estudió conmigo desde el primer año de secundaria y es… especial ¿Entiendes? – asentí a su pregunta – Kangin y ella empezaron a salir desde el segundo semestre

- ¿En serio?

La noticia me sorprendió, no me dolió, pero sí sentí una mezcla de sensaciones, la más reconocible era el deseo de asesinarlo. Yo había estado todo un año pensando en que él me esperaría, que cuando yo fuese a Seúl volveríamos a retomar lo nuestro. Estaba realmente feliz cuando salimos aquella primera vez, y de no ser por Donghae seguiría enamorada de Kangin, y él me había estado viendo la cara de estúpida todo este tiempo.

- Le dijo que no tenía novia ni nada, y ella estaba sola – Zhou Mi bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, sentí lástima por él – Él sabía de mis sentimientos hacia Tae, pero al verla tan ilusionada con él… me hice a un lado y lo acepté – el chico cerró los puños y golpeó el banco – Entonces los vi juntos a ustedes dos y él me hizo prometer no decir nada a nadie – me miró – Luego tú me confirmaste que tenían una relación muy larga. Intenté decirle a Tae, pero ella creyó que solo se lo decía porque nunca me agradó que ella saliera con él

- Pero en las noticia salieron fotografías mías besándome con él

Recordé y él asintió.

- Ambos sabemos que él es muy persuasivo, manipulador y convencedor – asentí ante sus palabras, recordando muchas cosas – Le dijo que te ayudábamos, me incluyó porque habían fotos mías también, a mantener tu relación en secreto con el príncipe – me quedé sorprendida por eso, sonaba convincente si veías el contexto – Ella se volvió tu fiel partidaria, defendiéndote en las redes

- ¿Qué quieres que haga?

- Quiero que lo descubras con las manos en la masa

Me pidió él.

- ¿Cómo?

- Primero dame tu teléfono – lo miré confundida – Cuando estén _"Infraganti" _te avisaré y te tendrás que aparecer para sorprenderlos y armar un escándalo y esas cosas que hacen las novias histéricas – reí – Quiero que Tae abra los ojos

- ¿Seguirás viviendo con Kangin?

- Desde que me contaste la verdad, me mudé con un amigo

- De acurdo, entonces estaré esperando

- Mañana saldrán, estate atenta a tu teléfono – asentí – Muchas gracias

- No tengo mucho derecho de hacerle escándalo o reclamarle algo, también le he sido infiel

- ¿Con el príncipe?

Me preguntó y yo asentí.

- Ponte a pensar que él te fue infiel primero, tus actos solo fueron una consecuencia de los suyos

Asentí a sus palabras. Él sonrió y después de intercambiar números, se fue. Me quedé un rato más en mi banca. La noticia me había caído como un balde de agua fría, pero me daba la excusa ideal para terminar con él.

Vi mi reloj, eran las ocho y media de la noche, tenía que volver a casa. Suspiré y sentí mi cuerpo estremecer. Había una fuerza que no me dejaba levantarme de la banca, pero no me podía quedar a dormir ahí, tarde o temprano tenía que volver a mi casa. Tal vez después de esto sería echada a la calle por mi tía, aunque lo dudaba, mi tío no lo permitiría. Entré en mi auto y encendí la música de mi teléfono, poniéndome los audífonos, la canción de Hae se repetía una y otra vez en mis oídos.

Llegué a casa y abrí la puerta. Las viejas urracas me quedaron viendo, yo las miré. Estaban bebiendo té y mi tía me miró con severidad, si, había visto las noticias. Fui a la cocina y me crucé con Jin, esta me miró con enojo.

- Hola…

Susurré.

- ¿Por qué no me avisaste que ibas a ir al Gyeongbokgung?

Me preguntó ella.

- Fue algo que salió de improviso – contesté – Su padre casi murió y…

- ¡Por lo mimo me necesitaba!

Jin alzó la voz

- Sun fue la que organizó la escapada, no yo

Le dije, abriendo el refrigerador y sacando la jarra con limonada.

- ¿Y qué te costaba llamarme?

- Mucho – contesté, sintiendo enojo, ya me estaba hartando la loca de mi prima. Me serví un vaso de limonada y bebí, luego me serví otro - Era Sun la que organizaba todo, no yo, ella logró que nos dejaran entrar, no yo – dije - Ni siquiera sabe que somos primas, me dijiste que no se lo dijera a nadie. No iba a poder decirle que agregue una persona más a la lista inexistente de civiles que pueden entrar, además no le agradas

- ¡Él me necesitaba!

Gritó ella.

- ¡Sí realmente te necesitara te hubiera llamado!

Grité y ella me miró con los ojos bien abiertos ¿Por qué no veía lo obvio?

- ¡El me lo dijo! – gritó – ¡Me lo dijo, que solo faltaba yo para que su día hubiera sido perfecto! – ella tenía el rostro rojo y podía leer _"Locura" _por todos lados - ¡El me quiere a mí! ¡Siempre me lo dice! ¡Deja de meterte!

- ¡Tú eres la que me metió! – le grité - ¡¿Quién fue la que m dijo que intentara ser su amiga para que chismeara todo lo que él decía de ti?! – Jin no dijo nada - ¡Y déjame decirte algo, él nunca habla de ti y si lo hace es para decir lo fastidiosa que eres!

- ¡Mientes! – gritó ella, dándome una bofetada - ¡Solo me tienes envidia porque yo tengo todo esto y tú nada! ¡Porque mis padres están vivos y tú eres una pobre huérfana! ¡Y envidias que yo vaya a ser la futura reina mientras tú seguirás siendo una pobretona!

- ¿Te creer mejor que yo solo por tener muchas cosas? – le pregunté y ella me miró con la boca abierta - ¡No tienes amigos! ¡Paras sola! ¡Tú madre te mandó lejos doce años de tu vida! ¡No tienes nada excepto dinero!

- ¡Soy mejor que tú!

- ¡¿En qué?! – pregunté, riéndome escandalosamente - ¡Me gradué con honores de la escuela, me ofrecieron becas en muchas universidades, y a ti tus padres tuvieron que contratarte tutores para que al menos pasaras las materias con una nota mínima! ¡Tengo muy buenos y leales amigos! ¡Tuve unos padres que me amaron hasta la muerte! ¡Amor!

- ¡Eres una perra! – me gritó - ¡En esta vida no puedes ganar con amor! ¡Y él es mío, entiéndelo, él me ama a mí!

Y diciendo esto, se fue. Respiré hondo diez veces, quería romper algo, pero me contenía. Salí de la cocina, sabiendo que las viejas urracas habían escuchado todo, y no me recibirían bien. Las viejas me miraron, mi tía tenía el rostro de enojo, en mi ente la mandé bien lejos, a ella y a sus malditas amigas.

- Que niña más irrespetuosa

Dijo una mientras yo caminaba hacia las escaleras.

- Irrespetuosa y malcriada – dijo otra con tono de indignación – Mira que gritar cuando hay visitas

- Lo siento tanto Hi, debe ser duro soportarla

Habló una tercera vieja.

- Es mi deber como buena cristiana

Dijo mi tía cuando llegué a las escaleras.

- Esa zorra no le puede quitar el novio a tu hija, tienes que hacer algo Hi

Me quedé en el primer escalón, sintiendo que mi interior hervía.

- No creo que el príncipe se fije en una putita sin clase

Apreté el vaso en mi mano.

- Es una prostituta sin clase, jamás podrá estar con el príncipe, pierde su tiempo haciéndose ilusiones y causando tanto alboroto en la prensa. Es solo una cualquiera caza-fortunas

No aguanté más y caminé hacia las viejas. Tomé con fuerza mi vaso y le lancé el contenido en la cara a la vieja urraca. Las mujeres soltaron un gritito y la mujer a la que le había lanzado mi bebida parpadeaba y se limpiaba el rostro con una servilleta que otra mujer le había dado.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

Preguntó escandalizada.

- ¡¿Cómo se atreve usted a insultarme?! – grité aún más alto - ¡Tal vez no tenga clase, tal vez no tenga dinero y no frecuente a la alta sociedad! – las miré a todas, sobre todo a mi tía - ¡Pero tengo más educación que ustedes en la punta de mi dedo! ¡Tener tanto dinero no las vuelve superiores si por dentro son unas mierdas de personas!

- ¡Min Jee, ya fue suficiente! – gritó mi tía – Ve a tu habitación

- ¡No! – grité y ella me tomó del brazo, empujándome fuera de la sala de estar - ¡Les demostraré a todas que yo lograré a ser superior a ustedes!

Dije, zafándome del agarre de mi tía.

- ¿Tú? ¿Superior a nosotras?

Se burló una de las viejas.

- Tendrías que volver a nacer, tal vez Dios se apiade de ti

Rió otra.

- ¿Osan usar su nombre cuando ustedes no merecen nada de Él?

Pregunté y las señoras se quedaron calladas.

- Min Jee… - mi tía pronunció lentamente mi nombre – Ve a tu habitación

Las miré a todas.

- Ustedes bajarán la mirada por el suelo por donde pase

Fue lo último que dije, yendo a mi habitación. Desde ahí podía oír cómo mi prima hablaba animadamente con el príncipe. Encendí la televisión, estaban pasando una noticia sobre mi estadía en el Gyeongbokgung. Sentí ira por dentro. No me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, no iba a seguí escuchando estupideces, yo sabía lo que valía y eso también lo sabía el príncipe, él me amaba a mí, por ser como era, no por tener mucho, él mismo me lo había dicho. Estaba decidida, ellas iban a pagármelas, ibas a reverenciare algún día. Una voz en mi mente me dijo que pensar de esa forma era incorrecto, pero me daba el valor que necesitaba para poder por fin aceptar a Hae. Las urracas se fueron y respiré aliviada.

- Acabo de terminar de hablar con Hae

Dijo Jin, irrumpiendo en mi habitación. Ella tenía una sonrisa soberbia en el rostro. Intenté tranquilizarme, no lo estaba logrando.

- Jin… - pronuncié lentamente – Lárgate

- No me hables así – dijo ella, sentándose en mi cama – Estuvimos hablando sobre cómo sería una boda perfecta – la miré, quería matarla – Dijo que ese día sería perfecto si yo estaba en él – rió - ¿Qué otra prueba quieres? El me ama y me acaba de insinuar que se casará conmigo

- De acuerdo, él te ama, tú estás loca, ahora lárgate

- Alégrate, hay una reina en la familia

- ¡Lárgate!

Le grité y ella se fue riendo. Escuché cómo se cerraba la puerta de su habitación y entonces bajé por algo de beber. Entré en la cocina y busqué en el refrigerador algo que beber. Algo me jaló de los cabellos y me tiró contra la encimera, golpeándome la espalda. Mi tía estaba presionando su cuerpo contra el mío, inmovilizándome. La miré con miedo, y entonces sentí algo frio en mi cuello, mi tía sostenía un cuchillo.

- No sabes de lo que soy capaz Min Jee, no te metas entre Jin Kyong y el príncipe

- El me ama a mí – revelé y mi tía abrió mucho los ojos – No a Jin Kyong

- Escúchame bien niña idiota – mi tía presionó el cuchillo contra mi rostro – No me provoques, te desfiguro el rostro


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 22

Mi tío se iría de viaje, él se iría de viaje para poder cerrar un trato y estaría incomunicado porque quería concentrarse en el trabajo. Sentí miedo cuando mi tío nos informó de esto en el desayuno, perdería a mi único aliado en casa. Él me dio un reconfortante abrazo y me prometió que nada me pasaría, que intentaría estar atento a mí.

Jin Kyong no me habló, mi tía ni siquiera me sirvió el desayuno, ambas me habían declarado la guerra. Me fui a la universidad y busqué a Sun Hee, ella estaba en la cafetería con Eunhyuk y Kyuhyun, quien le estaba pasando sus apuntes. Los saludé con desgano, pero luego vino Yang Mi, que con su buen humor hizo que se me fuera un poco la preocupación y el estrés.

- ¿Y Hae?

Pregunté.

- En el Gyeongbokgung aún, en la tarde ya debe de estar aquí

Nos informó Sun y yo asentí. Las clases se fueron volando, tenía un inmenso hueco de tiempo libre y mi cabeza no me permitía estudiar. Estaba en la biblioteca con mis amigos, todos concentrados, tomando nota, pasándose apuntes, yo estaba en otro planeta. Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, era Zhou Mi.

- Tengo que irme

Les dije a mis amigos, corriendo hacia la salida. Contesté mi teléfono la segunda vez que llamó, yo ya estaba entrando en mi auto. Zhou me dijo que Taeyeon acababa de avisarle que iría a casa de Kangin, además me dijo dónde encontrar una llave extra.

Llegué al departamento, me sentía ansiosa, emocionada, y nerviosa. Quería terminar esto, sería un drama menos en mi vida. Llegué a su piso y caminé hacia su puerta, busqué la llave en la maseta que había en una ventana y abrí la puerta. Caminé por el desierto departamento y abrí de golpe la puerta de la habitación de Kangin. Ahí estaba él con Tae encima; una castaña que me recordaba mucho a mis amigas de Mokpo. Kangin al verme la lanzó fuera de la cama, y se levantó de la cama.

- ¡Min!

Dijo él, mirándome con miedo. Yo solo reí.

- Descuida

Fue lo único que dije.

- ¿Eres Min Jee?

Me preguntó la castaña.

- Tae…

Dijo él, tomándola de la mano.

- Oh, no… déjanos presentarnos – le pedí a Kangin – Soy Kim Min Jee

- Soy Kim Taeyeon

- Me alegro de conocerte

Le dije sonriente.

- ¿Por qué?

Preguntó ella, también sonriendo.

- Porque Kangin es mi novio desde hace dos años y ha estado engañándonos

Contesté sonriente, ella en cambio dejó de sonreír.

- ¿Qué?

- Min…

- ¡No! – lo miré con seriedad – Puedo entender que me hayas dejado de querer, lo entiendo, también te dejé de querer – él me miró sorprendido - ¿Pero jugar con una pobre chica? – la miré – El seguía acostándose conmigo mientras estaba contigo – le informé - ¿Te decía _"Princesita"_? – ella asintió – Hasta la semana pasada yo era su _"Princesita"_

- Kangin…

La chica lo miró.

- Puedo explicarlo

- ¿Cómo? – pregunté - ¿Qué no tuviste los suficientes huevos para terminarme y en vez de eso me pusiste los cuernos por medio año? – pregunté - ¿O que preferiste callar porque ahora tenias dos chicas a las cuales follar?

- Min Jee…

- Eres un cobarde y una mierda Young Woon - dije, dándole una bofetada, estaba disfrutando el momento – No me enfado, me lo venía venir, solo siento lástima por ella – la miré – Rechazaste a un chico muy lindo como Zhou Mi por una mierda como Kangin

Me di media vuelta y caminé hacia la salida.

- ¡Min espera! – gritó Kangin – No es… no es lo que crees

- ¿Qué no es lo que cree? – preguntó la chica - ¡Estábamos a punto de hacer el amor!

- ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto Kangin? – pregunté – Ella está realmente enamorada de ti ¿Tú?

- Sabes que yo solo te tengo a ti…

Dijo él.

- ¿Cómo pudiste?

Preguntó la chica, dándole una bofetada, luego se fue del departamento. Yo iba a hacer lo mismo, pero Kangin me detuvo. Lo miré y quité su mano con brusquedad.

- Min…

- No actúes como si te importara – le pedí – Yo no actúo como si me doliera

Le dije, yéndome de ahí. Cuando salí del edificio vi a Zhou Mi abrazando a la chica, quien lloraba. Él me miró y me sonrió, yo hice lo mismo, había sido mi buena acción del día.

- ¡Ey! – me llamó la chica, yo me giré – Lo lamento – me dijo, acercándoseme – No sabía que tú y él…

- Lo sé – contesté, mirando a Zhou Mi – Chicos como él… chicas como nosotras siempre terminamos cayendo con chicos así

- Sí… - ella miró al suelo – Lo lamento… - se volvió a disculpar, yo solo sonreí – En verdad no sabía

- Ahora puedes estar con el correcto – le señalé a Zhou Mi – Y la verdad es que no me afecta, yo… pensaba terminarlo de todas formas, fuiste el empujón que necesitaba

- ¿En verdad lo dejaste de querer? – yo asentí - ¿Por el príncipe?

- Sí

Confesé, sintiéndome muy bien al por fin poder decirlo. La rubia sonrió ampliamente, como si se hubiera enterado de la primicia de un actor de Hollywood, aunque podía ser lo mismo, era una primicia del príncipe de Corea. Me despedí de ambos y volví a la universidad, dentro de poco sería mi práctica, y había faltado ayer así que no debió de haber práctica por falta de estudiantes que entrenar.

Me estacioné y vi a lo lejos a un chico de cabellos castaños, ojos rasgados, usando una camiseta negra y unos pantalones de mezclilla, luciendo tan despreocupado, sin parecer un príncipe. Corrí hacia él y cuando por fin lo alcancé, me abalancé sobre él, abrazándolo por detrás. Él pegó un grito y sus guardias reaccionaron, pero entonces me vio y me sonrió, dándome un abrazo como debía ser.

- Ratona… - me susurró él – Que linda bienvenida

- ¿Estás ocupado?

Le pregunté.

- No – contestó él - ¿Por qué?

- Porque tienes razón – contesté y él me miró con clara confusión – No voy a seguir preocupándome por los demás o por lo que dirá las personas

- ¿En serio?

Me contestó él sonriente.

- A partir de ahora solo quiero ser feliz – le dije y él sonrió aún más – Y mi felicidad eres tú

- Min… - dijo él, abrazándome – Te quiero tanto

- Yo también – dije, correspondiéndole el abrazo – Perdón por haberte hecho esperar mucho

- No te preocupes – me dijo, abrazándome aún más fuerte, ni siquiera me importaba que las personas estuvieran viéndonos – Estoy muy feliz

- Ya suéltame

Le pedí.

- No pienso soltarte nunca

Me dijo él, apretándome aún más.

- Hazlo, porque no puedo respirar

Dije y él me soltó. Yo respiré dos veces y luego le di un golpe en el brazo. Él se frotó el punto donde mi puño impacto y me miró con el entrecejo fruncido y una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

- Bruto

Le dije, sacándole la lengua.

- Lo siento, me emocioné

Dijo él, y entonces tomé su mano. Él miró nuestras manos unidas y sonrió, apretando suavemente mi mano. Yo le sonreí, me sentía tan feliz.

- Vamos a un lugar más privado

Me pidió y yo asentí. Empezamos a caminar hacia la residencial estudiantil, él me iba contando que se había quedado un día más en Palacio porque su perrita había dado a luz a cinco lindos cachorros. Yo iba diciéndole lo mucho que me gustaría tener una mascota, hasta tenía un nombre para él.

- _Yuki – _contesté – Me parece bonito

- Suena tierno – dijo él, mientras llegábamos a su habitación – Mira, estos son

Me dijo, enseñándome su teléfono. Vi a Bada con cinco bolitas blancas a su lado. Me sentía feliz de poder estar con Hae y no sentirme preocupada por nada. Noté que muchas personas nos miraban. Debía de ser confuso para todos, pues fuimos enemigos, luego amigos, luego yo era algo para él, luego no lo era, luego no nos hablábamos, luego éramos amigos de nuevo, luego yo lo engañaba y ahora nos veían juntos de nuevo. Sabía que las personas iban a querer tener la primicia sobre la vida amorosa del príncipe, eso hizo que me doliera un poco el estómago ¿Estaría preparada para ser el foco de atención de todo el país?

- ¡Son hermosos!

Exclamé y varias personas comenzaron a cuchichear.

- Uno será para ti

- ¡Que lindo!

Exclamé, entrando en su habitación. Nos quedamos en silencio al instante, nos miramos fijamente y luego nos sonreímos. Era tan incómoda y linda la situación, ninguno de los dos parecía saber qué decir o hacer. Miré a otro lado, en verdad me estaba sintiendo incómoda. Hae tomó mi barbilla y me hizo mirarlo, sus ojos café brillaban y una sonrisa tierna surcaba su rostro.

- Te quiero

Dijo, y entonces me besó. Por fin sentía paz dentro de mí al besarlo. Ya no me importaba si no era digna para él, no me importaba si el parlamento no nos dejaba estar juntos, yo lo iba a disfrutar el tiempo que durara lo nuestro; dejó de importarme las consecuencias, mi prima y la imagen de mi tía con el cuchillo, todo lo olvidé. Quería ser feliz y Donghae me hacía feliz. En todo el tiempo que había pasado, desde la muerte de mis padres, nunca había sido tan feliz como en ese momento, besando a Donghae, mi amado príncipe de pacotilla.

- Yo también te quiero – dije, cuando mis labios se desocuparon – Ya no me importa nada – lo miré a los ojos – Lo único que quiero es estar contigo

- Yo también – dijo, dándome un corto beso en los labios – Lo decía en serio – Hae me soltó y se sentó en su cama, yo me senté enfrente de él, en su sofá puff – No me importa lo que los demás digan, el parlamento, mi familia, Corea entera, tendrá que adaptarse a mi elección – me miró y tomó mi mano – Esta enojona, irritante, súper estudiosa, algo brusca – me empecé a reír – Hermosa, con la sonrisa más linda que he visto, los ojos más lindos del mundo, la chica que hace que mi corazón se acelere… - se me acercó y me volvió a besar – Tendrás que aceptar que te amo y que no te dejaré ir por nada del mundo

- Yo también te amo

Dije, estirándome y abrazándome a su cuello para poder besarlo de nuevo.

- Entonces… - me miró y se sonrojó al instante – Esto significa… - me miró y se mordió el labio inferior – Ya sabes… tú y yo… ahora somos - Comencé a reír y él me miró con el ceño fruncido. Me soltó y yo continué riendo - ¡Arruinas el momento!

- Lo siento – me reí de nuevo – Bueno… - lo miré divertida – Aún no me dices nada – me miró confundido y yo volví a reír – Hazme la pregunta

- Oh…

Él miró a todos lados con nerviosismo, se veía tan cómico. Se levantó y se me acercó, tomó mi mano y me llevó fuera de la habitación. Las personas se nos quedaron viendo y sentí mis mejillas enrojecer. Salimos de la residencial estudiantil y caminamos hacia los estacionamientos ¿A dónde me estaba llevando?

- ¿A dónde vamos?

Pregunté y él me miró, extendiéndome la mano libre.

- Dame tus llaves

- ¿Para qué?

Pregunté, soltándome y buscando mis llaves en mi bolso.

- Es una sorpresa

Contestó él. Le entregué mis llaves y buscamos mi auto. Antes de que pudiera abrochar mi cinturón, él ya estaba poniendo en marcha el auto y saliendo del estacionamiento. Seúl era bonito, siempre lo voy a tener que admitir, pero este día se veía aún más bello, era una bella ciudad. Llegamos entonces, para mi sorpresa, al _"Tower Infinity"_

- Wow… - fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir – Nunca había venido

- Me lo imaginaba – dijo él, saliendo del auto y abriéndome la puerta, volvió a tomar mi mano – A puesto que aún no has ido a ver el _"Puente Arcoíris" – _yo negué con la cabeza – Ratona, estás aquí por casi un año y no has visto nada aún de esta ciudad

- Estudio y una fuerte depresión

Contesté y él me sonrió. A lo lejos vi a un fotógrafo. Tomó mi mano y entramos en el icónico edificio, entramos en un ascensor y subimos los muchos pisos hasta el mirador. La ciudad se veía fantástica desde ahí. Miré a Donghae y él me sonrió, me pasó un brazo por los hombros y me acercó a su cuerpo.

- Este es mi reino – me dijo, haciéndome ver el horizonte - ¿Es hermoso?

- Mucho

Contesté, viendo todo el paisaje.

- No más que tú – dijo él y me hizo girar para verlo. Tomó mi mano y la colocó en su corazón, podía sentir sus latidos. Miré sus ojos y vi de nuevo ese brillo singular en ellos – Eres la única chica por la que he sentido esto – admitió y yo sentí una extraña sensación en el estómago – Mi corazón te lo entrego – acercó su rostro a mi oído - ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

- Sí

Contesté en un susurro. Él me abrazo fuertemente y yo le correspondí. Había muchas personas ahí, algunos con los teléfonos alzados, todos viéndonos, todos siendo testigos de cómo me volvía la persona más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra.

Donghae tomó de nuevo mi mano y volvimos a mi auto. Dentro del auto, con las lunas polarizadas, por fin pudimos darnos nuestro primer beso como novios. Él sonrió y yo también, luego empezamos a reír.

- Estoy muy feliz

Me dijo él y yo asentí.

- Yo igual

- Esto queda para la historia – dijo él, encendiendo el auto – El día que su alteza fue aceptado por la chica más bonita del mundo

- ¡Ay no exageres!

Pedí, sonrojándome.

- ¡Estará en los libros de historia! – dijo él, acelerando – Porque te amo, y haré lo que sea para que te quedes a mi lado por siempre

- No tendrás que hacer mucho, porque yo quiero estar siempre a tu lado – él sonrió y se estiró hacia mí - ¡Vista al frente!

- Que aguafiestas eres

Se quejó.

- Y tú eres un mal conductor

Dije y él frunció el ceño.

- Soy excelente – aseguró él, sonriendo con suficiencia – Tú eres muy nerviosa

- ¡Claro que no! – protesté – Solo que… tengo miedo de sufrir un accidente – me froté las manos, recordando – Si te distraes del camino, pueden ocurrir cosas feas, y todo por besarme

- ¿Así murieron tus padres?

Me preguntó y yo asentí, mirando mi mano derecha donde se veía una cicatriz.

- Yo fui la única que se salvó – le dije – Tengo esta cicatriz – le informé – Es el recuerdo de esa noche

- Te prometo conducir con precaución – me dijo, bajando la velocidad – ¿Te puedo ordenar algo?

- Depende – contesté – Soy tu novia ahora, técnicamente no me puedes ordenar nada, nunca la verdad, pues no soy tu sirvienta – Hae rió – Y no me gusta obedecer a su alteza

- Quiero que uses el collar que te regalé – me quedé viéndolo, luego pensé en casa y me estremecí – Por favor…

- De acuerdo

Acepté.

- Bien…

Fue lo único que dijo.

- ¿Tú también tienes un collar?

Le pregunté y él asintió.

- Tengo un collar especial – se metió la mano dentro de la camiseta y extrajo un precioso guardapelo con la letra "A" grabada – Es muy especial para mí, me lo regaló alguien muy especial

- ¿Jin Kyong?

Pregunté, sintiendo un pinchazo de celos.

- Sí

Contestó él, guardándolo de nuevo.

- ¿Puedo ver lo que hay dentro?

- No – contestó y yo fruncí el entrecejo – Otro día te lo muestro – me sonrió – Es que… temo que te enojes, y no quiero cambiar lo que hay ahí

No insistí más con el tema y continuamos nuestro camino hacia la universidad. Él tomó mi mano y la apretó un poco, yo sonreí. Llegamos a la universidad de nuevo, ni siquiera me importaba haber faltado a clases. Nos volvimos a besar en el auto, protegidos por los vidrios polarizados de mi auto. Nos sonreímos al separarnos, podía ver en su rostro lo feliz que se sentía, así debía de verme yo. Me quité el cinturón e hice el ademán de salir del auto, pero Hae me detuvo, sosteniéndome de la mano. Me giré para verlo y dijo:

- Mantengamos esto en secreto por favor


	22. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23

Yo no había protestado sobre el tema de mantenerlo en secreto, la verdad es que me convenía. Temía que mi tía se enterara, temía que Jin Kyong se enterara. Hae y yo juramos no decirle de lo nuestro a nadie que no fuera de nuestro círculo de amigos.

Cuando salimos del auto lo primero que hicimos fue avisarles que nos reuniríamos en la cafetería, todos acudieron. Les contamos la buena nueva y al instante Sun Hee se puso a gritar de la emoción, Yang Mi se golpeó la cabeza con la mano y Eunhyuk negaba con la cabeza diciendo _"No es mi novia, no la conozco" _Kyuhyun nos felicitó y Yang le siguió, prometiendo que no divulgarían nada. Hyuk nos dijo lo mismo y estrechó manos con Hae, ambos eran muy íntimos y sabía que podía confiar plenamente en él. Cuando Sun se calmó y dejo de hacer espectáculo en la cafetería, nos felicitó también y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

- Sun Hee, no seas tan obvia

Le pidió Hyuk y Sun se volvió a sentar. Me alegraba poder confiar en mis amigos, sabía que no me traicionarían. Lo siguiente que hice fue llamar a mi tío, él estaba a punto de irse al aeropuerto. Él, al igual que mis amigos, me felicitó, y me pidió que fuera discreta. Obvio lo iba a ser, tenía que hacerlo si quería sobrevivir.

Muchas cosas ocurrieron al día siguiente de que Donghae me pidiera ser su novia. Lo primero fue que Kangin me llamó para intentar remediar las cosas, diciendo que se había equivocado y varias cosas más, yo le dije que no había nada que disculpar y que estaba bien así. Él siguió llamando a lo largo de la semana hasta que le dije que dejara de molestarme y que ya tenía novio (Lo cual no era mentira) Al día siguiente de que Hae me pidiera ser su novia, salieron a la luz las fotografías de Donghae y yo entrando en el _Infinity Tower_, lo cual me acarreó problemas en casa, es decir, una pelea más con Jin sobre que tenía que alejarme de Hae y que él solo la amaba a ella, me daban unos deseos tremendos de gritarle _"¡Él es mi novio perra! ¡Mío y no tuyo!"_ pero me contenía. Mi tía me amenazó con echarme de casa o hacerme algo peor, estaba súper aterrada cuando vi que mis vestidos de patinaje habían sido destrozados, y a semanas de una competencia.

Yo negaba todo en casa e intentaba ser lo más discreta posible, Hae y yo lo intentábamos. Nos seguíamos viendo en grupo, tomándonos de la mano con discreción bajo la mesa en la cafetería, en clases empezó a sentarse a mi lado, y para evitar sospechas, Kyu se sentaba a mi otro costado, ya que todos éramos amigos y nos sentábamos juntos. Salíamos en grupo después de que acabaran nuestras actividades del día, y también intentábamos ser discretos ahí, abrazándonos y soltándonos con rapidez. Cuando estábamos en público nunca nos besábamos o hacíamos una demostración de afecto real, eso solo lo podíamos hacer cuando todos nos íbamos a casa de Sun, o cuando íbamos a la habitación de Hyuk o Kyu, pues no podíamos encerrarnos en la habitación de Hae, o si no, cuando íbamos a nuestra esquina alejada, detrás de muchos estantes, en la biblioteca. Era un poco difícil, pero lográbamos estar bien, felices y juntos.

Nuestra primera semana como novios Donghae fue a recogerme de la práctica de patinaje y me llevó a casa de Sun Hee, junto con Hyuk para no levantar sospechas. Él había preparado una romántica cena para dos, y Kyu estaba decorando la mesa con las chicas, Kyu no era muy bueno con las decoraciones, así que prácticamente las chicas estaban haciendo todo solas. Cada pareja se encerró en una habitación y yo me quedé sola con Hae. Como no podía contratar un chef por miedo a la divulgación, la comida quedó en manos de nuestros amigos, que prepararon ramen instantáneo. Fue una velada muy linda a decir verdad, y terminó con nosotros en el sofá viendo las películas de Crepúsculo. Para no levantar sospechas, me fui a mi casa y él se quedó a dormir ahí hasta el sábado.

Los días siguieron pasando, y a pesar de que éramos discretos, los fotógrafos seguían al acecho y salían noticias sobre cada acción del príncipe. Salían noticias sobre nuestras salidas en grupo y me seguían vinculando con él, buscando cualquier pequeña cosa que pudiera demostrar que había algo entre los dos, lo cual terminó causando que no pudiéramos abrazarnos ni nada parecido, solo si él abrazaba a Yang Mi o Sun Hee.

En nuestro primer mes como novios fuimos al cine, con todos nuestros amigos. Días antes él había reservado el cine para nosotros seis, así que fácilmente podíamos tener un momento de pareja juntos. Nuestros amigos se habían sentado varias filas debajo de nosotros, y por fin pude besarlo y abrazarlo como Dios manda.

- Extrañaba poder besarte

Dijo él, abrazándome tiernamente.

- Yo igual – le mire y nos volvimos a besar – Pero es el precio a pagar por estar con su alteza

- ¿No te molesta? – me preguntó – Que no podamos hacer esto en público

- No – contesté, aunque una parte de mí gritaba lo contrario – Sé que no quieres que la prensa se me lance encima, y yo también tengo mis motivos para estar callada al respecto – él me miró y me dio un beso en la punta de la nariz – Dije que estaría contigo pasara lo que pasara, sin importar nada – le recordé – Si esta es la única forma en la que puedo estar contigo, amándote, entonces me gusta

- Min… - Donghae me besó, un beso cargado de mucho amor – Te amo Ratona

- Yo también te amo, mi príncipe de pacotilla

Él rió.

- Ya verás que algún día podremos salir sin que nos molesten

- Ojalá

Dije yo y él me estrechó contra su cuerpo.

- Ya verás que sí – dijo él con una sonrisa – Será pronto, ya lo verás

No quise preguntar por qué, solo quería disfrutar del momento. Después del cine, que dudo mucho que alguno haya visto la película, pues ninguno comentaba nada, fuimos a McDonald's, donde hicieron salir a todos los clientes, y trabajadores (Solo que estos después de que nos atendieran) Habían fotógrafos en las ventanas y los guardias los echaban y tomaban sus cámaras en custodia. Por lo menos podíamos decirnos cuanto nos queríamos y dedicarnos sonrisas. De vuelta en la camioneta blindada y de color negro con lunas polarizadas, nos entregamos de nuevo a nuestro amor, solo que soportando las bromas de los demás.

Él continuó saliendo con Jin, pues era su mejor amiga y estaba acostumbrado a salir con ella los sábados. Aquello me daba un poco de celos, pero lo aceptaba, era una amistad de años que yo no podría romper, y tampoco era mi intensión. Aunque Jin me desesperara, ella seguía siendo la mejor amiga de Hae, y él la necesitaba en su vida. Sin embargo me alegra saber que él era mío y no de ella, aunque no pudiera jactarme al respecto.

- ¿En serio no te molesta que salga con Jin Kyong?

Me preguntó la noche del viernes antes de su salida, mientras veíamos _"La Noche del Demonio", _acurrucados en el sofá de Sun.

- No – contesté – Es decir… sí me da ciertos celos – él sonrió y yo le lancé un puñado de Pop-corn – Pero entiendo, es tu mejor amiga

- Eres la mejor novia del mundo

Dijo él, abrazándome y dándome un beso.

- ¡Tenemos condones por si los necesitan!

Gritó Hyuk desde la habitación de Sun; Donghae se puso rojo al instante.

- ¡No queremos saber lo que haces con mi prima ahí adentro!

Gritó y yo reí. Nuevamente me tuve que ir a mi casa. Jin se miraba al espejo, sosteniendo tres vestidos. Me saludó de forma altanera y cerró la puerta de su habitación, cantando a todo volumen _"Tendré una cita con Donghae y tú no"_ Yo me reía simplemente, lo bueno es que mi tía ya no me amenazaba.

Las noticias sobre que yo tenía algo con Hae continuaban, haciendo de dominio público nuestras salidas en grupo, y no dejando en paz incluso a nuestros amigos, por si soltaban algo. Incluso hacían públicas las salidas de él y Jin, comenzando a especular si ella era la que tenía una relación con él, pues salían solos, o si era conmigo, incluso salió una noticia sobre que él jugaba con ambas, yo solo podía pensar que era una suerte que no supiera que éramos primas.

Como consecuencia a toda esta invasión, Donghae presentó una demanda a todas las revistas, programas de chismes, noticieros, cualquier medio de comunicación que hablara sobre su vida privada. De esta forma ya no hablaban tanto sobre nuestras vidas, por lo menos no invadían tanto la privacidad.

Con el paso del tiempo dejaron de salir noticias sobre mis amigos y pudimos tener más privacidad. Aún hablaban sobre mí en relación con él, pero solo dando sospechas que a las personas ya no les llamaba la atención pues nos habíamos vuelto expertos en aparentar, aunque a veces nos olvidábamos de la discreción y de nuevo volvían las peleas en casa. En una ocasión, cuando estábamos en grupo, en el parque de diversiones _"Lotte World"_, cuando bajamos de la montaña rusa, él me tomó del rostro e intentó darme un beso, Yang nos detuvo a tiempo, al día siguiente todos los noticieros tenían una foto de nosotros dos a punto de besarnos. En casa Jin Kyong decidió que toda su ropa iría a caridad, incluyendo la ropa que me había dado a mí que consistía en el 90% de mi guardarropa, esto me obligó a comprar ropa con el poco dinero que tenía, pues mi cuenta bancaria había sido cerrada, cortesía de mi tía, y mi tío no volvía, por ello no tenía efectivo. Por otra parte, tuve que ir a clases con un moretón en la mejilla, yo dije que había sido producto de una caída por las escaleras, pero había sido el golpe que mi tía me había dado con una cuchara de madera. Yo no quería contar nada a mis amigos sobre el maltrato que me daban, pero Yang y Sun sospechaban y no me dejaron en paz hasta que se los conté.

- ¡¿Tú tía te golpea?! – preguntó Sun, estábamos encerradas en su habitación - ¡¿Qué demonios le pasa?!

- Tiene un buen motivo

Contesté.

- ¡¿Cuál?! – preguntó Sun de forma histérica - ¡Min, no puedes quedarte ahí!

- Es el único lugar que tengo

- Puedes venir aquí

Sugirió Yang.

- Ella no lo permitiría, sería motivo para que me haga algo peor

- ¡Tienes que denunciarla!

Dijo Sun y yo negué ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Mi tía me golpea porque no quiere que salga con el chico que debía de ser el novio de su hija? No creía que alguien pudiera tomarse en serio eso, además de que tendría que revelar mi relación con Hae.

- ¿Por qué no?

Preguntó Yang con desesperación.

- Tendría que revelar que salgo con Donghae

Contesté.

- ¡¿Y eso qué?! – gritó Sun - ¡Sería mejor, ya no tendrían que esconderse!

- No… - bajé la mirada – No es solo por eso

- ¿Entonces qué?

Yang me miró, me alegraba que una de ella no estuviera histérica.

- No les puedo decir

Contesté. No podía decirles que era prima de Jin Kyong, que su madre y ella eran un par de locas de remate, y que me maltrataban porque en sus mentes yo era una zorra que se metía en la relación que tenía Jin con el príncipe. Si les decía eso, Hae haría algo, y no quería ver a mi familia romperse, era la única familia que tenía y era la familia de mi tío ¿Qué sería de él sin su hija y esposa?

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque traería muy malas consecuencias

- ¡¿Tu tía es asesina en serie o qué?!

Preguntó Sun con enojo.

- Calma Sun… - le pidió Yang, la rubia respiró hondo – Si ella no puede decirlo, hay que comprenderlo

Mis amigas no siguieron hablando del tema y yo se los agradecí. Tuve que regresar a casa porque mi tía me prohibía quedarme a dormir con ellas, pues decía que yo aprovechaba para intentar follarme al príncipe ahí. En casa, Jin alistaba sus cosas para salir con Hae al día siguiente. Ella y mi tía estaban felices de ver que ahora hablaban de Jin como la posible pareja del príncipe tras el comentario que él hizo en una entrevista sobre su pulcro y recatado comportamiento y la enfermedad de su padre. Él había dicho: _"Kim Jin Kyong es sin duda la chica más especial que he conocido, ha sido mi compañera de toda la vida y jamás la voy a querer perder, la quiero siempre en mi vida" _Nosotros habíamos tenido un pleito por aquella declaración, pues no pude contener mis celos, me desesperaba que pudiera decir esas cosas sobre ella y no sobre mí porque todo era un maldito caos en mi vida.

- Tú sabes lo que ella significa para mí – me dijo aquella vez – Es mi mejor amiga, lo ha sido siempre, sabes que la quiero mucho – me mordí el labio del enojo – No te pongas celosa mi Ratona – me pidió, tomándome de la barbilla y haciendo que lo viera a los ojos – Ella podrá ser mi mejor amiga, pero tú seguirás siendo la dueña de mi corazón – me señaló mi collar – Eres tú a quien amo, no lo olvides – y diciendo esto me besó – Te amo Min Jee

Al día siguiente, después de su cita con Jin, Hae y Hyuk fueron fotografiados entrando y saliendo de un lugar donde hacían tatuajes. Hyuk se había tatuado un carácter chino que significaba amor, y Hae no nos quiso mostrar el suyo. Aunque la prensa lo intentó, los que hicieron el tatuaje no abrieron nunca la boca; Hyuk había contado que era porque Hae los había amenazado de tal forma que se guardarían el secreto hasta la tumba.

Así pasó el tiempo, pero me sirvió para llegar a este día, la final de patinaje artística entre universidades. A pesar de las adversidades, no me había dado por vencida y no me iba a dar por vencida tan fácilmente. Había logrado, con mucho esfuerzo, colocarme en las finales, compitiendo con profesionales por una medalla. Sun y Yang me habían ofrecido comprarme mi ropa para las competencias, les debía el poder verme hermosa este día.

- De la _"Royal University of Corea" – _dijo la voz – Kim Min Jee

Las luces me iluminaron y yo patiné hasta el centro de la pista. Miré alrededor de mí, había mucha gente y sobre todo, en el palco, se encontraba Hae con los demás. La música se inició y empecé a volar. Cada hora practicando, viendo poco a Hae, cada momento sacrificado, cada esfuerzo puesto en esta coreografía, estaba dando frutos. Terminé en una pose, todo el mundo aplaudía, había sido una muy buena presentación, me sentía orgullosa.

- Los resultados… - dijo la voz y miré la pantalla junto con la entrenadora Kim – Damas y caballeros, la ganadora del intercolegial 2014 – 2015, Kim Min Jee

Me quedé sorprendida, había ganado, yo, una novata. La entrenadora me abrazó fuertemente y luego me entregaron mi medalla. Muchas fotografías después y entré en los vestidores. Las demás patinadoras me felicitaron, diciendo que en las seccionales me darían la revancha, yo estaba muy feliz. Salí de los vestidores y me encontré con mis amigos. Kyu fue el primero en abrazarme, luego mis amigas, Hyuk y por último Donghae, a él lo abracé por más tiempo.

- Felicidades

Me susurró al oído.

- Felices dos meses mi amor

Él me sonrió y entonces tuvimos que soltarnos. Nos subimos en la camioneta blindada y llegamos al departamento de Sun, donde nos encerramos en la habitación libre, ya que estaba hecha polvo y quería recostarme en una cama.

- ¿Tu familia no vino?

Me preguntó y yo negué con la cabeza.

- De seguro no pudieron

Mentí y él me apretó contra su cuerpo. A Hae no le había mencionado nada sobre los maltratos, era mejor así.

- Tengo una noticia que espero te alegre – me dijo, yo lo miré a los ojos – Mis cachorros ya tienes dos meses, y te regalaré uno

- ¿En serio? – le pregunté, acurrucándome más en él – Sería lindo… - miré a Hae – Pero no creo que mi tía me permita tener uno

- Lástima… - dijo él, abrazándome aún más fuerte – Iba a ser el primer regalo que te daría

- ¿El primer regalo que su alteza le haría a su novia iba a ser un perro? – pregunté en broma – Mejor una casa

- Que chistosa – rió él, dándome un beso – Aunque si quieres una casa…

- Lo decía en broma

Me apresuré a decir. Nos quedamos dormidos abrazados el uno al otro. Dos horas después sonó mi teléfono, tenía que regresar a casa. Me despedí de mi novio y conduje a casa. Jin estaba ahí, me miró y me dedicó una sonrisa sincera.

- Felicidades

Me dijo y yo sonreí.

- Gracias

- Me enteré que… Donghae estuvo ahí

Dijo ella.

- Sí… - miré al suelo – Es uno de mis amigos

- Sí… - dijo ella, soltando una risita nerviosa – Yo… - miré a Jin, ella sostenía una revista – Lamento haber desconfiado de ti, y todo lo malo que te hice – me entregó la revista, se veía a Donghae hacer un corazón con las manos y encima decía: _"Quiero a Kim Jin Kyong por siempre en mi vida" – _Ahora más que nunca sé que me ama

- Él te ama – dije, mirándola – De una forma que tú no entenderías

Ella sonrió y se fue. Era verdad, sabía que Hae quería mucho a Jin, como ya había dicho antes, ellos eran amigos desde hace años, algo así nadie podía borrarlo. Lastimosamente, el cariño que él le tenía a Jin no era el que ella pensaba, jamás iba a ser suficiente su amistad, y ella ignoraba que él no la amaba.

- ¿En serio?

Preguntó ella y yo asentí.

- En verdad no lo entiendes

Fue lo único que dije. Sabía que mis palabras la confundirían, pero me permitirían estar tranquila y a salvo por un tiempo ¿Era cruel? Tal vez, le mentía vilmente a mi prima, pero era la supervivencia de la más astuta, y no iba a arriesgarme a que me hagan algo peor que romperme la ropa o golpearme con la cuchara de madera.

Jin no dijo nada más. Se dio media vuelta y entró en la cocina. Yo me fui a mi cama, había sido una mañana muy ocupada y agotadora. Me cambié por el piyama, me recosté en mi cama y cerré los ojos.

Me encontraba en una hermosa playa; Hae a mi lado, sonriéndome con ternura, me encantaba esa sonrisa, sus ojos se achicaban y brillaban. Tomó mi rostro y entonces me besó, podía sentir sus labios sobre los míos y sus manos sobre mi cuerpo. Entonces todo se puso oscuro y me vi encerrada en una jaula con la imagen dantesca de mi tía, custodiándome. Rió de forma macabra mientras en la televisión se veía cómo Jin y Donghae se casaban. Grité, no podía ser cierto, él me amaba a mí.

- ¡Ah!

Grité. Miré el reloj, eran las ocho de la mañana, era domingo y mis pesadillas no me dejaban dormir más. Tomé mi teléfono y salí de mi habitación. Mi tía al parecer no estaba, así que bajé las escaleras tranquilamente. Entre en la cocina y mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, era Donghae.

- Hola Ratona

Me saludó él.

- Hola – saludé, soltando un bostezo - ¿Cómo estás amor?

- Bien – contestó él, se le oía animado – Mmm… dame tu dirección

Pidió y el timbre sonó.

- ¿Para qué la quieres?

Pregunté, sacando la caja de cereales de la alacena.

- Leeteuk me trajo los cachorros – me contestó, yo saqué la leche y el timbre volvió sonar – Puedo ir a tu casa y tratar de convencer a tu tía, nadie puede negarse ante su alteza real

- Que humilde eres – reí y el timbre volvió a sonar – No creo que nadie pueda hacer a mi tía aceptar algo que es para mí

- Nada pierdo con intentar

Dijo él y el timbre volvió a sonar.

- ¡Min, abre la puerta, debe de ser mi madre!

Gritó Jin desde su habitación. Yo salí a regañadientes de la cocina aún con el teléfono en mano. Solté un bufido.

- ¿Pasa algo?

Preguntó Hae.

- Sí, que mi prima es un fastidio – contesté - ¿Dónde estás ahora? – pregunté, posando mi mano en el picaporte – Escucho ruido

- Vine a darle una sorpresa a mi amiga…


	23. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24

- ¿Min Jee? - dijo él, jalándome fuera del departamento - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Aquí vivo

Contesté, cerrando la puerta. Tomé de la mano a Hae y subimos las escaleras, no quería que Jin saliera y nos viera. Me senté en un escalón y lo miré.

- ¿Eres la prima de Jin Kyong? – asentí - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- Ella me pidió que no te lo dijera

Contesté sin poder contenerme.

- ¿Por qué?

Preguntó.

- Porque… - pensé bien lo que diría – Pensó que le quitaría su puesto como mejor amiga

- Eso es… estúpido

Dijo él y yo asentí. Era una mentira, pero era mucho mejor que la verdad. No iba a decir la verdad, era lo más seguro.

- Lo sé

Contesté.

- Espera… - él me miró – Eso explica por qué no te molesta que salga con ella

- Y también por qué me pongo muy celosa – dije y él sonrió – Toda mi vida he escuchado lo lindo y maravilloso que es tenerte como amigo, que la invitas a varios lugares, que le compras esto y aquello – él me miró – Me da un poco de celos que… tal vez conmigo nunca puedas llegar a tener esa confianza

- Ya te dije, Min Jee, que la única chica que amo eres tú

Sonreí al oírlo.

- Lo sé

- Entonces no te pongas celosa – me pidió, dándome un beso – Porque solo te quiero a ti

- Bueno… y ¿Cuál es la sorpresa?

- Yo – contestó él, señalándose a sí mismo – Vine para sorprender a Jin – me explicó y yo sentí como si lijas raparan mi interior – Como ayer no pude verla porque tenía que estar contigo – lo fulminé con la mirada ¿Qué había dicho? Él me miró y me dio un abrazo, yo solo solté un bufido – Pensé que sería una linda sorpresa sacarla a pasear, aunque el que terminó sorprendido fui yo

- Sí, lo siento

Dije, sonrojándome, él me dio un corto beso. A veces no podía creer que yo, Kim Min Jee, una granjerita de Mokpo, me esté besando con el príncipe, que yo era la dueña de su corazón. Mis brazos rodearon su cuello y él me presionó más a su cuerpo; en verdad amaba a este irresponsable, inmaduro e irritante chico, y no iba a permitir que nadie interfiera en mi felicidad.

- ¿No es increíble? – me preguntó cuando nos separamos – Ahora Jin es mi prima política - reí. Solo Donghae podía hacerme reír de un tema que me enojaba - ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

- Pensé que querías salir con Jin Kyong

Le miré alzando una ceja, él se mordió un labio, era un hábito que tenía, pero provocaba en mí el deseo de besarlo de nuevo. Y así lo hice, volví a unir mis labios con los suyos. Jamás me iba a cansar de besarlo, era dulce, era tierno, cada beso que Hae me daba estaba repleto de sentimiento.

- Prefiero mil veces estar con mi amada Ratona

Sonreí y él aprovechó para darme otro beso.

- Primero déjame cambiarme

Le señalé mi piyama de conejitos.

- Te vez adorable

Hae me sonrió, yo solo me sentí avergonzada. Estaba con piyama celeste, enorme, con conejitos sosteniendo flores ¡Me veía ridícula!

- No es cierto

- Sí – sonrió él de forma divertida – Me dan ganas de comerte a besos

- Pervertido – dije, dándole un zape – Espérame aquí, iré a ponerme algo decente

Regresé al departamento y entré con cuidado. Jin debía de seguir durmiendo en su habitación, pues no había desorden en la cocina y no se oía absolutamente nada. Corrí a mi habitación y me aseé y cambié en tiempo record. Salí con cuidado de mi habitación y corrí a la salida. Hae estaba ahí, recostado en la pared, luciendo tan guapo como una celebridad.

- Ya no te ves adorable – dijo y yo le di un golpe en el brazo - ¡Ay! – se quejó él, frotando el punto donde mi puño impactó – Iba a decir que ahora estás… - se sonrojó – Sexy

- Donghae… – empecé a decir mientras esperábamos el ascensor – Soy tu novia, no sientas vergüenza al decir cosas así – él miró a otro lado avergonzado – Además, a las chicas nos gusta que nos digan esas cosas

- Eres mi sexy Ratona

Dijo, abrazándome y entrando conmigo al ascensor. Salimos del edificio y nos topamos con un centenar de fotógrafos. Sus guardias iban rodeándonos, Hae me tenía sujeta del brazo y lentamente avanzábamos hacia la camioneta blindada.

- Creo que uno de los fotógrafos me quiso quitar la falda

Dije en broma, al ver que uno de los volantes de mi falda estaba roto.

- ¡¿Qué?! – gritó Hae, asustándome - ¡Esos desgraciados malditos, enfermos hijos de puta! – empezó a gritar él - ¡Lacra de la sociedad, malnacidos, escorias!

- ¡Ya!

Le pedí, él se quedó callado.

- Es que me enoja pensar que alguien te toque

Admitió con las mejillas al rojo vivo.

- Lo decía en broma

Le dije y él se cruzó de brazos.

- Vaya broma…

Miró por la ventana.

- ¿Estás enojado?

- ¡Claro que sí! – me miró con severidad – No hagas esas bromas – me dijo y asentí - ¿Qué hubiera pasado si me bajaba y lo golpeaba? – preguntó – Y sabes que lo hubiera hecho

- Lo siento – me disculpé – Solo intentaba darle un poco de comicidad al hecho de que no podemos escondernos por más que lo tratemos

Miré mis manos. Me molestaba no tener privacidad, me enojaba no poder salir con mi novio sin que nos molestaran, me enfurecía no poder estar con Donghae sin que nos molestar ¡Era frustrante!

- Min… - dijo él, pero yo seguí mirando mis manos – Lamento que no podamos tener una relación normal

- Ya te dije que no hay problema

Mentí, recostándome en su cuerpo. Él rodeó mi cuerpo con sus brazos y yo apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho. Sentí sus labios haciendo presión sobre mi cabeza, sonreí. Tal vez no podíamos tener una relación normal, pero por lo menos podíamos estar juntos que era lo importante.

- ¿Alguna vez te dije lo mucho que me gustan las caricaturas?

Preguntó de pronto y yo sonreí.

- No

Contesté.

- ¿Alguna vez viste _"La vida moderna de Rocko__**[1]**__"_?

- ¿Bromeas? – le pregunté divertida – Mi primer perrito le puse _"Spunky__**[2]**__"_

_- _¿En serio? – preguntó él riendo – Mi prima tenía una tortuga a la que bautizamos _"Filburt__**[3]**__"_

_- _Eso es aún más chistoso

Reí yo y mi estómago comenzó a rugir.

- ¿Tienes hambre?

Yo asentí.

- Llévenos a McDonald's

Ordenó Hae.

- ¿Tan temprano?

- Sirven desayuno

Contestó él y yo reí. Llegamos al restaurante de comida rápida. Había poca gente, era domingo, en abril, con clima un poco más cálido, y no había mucha gente en McDonald's. Nos sentamos, Hae lucía como un niño de nuevo, emocionado por comer en McDonald's.

- ¿Quieres otra _"Cajita Feliz"_?

Le pregunté y él me sacó la lengua, haciéndolo lucir aún más infantil.

- ¿Qué vas a querer?

- Hotcakes

Contesté, relamiéndome. Él se levantó y fue a pedir la comida. Al cabo de un rato regresó con mi pedido y se sentó. Él no comía, debía de haber comido algo en la universidad. Cada tanto él pinchaba un poco de mis hotcakes, debía de ser un gran cambio del desayuno gourmet que normalmente comía.

- Podré comer con cubiertos de plata y en platos de porcelana fina – dijo él, pinchando otro pedazo y engulléndolo – Pero mi desayuno no le hace justicia a estos hotcakes

- Ya, no comas tanto que engordaras

Bromeé, terminando mi desayuno.

- ¿No me has visto? – me preguntó, alzándose la camiseta y mostrándome los músculos de su abdomen – Tengo buen físico

- Sí – contesté, tapándome el rostro – Ahora acomódate la ropa – le pedí y él obedeció - ¿Por qué tenias que ser tan guapo?

- La naturaleza quiso que su alteza fuera un Adonis – dijo él y yo rodeé los ojos, el ser humilde era algo que no le iba bien a él – _"Tú, tres veces más bello, que yo soy" – _lo miré con una ceja alzada, ese poema era preciso para él – Y tú eres mi Venus[4]

- No… yo soy más un pokemón - él rió y yo también – Sigue, ese poema me encanta

- A mí también – confesó – Es una de mis obras favoritas de Shakespeare – yo asentí, lo era para mí también – Tú tendrías que continuar, es algo que Venus le dice a Adonis – volví a alzar una ceja – Nunca me dices lo guapo que soy

- Tú te lo recuerdas solo – dije en broma y él me fulminó con la mirada, yo reí – _"Cuya flor y dulzura, ciegamente ama el prado, que las ninfas empañas, y que eres como el hombre, más blanco que las rosas y las propias palomas" – _Donghae sonrió – _"Te hizo un día de Natura, con ella en competencia por decirle al Mundo que con tu muerte acaba"_

_- _No hay jabalís en Seúl

- Que chistoso – le lancé una bola hecha de la servilleta de papel – Este _"Mundo" _– me señalé – Moriría si su _"Adonis" _le llegara a pasar algo

- Pues este _"Adonis" _no puede vivir sin su "Venus" – dijo él y yo sonreí – Si no estuviéramos en público, te besaría ahora mismo

- ¿Quieres ir a otra parte? – pregunté y él asintió – Vamos a caminar a la playa, dicen que es romántico

- Las playas siempre me calman

Dijo él, levantándose de la mesa y haciéndome señas para que salgamos. Salimos del restaurante, otra vez entre trompicones con los paparazis, y entramos en el auto. Miré a Hae y le tomé de la mano, sonriéndole.

- _"Siéntate junto a mí, donde no haya serpientes silbando alrededor, mientras te beso mi amante" – _y entonces nos besamos, mientras el auto se ponía en marcha – No continuaré recitando el poema

- Sí… - él se removió incómodo – A la playa…

Ordenó. En el camino íbamos hablando de un sinfín de cosas, desde nuestros programas de televisión favoritos, cómo había sido nuestra infancia, hasta cosas más personales de mi vida como cuando fue mi primer beso o cuando fue mi… primera vez.

- Fue extraño, me asusté mucho

Terminé de contar.

- Eras muy joven – me recordó él y yo asentí – Te amo…

Hae me besó, pero había algo distinto en este beso. Llegamos a la playa y él tomó mi mano para ayudarme a bajar del auto. Caminamos por la arena y nos sentamos, sin importar nuestras ropas inapropiadas. Él soltó un suspiro y yo lo miré, él miraba el horizonte, con expresión de tristeza en el rostro.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Pregunté.

- Nada – contestó, tomando con discreción mi mano – Es solo que las playas siempre me han gustado, siento que mi madre está en cada una de las playas a las que voy

- ¿Por qué ella murió en una playa? – me atreví a preguntar – Lo siento, a veces no sé cómo hacer preguntas discretas

- Descuida – me dijo él, acariciando el dorso de mi mano – Aquella vez… - me miró – Cuando te llevé a la enfermería porque te habías desmayado…

- Parece como si hubiera pasado una eternidad desde entonces

Dije, pues parecía otra vida.

- Cuando te vi… - se acercó más a mí – Me acordé de mi madre

- Debió haber sido horrible haber estado ahí

- Lo fue – afirmó él – Fue más que horrible ver a mi madre morir, y yo sin poder hacer nada – bajó la mirada y le dio un golpe a la arena – Es por eso que no me gusta estar sin guardias, me da miedo que vuelva a pasar

- ¿Qué alguien te asesine?

Él asintió.

- Mi mamá… - él soltó una risita – Odiaba a los guardaespaldas, los detestaba – volvió a soltar otra risita – Ella siempre decía que eran innecesarios, que ella podía con todo, que era invencible – sonreí al oír eso – _"Seo Jung, por favor, cualquier cosa puede pasar en las calles" _le dijo mi padre antes de que saliéramos de la casa, en nuestra isla privada – Hae tomó un puñado de arena y lo lanzo – _"Seo Jung, siempre hay personas que nos quieren hacer daño, no salgas sin guardias" _– continuó diciendo – Era una isla privada – me miró - ¿Qué podía pasar? Solo estaba nuestra casa – los ojos de Donghae se llenaron de lágrimas – Jugaba con Yoora a hacer castillos de arena, mamá había ido a buscar conchas y caracolas. Entonces apareció un barco, de los _"Terroristas"_

Me quedé impactada. Toda Corea sabía de la muerte de la amada reina a manos de _"terroristas"_ que decían que la monarquía debía de caer y que la reina era una persona ruin que había olvidado sus raíces y no daba ayuda a los necesitados por llenarse los bolsillos del dinero de los contribuyentes. Luego se descubrió que todo era un complot entre la reina madre y una familia noble, pues antes de que el rey Donghae III conociera a la reina Seo Jung, él estaba prometido a la hija mayor de esta familia, una mujer que él conocía de toda la vida y había sido su mejor amiga. Fue la amiga, presa de los celos, la que lideró el complot.

- Que horror…

Murmuré.

- _"¡Abajo la monarquía!" – _gritó una voz – Mamá corrió hacia nosotros y… - tomé la mano de Hae y este la apretó – Entonces se escuchó un disparo, mamá nos gritó que nos fuéramos, y luego se oyeron dos disparos más – una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Hae – Abracé a Yoora para que no viera la escena. El bote se fue pero la guardia costera los atrapó. Mamá murió de camino al hospital – más lágrimas – Esto… no se lo he dicho a nadie, pero antes de que ella muriera, me dijo que amaba y que pronto regresaría, que no debía de preocuparme – lo abracé fuertemente y él empezó a llorar – Recé por tres horas, pidiéndole a Dios que no la dejara morir, pero murió

- A veces Dios nos da lo que pedimos, pero no de la forma en la que se lo pedimos – él me miró – Tal vez pidamos cosas a Dios y Él nos la concede, pero tal vez no de la forma en la que queríamos

- Debe ser… - me miró y apretó de nuevo mi mano, yo limpié sus lágrimas – Te trajo a mí

- Hae…

- Te amo Min Jee… más que a nada en el mundo

- También te amo Donghae

Dije sonriente, sintiendo cómo mi corazón latía con rapidez. Lo conocía poco, pero solo él podía hacer que mi corazón latiera con rapidez. Solo él podía hacer que sintiera una gran maga de sentimientos, desde felicidad hasta nerviosismo cada vez que me miraba. No podía creer, fuera del hecho de que sea príncipe, lo afortunada que era por estar con alguien como él. Me estiré para poder besarlo, pero entonces…

- ¡Atrápame si puedes!

Gritó, lanzándome a la arena.

- ¡Donghae!

Grité, corriendo hacia él. Volvimos a la camioneta y nos abrazamos fuertemente. Me había divertido mucho en este día con él, ni me importó que los paparazis nos hubieran tomado fotografías. Él me apretó fuertemente y me dio un beso en la frente, luego me miró, vi nerviosismo en sus ojos.

- Ratona… - dijo - ¿En el verano harás algo?

- No lo creo, supongo que conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo

Contesté.

- Mmm… - me miró y sonrió - ¿Quieres ir de viaje al extranjero conmigo?

- ¿Ah?

* * *

[1] Serie animada de los noventas. Fue trasmitido por Nickelodeon.

[2] Perro de Rocko, que era un wallaby.

[3] Personaje de _"La vida moderna de Rocko" _Era uno de los mejores amigos de Rocko. Era una tortuga.

[4] Venus y Adonis. Poema líricco de William Shakespeare.


	24. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25

¿Viajar al extranjero? ¡¿Viajar fuera Corea?! Ni siquiera tenía pasaporte, nunca en mi vida me había subido a un avión hasta que tuve que viajar a Seúl. Hae me dijo que no había problema con lo del pasaporte, que él se encargaría de todo, o más bien que Leeteuk se encargaría de todo. Yo acepté, pero había problema… Mi tía.

- Yo me puedo hacer cargo de la bruja

- ¿Bruja?

Lo miré con una ceja alzada, solo una persona llamaba a mi tía así, y era Jin.

- Jin Kyong y yo le decimos así a su madre

Me explicó y yo asentí, tenía que recordar que ellos eran amigos, mejores amigos, por más celos que sintiera.

- No sé… - dije, separándome de él – No creo que me dejen ir, a menos que lleves a Jin

- Pero no quiero ir con Jin – me dijo él, haciendo un puchero – Seríamos tú, yo, y los demás – me enumeró – A ninguno le agrada Jin desde que Sun Hee habló de ella – solté una risita – Por eso no la invitaré, además no quiero invitarla, sería extraño estar contigo y mi mejor amiga que no sabe que salgo con su prima

- A pesar de que medio mundo sospecha que estamos juntos, trato de mantenerla a ella pensando que somos solo amigos, como tú y ella

- Aunque no lo somos – dijo, volviendo a abrazarme – Me gustaría poder hacer esto sin que nos molesten

- A mí también

Admití, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho. Fuimos a casa de Sun y comimos todos juntos. Sun y Hyuk hablaban de lo que harían llegando a _Norte América_, y Kyuhyun con Yang a su lado, intentaban aprender a decir frases de respeto.

- Gracias por invitarnos – le dijo Kyu, tecleando algo más en la computadora – Tendré aprender más inglés

- Nos quedaremos en un hotel, los fotógrafos no nos molestarán, les aseguro – nos dijo Hae, dándome tomando el teléfono de la casa – Pediré pizza

- Con queso extra

Pidió Hyuk.

- Min… conocerás el mundo, o bueno, parte de él – dijo Sun – Iremos a Disneylandia – informó y yo abrí mucho los ojos – Ojalá no le pase nada al avión, siempre pueden haber desperfectos, sobre todo en un viaje tan largo

- No la molestes Sun Hee – Hae frunció el entrecejo – No le hagas caso, todo saldrá bien

- Donghae tiene familia ahí, la familia de mi tía se mudó a América. La abuela Tae Min hace ricos postres – Sun sonrió – No como nuestra abuela

- La abuela Chae es… - Hae soltó una risita – Sí, yo prefiero a mi abuela Tae

- Siempre me trata como a su nieta – me contó ella – Pero creo que lo hace porque soy una princesa – Sun miró sus manos y luego volvió a sonreír – Pero es muy linda persona

- ¿Cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos?

Preguntó Yang, quien hablaba con su padre por internet.

- Un mes

Contestó Donghae.

- ¡¿Un mes?!

Grité.

- Sí

Contestó él como si nada.

- Definitivamente no creo que pueda ir

- ¡Oh vamos! – gritó Sun, dándole por alguna razón, un manotazo a Hyuk - ¡Solo por tu tía que te odia no vas a dejar de ir con nosotros!

- ¿Qué dijo?

Preguntó Hae, mirándome con confusión, yo fulminé con la mirada a Sun.

- No es que me odie… - miré a Hae y Sun asintió – Es que… le da mucha preferencia a Jin Kyong y quiere que todo lo "exclusivo" sea para ella

- ¿Eso me incluye? – preguntó Hae, señalándose - ¿Soy algo "Exclusivo"?

- Para mi tía sí – contesté – No le agrada que yo también sea tu amiga…

- Eres mi novia

Me interrumpió él.

- Que ni se entere – murmuré – Le molesta que yo pase más tiempo contigo de lo que Jin pasa

- Pasé doce años de mi vida con ella – me recordó – Contigo apenas convivo desde hace menos de un año

- Eso no me gustó oírlo…

Dije y él me abrazó, dándome un beso en la frente.

- No te pongas así mi Ratona tonta – fruncí el ceño al oír eso – Contigo quiero pasar todos los días de mi vida

- Owww… - dijo Yang – Son tan dulces, me dará diabetes

- A mí también – se quejó Sun - ¿Vamos a mi habitación?

Le preguntó a Hyuk.

- Vamos

Contestó el chico.

- ¿Jugamos Monopoly?

Preguntó Yang, levantándose del sofá.

- ¡Sí! – contestó Kyu - ¿Se apuntan?

- Sí

Contesté.

- Yo también

Dijo Hae. Yang se fue y regresó al instante con un Monopoly clásico. Nos sentamos en el suelo de la sala de estar, rodeando el tablero y empezamos a jugar. Yang era realmente buena, diciendo que por _"Probabilidades y simple cálculo" _sabía qué comprar para tener dinero. Kyu solo protestaba por estar quebrado.

- Ya sé a quién poner como encargado del tesoro real

Bromeó Hae y Yang rió, contando su dinero.

- Vengo de una larga línea de contadores, administradores y empresarios – dijo ella, contando el dinero de juguete - Sé cómo hacer dinero

Continuamos el juego y cuando Kyuhyun por fin quedó en bancarrota, decidimos detenernos. Ya era bien tarde, las pizzas estaban a la mitad, y yo no quería regresar a casa. Yang Mi y Kyuhyun acomodaban el Monopoly y lo fueron a guardar, yo me quedé en la sala, sentada en el sofá, con la cabeza de Hae en mi regazo.

- ¿Te tienes que ir ya? – preguntó Donghae – Son las cuatro de la tarde

- No me quiero ir – le contesté – Me gusta aquí

- Deberías mudarte aquí – me sugirió – Así podríamos estar juntos más tiempo

- No me dejarían – dije – Tal vez no me dejen ir a América con ustedes

- Conseguiré que te dejen ir

Me dijo él, mirándome con sus ojos cafés. Me incliné y le di un beso. Él me correspondió y me acarició la mejilla. Nos separamos y pasé mi mano por sus cabellos castaños, miré sus ojos rasgados y sus finos labios, sonreí, era precioso.

- ¿Sabes qué me gusta más de ti?

Le pregunté.

- ¿Mi rostro?

Me preguntó y yo me golpeé la frente al oír semejante respuesta.

- No – contesté, dándole un zape – Tu corazón

- ¿Qué?

- Tu corazón – contesté – Porque eres bien inocente, tierno, románticos, algo solitario pero… eres una persona muy… especial

- ¿En serio? – preguntó él sonriente - ¿Sabes qué es lo que más me gusta de ti?

- No – contesté – Nunca me lo has dicho

- Que eres real – me contestó – Me gusta todo de ti Min Jee – lo miré sonriente, sintiendo como mis mejillas se sonrojaban – Desde tu cabello y lindo rostro, hasta la forma como arrugas la nariz cuando no entiendes algo. Me gusta que seas sincera, enojona, perfeccionista, exagerada, que me desesperes a veces, me gusta saber que te desespero y te hago enojar y aún así estás conmigo. Sé que no soy tu tipo de chico, sé que ser príncipe es algo que no te gusta de mí, que tal vez nunca te vaya a gustar eso de mí y que me detestas la mayor parte del tiempo por lo desesperante que puedo llegar a ser – reí al oírlo – Pero la forma en la que me demuestras tu amor, la forma como me haces sentir amado, sé que es real, porque no te importa quién soy, no te importa que sea el príncipe heredero de la corona, sé que me quieres por ser yo, Lee Donghae, el chico de dieciocho años que le gusta los perros y ver dibujos animados. Porque eres real, no eres una de mis fans, ni intentas complacerme, por eso te amo tanto. Eres la persona más maravillosa del mundo, y te amo mucho

- Hae… - mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – Te amo mi amor

Le dije, inclinándome de nuevo para besarlo. Él nuevamente acarició mi mejilla y me acercó más a él. Era verdad, Donghae la mayoría del tiempo era un grano en el trasero, pero lo quería mucho, lo amaba demasiado, no podía creer que me hubiera enamorado de este chico, y sobre todo, no podía creer que este chico se hubiera enamorado de mí. Él se levantó de mi regazo y se sentó a mi lado, abrazándome.

- No me dejes solo nunca Min Jee

Me pidió.

- Jamás

Prometí, sellándolo con otro abrazo. Hae soltó un bostezo y yo le sonreí. Me tomó de la mano y me guió a la habitación libre. No puse resistencia pues sabía que a él no le gustaba estar solo, así que entramos en la habitación y nos recostamos en la cama. Él me miraba con sus bellos ojos y otra vez me acarició la mejilla. Yo le sonreí y cerré mis ojos. Sentí su mano en mi mejilla, luego en mi labio, rosando mis parpados y entonces comenzó a descender por mi cuello, y ahí se quedó. Sentí su cálido tacto sobre mi piel, y entonces comencé a sentir cosquillas.

- ¡Hae!

Grité y él reía. Las cosquillas siguieron y yo reía como loca, intentando escapar de él. Intenté levantarme pero él me volvió a recostar en la cama, acorralándome con su cuerpo. Nos miramos fijamente y entonces nos volvimos a besar. Sentí un conocido cosquilleo en mi interior, como una llama encendiendo el mechero de una bomba. Lo intenté apartar pero lo único que conseguí fue que rodáramos y yo terminara encima de él. Tomé el guardapelo de su collar y lo miré.

- ¿Ahora sí me lo mostraras?

Él soltó mis caderas y me miró.

- Es un collar especial, y me lo regaló alguien muy especial para mí – me dijo y yo lo miré - ¿Entiendes eso? – asentí – Lo que hay ahí, no lo voy a cambiar nunca, así te moleste o no – sentí un golpe en el estómago, iba a ser algo que no me iba a gustar – No me importa si Jin es tu prima, y te dan celos, debes de entender que ella es parte de mi vida, parte de lo que soy – volví a asentir – Fue, es y será la mejor amiga que he tenido en toda mi vida – asentí de nuevo, sintiendo enojo en mi interior – En este collar están las personas más importantes de mi vida

- ¿Puedo abrirlo?

Le pregunté y él asintió. El corazón me latía con rapidez mientras desatascaba el seguro del guardapelo. Se abrió y vi el rostro de su madre, era una de las últimas fotografías de la reina. A su izquierda estaba Yoora, solo que lucía más pequeña; era obvio que iba a tener una foto de su hermana menor, toda Corea sabía lo mucho que Donghae quería a su hermana. Y a la derecha del rostro de la reina, estaba una fotografía de Jin Kyong. Miré a Donghae y él me miró fijamente, parecía que estuviera esperando a que le dijera algo.

- Min… - me dijo - ¿No te importa?

- No me molesta… si a eso te refieres – contesté, volviendo a cerrar el guardapelo – Son tu madre, tu hermana y tu mejor amiga, es comprensible – le dije – A mí me has conocido muchos años después de que conocieras a Jin – él asintió – Pero lo que sí me da es un poco de celos

- Lo sabía

Dijo él, riendo.

- Tengo que admitir que me gustaría que tuvieras algo mío – me crucé de brazos – Tendré que comprarte algo

- Abre mi camisa

Me pidió.

- ¿Para qué quieres que haga eso?

Pregunté con incomodidad. Yo ya había estado con un chico antes, pero con Donghae, por algún extraño motivo, me sentía nerviosa al pensar en ello. Lo diferente con él está en el tema de que soy su primera novia y que él es el príncipe heredero. Pensar en dar ese paso me ponía muy nerviosa. Antes pensaba en él como un personaje más, una celebridad más, ahora era mi novio y me besaba con él, todo era demasiado fuerte y pesado para mí.

- Solo hazlo

Me volvió a pedir. Con nerviosismo abrí uno a uno los botones de la camisa de Donghae. Él tomó mis manos e hizo que se la abriera. Ante mí apareció un tatuaje que cruzaba su pecho, mi nombre grabado en su piel. Lo miré a los ojos sin poder creerlo, él me sonrió.

- ¿Sabías que los tatuajes son eternos?

Le pregunté y él soltó una risa.

- Los tatuajes son eternos… - repitió – Así como mi amor por ti

Tomó mi rostro y me acercó al suyo, besándome. Podía sentir el calor de su pecho contra mis manos, su corazón latiendo y sus labios acariciando los míos. Con timidez sentí la punta de su lengua rozar mi labio, él era tan tierno incluso haciendo eso. Su falta de experiencia era notoria cuando teníamos momentos íntimos como estos.

De nuevo sentí esa sensación en mi interior, llenando todo me cuerpo. Me puse tensa, no podía hacer esto. Él me abrazó y me acercó más a su cuerpo. Sentí su mano recorrer mi espalda, jugueteando con el broche de mi sujetador, tal vez él lo estaba deseando tanto como yo. Moví mis manos de su pecho a sus hombros y terminé de quitarle la camisa, él entonces sujeto mis manos y se separó de mí.

- Lo siento…

Me disculpé, sintiendo que la sangre se me iba al rostro.

- Min… - me miró – Tengo miedo…

Fue lo único que dijo y yo me mordí el labio para no reírme.

- Lo sé… - dije, acomodándome la ropa – Yo también

- ¿En serio?

Preguntó él con tono de incredulidad.

- Sí – contesté – No creas que porque lo he hecho antes no puedo tener miedo – le expliqué – Es decir… mi novio es el príncipe, me hace sentir…

- ¿Incómoda? – preguntó, luciendo herido - ¿Te sientes incómoda conmigo?

- Yo no he dicho eso

Contesté. Él se sentó en la cama, conmigo aún encima de él. intenté separarme pero él no me dejó, me abrazó con sus brazos y me miró fijamente. Empecé a sentir nervios y esperaba no haberlo enojado.

- ¿Entonces?

- Tú te sientes nervioso porque… será tu primera vez – contesté – Yo me siento nerviosa porque será la primera vez que esté con alguien más, solo he estado con un chico en toda mi vida – le expliqué y él frunció el entrecejo, ahora sí debía de estar molesto – Y me pone nerviosa, aún más, que seas el príncipe, porque eso significa que estaremos dando un gran paso en nuestra relación

- ¿No quieres darlo?

- Para mí tú no eres un novio más – le contesté – Eres el chico que realmente amo, así que sí quiero darlo

- Tú eres la chica que realmente amo también

Dijo y entonces nos volvimos a besar. Sentía miedo, sentía nervios, sentía de todo en ese momento, pero todo dejó de importar cuando sentí sus manos sobre mí. Mi camiseta terminó junto con su camisa, sus manos no sabían donde tocar ni qué hacer, pero de igual forma todo era muy tierno y romántico. Giramos de nuevo, sus manos tocaban tímidamente mis piernas, recorrían, exploraban, yo disfrutaba. Nuestras prendas cayeron y nuevamente nos besamos. Sentía su cálida piel contra la mía, el roce enviaba descargas eléctricas a todo mi cuerpo. Seguíamos besándonos, sintiéndonos, quería que él disfrutara de esta experiencia, porque lo amaba, quería darle esto, ya que no estaba en mis posibilidades darle un regalo extravagante como el que él me dio. Pasé mi mano por el tatuaje de mi nombre y lo miré.

- ¿Estás segura que quieres hacer esto?

Me preguntó. Sonreí, yo debía de ser quien preguntara eso, no él. Me gustaba que fuera dulce conmigo, Kangin nunca lo había sido. Besé sus labios y sonreí.

- Sí – contesté – Te amo, y quiero estar siempre a tu lado

- Te amo – dijo, besándome – Te amo mucho

- Yo también te amo

- ¿Lo harás por siempre?

Pregunto.

- Por siempre

Contesté.

- ¿En serio?

- Siempre

Volví a decir, sellando mi promesa con un beso. Él se separó un poco de mí, estaba sonrojado y buscó algo en la mesa de noche, eran…

- ¿Por qué hay eso ahí?

- Hyuk me dijo que iba a poner esto aquí

Contestó Hae.

- ¿Planeabas hacer esto?

- No – contestó, poniéndose aún más rojo – Es solo que… lo estaba deseando

- Oh

Fue lo único que dije.

- Lo siento…

- No hay nada que disculpar, no seas tan formal – le acaricié el rostro – Es normal

- ¿En serio? – preguntó inocentemente – Siento que me quemo por dentro

Empecé a reír al oírlo.

- Te amo

Volví a decir.

- No… nunca he estado con alguien antes – dijo él, bajando sus manos a mi última prenda de ropa – Discúlpame si no soy muy bueno

- No te preocupes

Le tranquilicé. Me estaba desesperando un poco, pero intentaba que no se notara. Él me volvió a besar y entonces nuestras últimas prendas también cayeron. Lo miré a los ojos, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos color café brillaban. Asentí, invitándolo a acercarse. Él obedeció, mordiéndose el labio. Entonces me entregué al hombre que amaba.

El nerviosismo, la anticipación, todo el miedo desapareció. No me importaba si esto no llegaba a ser para siempre, el _"Ahora" _era mi _"Para siempre" _y no quería que nadie me lo quitara. Me sentía feliz, me sentía plena, pues no había demostración de amor más grande que esta. Lo amaba demasiado, no me importaban las consecuencias de este acto, solo quería amarlo y ser amada. Él era mío ahora y yo era de él, como si hubiera estado escrito en piedra, ambos habíamos sido destinados para este momento, donde el corazón es el guía.

- Te amo

Volvió a repetir, abrazándome debajo de las sábanas. Sonreí, era la milésima vez que me lo decía y aún no me cansaba de oírlo. Miré su rostro, aún tenía ese color sonrosado en las mejillas, yo le acaricié su rostro. Me sentía feliz y solo esperaba que él se sintiera de la misma forma.

- Quisiera que este momento fuera eterno

Dije, abrazándome más a él.

- Puede serlo…

Me dijo y yo negué con la cabeza.

- Son las ocho, debo volver a casa – le miré – En verdad me hubiera gustado ir de vacaciones contigo

- Ya te dije que convenceré a tu tía

- No creo que lo consigas

- ¿Por qué no?

- Son… cosas

Contesté, dibujando círculos con mi dedo sobre su tatuaje.

- Bueno… - dijo él, frunciendo el ceño – Igual vendrás, es una orden


	25. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26

Los días habían pasado, los exámenes finales se nos habían venido encima y mis momentos con Hae se vieron reducidos por el estudio y las prácticas de patinaje para las nacionales que serían en agosto. De esta forma me encontraba estudiando para mi último examen del semestre, eran las dos de la mañana y todo el departamento estaba en silencio, excepto por Jin Kyong al teléfono, hablando con Donghae.

- ¡Sí lo sé! – gritó ella - ¡Es una estúpida! – oí risas – Sí… tienes razón, debería de ser menos intensa – rodé los ojos al oírla - ¿Mi prima? – preguntó de pronto y yo presté atención – Ella está estudiando – contestó - ¿Tú no deberías hacer lo mismo? – mi prima rió – Que modesto eres, después no te quiero ver enojado porque reprobaste algo

Volví mi atención a mis hojas. No debía molestarme, ese era mi mantra. Dejé de oír a mi prima hablar por teléfono y mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, era un mensaje de Hae:

Ve a dormir Ratona, ya es tarde.

PD: Te amo

Sonreí y le contesté al instante. Le di una leída más a mi material de clase y apuntes, luego me fui a la cama. Me quedé viendo el techo, pensando cómo sería poder ir al extranjero con mis amigos, como sería poder salir a la calle con mi novio sin que nos estén espiando. Pero sabía que jamás se iba a poder; eso era un poco deprimente, no poder estar con quien amas de la forma en que quisieras.

Desperté con pereza y fui a asearme. Partí a la universidad, al arribar fui de prisa a la cafetería para tomar algo que me despertara completamente. Sun y Hae estaban desayunando juntos, y no había rastro de los demás. Me acerqué a ellos y me senté, dándole un beso en la mejilla a mi novio.

- ¿Cómo amaneciste?

Me preguntó Sun.

- ¡Yo quería preguntar eso! – se quejó Hae - ¿Quién es su _"novio" _tú o yo?

- Amanecí cansada

Contesté y Sun me dio su plato con panqueques.

- Eso te pasa por estar despierta a tantas horas de la madrugada

Dijo Hae, terminando su desayuno.

- Por lo menos yo estudiaba, no hablaba por teléfono

Le dije y él me fulminó con la mirada.

- Igual va a estar fácil el examen

Hae me sonrió con suficiencia, se parecía tanto al antiguo Donghae. Yo le saqué la lengua y él sonrió, tomando mi mano por debajo de la mesa. Recostó su cabeza sobre mi hombro y ahí se quedó, sosteniendo mi mano mientras Sun y yo hablábamos sobre historia universal y cómo las Revoluciones afectaron el pensamiento colectivo del mundo, y las secuelas.

- Debemos irnos

Dijo Kyu, llegando de improviso y luciendo ropa de hippie.

- ¿Qué haces vestido así?

Le preguntó Hae.

- Mi ropa está empacada, esta es mi piyama – contestó Kyu, mientras todos caminábamos al aula – Esta tarde me regreso a _"Suwon"_

- Eso lo explica todo

Rió Sun. Llegamos al aula y nos sentamos juntos como siempre. Efectivamente, el examen estuvo fácil, aunque vi una que otra cara de preocupación en el rostro de mis compañeros. Sun, como siempre, fue la primera en entregar su examen, luego fui yo. Ella le iba mandando mensajes a Hyuk, sabía que él no iba a regresar a _Gyeonggi,_ se iría con los príncipes al Gyeongbokgung. Yang tampoco iría con su familia; ella iría con Kyu a Suwon, parecía que lo suyo ahora ya era cosa seria. La única que se quedaría sola en Seúl iba a ser yo, pasaría el verano sin nadie, sin poder ir a ver a mis amigas a menos que ellas vinieran. Iba a ser el peor verano de mi vida, pero así iban a tener que ser las cosas. Lo que me daba miedo, era pensar que esto probablemente podría poner fin a mi cuento de hadas con Donghae.

- ¿Qué tal examen, mi Ratona?

Preguntó Hae, envolviéndome con sus brazos.

- Bien

Contesté sonriente.

- ¡Oficialmente comenzaron las vacaciones!

Gritó Kyu, abrazándonos a Hae y a mí.

- El martes tienen que estar de vuelta aquí para irnos – le recordó Sun y Kyuhyun asintió – Iré a ver a Hyuk

- Yo iré donde Yang Mi

Dijo Kyu, corriendo.

- Ese chico es tan… - empezó a decir Hae, mirando por donde Kyu se había ido – A veces me desespera

- Pero así lo queremos

Le recordé, abrazándolo.

- Vamos a la cafetería

Asentí y empezamos a caminar. Mientras caminábamos era consciente de que nos observaban; no nos demostrábamos afecto alguno, y esta actitud hizo que los medios desistieran en ponernos como pareja. Era un poco frustrante, pues sí éramos pareja, pero no lo podíamos demostrar. Nos sentamos en nuestra mesa habitual y él me miró. Sus sonrisas siempre eran tiernas, pero esta parecía algo triste.

- ¿Qué sucede?

Pregunté. él no dijo nada, solo hizo una seña para que le trajeran su almuerzo. Me miró e intentó sonreír, pero solo le salió una mueca. Sentí un vacío en el pecho ¿Qué podía pasarle?

- Gracias…

Dijo cuando su almuerzo especial llegó.

- Hae… - pronuncié lentamente, él me miró a los ojos - ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Por qué nunca me dices Donghae?

Preguntó, tomando un poco de su sopa.

- Por el mismo motivo que me dices "Ratona" – contesté, él asintió, sonriendo con sinceridad esta vez – Conmigo no funciona eso de cambiar de tema – él me miró y soltó una risita – Ahora pon tu "Real" lengua en movimiento y empieza a hablar

- Está bien… - dijo, soltando un bufido – Hoy nos regresamos al Gyeongbokgung

- Oh…

Lo miré con ternura. Con que eso era. Iba a ser la primera vez que nos íbamos a separar ¡¿Por qué rayos ya no se puede entrar en el Gyeongbokgung?!

- Y no solo eso – agregó, golpeando la mesa con el tenedor – Nos iremos un mes Min ¡Un mes!

- Lo sé

Bajé la mirada. No quería que se fuera sin mí, lo iba a extrañar mucho.

- Sé que me amas y tú sabes que te amo – empezó a decir, entreverando un poco las palabras – Pero no creo que pueda resistir estar todo un mes sin ti

- No digas babosadas – le pedí con firmeza – No vayas a cometer aluna locura cuando estés ahí, ante todo recuerda quién eres

- ¡Me importa un carajo! – explotó, haciéndome sobresaltar – Si yo quiero, lanzo todo esto a la mierda y me quedo

- No… - negué con la cabeza, sintiendo mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas – Todos están ilusionados con el viaje, no puedes hacerles esto ¡Son tus amigos!

- ¡Pero tú eres mi novia!

Gritó y todos prestaron atención.

- Si te pongo en una encrucijada, elije la otra opción

Le pedí, mirando sus ojos enojados.

- No me pidas eso

- Yo también puedo hacer lo que quiero

Dije, cruzando mis brazos en un intento de verme más seria.

- No sé cómo, pero haré que vallas

Me miró de forma amenazadora.

- No creo que lo consigas – lo miré, él se veía furioso – Hay límites incluso para el príncipe

- ¡Irás!

Gritó y yo volví a sobresaltarme. Tomó su bandeja y caminó hacia la salida, donde estrelló los platos y cubiertos. Todos lo miraron, todos me miraron, yo solo miraba el lugar por donde se había ido.

No busqué a mis amigos de nuevo, me fui a mi casa. Me recosté en mi cama, abracé mi almohada y lloré. Se suponía que tendría que estar pasando mi último día con Donghae, no sola en mi habitación.

Golpeé el colchón, era todo una mierda, no podía molestarme en preguntarle a mi tía si me daba permiso de ir con Donghae a América, era obvio cuál sería su respuesta. Preguntarle a mi tío había sido una opción, pero después de cincuenta llamadas sin contestar, desistí ¿Dónde se había metido? ¿La luna? Si me iba, las consecuencias iban a ser malas, muy malas, eso lo tenía claro ¿Por qué no era valiente? Podía irme, de verdad podía, Donghae lo tenía todo arreglado para sacarme del país, pero el miedo no me dejaba. Podía oír a mi tío decir: _"El que no arriesga no gana" _¿Pero y si mi arriesgaba y todo terminaba mal?

Me limpié las lágrimas y bajé a la cocina, tenía hambre. Ahí estaba mi tía, quien puso cara de sorpresa al verme. La ignoré y abrí el refrigerador para buscar algo de comida.

- ¿Qué pasó querida? - me preguntó sonriente. La fulminé con la mirada y continué buscando – Hay Min… - dijo ella, sentándose - ¿Pasó algo con el príncipe? - preguntó, soltando una risita - ¿Ya te diste cuenta de que eres poca cosa para él?

- ¡¿Quieres callarte?!

Grité y al instante recibí una bofetada tan fuerte que me hizo caer al suelo.

- ¡No te atrevas a levantarme la voz, tú sucia golfa!

Gritó ella. Yo la miré con los ojos llorosos ¿Por qué me decía eso? ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme a mí? El timbre de la casa sonó y mi tía me miró fijamente, yo me estremecí. Salió de la cocina y me levanté del suelo, caminé al fregadero y me mojé la mejilla palpitante. La puerta se abrió…

- Su alteza…

Escuché decir a mi tía ¿Y ahora qué mierda hacía Donghae aquí? ¡Jin no estaba!

- Buenas tardes señora Kim – saludó él de forma respetuosa. Abrí un poco la puerta y observé a mi tía con Donghae, sentándose en los sofás - ¿Cómo ha estado usted?

- Bien su alteza – contestó mi tía sonriente – ¿Disculpe que lo pregunte, pero a qué debo su grata presencia?

- ¡Oh…! – Hae soltó una risita, él era muy bueno con el diálogo – Venía a… - vi que sacaba algo de su saco – Es una invitación – dijo, extendiéndole algo a mi tía – Entenderá que es una _"Invitación Real" _así que quiero que se cumpla – Donghae se escuchaba serio, vi como mi tía asentía – Es una invitación para ir al Gyeongbokgung – explicó – Nos iremos a América

- ¿En serio? – preguntó mi tía, abriendo mucho los ojos – Pero… ¿Por qué no dejaste el nombre de Jin como siempre?

- Porque es para Min Jee

Contestó él y sentí que el corazón se me disparaba fuera del pecho ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Esto no estaba bien, sabía que tendría consecuencias dolorosas. Vi el rostro de mi tía cambiar de la sorpresa a la ira en menos de un segundo, mi interior tembló de miedo.

- ¿Qué?

Preguntó de forma seca.

- Quiero que Min Jee, la sobrina que no me quiso presentar, vaya – mi tía miró la invitación, yo tragué saliva – Recuerde que es una _"Invitación Real" _y exijo que se cumpla

No podía ver su rostro, pero suponía que era igual de amenazadora que la de mi tía. Mi tía miro a través de Hae y me observó, vi el mismo infierno en sus ojos. Ella volvió la mirada al príncipe y esbozó una macabra sonrisa.

- De acuerdo… - aceptó ella, dejándome sorprendida – Las dos irán mañana a…

- En realidad… es solo para Min Jee la invitación

Ahogué un grito. Donghae sin saberlo, estaba cavando mi tumba. El rostro de mi tía se desencajó y lo miró con amargura, me daba la impresión de que lo mataría.

- Ya veo…

Dijo ella.

- Es que… - la voz de Hae tembló – Quiero ir con mis amigos de la universidad y Min Jee me dijo que tal vez usted no le daría el permiso y…

- Entiendo… - pronunció lentamente mi tía – Mi niña irá

- De… de acuerdo

Dijo él, levantándose del sofá.

- Descuide, yo haré que llegue bien

- Eso espero – dijo él, avanzando a la puerta – Me despido, señora Kim

- Que tenga buen viaje su alteza

La puerta se cerró y mi corazón empezó a latir a toda velocidad. Corrí hacia la otra puerta de la cocina justo en el momento en que mi tía entraba a toda velocidad. Escuché como sacaba algo del cajón y yo corrí hacia las escaleras. Corrí a mi habitación y algo me golpeó la cabeza, era un cucharón. Cerré la puerta con lleve y arrastré los muebles para bloquearla.

- ¡Abre la puerta, maldita!

Gritó mi tía y yo me aovillé en el suelo, cerrando los ojos. Mi tía golpeaba y gritaba, lanzando maldiciones. Yo me arrastré debajo de mi cama y ahí me quedé, esperando a que su furia se apaciguara. Cerré mis ojos y la puerta se abrió, yo seguía con los ojos cerrados cuando sentí el filo del cuchillo contra mi abdomen, los abrí cuando sentí la presión.

- No te metas en nuestro camino – me dijo mi tía, tapándome la boca con una mano – No me importan las consecuencias, Jin será reina – dijo, pasando el filo del gran cuchillo por mi brazo, la mano de mi tía reprimía mi alarido - ¿Te duele? – preguntó, mirándome de forma maniaca – No se compara al dolor que te causaré si arruinas la felicidad de Jin – mi tía destapó mi boca - ¿Entendiste?

- ¡Él no la ama!

Grité y mi tía clavó el cuchillo en mi alfombra.

- ¡Lo haría si tú no estuvieras!

Me gritó mi tía, arrastrándome fuera de la protección de mi cama.

- ¡No la amo antes, no la amará ahora! – grité - ¡Ustedes dos están locas!

- ¡Cállate! – gritó mi tía, golpeándome con el mango del cuchillo en la cabeza - ¡Eres igual a tu madre! – gritó - ¡Quitando lo que nos pertenece, arruinando todo!

Mi tía me miró y soltó el cuchillo. Respiró hondo, parecía una enajenada mental, la personificación de la locura, temblando y mirándome. Salió de mi habitación; me toqué la frente, me dolía, por suerte solo tenía una pequeña herida que sangraba. Entré en mi baño y me limpié las heridas. Mis ojos estaban hinchados por las lágrimas. Yo solo quería ser feliz, nada más ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto? Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, lo tomé, era un mensaje de Donghae:

Mi Ratona, he ido a tu casa.

Al parecer la vieja bruja sí te dará permiso para ir,

nos vemos mañana en la mañana.

Te amo

Borré el mensaje ¿Qué tendría que hacer ahora? No era justo, yo no debería de estar pasando por esto. Donghae me amaba a mí, no a ella, yo debería de estar disfrutando de mi novio, no preocupándome por consecuencias. Era una adolescente, no debía de tener tantas preocupaciones más allá de la universidad y no quedar embarazada. Me limpié las lágrimas, no iba a dejar que la vida me quite algo más, no esta vez. Salí de mi habitación y vi como Jin ingresaba a la casa.

- ¡Querida! – exclamó mi tía, abrazando a Jin – Hija, Donghae vino

- ¿Qué?

Preguntó ella, mirando sorprendida a su madre.

- Sí, vino a traerte esto

Y entonces vi cómo mi tía le daba mi invitación al Gyeongbokgung, a Jin. Ella miró con confusión a mi tía y esta me sonrió desde el primer piso, una sonrisa tan maligna y venenosa. Volvió a sonreírle a mi prima, quien seguía con la invitación en la mano, mirando con confusión a su madre.

- ¿Quiere que vaya a visitarlo?

Preguntó ella, confundida, de seguro porque Hae siempre la invitaba personalmente.

- Es que se irán a América

- ¡¿Qué?!

Jin esbozó una gran sonrisa.

- Supongo que es para que conozcas a su familia materna – mi tía sonreía - ¿Sabes qué significa? – Jin asintió – Es tu oportunidad hija, tienes que estar despampanante en ese viaje y él caerá rendido

- ¡Sí! – Jin empezó a dar saltitos de la emoción – Voy a llamarlo

- No… - la detuvo mi tía – Dijo que iba a estar muy ocupado y no iba a poder contestar el teléfono

- ¿Donghae, ocupado?

Jin se encogió de hombros y subió por las escaleras, yo me volví a encerrar en la mía. Me sentía furiosa, quería romper todo lo que tenía delante, pero me contenía, pues dudaba que mi tía lo fuera a reponer. Tenía que hacer algo para que mi tía pare su red de locuras y, sobre todo, deje de llenarle la cabeza a Jin de ilusiones estúpidas.

Las horas pasaron y la cena llegó. Mi tía había cocinado, pero a mí me dio comida congelada. Jin miró a su madre pero se encogió de hombros, con ella no era el asunto, ella no se metería. Regresé a mi habitación y me quedé viendo el techo. Mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas; mañana se supone que debía de ser un buen día, pero no lo iba a ser. Lloraba, maldiciendo a todo el mundo mentalmente, era horrible, no merecía tanta estupidez en mi vida. Miré la foto de mi familia, la mirada de mi padre; cerré los ojos y me lo imaginé, hablándome y diciéndome:

- _Si no quieres sufrimiento, haz algo, el poder está en ti_

Abrí mis ojos. La voz de mi padre resonaba en mi cabeza, luego dejaría el tema de si me volví loca a un lado, ahora tenía que concentrarme en lo que era importante para mí. Pensé en lo que haría, no iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados, iba a hacer algo.

Me levanté de mi cama, con la decisión quemando mi interior, y abrí la puerta de mi closet. Tomé mi mochila y lance un par de pantalones. Iba a cometer una locura, lo sabía, pero como dijo Kyu, tenía que cometer al menos una locura en mi vida. Tomé unas cuantas camisetas y algo de ropa interior, no era mucho, pero tenía que viajar ligero si iba a hacer esto.

Vi el reloj y me sorprendí al ver que eran las dos de la madrugada. Salí de mi habitación con mucho sigilo; si conocía a mi familia tan bien como creía, la invitación debía de estar en la habitación de mi tía, en el tercer piso. Caminé lentamente hacia su habitación, sintiendo que el corazón se me saldría del pecho. Tomé la perilla de la puerta y respiré hondo, sintiendo miedo, pero no iba a retroceder. Con mucho cuidado abrí la puerta y vi a mi tía durmiendo en su inmensa cama. Avancé con cuidado, tenía que buscar ¿Pero dónde? Miré su habitación, de seguro en las mesas de noche. Con mucho cuidado me acerqué a su cama, los cajones tenían llave, maldije para mis adentros.

- ¿Dónde puede estar la bendita llave?

Miré el suelo, miré la cómoda, el tocador, el mueble del televisor, no estaba en ningún lado. Mi tía se giró y yo ahogué un grito, ella soltó un ronquido y yo me relajé un poco. Algo brilló en su mano, la llave.

- Mierda…

Susurré. Me volví a acercar a mi tía, sentía como si estuviera a punto de jalar el gatillo de una pistola. Estiré mi mano y el corazón comenzó a latirme con tanta fuerza que temí que mi tía lo escuchara. Tomé la llave con dos dedos e intenté jalar de ella; mi tía se removió un poco, pero no la solté, jalé un poco más y empezó a ceder. Jalé más y por fin se despegó de las manos de mi tía. Con cuidado, evitando respirar, abrí el cajón. No había nada ahí, además de una caja de chocolates y una de pañuelos. Maldije. Saqué la caja de chocolates y con cuidado la abrí, tampoco había nada ahí. La otra mesa de noche no tenía cajón, me decidí por su closet. Con mucho cuidado entré en él, era más grande que el de Jin Kyong. Revisé los cajones, moviendo las cajas de joyas, moví la ropa, los zapatos y no había rastro del maldito boleto. Regresé a la habitación, sintiendo mis ojos escocer. Caminé hacia la cómoda y abrí el primer cajón, ahí estaba, al lado de unas medias. Lo tomé en mis manos para ver si era ese, lo era. Sonreí, lo guardé en mi bolsillo y cerré el cajón. Se escuchó un chirrido y un golpe, entonces mi corazón se detuvo.

- ¡Tú! - gritó mi tía y yo corrí fuera de la habitación - ¡Vuelve aquí!

Bajé las escaleras salteándome varios escalones, una pantufla me cayó en la cabeza. No tenía tiempo de pensar así que solo corrí hacia la escalera de servicio, una delgada escalera de caracol, mientras escuchaba los pasos de atacante. La escalera era serpenteante e intentaba bajarla lo más rápido posible. Caí y me levanté al instante, arrastrando el pie. Llegué a la cocina entonces alguien cayó sobre mí. Mi tía me rasguñó el brazo izquierdo y yo grité de dolor. Intenté quitarla de encima pero ella intentaba llegar a mi bolsillo trasero.

- ¡No!

Grité.

- ¡No irás! – gritó ella, apretándome el cuello con una mano - ¡No arruinarás las cosas!

- ¡Déjame ir!

Intenté decir, pero ella seguía presionando. Vi entonces el cuchillo ¿Dormía con eso? Lo alzó y me lo acercó al vientre. Grité mientras la fina hoja me cortaba la piel.

- ¡Dámelo!

Gritó, mirándome con ojos desorbitados, se veía espeluznante.

- ¡No!

Grité, empujándola con una fuerza que venía de no sé dónde. Ella calló y yo me levanté, sentí su mano en mi tobillo y otro corte más, pero en la pierna. Pateé su rostro y ella soltó un alarido. Me soltó y yo seguí corriendo fuera de la casa. Escuchaba sus gritos y maldiciones, yo pronto llegué al estacionamiento y subí a mi auto, que no debía de tener mucho combustible, pero rezaba porque fuera suficiente para ir al aeropuerto.

Puse en marcha el motor y salí a la noche. Sentí un gran alivio por dentro, jamás me había sentido tan relajada en mi vida. El camino al aeropuerto fue corto y antes de que me diera cuenta, ya estaba llegando al Gyeongbokgung.

Me detuve en una esquina, se podía ver el palacio, pero yo necesitaba relajarme, tomar un respiro, había sido una noche muy difícil. La herida en mi abdomen sangraba, la del tobillo también, y tenía una marca en el cuello. Busqué en la guantera mi botiquín de emergencia; siempre se burlaban de mí por tener algo así en mi auto, ahora era que agradecía a mis paranoias. Me limpié las heridas y luego me quité la ropa, iba a tener que desechar esas ropas ensangrentadas. El abdomen me ardía, al igual que mi tobillo. Me observé en el espejo, tenía moretones amarillentos y otros recientes por todo el cuerpo, cortadas pequeñas y ahora una enorme en mi vientre, eran las huellas del sufrimiento.

Ahora ya no había marcha atrás, no era solo un viaje con mis amigos, tenía el presentimiento de que algo bueno iba a suceder ahí. Me volví a sentar, respiré hondo, sonriente. Miré por la ventana ¿Qué estaría haciendo mi tía? De seguro gritando y maldiciendo mi nombre ¿Qué pasaría con Jin? Ella creía que iba a viajar a América con el príncipe ¿Qué haría? ¿Mi tía sería capaz de conseguirle un vuelo a América? Esperaba que no, pues eran muchas cosa que se tenían que reservar con tiempo, y además no la quería cerca, quería paz, sentirme libre de poder estar con Donghae sin preocuparme por nada. Luego podría asustarme, luego podría abrumarme con lo que vendría, con las consecuencias, pero ahora tenía que pensar solo en lo que haría al llegar al Gyeongbokgung, y eso era ir corriendo a refugiarme en los brazos de mi amado.


	26. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27

- Ratona

Me dijo él y yo sonreí.

- Hola

Saludé, sintiendo que el corazón me volvía a latir.

- ¿Ya llegaste?

Me preguntó.

- Sí

Contesté.

- Genial – me informó y yo reí – Te extrañé mucho mi amor

- Yo más

Dije, sintiendo que los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas, a pesar de que lo había visto el día anterior.

- ¿Ya estás cerca?

Me preguntó.

- Sí – contesté – Ya veo el Gyeongbokgung

- Le diré a los guardias que te dejen pasar

Me dijo y colgó. Conduje hacia la gran entrada y los guardias me dejaron entrar. Salí del auto, tomando mi bolso y deseando no verme tan miserable, o por lo menos que no se dieran cuenta de ello. Volteé y vi a un hombre mayor que me sonreía de forma amable.

- Usted debe de Kim Min Jee

Dijo.

- Sí

Contesté y él volvió a sonreír.

- Buen día, yo soy Leeteuk – se presentó – El secretario del príncipe – recordé entonces las tantas cosas que Hae me contaba sobre este hombre, había sido un padre para él desde la muerte de su madre – Sígame

Asentí y entramos en el Gyeongbokgung. Al instante unos brazos me rodearon, era Donghae. Lo abracé y escondí mi rostro en su pecho, llorando, porque lo había extrañado, porque lo amaba, porque todo me dolía.

- ¿Cómo estás Ratona?

Preguntó.

- Eso no importa – contesté, limpiando mis lágrimas – Te amo príncipe de pacotilla

Dije y él sonrió, entonces nos besamos. Lo abracé fuertemente y él besó la coronilla de mi cabeza, luego apoyó su mejilla. Me sentía en paz de nuevo, pero sobre todo segura.

- Los demás vendrán el martes, ese día partimos

Me informó.

- ¿No podemos partir antes?

Pregunté, no quería que Jin o mi tía aparecieran y me obligaran a irme.

- Debemos de esperar a los demás

Me dijo él, soltándome.

- Bueno…

Contesté.

- Ven, te mostraré tu habitación – Donghae me tomó de la mano y caminamos hacia las imponentes escalera – Hyuk duerme en otra habitación, aunque creo que se debe de haber escapado para ver a Sun Hee

- ¿Cómo le fue a él con tus tíos?

Pregunté con curiosidad.

- Bien supongo – contesté – A Yoora le agradó, a mi tío Jay Ha también, pero a mi tía… solo un noble la convencerá

- Espero que puedan estar juntos y no tengan que separarse por eso

Miré a Hae, en parte lo decía por nosotros.

- Sun hará lo posible por mantener su relación con Eunhyuk – aseguró Hae, deteniéndose en una puerta – Ella realmente se enamoró de él – sonreí al oír eso – Esa es la habitación de Sun Hee, me indicó la puerta de enfrente – Esta es tuya y la mía está al otro extremo

Él abrió la puerta y me quedé impactada, era hermosa, como la suya, solo que con un toque femenino. Había una enorme cama con dosel, una sala con algunos muebles de tapiz hermosos, una puerta debía de llevarme al baño y la puerta doble debía de ser el closet, el piso tenía alfombras mullidas, había jarrones, floreros, una araña de cristales hermosa y un perchero para carteras y sombreros, parecía la habitación de un hotel de lujo. Dejé mi bolso en la enorme cama y me giré a verlo, él me miraba con expresión rara, parecía confundido.

- ¿Y tu equipaje?

Me preguntó y yo sentí las mejillas sonrojárseme ¿Qué decía ahora?

- Es que…

- ¡Llegaste antes!

Gritó una voz. Sun Hee corrió hacia mí y me abrazó.

- Sálvame de esta

Le susurré al oído y ella me miró confundida.

- Préstame a mi mejor amiga un segundo – pidió Sun, tomándome de la mano y arrastrándome hacia su habitación - ¿Qué pasó?

- Tienes que guardarme un secreto

Le pedí, cerrando con llave la puerta. Sun asintió y yo respiré hondo. Tenía que empezar por el inicio, así que revelé por fin quien era yo en realidad, la prima de Jin. Sun abrió mucho los ojos y puso cara de horror.

- ¡¿Qué?!

Preguntó ella.

- Shh… - miré a la puerta, si conocía a Hae lo suficiente, él debía de estar intentando escuchar – Sí, es mi prima

- ¿Por eso tu tía te odia tanto?

Me preguntó y yo asentí.

- Tú la has visto – le dije – A Jin, has visto lo que yo

- ¿Te refieres a que babea por Donghae?

Me preguntó y yo volví a asentir.

- En casa, ella y mi tía viven creyendo que algún día él confesará sus sentimientos de amor por Jin Kyong

- ¿Es que son estúpidas o qué?

Sun se veía furiosa.

- Están locas – contesté, abrazándome a mí misma – Y mi tía no parará hasta ver el sueño de amor de Jin hecho verdad

- Pero Donghae te ama a ti

- Lo sé, y no quiero perderlo pero…

Pose mi mano sobre el golpe en la frente y Sun abrió la boca.

- Min Jee… - pronunció ella con lentitud – No puedes seguir viviendo ahí – miré el alfombrado piso de la habitación – Tú tía te está maltratando

- Lo sé… - apreté mi labio, no quería volver a llorar – Pero no puedo

- ¡¿Por qué?!

Preguntó a gritos.

- ¿Qué hay de las consecuencia? – pregunté – No lo entendería – no me contuve y derramé las lágrimas – Tú lo tienes todo. Dinero, casa, cosas, familia amorosa – Sun me entregó un pañuelo – Yo no tengo nada, soy una huérfana a la que le dan todo, no tengo dinero para mí más del que mi tío me daba, pero él ha desaparecido al parecer – me senté en su cama y ella se sentó a mi lado, pasándome un brazo por los hombros – Es por eso que en un principio no quería aceptar a Donghae, porque tenía miedo que me hicieran algo, pero en mi mente solo era dejar de pagarme la universidad, no esto…

- ¡Dios mío!

Exclamó Sun Hee, viendo mi abdomen.

- Le quiso dar mi invitación a Jin Kyong – expliqué – Y yo lo robé

- Min…

- Por eso no tengo equipaje, tuve que ser rápida – las lágrimas siguieron - ¿Qué voy a hacer?

- Ir con nosotros – contesté – Pasarla bien – asentí – Y contárselo a Donghae

- No puedo hacer eso

Dije con rapidez.

- ¿Por qué?

Preguntó ella.

- ¿Y si enoja con Jin? ¿Con mi tía? – pregunté - ¿Y si hace algo estúpido? – la miré – No le puedo hacer eso a mi tío, además, sé que llegando a casa las cosas serán horribles

- Donghae te puede proteger

Me aseguró ella y yo asentí.

- Eso espero…

- Bueno… no diré nada – terminó aceptando – Vamos a llenar algunas maletas con mi ropa para que puedas llevar al viaje

Asentí y seguí a Sun hacia unas puertas que tenían talladas sus iniciales ¿Yo creí que mi closet y el de mi tía eran increíbles? El closet de Sun Hee era del tamaño de una tienda departamental. Nos paseamos por un sinfín de estantes y de un armario… ¿Un armario dentro de un closet? Sacó tres maletas y empezó a lanzar ropa en ellas.

- ¿Todo esto es necesario?

Le pregunté cuando vi que dejaba caer un vestido azul.

- Mmm… - dijo ella, acomodando cajas de zapatos también – Sí

La puerta fue golpeada y nosotras dejamos el closet. Sun abrió y Hae, con un cachorrito blanco con un moño rojo, entró. Hae me miró y me extendió el cachorro.

- Para ti

Tomé al cachorro, era adorable.

- Gracias

- Se llama Yuki – me dijo sonriente – Es macho

- Que bonito eres

Le empecé a hace mimos al cachorro.

- ¿Y tus maletas?

Volvió preguntar.

- Yo le iba a prestar ropa – contestó Sun – Tu novia tenía vergüenza de la ropa de segunda

- Lo siento… - me encogí de hombros – Mi guardarropas no pensó que algún día sería la novia del príncipe heredero y que viajaría al extranjero… ¡Ah, y que me llevaría a conocer a su familia materna!

- ¿Podemos ir a desayunar?

Preguntó una voz, era Hyuk.

- Sí, tengo hambre

Contestó Hae y ambos amigos salieron de la habitación.

- ¿Sí sabes que no se lo vas a poder ocultar por siempre, verdad?

Me preguntó Sun y yo asentí. Desayunamos y después nos pusimos a vagar por el palacio. La pequeña Yoora quería jugar a las escondidas, era en estos momentos cuando vivir en un enorme palacio era de ayuda. Después de que perdí un sinfín de veces, nos fuimos a cabalgar. Jamás había cabalgado, así que terminé abrazada a Hae en el lomo de un caballo.

- Pobre Petunia, los soporta a los dos

Bromeó Sun, saltando una valla.

- Podría bajarme…

Dije, pero Hae evitó que lo soltara. Tras varias horas de cabalgata en los jardines del palacio, Hae nos llevó al _"Jardín secreto" _Era un terreno un poco más alejado, con piscina, toboganes, columpios, dos casas de árboles, y lo que parecía ser un área para hacer barbacoas.

- Es nuestra versión de un jardín normal

Dijo Hae.

- El jardín de una mansión de una familia normal

Bromeó Hyuk y todos reímos.

- ¡Juguemos!

Pidió Sun, tomando una raqueta de tenis de un cobertizo.

- En parejas

Dije yo, aceptando una raqueta.

- ¿Hombres contra mujeres?

Preguntó Hyuk.

- Pareja normal con la pareja real – contestó Hae sonriente y yo miré a Hyuk y este me devolvió la mirada - ¡No! – gritó, jalándome hacia él y abrazándome como si fuera un peluche que no quería que le quitaran – Tú conmigo contra Sun y Hyuk

- De acuerdo, ya ganamos

Rió Sun.

- ¡Ey! – exclamé, riendo también – Soy buena en tenis

El partido fue reñido, pero al final Sun y Hyuk ganaron. Regresamos al palacio para la hora del almuerzo. Jamás había comido pulpo, era delicioso, y las vieiras fritas estuvieron deliciosas, un rico cambio a la comida tradicional. Después del almuerzo, fuimos a los sótanos del palacio, iba a ser la primera vez para Hyuk también. Los sótanos del Palacio eran en realidad otro palacio bajo tierra. Había un spa, un cine, una arcade, una bóveda de vinos y una sala con las cenizas de la reina.

- Yuki se está poniendo nervioso en la oscuridad

Dije, mientras entrabamos en el cine.

- Es como el padre

Rió Sun, señalando a Hae quien se sonrojó, y Hyuk rió aún más.

- No le tengo miedo a la oscuridad – se defendió Hae – Le temo a los fantasmas que se esconden en ella

- Eso sonó peor, mejor quédate callado amigo

Se burló Hyuk y Hae se puso aún más rojo.

- Para mí es tierno

Intervine, sosteniendo la mano de mi novio.

- ¡Ven!

Hae miró a los demás que seguían riendo.

- Ella solo lo dice porque eres su novio y no le queda de otra

Rió Sun.

- ¡Bueno ya estuvo, te voy a botar de mi cine!

- ¿Tú cine? – preguntó Sun con las manos en las caderas – Esta también es mi casa

- Solo porque tus padres prefieres vivir aquí

- ¡También soy de la familia real!

Sun le dio un zape a Hae y Hyuk no dejaba de reír.

- ¿Podemos ver la película?

Pregunté, acariciando a mi mascota. Los príncipes detuvieron su pelea y pusimos la película. En las dos horas que duró, estuve en los brazos de Donghae, era tan confortable. La película acabó y pusieron otra, pero de miedo. Hyuk comía pop corn y reía, yo miraba atenta, Sun se removía incómoda, y Hae estaba con el rostro tapado por mis cabellos.

Después de eso, Leeteuk apareció para avisar que la cena se serviría en breve. Sun me dijo que teníamos que cambiarnos la ropa para cenar. Hyuk y ella se fueron, pero Donghae me detuvo, lo miré y él me atrajo hacia él.

- No hemos podido estar solos en todo el día

Me acarició una mejilla y yo le sonreí.

- Es porque donde estemos, siempre hay público

Bromeé y él se inclino hacia mi rostro.

- ¿No detestas eso?

Preguntó, haciendo que su fresco aliento rozara mi piel.

- Algo

- Yo también

Dijo él, acercándome más a él y besándome. Rodeé su cuello y comencé a acariciarle el cabello. Cuando nos faltó el aire nos separamos, él estaba sonrojado y sonriente, yo miré a Yuki que estaba siendo aplastado por nuestros cuerpos y reí.

- Ven, te quiero mostrar algo

Me dijo él, tomándome de la mano.

- ¿Qué cosa?

Caminamos hacia la habitación más alejada del palacio subterráneo. Tecleó algo en el panel al lado de la puerta y esta se abrió. Hacía frio, mucho frio. Era un altar, un altar para su madre. Había cuadros con mensajes, incienso, lámparas, y una foto enorme del rostro de la bella reina.

- Esas son las cenizas de mi madre

Me indicó, señalando una especie de jarrón dorado.

- Es muy bonito

Dije, mirando todo lo que nos rodeaba.

- Siempre está frio por las flores – me explicó y yo asentí - _Annyeong, eomma__**[1]**__ - _Alex sonrió – Hoy te quiero presentar a alguien _– _él se veía feliz al hablarle al retrato – Ella es mi novia_ – _Alex me abrazó – Es un poco terca y enojona, pero me soporta y ama, espero que estés feliz por mí mamá

_- _Me hubiera encantado conocerla

Dije.

- Shh… te estoy presentando – me cortó él – Deberías hacerlo también

- De acuerdo

Acepté y Hae sonrió.

- Primero salúdala y luego dile algo

_- _Annyeong

Saludé y Hae sonrió.

- Madre, te presento a Min Jee, Min Jee te presento a mi madre

- Hola su majestad – hice una reverencia – Me alegra por fin conocerla – Hae tomó mi mano, habían sido las palabras adecuadas – Descuide, cuidaré muy bien de su hijo

El aire frio sopló con fuerza y los pétalos salieron volando. Me quedé viendo los pétalos caer, era muy bonito. Un pétalo cayó en mi mano, tenía forma de corazón. Miré al cuadro de la reina y sentí una calidez en mi interior.

- Creo que te aceptó

Sonrió Hae y yo asentí sonriente.

- Debe de haber notado lo mucho que te amo

Lo abracé y él me separó de su cuerpo.

- Estamos en un altar

Me recordó y sentí la sangre viajar a mi rostro.

- Lo siento

Él me sonrió y tomó mi mano.

- Vamos a cenar – me indicó y yo asentí – _Adiós mamá_

_- _Adiós señora

Me despedí y salimos de la habitación. Corrí a la habitación de Sun y me prestó algo de ropa para poder cenar. La Sun que estaba acostumbrada a ver era muy diferente a la Sun que veía en este momento, una con ropa formal, tacones… muy distinta.

- ¿Mi sexy novia está aquí? – preguntó Hyuk, entrando con los ojos tapados – No estoy viendo nada

- ¿De qué te escondes? – preguntó Hae riendo, quien estaba afuera de la habitación – No es como si no la hayas visto desnuda antes

- Si estamos desnudas

Contesté riendo.

- ¡Sal de esa habitación, cabrón!

Gritó Donghae, entrando también con los ojos tapados, Sun y yo reímos.

* * *

[1] Hola mamá.


	27. Chapter 28

Capítulo 28

Mis amigos y yo estábamos cenando en otra habitación. Kyu y Yang habían llegado la noche del domingo, y los pusimos al tanto de lo que sucedió en el fin de semana. Ellos estaban juntos ahora, ya se podía decir que era oficial, yo no podía creer que hubiera sucedido tan pronto.

Me aliviaba no haber visto a Jin, ni oído nada sobre ella. Yo pensaba que ella y mi tía harían algo malo, como mandarla de improvisto y arruinarme el viaje, o hacer que me lleven a de regreso. Sin embargo, me hacía estremecer la idea de que quizá estaban esperando a que volviera para hacerme algo peor.

Esa tarde habíamos ido de compras. Sun me compró unos vestidos preciosos que no sabía para qué los usaría, ella además ya me había dado demasiados de sus vestidos ¿Es que en América estaríamos de fiesta en fiesta? Compré un bolso para poder llevar a Yuki con nosotros, y muchos juguetes. Los paparazis nos estuvieron siguiendo, y yo tenté a mi suerte al permanecer con el brazo engarfiado al de Donghae. Sabía que era un acto osado, pero no me importaban las consecuencias, lo ocurrido en mi casa el día que escapé había acabado conmigo, estaba totalmente harta de la locura de mi casa.

- ¡Mañana partimos!

Celebró Yang, acariciando a Yuki.

- Será espectacular, será el mejor viaje de mi vida

Habló Kyuhyun con su habitual entusiasmo.

- A mí me gusta poder hacer este viaje con ustedes – dijo Hae y todos lo miramos – Ser príncipe no proporciona amistades, eso se los puedo asegurar, pero ustedes son sinceros, lo siento…

- Hombre… - rió Hyuk, despeinando a Hae, quien rió también - ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan tierno y sensible?

- A mí me gusta – abracé a Hae y este me sonrió – Hae es el chico perfecto

- No es bueno en la cama, tú misma lo dijiste

Bromeó Yang y yo sentí mis mejillas arder.

- ¡Yo no dije eso!

Me tapé el rostro por la vergüenza y todos los demás rieron.

- ¿Y que dijiste?

Preguntó Hae con inocencia.

- Que te falta experiencia – contesté con vergüenza – Pero que me gusta mucho

- ¿Eso es bueno?

Preguntó Hae a Hyuk, él solo se encogió de hombros.

- Es un _"Peor es nada"_

Bromeó Kyuhyun y yo le lancé una hogaza de pan. La cena transcurrió de la misma forma, llena de bromas, momentos embarazosos y demás. Era tan lindo poder tener un momento de paz entre amigos; mi vida era una telenovela, pero con ellos siempre era normal, me alegraba poder tenerlo.

La hora de dormir llegó, cada uno tenía su habitación, pero yo me quedaba en la de Hae, y dudaba de que alguna de las parejas durmiera por separado. Hae me besaba, susurrando palabras de amor, mientras nos entregábamos el uno al otro. De las cosas que cambiaron en mi vida, Hae era la mejor. Pasé de ser una granjerita, a una huérfana, a una princesa y ahora estaba haciendo el amor con un príncipe de verdad… ¡WTF[1]!

- Te amo

Me susurró, abrazándome de forma posesiva.

- Yo también te amo – acaricié su mejilla, él sonrió, sus ojos brillaron – Durmamos ya, tendrás solo cinco minutos para bañarte y yo también necesito mi tiempo en la ducha

- Dúchate conmigo

Propuso y yo le di un zape.

- Pervertido

Reí. Me dio un beso y cerró los ojos, con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo. Sonreí al ver su rostro, a veces creía que era un sueño, que él no podía ser mío y que todo era una ilusión y aún estaba en el hospital o soñando en casa. Cerré mis ojos y esperé a que el sueño me llegue.

Eran las tres de la madrugada y yo me estaba dando una ducha. Mi estómago estaba revolviéndose ¿De verdad estaba sucediendo esto? Estaba a punto de irme al extranjero con mi novio y mis amigos ¡Era una locura! Sobre todo porque no tenía pasaporte o algo parecido.

- Ya te dije que con el príncipe, no necesitas esas cosas

Me volvió a decir Hae, cerrando su bolso con Yuki adentro.

- Espero que así sea, no quiero quedarme en Corea

- Te prometo que será el mejor viaje de tu vida

Él tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me dio un beso en la punta de la nariz, yo solté una risita. Hae tenía la habilidad de hacerme sentir mejor en cualquier momento. Tomé el bolso de Yuki y salimos de la habitación.

En el primer piso nos esperaban los demás, la pequeña Yoora, Leeteuk y el rey Donghae. Saludamos con una reverencia al rey y este nos saludó también. La pequeña Yoora estaba abrazada a su padre y este le acariciaba la espalda.

- ¿Tú vas a ir? – le preguntó Hae a su padre – No será…

- No iré – contestó el rey con voz ronca – Cuídate mucho – me miró y yo sentí miedo – No dejes que nada le pase – Hae asintió – Cuida a tu hermana – Hae volvió a asentir – Sun, cuida a mi hijo

- Siempre lo hago tío Donghae

Contestó ella con una sonrisa.

- Donghae… quiero darte algo antes de que te vayas

Hae asintió y tomó la silla de ruedas de su padre, alejándose. Sun me miró y, sonriendo, me pasó un brazo por los hombros. Yo la miré, también sonreí, aunque no sabía por qué sonreíamos.

- A mi tío Donghae le agradas

Dijo.

- Eso parece

No podía evitar sonreír. Los tíos de Hae me agradaban y al parecer yo les agradaba también. Yoora me amaba, lo había dicho, le encantaba jugar conmigo, y decía siempre que yo era muy bonita. Tuvimos el privilegio de conocer a la Reina Madre en la cena de la primera noche, la anterior vez que estuve en Palacio no pude conocerla, dijo que era una muchacha educada y correcta, que le agradaba mucho más que la _"Otra chica" _que Donghae solía traer. No sabía si eso era algo bueno o no, porque educada o no, yo sigo siendo una plebeya huérfana sacada de una granja. Por último estaba Sun, quien era mi mejor amiga, la primera de la Familia Real que conocí. Esperaba ser del agrado de toda la Familia Real.

- Leeteuk… - llamó Sun y el hombre alzó la mirada - ¿Cómo cuarta en sucesión al trono, puedo hacer que nos vayamos en el avión privado del príncipe sin el príncipe?

- Eso es muy probable su alteza – contestó Leeteuk con una sonrisa – Pero creo que a su alteza, el príncipe, no le agradaría mucho que su novia se fuera sin el

- Arruinas mi plan macabro, Min Jee

Rió Sun y yo también.

- Ya volví – dijo Hae, tomando la mano de su hermana – Vámonos

- Esperen – dijo una voz, todos volteamos y vimos a la princesa Jae Hwa - ¿No se irán si despedirse, verdad?

- Mamá…

Susurró Sun Hee y la princesa Jae Hwa corrió hacia ella para abrazarla.

- ¿Por qué tu afán de querer irte antes de que me pueda despedir de mi única hija?

Preguntó la princesa, dándole un beso en la frente a Sun.

- Adiós mamá

Se despidió mi amiga, luciendo incómoda, ella no estaba acostumbrada a las muestras de afecto por parte de su madre, aunque era bien sabido que ella adoraba a su hija.

- Querida tía

Se despidió Hae y la princesa le sonrió. Salimos del palacio y entramo en varias camionetas blindadas. Mis amigos se acomodaron como pudieron y continuaron su sueño, yo recosté la cabeza en el hombro de Hae y cerré mis ojos.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y varios paparazis nos esperaban, deseosos de tomar alguna foto de nosotros en el viaje que el príncipe hace cada dos años. Registramos las maletas y esperamos, me sentía nerviosa, sentía que en cualquier momento se podía aparecer mi tía y me sacaría a rastras de ahí.

Hae tomó mi mano y la de Yoora, juntos fuimos avanzando hacia nuestra puerta. Me sorprendió ver a mucha gente entrando con nosotros, y me sentí tonta al pensar que solo íbamos a ser los seis viajando. En la mayoría de las veces, olvidaba que Hae era un príncipe, pero en estos momentos, viajando con tanta seguridad, el secretario real, los guardias de Sun, la "Nana" de Sun y Yoora, hacían que el peso de los hechos se me venga encima, pues el chico que amaba era un príncipe.

Subimos en el avión, era tan lindo, parecía una casa rodante de lujo pero aérea. Nos acomodamos en los acolchados sillones, eran las cinco de la mañana y todos teníamos cara de cansancio. Los guardias, el secretario y la nana entraron, entonces nos abrochamos los cinturones y a las seis en punto el avión despegó.

Era tan extraño haber salido de Corea a las seis de la mañana del día martes y llegar a Florida a las diez de la mañana del día miércoles, sentía que habíamos viajado en el tiempo, pues las catorce horas no las había sentido. Todos bajamos del avión, somnolientos, despeinados, adoloridos y demás, solo Kyuhyun era el único alegre.

- ¡Quiero más de esos macaron!

Gritaba él y los demás reíamos. En el aeropuerto nos recibieron con mucha amabilidad, el aeropuerto era muy impresionante. Avanzamos todos juntos, rodeados por los guardias, y entramos a los autos blindados y partimos. Llegamos a un enorme lugar, a la casa de Mickey Mouse, el sueño de todo niño, o de todo adolescente que nunca ha viajado.

- Llegamos

Dijo Sun, dándole un codazo a Hyuk.

- Bienvenidos a Disneylandia

Dijo Hae. Bajamos de los autos y nuevamente nos rodearon los guardias. Entramos en el hotel, era espectacular. Nunca en mi vida había entrado en un hotel cinco estrellas, ni siquiera había ido al Lotte World hasta que conocí a mis amigos, todo esto era un mundo nuevo para mí. Leeteuk y la nana se fueron a hablar con la recepcionista, mis amigos y yo nos quedamos parados sin saber qué hacer. Nos miramos entre todos, los que lucíamos más perdidos éramos Hyuk, Kyu, Yang y yo.

- Me siento incómoda

Susurró Yang.

- ¿Por qué?

Preguntó Sun.

- Mírame, una asiática rodeada de puros rubios colorados, altos y que parecen salidos de una revista

Kyuhyun le pasó un brazo por sus hombros y ella recostó la cabeza en su pecho.

- Tú eres mil veces más bonita que estas flacuchentas - le dijo – Además, hay muchos turistas

- El único que pasa desapercibido es Donghae, él es asiático pero tiene porte

Bromeó Hyuk y Hae rió.

- Supongo que este es el único lugar en donde me siento normal – comentó él – Cuando vengo, nadie me trata como si fuera un príncipe, me siento normal

- Aunque es inevitable ser tratado como lo que somos

Comentó Sun cuando el secretario y la nana volvieron.

- Sus habitaciones están listas – informó Leeteuk, dándonos nuestras llaves – Pueden ir a los parques de diversiones si lo desean, el almuerzo estará listo en breve y en la tarde iremos donde su abuela, alteza – Hae asintió – Hyurin y yo iremos a almorzar ya, si nos disculpan

- ¿Vamos a nuestra habitación, Sunny? – pregunto Yoora, tomando la mano de Sun – Quiero ir a los juegos

- Vamos primero a las habitaciones, dejamos nuestras cosas y almorzamos

Sugirió Kyuhyun y todos aceptamos. Fuimos a los ascensores y llegamos a nuestras habitaciones. Cada uno tenía su propia habitación, solo Sun dormiría con su prima, pero suponía que se escaparía muchas veces a la habitación de Hyuk. Hae me ayudó con mis cosas, yo me recosté en la cama, era muy suave.

- ¿Estás cansada? – me preguntó riendo – Son apenas las una de la tarde

- Y en casa ya son las once de la noche – le recordé – Estoy exhausta

- Cámbiate, ponte tu ropa de baño, que iremos a divertirnos

Me ordenó él, dándome un beso en los labios. Sonreí y asentí, él se fue y yo me quedé en mi impresionante habitación de hotel. El baño era increíble y no quería salir de la tina. Me miré al espejo, envuelta en mi mullida toalla blanca. Me llené de enojo al ver mi cuerpo lleno de hematomas y cicatrices ¿Cómo entraría en la piscina si tenía el cuerpo lleno de huellas de maltrato? Hacia mucho calor, así que me puse un vestido que me cubría la espalda, y unas sandalias bajas, al menos mojaría mis pies en la piscina. Salí de mi habitación con Yuki en mi bolso y toqué la puerta de Hae, él tenía su ropa de baño puesta y el pecho descubierto.

- Te ves sexy, cámbiate

Me ordenó él, mirándome con el entrecejo fruncido.

- No me voy a cambiar y tú no vas a bajar con el pecho descubierto

- ¿Por qué tiene tu nombre escrito?

Preguntó él, tomando una camiseta blanca, el blanco le iba muy bien.

- No, porque todas las chicas verán tus músculos y babearán por ti

Contesté y él rió. Me besó y me envolvió en sus brazos, luego salimos tomados de la mano. Nos encontramos con los demás; Sun llevaba de la mano a la pequeña Yoora, quien llevaba puesto un vestido floreado y un sombrero. Yoora se soltó de Sun y tomó la mano de su hermano. Bajamos a un restaurante bufete y nos sentamos. A penas comimos, pues todos querían ir a los parques, comenzaríamos con las piscinas.

Los chicos y Yoora insistían para que me metiera, solo mis amigas estaban calladas, ellas sabían por qué no quería entrar en la piscina. La piscina tenía olas y eso divertida a todos, yo jugaba en la orilla con Yoora y una pelota, pero no era lo mismo. Mis amigas lucían sus biquinis sin problema alguno, yo no podía hacer eso, y me frustraba no poder hacerlo.

Salimos del parque acuático y fuimos a las habitaciones de nuevo, nos vestimos y salimos del hotel en los autos blindados. Me sentía nerviosa, íbamos a ir a la casa de la familia de Donghae, íbamos a ir a conocer a la familia de la reina, quería ser aceptada por esta familia también. Llegamos a una casa grande y bonita, en mi mente siempre me imaginaba un mini palacio oriental, pero esto era muy normal.

- _¡Bienvenidos!_

Una señora mayor apareció, hablando en inglés.

- _Ahjumma__**[2]**_

Hae hizo una reverencia y los demás lo imitamos.

- Ella Hyu Rin, mi tía – me explicó la pequeña Yoora – Es la cuñada de mi mamá – agregó y yo asentí – _¡Ahjumma!_

_- ¡Estás más grande Yoora sshi__**[3]**__!_

- _¡Oppa__**[4]**__! – _una chica, que parecía de unos dieciséis, vino corriendo y abrazó a Hae - _¿Cómo has estado?_

- ¿Qué están diciéndose?

Preguntó Kyuhyun quedamente, notablemente incómodo.

- _¡Unni__**[5]**__!_

Saludó Yoora a la recién llegada.

- ¿Pasar? – preguntó la chica, señalando la casa - _¡Omo__**[6]**__! – _exclamó - ¡Sun!

- _¡Dongsaeng__**[7]**__! – _saludó Sun Hee – Ella es Sung Rin, la prima de Donghae y Yoora

- Hola

Saludamos todos.

- ¿Amigos de príncipe?

Preguntó la chica, guiándonos hacia la casa.

- Sí

Contestó Hyuk.

- _Él es mi oppa – _le dijo Sun a su "prima" señalando a Hyuk – _Y ella… - _me señaló a mí – _Es la novia de Donghae_

_- _¿Tú ser Donghae novio?

Preguntó la chica, pero sí le entendí.

- Yo… - me señalé – Novia…

- ¿Serás reina? – preguntó Sung – Mi primo príncipe ¿Sabías?

- Sí, lo sé – contesté y ella sonrió – No sé si seré reina…

En los dos meses que estaba junto a Donghae, además de prometernos amor eterno siempre que estábamos juntos, nunca me había puesto a pensar en la posibilidad de convertirme en reina. Al ser mi novio un príncipe heredero, esa siempre podía ser una posibilidad, pero yo nunca me había puesto a pensar en ello. Tal vez una parte de mí dudaba que algún día llegáramos a eso. Mi corazón se estremeció al pensar eso, habíamos pasado por mucho para poder estar juntos, y la idea de no tener un futuro era un poco triste. Yo quería tener ese futuro con él, pero ser reina…

- Estás mejorando en tu coreano

Bromeó Hae a su prima.

- Oppa, ni con todo el dinero del mundo… yo logro coreano aprender

Rió la chica.

- _¡Hola!_

Saludó una viejecita con lentes y rostro amable. En su juventud, esa mujer debió haber sido hermosa, pues aún se veía hermosa. Yoora se le acercó y la abrazó, al igual que Donghae. La mujer era idéntica a la reina, Yoora también lo era a ella y Sung también tenía un aire a ella, incluso Hae tenía un aire a ellos, eran toda una familia.

- _Abuela_

Saludó Alex.

- _Bienvenidos a mi casa – _nos saludó ella y nosotros hicimos una reverencia – _Soy Lee Tae Min_

- Se está presentando – nos tradujo Hae – Dice que son bienvenidos y que su nombre es Lee Tae Min – la mujer mayor nos miraba aún sonriente – Les recomiendo dirigirse a ella como _"Ahjumma" _

- _Ahjumma – _saludó Sun – _Usted no ha cambiado nada_

_- Gracias_

La mujer sonrió.

- _Abuela – _dijo Donghae – _Ella es mi novia – _me rodeó con sus brazos – _Se llama Kim Min Jee_

_- Ahjumma_

Saludé, sintiéndome muy tonta. La mujer rió y me tomó de los hombros, sonriéndome ampliamente.

- _Es muy bonita_

Miré a Hae, él sonreía.

- Dice que eres bonita

Sonreí al oírlo, miré a la señora y le sonreí. Me parecía extraño que no hablaran coreano pero lo dejé así. La cena se sirvió y todos comenzamos a comer. La comida era deliciosa, y se notaba que a Hae le gustaba mucho. Hyuk y Kyuhyun miraban la comida con rostros de impacto, era una verdadera barbacoa americana. Hyuk, el más glotón, miraba todo con cara de hambriento. De todo lo que comí, las salchichas fue lo que más me gustó.

Después del almuerzo pasamos a la sala donde sostuvimos una charla amena mientras tomábamos té, por lo menos no habían perdido esa costumbre. Entenderlos me costaba mucho, no sabía absolutamente nada de inglés, pero por las expresiones podía saber que era una charla amena y llena de broma que solo Hae, Yoora y Sun entendían. Me encantaba ver a Hae sonreír, en casa él normalmente no sonreía, solo con nosotros, y verlo en un ambiente familiar, tan feliz, me alegraba.

- ¿Mañana puedo ir con ustedes al _"Disney"_?

Preguntó Sung.

- Claro

Contesté. Me alegraba poder hablar con alguien de su familia, me alegraba que Sung supiera algo de coreano, aunque no tanto, pero podía entenderla. Sung celebró y siguió su juego de palmas con Yoora.

Después de tan agradable momento, dejamos la casa y volvimos a los autos. Todos iban comentando lo mucho que les había agradado la familia de Hae, lo amables que fueron todos y lo delicioso de la comida. Hae tenía mi mano sujeta y yo recosté mi cabeza en su hombro. Había sido el mejor día de mi vida, definitivamente. Llegamos al hotel y cada uno se fue a su habitación, llevábamos más de un día sin dormir. Entré en mi habitación y saqué a Yuki del bolso, alguien tocó mi puerta y yo la abrí, era Donghae.

- ¿Qué te pareció todo?

Me preguntó.

- ¿Me estás preguntando por el viaje entero o por la visita a tu casa?

- Ambas

Lo miré y sonreí. Me senté en mi cama y él en el sofá, mirándome con su sonrisa tierna.

- Es… es el mejor día de mi vida – contesté, soltando una risita – Jamás había salido de Corea, jamás había hecho algo como esto y es… increíble

- Me alegro que estés aquí

Sonreí al oírlo.

- A mí me alegra también – me dejé caer en la cama – Son las once de la noche, en casa son las nueve de la mañana, oficialmente… - lo miré sonriente – Hemos estado más de un día despiertos

- Te dejaré para que descanses

Dijo él, levantándose del sofá. Lo miré y me le acerqué, nos dimos un fuerte abrazo. Él acarició mi mejilla y me dio un tierno beso. Le sonreí y, estirándome sobre la punta de mis pies, lo besé, rodeando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

- Gracias por esto

- De nada Ratona – junto su frente con la mía – A partir de ahora, siempre te traeré, te llevaré a todos los lugares a donde vaya

Nos volvimos a besar y él se fue a su habitación. Me cambié por el piyama y dormí con Yuki a un lado. Había sido el mejor día de mi vida, había sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida. Las palabras de Donghae rondaron por mi mente ¿En verdad me llevaría a todos los lugares que el vaya? La pregunta de Sung volvió a mí ¿Podría hacerse verdad ese sueño infantil que toda niña ha tenido? Jamás pensé en convertirme en reina cuando me enamoré de Donghae, pero ahora aquello me intimidaba. Jin Kyong lo había dicho, el rey tenía los días contados, eso quería decir que si Donghae quería subir al trono, como era su derecho, tendría que hacerlo casado, pues no tenía la edad suficiente ¿Por qué mierda siguen usando leyes tan arcaicas?

* * *

[1] WTF: What the fuck

[2] Ahjumma: Forma de respeto para dirigirse a una mujer mayor, ya sea una tía, una vecina o similar.

[3] Sshi: Sufijo al decir el nombre propio de una persona.

[4] Oppa: Así le dicen las mujeres a sus hermanos mayores, amigos mayores, y novios.

[5] Unni: Así le dicen las mujeres a sus hermanas mayores y amigas mayores.

[6] Omo: Versión coreana de OMG.

[7] Dongsaeng: hermana/o menor, amigos/as menores.


	28. Chapter 29

Capítulo 29

Me quedé encerrada en el baño, sosteniendo mi teléfono y mirándolo con horror. Mi cuerpo temblaba y los huesos me dolían con el recuerdo de los golpes que ya estaban desapareciendo. Quería detener las lágrimas, pero difícilmente podía, era demasiado difícil y el miedo nuevamente se apoderó de mí. Volví a leer el mensaje del número desconocido.

Espero que estés pasándola bien. Cuando regreses, te mataré.

No tenía que preguntarme quién era la que me había mandado el mensaje, había sido mi tía Mi Hi, de eso podía estar cien por ciento segura. Estaba aterrada ¿Hablaba en serio? Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. No importaba cuán feliz era yo, siempre iba a pasar algo que lo a arruinaría. Yuki me lamía los pies, yo intenté sonreír, pero no podía, todo se iba a arruinar cuando llegásemos a casa.

Había sido el mejor viaje de mi vida, los días habían pasado muy rápido para mi gusto, y sin darme cuenta ya estábamos a la mitad de las vacaciones. El día que cumplí tres meses con Donghae, a la hora de la cena, me llevó a otro lugar. Fuimos a un restaurante de lujo, donde lo recibieron como el _"Príncipe Donghae de Corea del Sur" _En medio de la cena un hombre hizo el anuncio de que el Príncipe y su novia estaban de aniversario y todo el mundo aplaudió. Fue mágico, nos besamos y terminamos la cena. Regresamos a los parques para ver el espectáculo del castillo y los fuegos artificiales; nos empezamos a besar tan pronto la pirotecnia comenzó, sin importar si había paparazis o algún fisgón, a mí me dejó de importar, quería estar con mi novio, simplemente eso. Volvimos a nuestro hotel y pasamos la noche juntos, solo que esta vez tuvo algo especial, se sintió especial.

Dos días después casi todo los blogs y foros tenían fotos de nosotros juntos paseando por Orlando. Con temor estuve esperando a que llegara alguna noticia de mi tía o Jin Kyong sobre este viaje. Pero ahora la tenía, el teléfono en mi mano estaba caliente y sentía que explotaría ¿Cómo estaría Jin? ¿Estaría llorando al saber que el amor de su vida estaba con alguien más? ¿Lloraría al saber que era yo?

- ¿Min, estás bien?

Era la voz de Yang Mi.

- Vamos a ir a desayunar

Dijo la voz de Sun Hee. Me acerqué a la puerta y la abrí, mis amigas abrieron los ojos al verme. Sun me empujó dentro y cerró la puerta con seguro. Mis amigas se miraron y luego me miraron, había enojo en sus miradas.

- ¿Qué te hizo?

Preguntó Sun sin rodeos.

- Él nada

Contesté, mirando el alfombrado suelo.

- ¿Entonces?

Preguntó Yang, sentándose a mi lado.

- Esto…

Les mostré el teléfono y mis amigas lo leyeron. Ambas se miraron y luego me miraron. Sun se levantó y sacó su teléfono.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Pregunté.

- Mandaré a investigar este número

Contestó ella.

- ¡No!

Le arrebaté su teléfono.

- Min Jee, se razonable – me pidió Yang Mi – Estás en peligro

- Lo sé…

- ¡¿Entonces por qué carajos no me dejas ayudar?!

Preguntó Sun, quitándome su teléfono.

- No le puedo hacer esto a mi tío Jung – contesté – Ellas son su familia

- Tú eres su sobrina y es a ti a quien asesinarán si pones un pie en Seúl

Yang, que siempre era la calmada, se veía enojada también.

- Puedo mandar a que lo investigues, dan con tu tía y a la cárcel

Sun lo decía de una forma tan sencilla, como si fuera fácil, pero no lo iba a ser.

- Min Jee… - Yang me miró, ella era la paciente – No puedes seguir así, no puedes permitir que te siga haciendo daño

- Tengo miedo

Lloré.

- Y con motivo – Sun me miró, se veía preocupada – Min, ella te hará daño, no quiero, no queremos que eso pase

- Gracias chicas

Ellas me abrazaron fuertemente y me sentí protegida.

- ¿Me dejarás hacerlo?

Preguntó Sun y yo asentí.

- Pero no le digan nada a Donghae

- ¿Por qué no?

Preguntó Yang Mi.

- Si esto sale bien, es decir, si mi tía llega a caer – las miré – Le explicaré todo – ellas asintieron – Si mi tía no cae y le digo, él podría enojarse no solo con ella, sino con Jin Kyong por haberlo permitido, y las cosas para mí serían peor

- Si Hae se entera de que la loca de tu prima también estaba metida en todo esto… – empezó a decir Yang y yo asentí – Te caerá doble castigo por haber roto su amistad de tantos años

- Exacto

Contesté quedamente, tomando mi collar con una mano.

- Sabía que esa loca chicle traería problemas – Sun empezó a golpear el aire mientras despotricaba en contra de mi prima - ¡Es una perra maldita!

- Ya… calma

Le tranquilizó Yang y Sun Hee respiró hondo.

- Llamaré ahora – Sun volvió a marcar algo en su teléfono - ¿Yesung? – preguntó ella – Soy yo, Sun – contestó ella con enojo - ¡Sun Hee! – gritó - ¡Princesa Im Sun Hee de Corea del Sur! – gritó aún más alto – Hija de la princesa Lee Jae Hwa de Corea del Sur, y Sir Im Jay Ha, cuarta en línea de sucesión… - Sun se quedó callada – Entonces atiéndeme como es debido imbécil

- ¿A quién le estás hablando?

Pregunté.

- Es mi ex novio, Yesung – contestó Yang – Trabaja en la policía, como fuerzas especiales y en investigación

- Oh

- Quiero que me rastrees un número – pidió ella – Porque están llegando mensajes amenazadores – agregó y me sentí estremecer – Bien… ¿Puedo acusar a alguien de atentar contra una persona por un mensaje amenazador? – Sun esperó – De acuerdo… mantenme informada, y guarda todo esto en secreto

Sun dictó el número y se colgó.

- ¿Qué te dijo?

Preguntó Yang.

- Dijo que rastrearlo será fácil, pero que si enviarlo a la cárcel no a menos que seas varios, pero solo ha sido uno

- Podemos hablar de todos los daños físicos que le ha hecho a su sobrina

- No funcionaría – dije – Soy mayor de edad y nunca he puesto una denuncia

- Demonios

Dijo Sun.

- ¿Qué hacemos, esperamos a que la tenga atada a una silla en un sótano de una casa incendiándose?

Preguntó Yang y nosotras reímos. Me alegraba poder reír de algo como esto. La puerta fue golpeada y Hyuk del otro lado nos pidió que saliéramos.

Ese día haríamos un tour por los lugares más bonitos de Orlando y Miami. Recogimos a la familia de Hae y comenzamos el tour por la ciudad. Tomamos muchas fotos, los paparazis nos tomaron fotos, y la pasamos muy bien. Fuimos a lugares muy bonitos, compramos más cosas y nos tomamos más fotos, en verdad era divertido pasar el tiempo con mis amigos.

- Siento que estoy en _"Friends" _o alguna otra serie americana

Dije, tomando mil y un fotos a los edificios.

- ¿Te gustan las series americanas?

Me preguntó Yang y yo asentí.

- Amo las películas extranjeras, amo a Tobías de Divergente – dije, mordiéndome un labio. Noté la mirada de mi novio sobre mí y sonreí avergonzada – Pero más te amo a ti

- Ella es perfecta para ti oppa

Sonrió Sung y yo me sentí bien al oír aquello.

- Obvio que lo es – Hae me abrazó – Su alteza solo escoge lo mejor

Todos menos yo rieron.

- No soy una posesión

Él sonrió y me apretó más contra sí. Fuimos a muchos otros sitios, aprendimos sobre la _"Cultura americana"_, y obvio comimos rico. En la noche volvimos al hotel y cada uno cayó rendido en su cama. Me quedé viendo el techo de mi habitación por un largo rato, a mi lado Yuki dormía sobre la almohada. Este viaje era maravilloso, no quería que se acabara.

Me levanté de mi cama, tomé a Yuki y mi llave, y salí de mi habitación hacia la de Donghae. Toqué la puerta y esperé alguna respuesta, pero no se abrió, él debía de estar profundamente dormido. Caminé hacia la de Sun Hee y toqué la puerta, ella salió.

- ¿Sabes qué hora es?

Me preguntó y yo negué. Sun me dejó entrar en la habitación y nos recostamos en la cama. Ella me miraba, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, parecida a la de Donghae. Dejé escapar un suspiro y cubrí mi rostro con la almohada, aquellas cosas estaban atormentándome y no me dejaban disfrutar.

- Toda va a pasar – me dijo ella, quitando la almohada de mi rostro – Ten fe

- Lo único que quiero… - empecé a decir, ahogándome con las palabras – Es ser feliz

- Y lo serás – me aseguró Sun – Donghae te ama, él no… - Sun respiró hondo; la miré, tenía los ojos humedecidos – Él no puede vivir sin ti

- Nunca me ha dicho eso

- Pues a mí sí – Sun soltó una risita – No es un simple enamoramiento, es "El" enamoramiento – ahora reí yo – Tu tía solo es una piedra en el zapato que pronto será removida

- Ojalá

Miré al techo de nuevo. Volví a pensar en mi lunática tía y en Jin ¿Cómo estaría ella? Obvio ya habían salido noticias del príncipe y yo, sabría ahora qué todo lo que había visto era verdad ¿Estaría sufriendo? Como fuese, sabía que era mi culpa, por haberme enamorado del chico que ella amaba.

A la mañana siguiente me atreví a ponerme la ropa de baño. Aún seguía cubriendo mi cuerpo, y en todo el viaje tuve que poner excusas para no tener que entrar en las piscinas, pero con los moretones casi desapareciendo, podía usar bikini. Bajamos al parque acuático y mis amigas se quitaron sus vestidos dejando al descubierto sus abdómenes. Miré a todos lados no quería hacerlo pero al mismo tiempo sí. Los moretones estaban amarillentos, pero en algunas zonas aún eran verdes, y aún tenía la cicatriz del abdomen.

- Solo quítate el vestido

Dijo Kyuhyun.

- No creo que…

- Vamos Min Jee

Insistió Eunhyuk.

- Chicos, déjenla en paz

Pidió Hae y sus dos amigos se miraron con complicidad. Me tomaron cada uno de un brazo y me alzaron, llevándome hacia la piscina. Yo grité y Hae los insultaba, las chicas también gritaban, pero mis dos amigos me terminaron lanzando.

Debajo del agua todo era calma ¿Por qué no podía ser así la vida? Miré hacia arriba y salí a la superficie, Donghae les gritaba a sus amigos y Sun Hee golpeaba en el pecho a Eunhyuk; Kyuhyun se sostenía una mejilla, de seguro Yang Mi lo había abofeteado. Hae me ayudó a salir de la piscina y yo me quité el vestido mojado. Tomé una toalla y miré a los demás, ellos me miraban boquiabiertos, yo sentí que me ruborizaba.

- ¡No la miren!

Ordenó Hae, tomándome de la mano y arrastrándome lejos.

- ¡Suéltame!

Le gritaba a mi novio mientras este me arrastraba lejos de los demás, a una zona un poco apartada. Me tomó de los hombros y me miró fijamente, se veía enfadado, y mi interior se estremeció. Se separó un poco de mí y me miró de abajo arriba, luego volvió a mis ojos, sabía lo que él había visto.

- ¿Por qué tienes tantos golpes en el cuerpo?

Me preguntó

- Patino

Mentí.

- No te creo nada – el sonido de esas palabras dolieron más que los golpes – ¿Por qué no me quieres decir la verdad?

- No hay verdad que decir

Contesté, intentando sonar segura de mis palabras.

- ¡No soy idiota Min Jee! – gritó él y yo retrocedí un paso – Noté que desde que llegaste al Gyeongbokgung estás rara, algo se traen tú y las chicas – me mordí el labio, él era inteligente o me tenía muy bien vigilada - ¿Qué se traen entre manos?

- No creo que este sea el lugar adecuado para hablar

Le dije, alejándome un poco, pero él tomó mi mano.

- Exijo que me lo digas - sus ojos estaban llenos de furia – Soy tu novio, mi deber es protegerte

- Donghae, no es el mejor lugar para hablar de esto

Insistí, soltándome de su agarre y corriendo hacia mis amigas. En toda la tarde, Donghae no me habló. Intenté acercarme a él, pero no me lo permitía. Sun me decía que le dé espacio, que se le pasaría, que solo era la impotencia reluciendo en él.

Nosotras nos fuimos de compras ese día, los chicos también, con la única diferencia que nosotras íbamos por suvenires y ellos por _"cosas que necesitaban y que ya se les había acabado"_ Regresamos al hotel y yo me quedé mirando al techo como siempre ¿Qué debía hacer? Esperaba que el enojo se le pasara rápido a Hae.

A la mañana siguiente fue todo igual. Hae a penas y me hablaba; sentía su mirada en mí, pero no me hablaba, y andaba ceñudo. La hora del almuerzo y la cena en casa de su familia, siempre estaba con esa expresión, sin hablarme.

Los días siguieron pasando y cada vez lo extrañaba más. Tenía tan cerca a mi novio, pero no poder abrazarlo o besarlo, eso me desesperaba. Quería poder volver a besarlo, abrazarlo, decirle cuanto lo quería, pero él simplemente no me dejaba acercarme.

- Déjalo, solo está haciendo una rabieta

Dijo Sun, acariciando a Yuki.

- Realmente se enojó conmigo

Dije, abrazándome a mí misma.

- Está exagerando – intervino Yang – Toda pareja tiene secretos

- Pero no como estos

Abracé mis rodillas y escondí el rostro.

- Deberías decirle -miré a Sun – Te lo dije desde un inicio, Min – asentí – Él realmente te ama, es obvio que se preocupe

- Hace cinco minutos dijiste que era una rabieta

Bromeó Yang.

- Tú dijiste que mi primo era un exagerado

Mis dos amigas rieron.

- Sun Hee tiene razón, Min Jee – dijo Yang y yo volví a asentir – Deberías de decirle a Donghae lo que está ocurriendo

- Como se lo digas y qué le digas te lo dejamos a tu criterio – añadió Sun, haciéndole cosquillas a Yuki – Pero tienes que decirle lo que tu tía te hace

Asentí. La cena llegó, cenamos en el hotel. Hae no hablaba con nadie, en toda la semana no le había dirigido la palabra a nadie, solo a Leeteuk y a Bada, hasta Yoora se enojaba por la poca atención que su hermano le daba. La cena terminó y cada uno fue a su habitación. Yo seguí a Donghae. Él se detuvo en su puerta, sosteniendo la perilla, sin voltear a verme, eso me hizo sentir mal por dentro.

- ¿Qué quieres?

Preguntó mordazmente.

- Decirte la verdad


	29. Chapter 30

Capítulo 30

- Habla

Me ordenó, sentándose en su sofá. Yo lo miré desde la cama, respiré hondo y abrí la boca, pero las palabras no salían. No sabía por dónde comenzar, no sabía cómo decirlo, pero tenía que hacerlo. Lo miré nuevamente, él se veía impaciente, a la espera de que yo diga algo.

- ¿Te… te acuerdas cuando Sun dijo que mi tía me odiaba? – pregunté y él asintió – No fue una broma

- ¿Qué?

Él me miró con total confusión.

- Ella… - miré a otro lado, era tan difícil decirlo – Ella realmente me odia

- ¿Es por lo que me dijiste? – me preguntó - ¿Por qué solo debo de "pertenecerle" a Jin Kyong?

Había mucho de verdad en sus palabras, pero él no lo sabía. Asentí, pues no podía decirle la verdad completa, no aún por lo menos, no hasta asegurarme de que todo podría salir… medianamente bien.

- Sí

Dije.

- ¿Te ha estado golpeando?

Me preguntó, tomando mis manos.

- Ella está… - aguante la respiración para calmarme, las palabras salían atropelladas y no quería decir nada inapropiado – Loca

- Me imagino – me miró a los ojos – Mi amor, lo siento – me abrazó fuertemente – Debe de ser muy difícil de vivir con la vieja bruja

- Lo es

- Discúlpame por hacerte pasar por esto

Me dio un beso en la frente.

- No tienes por qué…

- ¡Claro que sí! – exclamó él – Esa vieja loca cree que Jin se quedará sin su único amigo y se las ensaña contigo – volvió a besar mi frente – Pobre Jin, tener semejante madre, me imagino que debe de sufrir mucho al ver a su única prima siendo maltratada

Quería gritar que no era así, que ella también disfrutaba de mi sufrimiento, que ella también estaba loca, pero no lo hice. Si lograba denunciar a mi tía de maltrato, si lograba detenerla antes de que me hiciera algo realmente malo, esperaba que la amistad de mi prima y el príncipe se mantenga intacta, porque sabía que pasara lo que pasara, ella siempre sería su mejor amiga.

- Si… pobre Jin Kyong

- Perdóname por haber estado amargado toda la semana

Era la enésima vez que se disculpaba, yo solo asentía.

- Fue mi culpa – le dije, y él de nuevo me besó la frente – No quería preocuparte ni que hicieras algo como…

- ¿Denunciar a tu tía?

Me preguntó, con una sonrisa tierna en el rostro.

- Me imaginé a varios agentes de la policía real irrumpiendo en mi casa y llevándosela

Donghae rió y yo no pude evitar hacer lo mismo.

- Tonta Ratona – dijo él entre risas – Como príncipe, no puedo hacer eso – lo miré confundida – Ni siquiera por mi amada novia

- ¿O sea que si alguien me asesina ahora, tú no puedes pedir justicia por mi?

Él rió y me dio un beso en los labios.

- Ven conmigo

Me pidió, levantándose y extendiéndome su mano. Yo la tomé y juntos salimos de la habitación. Donghae me pidió que me pusiera uno de mis "Dulces vestidos" floreados que Sun me había comprado, que él me esperaría. Así lo hice, elegí uno bonito y me lo puse con rapidez, tomé a Yuki y salí, él llevaba a Bada consigo.

Bajamos a la recepción y nos subimos a uno de las camionetas blindadas. Se me hacía extraño todo esto, era tarde y no creía que estuviéramos yendo a cenar de nuevo. Él me rodeó los hombros con su brazo y yo recosté mi cabeza en su pecho. Miré sus ojos y me vi reflejada, cada vez que veía los ojos de Donghae, me volvía a enamorar de él.

- ¿A dónde estamos yendo?

Le pregunté y él sonrió. Se inclinó hacia mí y me dio un beso en los labios. Yo sonreí, pero igual me mataba la curiosidad.

- Es una sorpresa – contestó y yo hice un puchero – Te ves adorable cuando haces eso

Sonreí y lo besé. La camioneta siguió su camino y la noche se hizo más oscura, entonces llegamos a la playa. Bajamos de la camioneta, todo estaba desierto, no había muchas personas, solo una que otra pareja dando un paseo nocturno como nosotros. A mi mente apareció una cursi imagen de un corazón en la arena con un romántico mensaje. Volví en mí y caminé al lado de Donghae, tomada aún de su mano. Soltamos a los perros y continuamos nuestro camino, sonriéndonos y señalando las estrellas que brillaban en el cielo. Caminamos y caminamos, con el viento soplando mis cabellos y las olas del mar como música.

No sabía qué tenía planeado, pero me sentía muy feliz de estar reconciliada con mi novio. Cada tanto volteaba a ver a todas partes, no había paparazis al acecho y los guardias estaban a una razonable distancia. Él me estrechó más contra su cuerpo, era un abrazo cálido. Seguimos caminando, cada vez alejándonos del ruido de la civilización y dejándonos llevar por el sonido de las olas. Hae se detuvo, me tomó ambas manos y me sonrió con ternura.

- ¿Qué es todo esto?

Le pregunté sin poder contenerme.

- Querías saber si yo no podía hacer justicia por ti – contestó y yo asentí – No puedo – sentí presión en el pecho al oír eso – La ley me dice que no puedo proteger de esa forma a alguien

- ¿Te refieres mandar a la Policía Real?

Pregunté y él asintió, soltando una risita.

- Exacto – contestó él y yo solté sus manos ¿Solo eso quería decirme? – No puedo hacerlo… - miró hacia el oscuro mar – Porque no eres de la familia real – lo miré fijamente y el corazón se me aceleró – Ratona… - no me miraba, miraba al mar, y yo también lo hice en un intento por que el corazón me volviera a latir con normalidad – Te amo más que a nada en este mundo. Jamás creí que me sentiría así – Hae soltó una risita – Solía creer que todas las chicas estaban por debajo de mí, que todos debían de hacer lo que yo quería porque eran mis súbditos – lo miré y él hizo lo mismo, sonriéndome – Entonces apareciste – sonreí – Fue como una cachetada de realidad, me hiciste mejor persona

- Solo te insultaba…

Recordé, soltando una risita.

- Y de esa forma te hiciste un espacio en mi corazón – tomó mi rostro con una mano y acarició mi mejilla – He hiciste que me enamorara de ti – sonreí y sentí que los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas – No son simples palabras cuando te digo que te voy a amar para toda la vida – lo miré a los ojos, los de él brillaban – Te amo Min Jee, prometo amarte para siempre

- Yo también te amo Donghae

Entonces nos besamos. Mi corazón latía a toda velocidad, podía sentir el suyo también. Nos separamos, podía sentir su agitada respiración rozando mi rostro, su cálido aliento acariciando mis mejillas. Él pegó su frente a la mía y soltó una risita, yo lo imité. Me abrazó fuertemente y acercó sus labios a mi oreja.

- Cásate conmigo


	30. Chapter 31

Capítulo 31

¿Había escuchado bien? Por supuesto que había escuchado bien ¿No era muy pronto? ¡Y una mierda! Lo amaba y no lo iba a perder.

- Sí…

Contesté quedamente y él sonrió. Discretamente sacó una caja de terciopelo de su bolsillo y colocó en mi dedo un hermoso anillo de diamantes. Lo miré, era hermoso, pero eso no importaba, lo que importaba era lo que ese anillo representaba. Ahora tenía un futuro con él, ahora estaba comprometida con él, y sería para siempre.

- Hoy, me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo

Dijo él, derramando lágrimas. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y él me tomó de la cintura. Nos reímos como locos debido a la felicidad que nos llenaba. Tomó mi rostro y me besó de nuevo; mi corazón latía con lentitud ahora, creí que se me detendría. No podía creer que se pudiera pasar de cero a extremadamente feliz en un segundo, pero sí se podía, lo estaba sintiendo ahora. Nos separamos y nos volvimos a besar.

- Te amo mi príncipe de pacotilla

- Yo te amo más mi Ratona

Volvimos a caminar; la luna y las estrellas habían sido testigos de este momento, no podría estar más feliz. Después de unos minutos, recogimos a nuestras mascotas y volvimos al hotel. Mientras entrabamos al hotel, tuve que esconder mi mano, no quería que el mundo se enterara antes que mis amigos.

Llegamos a su habitación y nos volvimos a besar. Nos acostamos en la cama, él me acariciaba el rostro y yo sonreía. Nos volvimos a besar y nos abrazamos.

- ¿Cómo te imaginas que será? – preguntó – Estar casados

- Maravilloso – contesté sonriente – Será maravilloso

- ¿Crees que seremos una pareja feliz?

- Sí – contestó – Porque nos amamos, nos complementamos, y nos necesitamos

- Yo no puedo vivir sin ti

Admitió y yo le di un beso en la punta de la nariz.

- Pues ahora no te separarás de mí – le dije y él sonrió – Siempre me imaginé que viviría en una linda casa, enorme casa; la pintaría del color que yo quisiera, con mi esposo, mis hijos, que cuidaría de un jardín y trabajaría – él me miró con atención – Contigo es que quiero cumplir este sueño

- Pues… lo de la casa no te lo puedo dar – contestó y yo reí – Pero tengo un palacio – reí aún más fuerte – Yo seré tu esposo – le besé la mejilla – Los hijos… - me miró de forma pícara – Podemos trabajar en ellos ahora si lo deseas

- Pervertido

Le dije, golpeándolo con la almohada, él me dio un beso.

- Lo de cuidar un jardín… pues es demasiado grande – sonrió y sus ojos rasgados de achicaron más – Pero supongo que el jardín de rosas de mi madre querrá nacer de nuevo – sonreí y no pude evitar imaginarlo – Y el trabajo…

Miré a Hae, habíamos llegado al "TEMA" Siempre había sido mi sueño ser una escritora famosa, tener mi propia editorial, y en secreto ser una hermosa patinadora sobre hielo. Pero desde que mis padres murieron, todos mis sueños y planes de vida cambiaron, y Hae fue uno de esos cambios. Jamás me imaginé a mí, una chica común, una granjera, casándome con el príncipe heredero de la corona de Corea. Ahora… ¿Qué seguía? Una vez casados, y con la muerte de su padre, al él ascender al trono, yo me convertiría…

- ¿Seré reina?

Pregunté, sintiendo nauseas.

- Piénsalo así, es un trabajo muy bien remunerado

Volví a golpearlo con la almohada.

- Siempre… siempre fue mi sueño hacer otra cosa – admití, mirándolo, su sonrisa había desaparecido – Algo muy distinto a ser reina de Corea

- ¿Te estás arrepintiendo?

Me preguntó él y yo negué con la cabeza.

- Quiero esto – le señalé mi anillo – En verdad quiero ese futuro contigo, simplemente que es un gran cambio – él asintió – Tendré que acostumbrarme, además podré aún cumplir mis sueño de ser una famosa escritora

- ¿Sobre qué escribirás?

Preguntó y yo sonreí.

- Sobre una granjerita que encontró el amor en donde menos pensó

Contesté y él sonrió ampliamente. Nos volvimos a besar y nos dormimos abrazados. Tenía que admitir que me asustaba el tema de ser reina consorte, no sabía si sería apta, sobre todo porque no sabía protocolos, ni modales y me hacía un lio con los diferentes cubiertos ¿En qué mierda me estaba metiendo? Pero todo era soportable, porque realmente amaba a Donghae y quería estar con él para toda la vida.

La mañana siguiente llegó con los gritos de Sun Hee. Le acabábamos de contar todo a nuestros amigos y Sun era la que más se emocionaba. Ella empezó a gritar y saltar por el pasillo, algunos huéspedes la miraron como si fuera un bicho raro, y Eunhyuk de nuevo empezó a murmurar _"No la conozco, no es mi novia" _haciéndonos reír a todos.

- ¡No lo puedo creer!

Gritó aún más fuerte.

- Discreción Sun

Le pidió Hae a su prima.

- Los felicito

Nos dijo Hyuk, dándole palmadas en la espalda a Hae.

- Gracias amigo

- Bueno… serán dos padrinos y dos madrinas, tu hermana lanzará los pétalos – comenzó a enumerar Kyuhyun – Necesito un traje para ese día, tal vez un _"Dolce"_

- Será espectacular, tu boda será la mejor

Dijo Sun, haciendo ademanes con los brazos.

- Eso espero – dije, tomando del brazo a mis dos amigas – Mi color favorito es el morado pero pienso que la boda debe de ser con colores…

- De pasión – contestó Yang Mi y yo asentí – Siempre quise que mi boda fuera con colores perla, rojo y chocolate

- ¿Te puedo robar la idea?

Pregunté riendo.

- Yo quiero mi boda azul, todo azul

Dijo Sun, haciendo más ademanes.

- Nos están atando la soga al cuello

Bromeó Hyuk y Sun le dio un golpe en el pecho.

- Tenemos mucho que planear

Dijo Yang y nos fuimos corriendo lejos de los chicos.

Las chicas se fueron corriendo, dejando a Kyuhyun y Eunhyuk con expresión de preocupación en sus rostros. Yo reí, yo si estaba cien por ciento seguro de querer pasar el resto de mi vida con Min Jee. Si de algo estaba seguro en esta vida era de eso, que la amaba y que no permitiría que nadie nos separara.

- ¿Cuánto te costó el anillo?

Me preguntó Hyuk y Kyu le dio un zape.

- Es una reliquia familiar – contesté – Le perteneció a mi tátara, tátara, tátara, abuela o más – mis amigos rieron – Y ha pasado de generación en generación, hasta llegar a mi padre que se lo dio a mi madre – sonreí – Antes de que viajáramos, él me lo dio

- Wow

Dijo Hyuk.

- Más le vale no perderlo – Kyuhyun miró el lugar donde las chicas se fueron – Debe valer sus miles de millones de dólares

- O más

Agregué. De nuevo fuimos a los juegos, luego a comer, a comprar más suvenires y a visitar a mi familia. El viaje ya estaba llegando a su fin, eso me daba cierta pena. Por otra parte, llegar a casa significaba que comenzarían con los preparativos para mi boda con Min Jee.

Los días siguieron pasando y pronto nos encontramos haciendo equipaje para volver a Corea. Había algo que no me dejaba tranquilo: la situación de Min en su casa. no podía permitir que mi novia esté en un lugar donde la trataban mal, no podía permitir que le siguieran haciendo daño. Tenía que hacer algo ¿Pero qué? Ya le había pedido que se mudara con Sun, se lo ordené, y no quiso hacerlo, tenía una excusa para todo. Yo no podía hacer nada, no aún por lo menos, tendría que esperar a estar casado con ella, pero por ahora no podía hacer nada más allá de pedirle que viva con mi prima. Min era muy terca con el tema, habíamos discutido mucho sobre eso, pero ella no daba su brazo a torcer.

- Vamos Bada, pronto regresaremos a casa

Bada lamió mi rostro y salimos de la habitación, teníamos que dejar las maletas en recepción, en la noche nos iríamos. Busqué a mis amigos, ellos estaban deprimidos, querían quedarse un tiempo, pero no era posible; además, el semestre iba a comenzar pronto. Min era la única que no se veía triste, ella más bien lucía nerviosa, de seguro pensaba que algo malo le esperaba en casa.

La madre de Jin Kyong siempre fue temible. Cuando éramos niños, ella no le permitía a Jin tener cualquier amigo, pues decía que eran _"Chusma" _ni a mí me decían eso. Cuando la madre de Jin se enteraba que su hija estaba simpatizando con alguien que no era de su agrado, al día siguiente era expulsado. Todos le temían a Jin por ello, yo varias veces sequé sus lágrimas al verla tan sola. Su madre era capaz de todo por lo que ella creía "Correcto". Pero esta vez era diferente, porque la mujer que amo estaba involucrada. No iba a permitir que siguieran maltratando a Min, no iba a permitir que mi novia sufra.

- ¿En serio nos tenemos que ir?

Preguntó Yang, tomando un sorbo de su jugo de papaya.

- Sí

Contesté cabizbajo, mis amigos bufaron.

- Bueno…

Dijo Kyu, robándole un sorbo a Yang.

- No se pongan así – pidió Sun, abrazada a Hyuk – Terminaremos las vacaciones juntos en el Gyeongbokgung

- Será como estar en un hotel cinco estrellas de nuevo

Bromeó Hyuk y todos asintieron.

- Yo tengo que volver a casa

Dijo Min y todos la miramos, yo solo me crucé de brazos, sintiendo enojo por dentro.

- No – miré a Sun hablar – No irás – se separó de Hyuk y miró a mi novia fijamente – Irás con nosotros, con la seguridad

- Pero…

- ¡Nada de peros! – Sun alzó la voz y Min se estremeció, quería abrazarla y gritarle a Sun por gritarle a mi novia – Además… - se giró y me miró con cara de _"De seguro no pensaste en esto" _– Te tienen que presentar como la prometida de Donghae

Cierto, no había pensado en eso. Una vez comprometidos, tenía que presentarla a mi padre, abuela y tíos, a toda la familia real, ese era el protocolo, la hayan aceptado o no, aunque era obvio que sí. Además Min Jee era una inútil con los modales, no sabía el protocolo de una _"Boda Real" _y no sabía los protocolos que se hacen en cada evento, reunión, lo que sea.

- ¿Qué?

Preguntó ella, viéndome directamente. Había confusión y cierto miedo en sus verdes ojo. No me importaba usar la boda como una excusa para mantenerla a salvo, haría cualquier cosa con tal de tenerla a mi lado.

- Mi madre también lo hizo cuando se iba a casar con mi padre – le contesté – Tienes que aprender modales, idiomas, los protocolos para la boda, la cena, y demás

- Espera… ¡¿Qué?! – Min Jee se veía muy confundida - ¿No es muy pronto?

Me sorprendió su respuesta. Era de esperarse, ella tenía solo dieciocho años, yo cumpliría diecinueve en unos días. Éramos unos adolescentes; los adolescentes normales como ella pensarían que era una locura casarse a nuestra edad, pero yo no era normal.

Como príncipe heredero, siempre supe cuál era mi responsabilidad, que algún día tendría que gobernar Corea y sus islas. La enfermedad de mi padre me hizo entenderlo muy rápido. Había tenido un año sabático de estudios para poder estar en casa con Yoora, y prepararme para el día en que mi padre muriera y yo tuviera que ascender, pero entonces me acobardé y hui a la universidad con Sun. Ahora que cambié, que maduré, sabía que era mi deber y que no podría huir.

- Se razonable – le pedí con seriedad – Mi padre no está bien, ascenderé al trono y me convertiré en rey – ella me miró fijamente, se veía asustada – Solo podré si estoy casado o sino…

- O sino la corona pasara a mi madre – intervino Sun – Mi madre será tan capaz de gobernar como yo de ganar las olimpiadas en atletismo – Hyuk rió, pero luego se detuvo al ver que no era una simple broma – Y yo no quiero ser heredera

- Tengo dieciocho…

Min Jee nos miraba a todos, y todos la mirábamos a ella.

- Cuando le dijiste "Sí" – empezó a decir Yang – Obviamente esto tenía que cruzar por tu mente

- Sí – contestó ella – Pero jamás pensé que sucedería tan rápido – se tocó el pecho y comenzó a respirar rápidamente – No creo que sea necesario pasar lo que queda del verano en palacio

- Es necesario

Insistí ¿Por qué ella tenía que ser terca? ¿Por qué no me obedecía y ya?

- Aprendo rápido – dijo – Puedo ir a estudiar todo eso el mes antes, o cuando se prepare la boda

- Min Jee – ahora era Sun Hee quien hablaba. Ella avanzó hacia mi nerviosa novia, y la tomó de los hombros – Mi tío está muriendo de cáncer, tal vez le quede una semana, un mes, tal vez medio año, no lo sabemos – Min asintió – Pero antes de que eso suceda, Donghae necesita tener una esposa para cumplir con su destino y derecho de nacimiento ¿Entiendes eso?

- Sí

Contestó Min Jee.

- Él te ama, y ahora te necesita – siguió diciendo Sun – Mi tío no aguantará los seis años que le faltan a Donghae para llegar a los veinticinco – Min miró a otro lado - ¿Entiendes que el futuro de un país está en tus manos?

- La pregunta debería ser… - dijo una voz y todos volteamos a ver, era mi hermana de ocho años - ¿Lo amas lo suficiente como para dejar tu vida y convertirte en reina?

- Yoora…

Mi hermanita me miró, luego miró a Min. Ella estaba callada, eso me asustó.

- Lo amo lo suficiente como para renunciar a todo lo que siempre quise – Min Jee me miró y yo sentí que el corazón se me detenía, para de nuevo volver a latir – No son solo palabras, es lo que siento por él

- Ratona…

- Aprenderé los idiomas que me hagan aprender, aprenderé a utilizar los miles de cubiertos, aprenderé modales y protocolos – sus ojos se humedecieron – Aprenderé incluso a usar tacones – solté una risita – Lo haré porque realmente te amo Donghae

- Ratona…

Caminé hacia ella y la abracé fuertemente. La amaba, y sabía que ella me amaba. Ambos teníamos miedo, lo entendía, pero oírla decirlo fue muy significativo.

- Eso fue muy emotivo – dijo Hyuk – Háganme un lugar

Él se unió a nuestro abrazo, los demás lo imitaron.

- ¿Vendrás al Gyeongbokgung?

Pregunto Sun.

- Sí

Contestó Min. Deshicimos el abrazo y fuimos a disfrutar nuestro último día en Disney. Estuvimos toda la tarde con mi abuela, quien nos empacó Kimchi y Ramen para el viaje; luego fuimos a ver las la ciudad y nos tomamos muchas fotografías. Algunos lloraban, definitivamente había sido una muy buena experiencia haber hecho este viaje con mis amigos. Abracé a Min Jee y nos besamos, viendo el cielo estrellado.

- Estar aquí es maravilloso, pero extraño Seúl

Dijo Min, mirando el cielo.

- ¿Te sabes la letra? – le preguntó mi prima – La de _"Seoul Song__**[1]**__"_

_- _¡Me encanta esa canción!

Gritaron Kyu y Yang.

- Yo… no diría que la amo pero…

Dijo Hyuk.

- Ay mi amor, la paras cantando cuando estamos solos

Todos reímos por el comentario de Sun.

- Hagamos nuestro propio videoclip

Propuso Min Jee y todos asintieron riendo. Eran las siete de la noche, el vuelo salía a las tres de la mañana, teníamos tiempo.

- Será divertido

Acepté riendo. De esta forma, dándole la cámara a Yoora, quien tenía una gran habilidad para la conducción de videos, nos empezó a filmar a nosotros cantando esa canción. Claro, tuvimos que cortar mil veces, porque nos reíamos mucho. Las chicas lo hacían muy bien, se podía apreciar cuanto le gustaba la música. Luego nos pusimos a cantar en inglés y hasta nos dieron limosna, lo cual fue divertido. Algunos tenían problemas con el inglés, incluyendo a Min. Uno de los idiomas que Min tendría que aprender, además del francés, español y chino, era el inglés.

- ¡Hay que verlo!

Pidió Sun.

- ¡Somos excelentes!

Exclamó Kyuhyun, riendo.

- Tengo hambre

Dijo Hyuk y todos reímos. Nos sentamos y comimos el Kimchi de mi abuela. No íbamos a olvidar este viaje, de eso estaba seguro, no lo haríamos.

Miré a Min, ella me sonrió. Tomé su mano y ella miró al cielo, sus ojos reflejaban el negro cielo, se veían más hermosos que de costumbre. Toqué el anillo de compromiso y sentí una presión en el estómago.

Era verdad lo que Sun había dicho, mi boda con Min iba a tener que ser más pronto de lo que esperaba. Era obvio que la leucemia de mi padre, no lo dejaría vivir hasta que cumpla mis veinticinco, y era mi deber y derecho ser el rey de Corea. Amaba a Min y me alegraba haber encontrado a alguien antes de que el parlamento lo hiciera. Ahora vendría lo difícil, presentarla en sociedad.

- ¿Nos queda tiempo de descansar en el hotel?

Preguntó Hyuk y yo negué. Seguimos nuestro camino, viendo más lugares hermosos de la ciudad. Tomamos más fotografías y sin darnos cuenta ya era la hora de ir al aeropuerto.

- No me quiero despedir de este lugar

Dijo Min, abrazada a mí.

- Yo tampoco

Le di un beso en la cabeza.

- Ha sido el mejor viaje de mi vida

Admitió.

- Me alegra que te haya gustado – pasé mi bazo por sus hombros – Solo lo mejor para la amada de su alteza

- ¿Te puedo confesar algo?

Asentí.

- Tengo miedo de ir a Corea

* * *

[1] Canción interpretada por los grupos SNSD y Súper Junior.


	31. Final de Temporada

p class="Estilo2"Capítulo 32/p  
p class="Estilo2" /p  
p class="Estilo2" /p  
p class="Estilo2" /p  
p class="Estilo2" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"***/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Habíamos llegado a la misma hora que partimos de América, del mismo día. Fuimos directo a las habitaciones y nos dormimos. El desayuno llegó con el aviso de Leeteuk y las visitas de dos condesas, junto con la vieja urraca amiga de mi tía./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- ¿Tú qué haces aquí?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Me preguntó al verme, mirando de forma despectiva mi piyama./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- Eso debería de preguntarle yo/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- ¿No te basta con romperle el corazón a tu prima? – me preguntó y yo sentí como si un aguijón se clavara en mi pecho – Solo era una prostituta oportunista, conozco a los de tu calaña/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- ¿Se refiera a chicas que solo intentan salir adelante?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Pregunté, siguiendo mi camino. Las garras de la urraca se cerraron en mi brazo. Ella se acercó a mí./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- Si sabes lo que te conviene, dejarás al príncipe/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- Si sabe lo que le conviene – miré a la señora, alzando la mano para que vea el anillo – Usted se alejará de mí/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- ¿En verdad crees que él te ama? – me preguntó y yo sentí un hoyo en mi estómago – Niña, abre los ojos/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- Lady Shin/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Saludó mi novio./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- Su alteza/p  
p class="MsoNormal"La vieja urraca hizo una reverencia./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- ¿Qué pasó?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Me pregunto Donghae, abrazándome./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- Nada/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Mentí. Él me tomó de la mano y me llevó de nueva a mi habitación./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- No puedes desayunar en esas fachas, lo sabes/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Me miré la piyama de conejitos y me sonrojé. Me vestí y salí de la habitación con Donghae. Mis amigos ya estaban ahí, esperando a que el desayuno fuera servido. Las dos condesas y Lady Shin también estaban ahí, sentadas cerca de la reina madre. Lady Shin no me quitaba la mirada de encima y le hablaba en susurros a la reina madre./p  
p class="MsoNormal"El desayuno fue servido y yo de nuevo tuve miles de problemas al recordar con cual cubierto se untaba la mantequilla. Sentía los ojos de la reina madre y de Lady Shin en mí, me estaban haciendo sentir incómoda. Hae a mi lado intentaba tranquilizarme, yo solo le sonreía. El desayuno terminó y los platos fueron retirados./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- ¿Por qué no vamos al campo de arquería?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Le preguntó la reina madre a sus invitadas./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"- Quiero decir algo – dijo Hae de pronto, levantándose de su silla – Yo… - tomó mi mano e hizo que me levantara – Me voy a casar con Min Jee/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"- ¿Qué?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Preguntó la urraca./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- ¿Estás seguro?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Preguntó la princesa Jae Hwa./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"- Sí querida tía, lo estoy – Hae me sonrió, yo sentía que el mundo me daba vueltas – Amo a Min Jee y es mi deseo casarme con ella/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"- Pero es una niña sin clase – Lady Shin me miró de forma despectiva – No sabe cómo comportarse y es una salvaje irrespetuosa/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"- ¿La conoce bien?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Preguntó la reina madre a la urraca./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- Sí – contestó ella con seguridad – Es la sobrina de una amiga – me miró fijamente – Y déjeme decirle su majestad, que no es la apropiada/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto, Donghae?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Le preguntó su abuela./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- Que Lady Shin puede meterse sus palabras al culo/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- ¡Donghae!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Le reprendió su tía./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"- ¡Ve su majestad! – señaló Lady Shin - ¡Ese es el comportamiento que obtiene por juntarse con la chusma! – soltó una risita burlona – Jin Kyong, la mejor amiga del príncipe, es su prima, ella si es una dama – cerré los puños al oír eso - ¿Por qué no puedes imitar el buen comportamiento?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"- ¡Mire vieja fea! – gritó el príncipe y la urraca se quedó callada - ¡No le permitiré que hable así de mi novia!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"- ¡Ya basta!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Gritó una voz, era el rey en su silla de ruedas./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- Papá…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"El rey alzó la mano para que Hae se callara./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- Madre, Seo Jung tampoco tenía modales – empezó a decir él – Era muy torpe con la equitación, no le gustaba las reglas – la reina madre miraba a su hijo con atención – Pero en los catorce años que Corea la tuvo como reina ¿No demostró ser digna?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- Así es/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Contesto la reina madre con lentitud, mirándome de nuevo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"- Abuela… no te hablo como un príncipe, sino como un hombre que está enamorado y que no quiere perder lo único bueno que tiene y que lo hace sonreír después de tantos años/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Miré a Donghae, tenía los ojos humedecidos y sostenía mi mano con fuerza. Miré a los demás, cada uno miraba su plato, de seguro temían ver por si la ira les ganaba. Sun Hee miraba con enojo a su abuela, y pude adivinar que maldecía a la urraca en su mente. Sentí presión nuevamente en mi mano y mis ojos chocaron con los de Donghae, me sentí tranquila./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- Dime, niña… – miré a la reina madre - ¿Amas a mi nieto?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- Sí – contesté de inmediato y sin titubeos – No sé cómo explicarlo pero… sí, lo amo demasiado/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- Es una huérfana oportunista, sólo eso/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Acusó la urraca./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- ¿Eres huérfana?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Preguntó la reina y yo asentí./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"- No le digo – la urraca rió de forma burlona – Ella solo busca sustento, fama, ve a su nieto como una alcancía viviente/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"- ¡Eso no es cierto!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Grité./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- ¡Ve lo salvaje que es!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- ¡Cállese! – le grité sin poder contenerme – Con todo respeto su majestad – me atreví a verla a los ojos – Yo no tengo nada, eso es verdad. Pero no por ser huérfana debe de señalarme como mala persona, porque yo no pedí quedarme sin padres, ellos murieron en un accidente el año pasado – derramé lágrimas – El ser huérfana no me vuelve menos o más importante – miré a la urraca – Un título no te hace mejor persona o menos salvaje e irrespetuosa – la urraca me fulminó con la mirada – Solo le pido confiar en mí cuando le digo que amo a su nieto más de lo que puede imaginar/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- Yo también la amo, abuela – agregó Hae – Cuando nos conocimos, nos odiamos al instante – la reina me miró con confusión – Ella… ella es la razón por la que maduré, por la cual ya no soy una vergüenza para la corona – la reina relajó su expresión – Ella realmente me odiaba y tuve que hacer mil cosas para que me aceptara como amigo, y luego como novio/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- ¿Lo ves madre? – preguntó el rey – No hay trucos, no hay tretas, solo es amor/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- ¿Qué dices?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Preguntó Donghae, apretando mi mano./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"- Bueno… ya un hijo me retó – el rey sonrió – Y pagué caro por no haberle hecho caso – tomó su tiara y se la quitó – Un título no te hace mejor persona – repitió ella – Yo también debería de estar en prisión por lo que hice – miró a su hijo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – Si Seo Jung estuviera aquí, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes para ti, lo siento tanto/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"- Tú te retiraste, no sabías que eso acabaría así/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Le dijo el rey, acercándose a su madre y posando su mano en su hombro. La reina tomó la mano de su hijo y sonrió. Luego me miró y sonrió./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"- No cometeré el mismo error – dijo la reina – Les doy mi bendición – sentí que un gran peso se me iba de encima – Les deseo lo mejor/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"- Quiero que se casen en diciembre – pidió el rey – Quiero poder ir a la boda de mi hijo/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"- Padre…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hae sonrió./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- ¡Tendremos boda!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Celebró la pequeña Yoora, yendo a abrazar a su padre. Dejé salir las lágrimas y Donghae me abrazó fuertemente. Él estaba sonriendo y llorando también. Nuestros amigos se levantaron y nos felicitaron. Las condesas también lo hicieron y luego la reina. Lady Shin se nos acercó y me miró con seriedad./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- Yo se lo diré a mi tía – le dije y ella alzó una ceja – Es una orden/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- ¿No es pronto para dar órdenes? – preguntó – Espero que sepas lo que te espera/p  
p class="MsoNormal"La urraca se fue./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- ¿Qué quiso decir?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Me preguntó Hae./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- Ella también me odia/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Contesté, él me envolvió en sus brazos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- Tenemos que llamar a la prensa, mañana harás el anuncio oficial/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dijo el rey y Leeteuk iba anotando algunas cosas en su libreta./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- ¿Tan pronto?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Preguntó Hae./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- Quiero estar en tu boda – volvió a decir el rey – Donghae, ven conmigo/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- Sí/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Contestó él. Me miró y yo asentí, él empujó la silla de su padre y salieron. Yo me quedé con los demás en el comedor, aún no digería el hecho de que estaría casada al final del próximo semestre escolar. Mis amigos se me acercaron y me llevaron lejos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- ¡Vamos a la piscina!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Propuso Sun y todos aceptamos. Subimos a las habitaciones y nos pusimos los bañadores. Volvimos a reunirnos y corrimos a los jardines, siendo perseguidos por la nana, quien iba diciendo que en el palacio no se podía correr, menos una princesa./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Entramos en la piscina, el agua estaba tibia y el sol brillaba. Todos se estaban divirtiendo, lanzándose agua, lanzándose salvavidas de colores, lanzándose a Kyuhyun, pero Hae no volvía y yo me estaba empezando a sentir ansiosa./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"- ¡Vamos! – gritó Sun, arrojándome agua – Siempre están pegados, puedes divertirte sin él/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"- Me divertía antes de estar con él, aún sé cómo hacerlo/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bromeé y ella rió. Empezamos a jugar vóley acuático, las chicas contra los chicos, los chicos ganaron. Jugamos a darnos clavados desde la tabla, pero yo no me atreví, así que como castigo entre todos me arrojaron a la piscina, pero desde el suelo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- Ya me dio hambre/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Se quejó Hyuk./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- Tú siempre tienes hambre mi amor/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Rió Sun, y ambos se besaron./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- ¿Podemos pedir más botanas?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Preguntó Kyu, saliendo de la piscina y aceptando una toalla de las mucamas./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- El almuerzo se servirá en breve, joven Cho/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Contestó la nana./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- Genial/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Celebró Hyuk, saliendo de la piscina también./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- Vamos a cambiarnos para el almuerzo/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dijo Yang y las tres salimos. Caminamos al Palacio y corrimos a las habitaciones. Me di una ducha muy pero muy rápida y luego me vestí./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Desde mi estadía en el Gyeongbokgung antes de irnos de Corea, había descubierto que para todo tenias que vestirte. Te vestías para el desayuno, para el almuerzo, para la cena, para ir a cabalgar, para ir al campo de arquería, para ir al campo de cricket, para practicar tiro, para muchas cosas./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Salí de mi habitación y fui a la de Hae. No lo había visto desde el desayuno, quería saber qué había conversado con su padre. Toqué la puerta pero nadie me contestó, volví a tocarla y de nuevo nadie contestó. Tomé el picaporte, la puerta no tenía llave. Abrí la puerta y ante mí apareció un lio./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Las cortinas estaban caídas, había dos lámparas rotas, varios libros regados por el suelo, las sabanas por todos lados, una silla con una pata rota, la puerta del closet estaba abollada, y el televisor estaba en el suelo. Entré en la habitación y miré todo el desastre ¿Qué había pasado? Lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue Donghae ¿Qué le había pasado? Miré a todos lados en busca de mi novio, pero no lo vi. Entré en el closet y solo encontré la ropa regada, gemelos regados en el piso y medallas por doquier. Caminé al baño y abrí la puerta. Ahí estaba él, sentado en el suelo y abrazando un portarretratos. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, al igual que su nariz, las mejillas tenían dos finos caminos casi invisibles por donde sus lágrimas habían caído. Él me miró y las lágrimas volvieron a trazarlas. Me acerqué a él, como aquella primera vez, sentándome en el suelo a su lado, y dándole un abrazo. Él estalló en llanto, apretándome contra su cuerpo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- Calma – le pedí, acariciando su espalda – Calma/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- No… - lloró él desconsoladamente – No puedo…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- ¿Qué pasó?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Le pregunté y él me miró./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"- Papá – contestó él – El doctor le dijo que… - Hae respiró hondo y se limpió la nariz con el dorso de la mano – No cree que llegue al próximo año/p  
p class="MsoNormal"El siguió llorando. Debía de hacerlo, debía de descargar su tristeza, su enojo, y yo no lo soltaría, aunque no quisiera mi presencia, en momentos así siempre se necesita alguien que te abrace. Él no me soltaba, así que con dificultad logre hacerlo dejar el suelo y volver a su habitación. Lo senté en su cama y me solté para volver por pañuelos, pero él no me dejó ir. Lo miré y volví a abrazarlo, nuevamente me apretó contra sí, llorando como un niño desconsolado./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- Calma…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Le pedí, acariciando su mejilla./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- No sabes cómo se siente – lloró él, tapándose el rostro con una mano – Que te arrebaten a tus padres/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- Si lo sé/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Contesté y él me miró./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- Lo lamento/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hae se restregó las lágrimas./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- No hay problema – le sonreí – Comprendo/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- Gracias/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dijo él. Le volví a acariciar la mejilla y él me dio un beso. Lo volví a abrazar, él seguía llorando, pero ya no tanto, solo derramaba lágrimas. Sabía cómo se debía de sentir. Primero su madre a manos de un terrorista y ahora su padre a manos del cáncer. Yo perdí a los míos al mimo tiempo, y los extrañaba mucho. Saber que en algún momento vas a perder a uno de tus padres debe de ser horrible, y eso lo hacía peor para él./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- Su alteza… - Leeteuk se quedó en la puerta – Oh…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- Leeteuk… - me dirigí al secretario – Si no es mucha molestia ¿Podríamos almorzar aquí? – pregunté y él me miró con los ojos bien abiertos – Donghae se siente indispuesto/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- Sí… - contestó el secretario – Avisaré a las cocinas/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- Gracias/p  
p class="MsoNormal"El hombre me dedicó una sonrisa y asintió, luego miró al príncipe e hizo una reverencia./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- Si quieres puedes ir con los demás/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Me dijo él y yo lo miré, frunciendo el entrecejo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"- No quiero estar con los demás – le dije, sentándome de nuevo a su lado – Quiero estar con mi príncipe llorón – le toqué la punta de la nariz de forma cariñosa – Porque me necesitas/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"- Te amo/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Me dijo él, derramando lágrimas nuevamente. Le di un beso en los labios y él me abrazó. Dos mucamas vinieron con un carrito plateado con los platos del almuerzo. Acomodaron dos especies de mesas y sirvieron todo, se retiraron haciendo una reverencia, Hae rió por ello./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- Traeré a esas dos chicas de nuevo, para que te hagan reír/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bromeé y él sonrió./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- Es que a veces se me es chistoso ver a las personas reverenciándome/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- Que humilde eres/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dije de forma sarcástica y él me manchó el rostro con un poco de puré de acelgas./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- ¡Ey!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Reí, e hice lo mismo, solo que con la nata de mi postre. Al final terminamos embarrándonos más de lo que comimos. Nos lavamos el rostro y regresamos a la habitación donde varias personas limpiaban. Fuimos a mi habitación y, abrazados, comenzamos a ver televisión./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"- Te amo y gracias por estar aquí/p  
p class="Estilo1"- Dentro de poco, no me iré nunca de tu lado/p  
p class="Estilo1" /p  
p class="Estilo1" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong span style="font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Malgun Gothic'; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-fareast; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-ansi-language: ES; mso-fareast-language: KO; mso-bidi-language: AR-SA;"Fin de la primera temporada/span/strong/p 


	32. NOTA

NO SE PREOCUPEN! EL CAPÍTULO 33, QUE ES EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO DE LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA, LO SUBIRÉ EN DOS SEMANAS, PORQUE LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA SON MIS PARCIALES DE LA UNIVERSIDAD.

ME ALEGRA QUE LES GUSTE MI NOVELA! SEAN PACIENTES! SE VENDRÁN COSAS MÁS INTERESANTES


	33. Adelanto de la Segunda Temporada

**Adelanto de la segunda temporada**

- Y antes de… - el rey tomó un poco de aire – Inaugurar oficialmente el Hospital Infantil de Santa María – el rey se acomodó en su silla de ruedas – Mi hijo, el príncipe Donghae, quiere decir unas palabras

0000000000000000000000000000000000

- ¡Te casarás con el príncipe heredero!

Gritó con emoción.

- Eso parece

- ¡¿Cuándo será la boda?!

Esa era la voz de Yuri.

- ¡¿Quién diseñará tu vestido?!

Dijo Taeyeon.

- No lo sé

Contesté, sintiéndome rara al hacerlo. Era extraño para mí hablar de bodas y príncipes, parecía un sueño.

- Eres la persona más afortunada sobre la faz de la tierra

Dijo Sooyoung.

- Serás la reina de una potencia mundial

000000000000000000000000

- ¿No te parece divertido todo esto? – me preguntó y yo lo miré sin entender – Me refiero… - me miró y me invitó a sentarme a su lado. Obedecí y él me rodeó con sus brazos – Antes tú no podías verme ni en pintura – reí – Y yo te odiaba con todo el alma – lo miré – Y ahora no te quiero soltar nunca

- Bueno… ya sabes lo que dicen: Del odio al amor hay un solo paso

Él soltó una risita.

000000000000000000000000000

- Cada año… - Donghae sonrió mucho de pronto – En verano, nos vamos a alguna parte del mundo que ella quiera ir. Siempre escoge los mejores lugares, yo siempre me encargaba de los preparativos, o más dicho, Leeteuk lo hacía – él rió – Lo hacemos desde que teníamos ocho años, íbamos con mi madre y mi padre. Una semana entera compartiendo la misma habitación, jugando, paseando, divirtiéndonos

- ¿Dormían en la misma habitación?

- Sí – contestó él riendo – Es muy divertido dormir con tu mejor amiga, sobre todo si ama las películas infantiles

- ¿Te gustan las películas infantiles? – pregunté sorprendida - ¿Hasta cuándo compartieron habitación?

- Hasta el año pasado – contesté y yo sentí como si me hubieran pateado en el estómago – Una vez fuimos a Francia, otra vez fuimos a Nigeria, fuimos a Perú, a Canadá, Brasil, a todo el mundo – sentí un aguijón clavarse en mi pecho – Era lo que más esperaba del verano, esa semana con Jin. Han sido diez viajes, nunca hemos obviado un verano, ni cuando mi madre murió. Ella insistió en que lo hiciéramos, que sería un buen cambio para mí, el salir de casa – la sonrisa en el rostro de Donghae no se iba, y me dolía pues hablaba de Jin – Ella puede ser muy molesta a veces, pero es mi mejor amiga y la…

- ¿La…?

000000000000000000000000000000000000

No podía dejar de pensar en mi prima y él, juntos. Siempre creí que ella y mi tía estaban locas, pero ahora había una mínima, o tal vez máxima, posibilidad de que no lo estuvieran. Miré a Donghae, incluso con piyama se veía atractivo; no iba a permitir que me quitaran la felicidad, después de todo, era yo la que se iba a casar con él, no Jin. Donghae y yo nos dormimos abrazados

000000000000000000000000000000

- ¿Quieres que vaya a tu clase contigo?

Preguntó.

- ¿Ya olvidaste lo que pasó la última vez?

Pregunté y él rió.

- No es mi culpa, fue tuya – se defendió él – Estabas muy sexy con ese vestido

- Estaba en plena clase de Español y a ti se te ocurre querer besarme como si la vida se te fuera en ello

- Eres mi novia, me gusta besarte

0000000000000000000000000

Estaba furiosa, pues solo había una respuesta a todo esto: Mi tía. Ella debía de saber que era imposible para los príncipes ayudarme, ahora intentaba arruinarme a toda costa. No se lo iba a permitir, no se iba a meter con mi futuro. Podía golpearme, amenazarme, matar a alguno de mis seres queridos, pero no se iba a meter con mi futuro, no se lo iba a permitir. Oficialmente, le declaraba la guerra a mi tía.


	34. PRÓXIMAMENTE: No Quiero que Me Olvides

- Despierta… por favor

Le pedía al cuerpo de Sungmin. Tan bella, tan frágil, sin consciencia, sin poder sentir que estaba a su lado, amándola, sufriendo por ella. Acariciaba su mano, pero ella no daba señales de poder sentirme. En tres meses no había dado señales de que estuviera cerca a despertar.

000000000000000000000000000

Siempre me imaginé a Minnie siendo omma. Me la imaginaba a ella, dándoles el pecho a nuestros bebés, haciéndole aegyos y mimándolo como solo ella sabía hacer. No me quería volver a perder esa etapa, la de los pañales y las noches en vela. Pero no se iba a poder; tal como me habían explicado, no había garantía alguna de que ella pudiera despertar o que el embarazo se pudiera completar.

Era una noticia trágica tras otra ¿Cuándo acabaría? Quería abrir los ojos y darme cuenta de que todo era un sueño, pero no, era la realidad. Mi realidad era que la mujer que amaba estaba en coma, con mi hijo no nato intentando sobrevivir dentro de ella.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Por un instante me odié de nuevo. Mi fama nuevamente había abierto una brecha entre los dos. Primero fue cuando éramos adolescentes, y ahora esto. Habíamos peleado por una estupidez que cometí, ella se fue y tuvo un accidente. Aunque dijeran que era un hecho fortuito, yo me sentía como el culpable de todo.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

- ¿Está todo bien?

Preguntó Shindong, mi ingeniero. No me había dado cuenta de que había dejado de cantar. Hangeng y Shindong me miraban con preocupación, yo solo me quité los audífonos y salí de la cabina.

- Iré a caminar… - Hangeng asintió – Lo siento, continuaremos esto después

Salí de la SM y fui hacia el parque más cercano. Miré mi reloj, aún era muy temprano para ir al hospital. Miré el parque y sentí una extraña sensación, era el parque donde conocí a Sungmin, hace dieciocho años…

Yo no es que fuera antisocial, tenía cuatro años y dudo mucho que un niño de esa edad sea antisocial, a menos que sufra de algún problema. Pero prefería quedarme en casa jugando con mis videojuegos. Me fascinaba mi Nintendo, cuatro años y ya tenía todo Mario Bros completo sin haber perdido ni una sola vez, era excelente.

0000000000000000000000000000000

La miré con detenimiento, usaba un vestido rosado con conejos, en su cabello tenía un broche con un muñeco de conejo, sus zapatos blancos tenían conejos y ella parecía un conejo, tierno e indefenso.

00000000000000000000000000000

- Ese niño dice que soy un conejo…

- ¡Ey! – la temible niña me miró con mirada severa - ¡¿Por qué tratas mal a mi hermana?!

- ¡Heechul! – volteé, ahí venia corriendo mi hermano - ¿Kyuhyun?

- Con que aquí estabas…

Me crucé de brazos y lo miré con severidad.

- Siwi… ¿Conoces a este niño?

Le preguntó la Chula.

- Sí… - Siwon me miró, después me recriminaría en casa el causarle problemas con su "novia" – Es mi dongsaeng

- Pues él está tratando mal a Sungmin

Acusó la chica.

- ¿Por qué estás tratando mal a Minnie?

Miré a la niña conejo y bufé; todo esto fue por una niña color rosado.

000000000000000000000000000

- ¡Sungmin!

Gritó una voz masculina y yo detuve el columpio.

- Kangin, deja a Minnie con su nuevo amigo

Le ordenó una mujer delgada al hombre que se veía temible.

- ¡Pero es un niño!

- Kangin…

La mujer miró con severidad al hombre y este se encogió.

- De acuerdo amor, solo cinco minutos más

00000000000000000000000

Sentí que la sangre se me iba al rostro ¿Podía ella ser más irritante? Y así se le veía tierna ¡Pero era un conejo irritante!

- ¡Minnie! – llamó su omma – Ya vámonos

- Adiós Kyuhyun

Se despidió ella, agitando su manito.

- Adiós conejo

- Sungmin – me corrigió – No olvides mi nombre, me llamo Sungmin

Nuca olvidé su nombre, no me dejó olvidármelo a decir verdad. Aquel día la conocí. Siendo un niño, su ternura y dulzura me irritaban, pero con el tiempo fue diferente.

00000000000000000000000

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!**


	35. Chapter 33

**HOLA MIS LECTORES, AQUÍ WU XIN QIAN, MÁS CONOCIDA COMO MILY WU ^^ LES PRESENTO LA NUEVA TEMPORADA DE WTF! SOY UNA PRINCESA!**

**AHORA, ME DIRIJO A USTEDES PORQUE ME HA LLEGADO UN COMENTARIO ACERCA DE SI ESTO ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN O NO. PUES SÍ, ESTA NOVELA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DE LA NOVELA ORIGINAL ESCRITA TAMBIÉN POR MÍ. WTF! SOY UNA PRINCESA! ORIGINALMENTE NO ERA UN FANFICTION SOBRE SUPER JUNIOR, PERO POR LA INSISTENCIA DE UNA AMIGA ELF (LA RAZÓN POR LA CUAL YO TAMBIÉN SOY UNA ELF) ES QUE DECIDÍ ADAPTARLA. ASÍ QUE ESTA NOVELA ES ORIGINALMENTE MÍA, TANTO LA VERSIÓN ORIGINAL COMO ESTA VERSIÓN FANFICTION. SIN MÁS PREÁMBULOS, LES DEJO ESTE NUEVO CAPÍTULO.**

**ATTE:**

**WU XIN QIAN**

Capítulo 33

- Y antes de… - el rey tomó un poco de aire – Inaugurar oficialmente el Hospital Infantil de Santa María – el rey se acomodó en su silla de ruedas – Mi hijo, el príncipe Donghae, quiere decir unas palabras

Donghae se levantó de su silla y se acomodó en el podio. Alcé el volumen, mis amigos y yo estábamos en mi habitación, viendo todo desde el palacio. Mi corazón latía con fuerza, tenía miedo. Sabía que mi tía y Jin Kyong estarían viendo la televisión, lo sabía, pues era el primer discurso en público que Donghae daría ¿Cómo se tomarían la noticia?

- Miembros del parlamento, senadores, pueblo de Corea – saludó él – Debido a las circunstancias con respecto a la salud de mi padre, y como es mi derecho y deseo de mi padre, ascenderé al trono como el próximo rey de Corea del Sur – todos aplaudieron – Como la ley dicta, al no tener los veinticinco aún cumplidos, hago el anuncio de que me casaré con mi novia, Kim Min Jee

En la pantalla se escuchó un _"¡Oh!" _Mis amigos me felicitaron y yo sentí que el corazón me latía con mayor velocidad. No podía dejar de pensar en si mi tía veía la televisión. Me preocupaba demasiado el hecho de no poder llegar a ser feliz con Donghae por culpa de mi tía o Jin Kyong. Ambas estaban desquiciadas, podían hacer de todo.

- Quita esa cara, Donghae no permitirá que la loca de tu tía te toque

Dijo Sun, abrazándome.

- Ahora sin más, queda oficialmente inaugurado el Hospital Infantil de Santa María

Todos aplaudieron. Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar era Kangin, le colgué al instante. De nuevo sonó mi teléfono, era Taeyeon. Una sensación de nostalgia me invadió, hacía mucho que no hablaba con mis amigas de Mokpo, parecía que ellas hubieran quedado atrás, en otra vida.

- ¡Te casarás con el príncipe heredero!

Gritó con emoción.

- Eso parece

- ¡¿Cuándo será la boda?!

Esa era la voz de Yuri.

- ¡¿Quién diseñará tu vestido?!

Dijo Taeyeon.

- No lo sé

Contesté, sintiéndome rara al hacerlo. Era extraño para mí hablar de bodas y príncipes, parecía un sueño.

- Eres la persona más afortunada sobre la faz de la tierra

Dijo Sooyoung.

- Serás la reina de una potencia mundial

Dijo una voz masculina.

- ¡Minho!

Me sentía feliz de oír a mis viejos amigos. Conversamos unos minutos más, haciéndome prometer que los invitaría a la boda. Dejé mi teléfono a un lado y continuamos viendo la ceremonia de inauguración del nuevo hospital infantil. En eso entró la nana con Leeteuk y se me acercaron.

- Señorita Kim – dijo Leeteuk – Como una orden del príncipe, empezará con su educación a partir de mañana

- ¿Qué? – pregunté sin entender - ¿Qué educación?

- Tiene que aprender los protocolos para la boda, los protocolos reales, ceremoniales y el protocolo para la coronación – al oír esa palabra sentí que el corazón se me detenía – Además de los siguientes temas: Historia, Geografía, Español, Francés, Chino, y Japonés – pestañé ¿En verdad esperaban que aprendiera todo eso hasta diciembre? ¿O hasta que el rey muriera? – Y deberá de aprender Arquería, Equitación, Cricket, Música y Danzas Clásicas

- ¿Esto es en serio?

- Muy en serio – contestó Sun – Tienes que dominar todo esto Min Jee – como siempre, Sun me iba a dar una lección – Dejarás de ser una simple muchacha y pasarás a ser la princesa heredera tan pronto como digas tus votos matrimoniales ¿Entiendes eso?

- Pero sin presiones

Bromeó Hyuk, pero yo no me sentí mejor. Ser reina solo era una consecuencia de estar con Donghae; lo que yo quería era poder vivir el resto de mi vida con él, porque lo amaba, y si tener que ser reina era requisito para ello, pues entonces lo afrontaría. Sin embargo no dejaba de darme miedo ese tema ¿Podría llegar a ser buena reina?

- Son las diez de la mañana – dijo Kyuhyun, mirando su teléfono - ¿Vamos a la piscina?

Todos asentimos y nos cambiamos. El sol brillaba, era un día excelente para pasarla en la piscina. Los chicos jugaban en el agua y mis amigas y yo tomábamos el sol. Me encantaba la sensación de calor sobre mi piel, era relajante. En momentos así, donde estaba tan relajada, es que no sentía miedo.

- ¿Quién dijo que estar aquí iba a ser como estar en un palacio?

Preguntó Yang Mi, echándose más bloqueador.

- No me acuerdo – contesté riendo – Pero qué esperabas, es un palacio

- Es solo mi humilde casa

Dijo Sun y Yang la miró con extrañeza.

- ¿Qué tiene de humilde?

Preguntó riendo.

- En que siempre pintamos del mimo color

Todos reímos. Me estaba empezando a acostumbrar a esta eterna felicidad, y eso me preocupaba, pues sabía que tarde o temprano, todo eso acabaría. Mi tía no iba a detenerse, sabía que no podría ser feliz con Donghae hasta que ella no estuviera. Sin embargo, no podía matarla o hacerle algo malo, no sería capaz de hacerle daño a ella o a Jin, porque al fin y al cabo, quisiera o no, era mi familia.

- Señorita Kim – Leeteuk volvió a aparecer – El príncipe Donghae ha llegado, solicita su presencia

Miré a mis amigas y me cubrí las piernas con mi pareo azul. Seguí a Leeteuk dentro del palacio, él me llevó a una pequeña sala donde había muchos cuadros de familias, debía de suponer que eran las distintas familias reales alrededor de los tiempos. Donghae estaba sentado en un sillón y me sonrió al verme, yo me sonrojé pues solo llevaba puesto un bikini blanco.

- Hola

Me saludó.

- Si me disculpan, me retiraré

Leeteuk hizo una reverencia y se fue, cerrando la puerta.

- Te vi en la televisión

Dije y él sonrió.

- ¿No te parece divertido todo esto? – me preguntó y yo lo miré sin entender – Me refiero… - me miró y me invitó a sentarme a su lado. Obedecí y él me rodeó con sus brazos – Antes tú no podías verme ni en pintura – reí – Y yo te odiaba con todo el alma – lo miré – Y ahora no te quiero soltar nunca

- Bueno… ya sabes lo que dicen: Del odio al amor hay un solo paso

Él soltó una risita.

- Supongo que sí

Me dio un beso y yo sonreí. Él miró al suelo, se veía triste, eso me pareció extraño. Siempre pensé que oficializar una relación era motivo de alegrarse, pero él no lucía tan alegre como yo lucía.

- ¿Pasa algo?

Me arriesgué a preguntar, él solo sonrió de lado.

- Temo que te enojes

Me contestó, apretándome más contra sí.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunté, sintiendo el miedo nacer en mí - ¿Te estás arrepintiendo?

- ¿Bromeas? – ahora me miraba con enojo – Min Jee… ¿No te queda claro cuánto te amo? – me encogí de hombros – Te amo mucho mi Ratona – me miró a los ojos, sus ojos rasgados brillaban – No puedo esperar a la boda, para así poder estar siempre con mi Ratona

- ¿Entonces por qué tienes esa cara?

Pregunté.

- Es que… - Donghae rió con nerviosismo, era algo que no quería decirme o temía decirme – Con el viaje a América, el anuncio de nuestra boda, y todo lo demás… - me miró a los ojos – No he podido hacer mi _"Viaje de Verano con Jin"_

- ¿Qué?

Pregunté, esperando que no notara mi disconformidad.

- Cada año… - Donghae sonrió mucho de pronto – En verano, nos vamos a alguna parte del mundo que ella quiera ir. Siempre escoge los mejores lugares, yo siempre me encargaba de los preparativos, o más dicho, Leeteuk lo hacía – él rió – Lo hacemos desde que teníamos ocho años, íbamos con mi madre y mi padre. Una semana entera compartiendo la misma habitación, jugando, paseando, divirtiéndonos

- ¿Dormían en la misma habitación?

- Sí – contestó él riendo – Es muy divertido dormir con tu mejor amiga, sobre todo si ama las películas infantiles

- ¿Te gustan las películas infantiles? – pregunté sorprendida - ¿Hasta cuándo compartieron habitación?

- Hasta el año pasado – contesté y yo sentí como si me hubieran pateado en el estómago – Una vez fuimos a Francia, otra vez fuimos a Nigeria, fuimos a Perú, a Canadá, Brasil, a todo el mundo – sentí un aguijón clavarse en mi pecho – Era lo que más esperaba del verano, esa semana con Jin. Han sido diez viajes, nunca hemos obviado un verano, ni cuando mi madre murió. Ella insistió en que lo hiciéramos, que sería un buen cambio para mí, el salir de casa – la sonrisa en el rostro de Donghae no se iba, y me dolía pues hablaba de Jin – Ella puede ser muy molesta a veces, pero es mi mejor amiga y la…

- ¿La…?

Pregunté, mirándolo fijamente y separándome de él.

- La forma en la que te amo a ti no es la misma forma en la que amo a Jin

Al oír aquellas palabras sentí que mi mundo se desmoronaba ¿Y si mi tía y Jin tenían razón después de todo? ¿Y si Donghae amaba a Jin más de lo que decía o aparentaba? Tal vez sí era verdad que él sentía algo por Jin, lo podía notar en cada una de sus palabras o expresiones. Tal vez él siempre estuvo enamorado de ella, pero no lo podía admitir y lo ocultó en la duradera amistad que ellos tenían. Si eso fuera verdad… ¿Qué era yo en esta telenovela? Recordé las palabras de mi tía ¿Y si tenía razón? ¿Si yo no hubiera aparecido, él estaría ahora comprometido con Jin? Pero yo era la que estaba comprometida con él ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había hecho para enamorarlo? Yo no lo conocía en lo absoluto, solo sabía su color favorito, su comida favorita, su miedo a los fantasmas, la aversión al rosado, pero no sabía más allá de eso ¿Cuáles eran sus sueños? ¿Cuáles eran sus metas, además de ser rey? ¿Qué le gustaba hacer, que no? Todo eso lo sabía Jin Kyong, no yo.

- Deberías ir a ese viaje, llamarla y decirle que irán a su _"Viaje de Verano"_

_- _¿No te molestará? – me preguntó y yo negué – Vamos a ir solo los dos ¿Sabes eso?

- Lo suponía

Fue lo único que dije. Él sonrió y yo miré al suelo. Sus brazos me rodearon y me volvió a estrechar contra sí.

- Me encanta que, aunque te molesta mucho, no dices nada – lo miré a los ojos, él sí me conocía bien – No lo hagas, si te molesta dímelo – me pidió – Somos una pareja, debemos de comprendernos

- ¿No irás entonces?

Pregunté y él negó con la cabeza.

- Quiero pasar el resto de mi verano con mi linda novia – me dio un beso corto en los labios – Además, apenas hoy he anunciado el compromiso, no me pueden ver con otra chica

- Supongo…

Nos volvimos a besar, pero la sensación no se me iba, las dudas no se me iban ¿Y si todo era una mentira? ¿Qué haría si todo fuera una mentira? No lo iba a poder soportar, de eso estaba segura, iba a ser demasiado para mí ¿Es que no podía ser feliz?

- Sabes… Leeteuk me informó que una editorial quiere que hagas prácticas ahí

- ¿Cuál?

Pregunté emocionada.

- Esa que publicó los libros de _"Crepúsculo"_

_- _¡¿En serio?!

Pregunté y él asintió.

- Cuando comiencen las clases podrás empezar a hacer prácticas ahí

- Siempre fue mi sueño – me recosté en su pecho y él me abrazó más – Quisiera titularme ya para poder trabajar ahí

- Falta poco para el comienzo de clases

Me recordó y yo sonreí.

- Además de ser tu esposa, me gustaría poder hacer algo por mí misma, y eso es lo que quiero hacer

- Eres una chica decidida, si lo quieres lo harás

- Eso espero

- Vamos a otra parte

Me pidió y yo asentí. Aún sentía esa sensación de duda en mi interior, no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Entramos en la habitación de Hae y cerramos la puerta. No quería que nadie estropeara mi felicidad, quería ser feliz con él, solo eso, no quería que todo fuera una ilusión, esperaba que no fuera una ilusión.

- Te amo

Susurró en mi oído y yo, por primera vez, no le respondí. No podía decírselo, porque sentiría el corazón entrujándoseme, no quería que él supiera que sus palabras me habían afectado. Él me abrazó fuertemente y recostó su cabeza en mi pecho, sonriendo.

La cena llegó y nosotros salimos de su habitación. En el comedor nuestros amigos nos dedicaron sonrisas pícaras, lo cual hizo que me sonrojara a más no poder. Como siempre la cena fue suculenta. Después de la cena nos fuimos al cine del sótano, vimos una película de terror.

No podía dejar de pensar en mi prima y él, juntos. Siempre creí que ella y mi tía estaban locas, pero ahora había una mínima, o tal vez máxima, posibilidad de que no lo estuvieran. Miré a Donghae, incluso con piyama se veía atractivo; no iba a permitir que me quitaran la felicidad, después de todo, era yo la que se iba a casar con él, no Jin. Donghae y yo nos dormimos abrazados

Las semanas siguieron pasando y cada uno estaba pensando en el regreso a la universidad. Iba a ser un muy buen semestre, ya sin rumores sobre mí, ya sin miradas de desprecio, sin tener que ocultarme, ahora podría andar de la mano con él sin preocupación, besarlo sin miedo, podríamos ser una pareja universitaria normal. No podía esperar a que el primer día de clases comience.

- Va a ser raro

Dijo Yang mientras desayunábamos en el jardín.

- ¿Por qué?

Preguntó Kyuhyun, pasando su brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

- Después de tan fabulosas vacaciones – nos miró a todos – Volveremos a la vida normal

- A mí me gustó pasar el verano con ustedes

Admitió Hae, rodeándome la cintura con sus brazos.

- No, te gustó pasar el verano con Min – dijo Kyu sonriente – Nosotros estamos aquí por ser amigos de ella

Todos reímos excepto Donghae.

- Era una broma

Susurré en su oído y él también rió.

- Juguemos voleibol

Propuso Sun.

- Yo tengo clase de chino y después tengo geografía

Les recordé.

- ¿No puedes posponerlo?

- No – contesté – Me gustan mis clases

- Olvidé que hablaba contigo

Dijo Sun y todos rieron, yo solo me crucé de brazos.

- Es una broma

Me susurró Hae y yo le saqué la lengua.

- Bueno, mientras Min se va a estudiar para ser princesa, nosotros nos iremos a divertirnos

Dijo Hyuk y todos se fueron de la mesa, dejándome a solas con Donghae.

- ¿Quieres que vaya a tu clase contigo?

Preguntó.

- ¿Ya olvidaste lo que pasó la última vez?

Pregunté y él rió.

- No es mi culpa, fue tuya – se defendió él – Estabas muy sexy con ese vestido

- Estaba en plena clase de Español y a ti se te ocurre querer besarme como si la vida se te fuera en ello

- Eres mi novia, me gusta besarte

Me sonrojé al oír eso.

- Se me hace tarde, ve con los demás

Le pedí, tomando mis cosas.

- Extrañaba a esa Min Jee

- ¿Cuál?

Pregunté curiosa.

- A la Min Rata de biblioteca

Reí y le di un zape. Él se fue y yo volví a entrar en el palacio. Leeteuk me llevó donde mi profesora _Yu Jing Hua _me esperaba. Aprender chino era un poco difícil, pero intentaba dar todo de mí, no había materia en la que no fuera buena al fin y al cabo.

- _Ni hao_

Me saludó la profesora Hua.

- _Ni jau_

Saludé, haciendo una reverencia.

- Hoy _velemos_… _flases _para la hora de _complar_ en un _melcado_

Asentí. La profesora Hua me mostraba un cartel con las frases, me decía la pronunciación y luego me hacia escribirlos. Luego me daba frases sencillas y me pedía que las tradujera, era muy entretenido. Íbamos a finalizar ya la clase cuando mi teléfono empezó a sonar, era un número desconocido, así que dudé en si contestar o no. Volvió a sonar dos veces más y esta vez sí contesté.

- ¿Hola?

Pregunté.

- ¿Con la señorita Kim Min Jee?

Preguntó una voz femenina.

- Soy yo

Contesté, sintiendo miedo.

- Buenos días, llamo de parte de la _Royal University of Corea – _me sorprendí al oír eso – Usted tiene una deuda pendiente con la universidad – me informó y yo abrí mucho los ojos, eso era imposible, mi tío me había estado pagando la universidad desde el lugar en el que se suponía que estaba – Y con el inicio de clases tan próximo, le pedimos que regule su situación o no podrá seguir estudiando

- De acuerdo

Colgaron ¿Era una broma? No podía ser verdad, debía de ser una trampa o algo. Era imposible que no pueda continuar en la universidad, tenía que volver con mis amigos ¿Qué haría? ¿De dónde sacaba el dinero ahora? ¿Por qué no habían pagado mi universidad?

Estaba furiosa, pues solo había una respuesta a todo esto: Mi tía. Ella debía de saber que era imposible para los príncipes ayudarme, ahora intentaba arruinarme a toda costa. No se lo iba a permitir, no se iba a meter con mi futuro. Podía golpearme, amenazarme, matar a alguno de mis seres queridos, pero no se iba a meter con mi futuro, no se lo iba a permitir. Oficialmente, le declaraba la guerra a mi tía.


	36. NOTA DE LA AUTORA

ME HAN LLEGADO UNOS COMENTARIOS DICIENDO QUE DEBO DE VOLVER A ESCRIBIR COMO ANTES Y NO COMO UN "TRAILER" DÉJENME DECIRLE QUE ESTA CLASE DE COMENTARIOS NO ME MOLESTAN NI NADA, PERO POR FAVOR, LEAN LOS TÍTULOS DE LOS CAPÍTULOS ¿A CASO ESE TENÍA TÍTULO DE CAPÍTULO? LA ENTRADA 34 DICE BIEN CLARO "PRÓXIMAMENTE: NO QUIERO QUE ME OLVIDES" PORQUE ES UNA NOVELA QUE ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO Y QUE ESPERO QUE LES VAYA A GUSTAR ¿QUE NO SE DAN CUENTA QUE NI SIQUIERA TIENE LA TRAMA DE LA HISTORIA QUE ESTÁN LEYENDO? COMO DIGO, NO ME MOLESTAN QUE ME DIGAN COSAS COMO QUE NO LES GUSTA MI FORMA DE REDACCIÓN, SOBRE TODO SI ES POR UNA ENTRADA QUE NO ES CAPÍTULO, PERO PARA EL FUTURO, ASEGÚRENSE DE LEER LOS TÍTULOS PARA EVITAR FUTURAS MOLESTIAS, PORQUE LA PERSONA QUE ME DEJÓ EL PRIMER COMENTARIO EN ESTE CAPÍTULO NO ME MOLESTÓ, ME MOLESTARON LOS OTROS DICIENDO QUE EN LUGAR DE ESCRIBIR UN CAPÍTULO COMPLETO ESCRIBÍ "BASURA" Y OTRAS PALABRAS QUE NO PUEDO DECIR. DE NUEVO DIGO, ASEGÚRENSE DE LEER LOS TÍTULOS, LOS TÍTULOS SON LOS QUE DICEN "CHAPTER" Y EL QUE DECÍA "FINAL DE TEMPORADA" POR FAVOR, LEAN ANTES DE INSULTARME POR COSAS SIN SENTIDO.

ATTE:

WU XIN QIAN


	37. Chapter 34

Después de mis dos clases, y de que me dejaran tarea, almorcé con mis amigos en el jardín de nuevo. Sentía tanto enojo que no pude evitar apuñalar mi suflé de queso. Todos me miraban extraño, sobre todo Donghae; no podía controlar mi enojo. Esa maldita loca no me iba a detener, yo me había ganado mi puesto en la Royal, en la más prestigiosa universidad de Corea, con mi esfuerzo e intelecto. No le iba a permitir meterse conmigo nunca más, no se lo iba a permitir.

- No has comido nada

Me susurró Hae y yo lo miré.

- No tengo mucha hambre

- Como un poco – me pidió – No quiero que te vuelva a pasar aquello por el exceso de trabajo

Lo miré, se veía preocupado. Suspiré, del enojo se me había quitado el hambre. Los platos fueron retirados y los chicos decidieron ir a entrenar taekwondo, eso me iba bien, pues quería hablar con mis amigas.

- Vamos a mi habitación

Les pedí y ellas me siguieron. Entramos y cerré la puerta con llave, luego nos fuimos a mi cama. Mis amigas me miraron y yo respiré hondo.

- La universidad me ha llamado

- ¿Qué, te han ofrecido una beca a alguna universidad en el extranjero?

Preguntó Yang.

- No – contesté – Debo dinero a la universidad y si no pago no podré seguir estudiando

- ¡¿Qué?!

Gritó.

- ¿Qué tu tío no te paga la universidad? – preguntó Sun y yo asentí - ¿Qué pasó entonces?

- Ha desaparecido, no sé dónde está

- ¿Cómo es eso?

Preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Desde que se fue de viaje, ya hasta olvidé cuándo se fue

Me sentía desesperada ¿Dónde podría estar? ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba? Ahora que lo pensaba, no había sabido nada de mi tío en mucho tiempo, a pesar de que había prometido que mantendría el contacto.

- ¿Y qué harás? – preguntó Yang - ¿Ustedes no la pueden ayudar?

- No – contestó Sun – No hasta que esté casada con mi primo, solo así la corona le podrá dar dinero

- En otras palabras, adiós semestre

Solté un suspiro, no era justo.

- ¿Fue tu tía verdad?

Preguntó Yang y Sun frunció el entrecejo de nuevo.

- Eso supongo

- ¡Esa maldita bruja! – gritó ella - ¡Este iba a ser "El Semestre"! – Sun golpeó el colchón – Quería ver a todas las personas bizcas al verte

- Pues no podrá ser – me lamenté – A menos…

- ¿Qué estás planeando?

- Es algo loco y… totalmente alejado de mi personalidad…

- ¿Cómo algo que haría Sun?

Me preguntó Yang y yo asentí.

- Estoy planeando hacer algo que haría Sun Hee

- ¿Te enfrentarás a tu tía?

Me preguntó la princesa y yo asentí.

- Ya que seré la reina… - miré a mis amigas – Le haré hacer lo que yo quiera

- Así habla un gobernante loco

Yang empezó a aplaudir y yo me reí.

- Bien, iremos las tres – miré a Sun y ella sonrió – Solo así el tonto de mi primo no protestará

- Diremos que iremos a nuestro pent-house y que atacaremos las tiendas

Bromeó Yang y nosotras también.

- Haré el anuncio en la cena – dijo Sun – Ya no hay eventos en donde mi linda presencia tenga que presentarse

- Gracias, chicas

Mis amigas y yo nos abrazamos, en verdad era afortunada por haberlas encontrado. Mis amigas y yo bajamos al cine. Los chicos se nos unieron, Hae tenía un golpe en la cara producto de enseñarle a pelear a Kyuhyun. Le di un beso en el golpe.

- Yo me quedo con el Starcraft

Dijo Kyu y todos reímos. No quería estar un semestre lejos de mis amigos, tenía que ir con ellos sí o sí este semestre. Miré a mi novio y este me sonrió, vocalizó la frase _"Te amo" _y me dio un beso.

La hora de la cena llegó, nos sentamos junto a la princesa Jae Hwa y sir Jay Ha, Yoora estaba encima de su padre y la reina madre conversaba con una baronesa. Trajeron los platos y comenzamos a comer. Una de las cosas buenas de volverme reina algún día, era que iba a poder comer delicioso todo el tiempo.

- Quiero hacer un anuncio – dijo Sun y todos prestamos a tención – Quiero volver a mi pent-house antes de tiempo

- ¿A qué se debe, hijita?

Preguntó a princesa Jae.

- Es que queremos ir ahora, instalarnos, comprar cosas nuevas y disfrutar de la ciudad antes de que nos estresemos mucho por la universidad

- A mí me suena bien

Dijo sir Jay, pinchando un langostino.

- Yo puedo ir también, me gustaría pasar al menos una semana con mi hija

- Pero yo quiero pasarla con mis amigas, no con mi madre

Miré el rostro de la princesa Jae; se veía afectada por las palabras de Sun. Todo el mundo sabía que la princesa Jae adoraba a su única hija Sun Hee, nadie lo podía negar. Sin embargo, también sabían que la muerte de la reina Seo Jung no solo afectó a sus hijos, sino a también a Sun.

- De acuerdo…

- Tal vez… podrías quedarte con nosotros unas semanas – propuso Sun y la princesa Jae sonrió – Si la agenda no te lo impide

- Claro que no

Las princesas se sonrieron y la atmosfera en el comedor se aligeró.

- Yo también pienso que está bien – habló el rey – Son tiempos modernos, dejemos a los chicos vivir sus vidas, tienen que saber vivir para poder ser gobernantes

- Yo no gobernaré

Recordó Yoora sonriente y todos reímos.

- Supongo que opino lo mismo – habló la reina madre – Tenga mucho cuidado princesa

- Gracias abuela

- Nosotros forzosamente tendremos que esperar para poder ir a la residencial

Dijo Kyu y Yang hizo un puchero.

- Cuando entremos a clases tendrán que ir a buscar un departamento

Sun y Hyuk se dedicaron miradas pícaras, entonces entendí el mensaje oculto en sus palabras; el departamento se convertiría en un nido de amor para ellos.

- Podrían vivir los tres

Ahora era Yang la que compartía miradas pícaras con Kyu, yo solo me sonrojé. Las bromas en doble sentido siguieron, los adultos solo nos miraban sin entender, aunque el rey y sir Jay sí reían con nosotros. El único que no reía era Donghae. Él comía viendo su plato con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido.

- ¿Cuándo se irán?

Preguntó cuando el trajeron el postre.

- Mañana en la tarde

Contestó Sun y la expresión de Hae empeoró. Sentí miedo, Donghae se enojaba con mucha facilidad, así que me tenía que preparar para una pelea. Lo único que esperaba era que no saliera nada mal.

Los platos fueron levantados y cada uno se retiró de la mesa. Caminé a paso veloz a mi habitación, el viaje iba a ser mañana en la tarde y tenía que acomodar todas mis cosas. Entré en el inmenso armario y saqué toda mi ropa, la ropa que Sun me había regalado. Metía todo con mucho cuidado en mis maletas, revisando siempre no olvidarme nada. Yuki, a mi lado, mordisqueaba su hueso de plástico, haciendo un sonido chirriante. Le acaricié la cabeza y él movió la esponjosa cola; miré alrededor y suspiré, en verdad no me quería ir, pero tenía que hacerlo.

- ¿Podemos hablar?

Preguntó una voz. Era Donghae, cerrando con llave la puerta. Yo lo miré y de nuevo volví a mirar mi ropa, continuando con mi labor de doblar y guardar.

- Claro

- ¿Por qué de repente Sun quiere cambiar sus planes?

Me preguntó y yo dejé caer una camiseta.

- Supongo que extrañaba su libertad

Contesté, volviendo a doblar la ropa.

- Sun podrá creerse la _"Rebelde sin Causa" _pero ella jamás incumple una agenda

- ¿A mí qué me dices? – lo miré, me estaba empezando a enojar – Son decisiones de ella, ella quiere hacerlo

- ¡No mientas! – gritó él y yo caí sentada en mi cama - ¡Algo te debe de haber de pasado para que de pronto todas quieran volver!

- ¡No te oculto nada!

Grité yo también.

- ¡¿Por qué no me lo quieres decir?! – me preguntó, sacando las cosas que yo iba empacando - ¡Soy tu novio!

- ¡Soy libre de querer hacer lo que yo quiera!

- ¡Entonces admites que sí eres la razón por la cual se van!

- ¡No! – Donghae me estaba empezando a desesperar, quería lanzarlo por la ventana – Simplemente queremos volver, además mi entrenamiento ya va a empezar

- ¿Es por tu entrenamiento?

Me preguntó de forma más calmada. Yo lo miré, debía de decirle la verdad, pero de nuevo me preguntaba ¿Cuál verdad? ¿La versión donde le sigo ocultando cosas por el bien de los que me dañan, o la versión real?

- Tengo que resolver unos asuntos

Terminé por contestar.

- ¿Qué asuntos?

Me preguntó y yo solté un suspiro.

- Al parecer mi tía no permite que me paguen la universidad

- ¡Es maldita bruja!

Gritó Donghae y yo reí.

- Sí, es una maldita bruja

Reí.

- Mi amor, siento que por mi culpa te pasa todo esto

- Eso no es cierto – posé mi mano en la mejilla de Hae y este sonrió – No vuelvas a pensar así – él asintió – Te amo

- Yo también te amo – nos dimos un beso – Podríamos irnos a Las Vegas y casarnos ahí – bromeó él – Entonces así podrías pagar la universidad

- ¿Y arriesgarnos a que nos castiguen? – pregunté riendo, él me volvió a besar – Además, aunque suena tentador, sabes que eso sería imposible

- Lo lamento

Le di un beso.

- ¿Qué te dije? – él asintió – Bueno, ayúdame a empacar

- Terminaré desempacando tu ropa, es que realmente no quiero que te vayas

Reí, Donghae era demasiado tierno. Nos dimos otro beso y yo seguí con mi tarea de empacar mi ropa. Él se quedó con Yuki y Bada, jugando. La noche llegó y nos dormimos juntos, era nuestra última noche, después de un mágico verano.

- Ya te estoy extrañando

Me dijo él, abrazándome.

- No exageres – me reí – No me estoy yendo a la luna, me iré a Gangman, un lugar al que tú también puedes ir, un lugar al que tú irás dentro de unas semanas

- No dejes que la vieja bruja te haga daño – pidió, abrazándome más fuerte – Te amo mi Ratona

- Yo también te amo mi príncipe de pacotilla

Nos besamos y luego caminamos a la puerta donde la limusina esperaba.

- Min… - Hae me miró – Protege a Jin.

Miré a Donghae y asentí. Él sonrió y me volvió a dar un abrazo, susurrándome un _"Gracias" _Yo era la que se iba a tener que proteger de Jin, pero no dije nada, era mejor así. Pasara lo que pasara, yo no quería acabar con su relación, una amistad que venía de años.

Subimos a la limusina y partimos hacia nuestro pent-house. En el camino iba retorciéndome los dedos del miedo ¿Qué pasaría cuando llegue a casa? ¿Cómo le diría a mi tía lo de la boda? ¿Cómo estaría Jin con respecto a la boda? Todas estas incógnitas, y más, me atormentaban.

Al Gyeongbokgung no se permitían civiles, a menos que sean nobles o famosos por pedido de alguien. Ahí adentro estaba protegida ¿Qué harían cuando me vieran? Ahora podía entender el miedo de Donghae a estar sin guardaespaldas.

- Tranquila

Me pidió Sun y yo asentí. La limusina se estacionó y fuimos recibidas por varios paparazis. Entramos en el edificio y subimos por el ascensor hacia el pent-house. Todo estaba en orden y limpio, tal como lo habían dejado. El día anterior Leeteuk había mandado a los sirvientes a limpiar el pent-house de la princesa Sun, debía de admitir que tener sirvientes era una gran ventaja. Nos acomodamos en las habitaciones y pedimos comida china, yo tomé mi teléfono y llamé a Donghae.

- Ratona

Contestó él al instante.

- Hola

- ¿Llegaron bien?

Preguntó él y yo sonreí, siempre era tan sobreprotector.

- Sí – contesté – Aunque los paparazis nos sorprendieron – comenté – Y uno me golpeó el brazo

- ¡¿Quién fue para matarlo?!

Me reí, a veces él era un poco exagerado.

- Descuida, no fue nada, fue solo un golpecito con la cámara, lo estaban empujando a él también

- Eres muy compasiva – dijo – Y sensible, noble y… nada egoísta. Esas cualidades hacen que me enamoré más de ti todos los días

- Te amo mi amor – quería abrazarlo, besarlo, pero no podía – Te extraño

- El tiempo se pasará rápido – sonreí al oír eso – Después podremos estar siempre juntos

- Eso espero

- Dalo por hecho – reí – Por cierto Ratona, en setiembre tendrás que ir viendo lo de tu vestido, la boda será después de Navidad

- Me casaré a los diecinueve

Sentí nauseas de pronto, era muy pronto.

- Y con un príncipe

Bromeó él, pero no hizo ningún efecto con mis nauseas, solo las aumentaron.

- Siempre pensé que mi boda la organizaría yo, vería lo de la fiesta, la decoración, y la comida

- Bueno… eso lo harán por ti, lo lamento

- No hay problema

Le tranquilicé. Mi novio creía que me hacía infeliz más de lo que era feliz, pero la verdad es que era muy feliz con él. Sin importar qué, siempre era feliz con Donghae, por ello me daba miedo que eso acabara, con él era muy feliz, y la felicidad no es eterna.

- El pastel y la comida lo elegiremos – me informó – El tipo del bufet y catering irá a la universidad, Leeteuk ya lo arregló. La decoración igual, sólo tienes que elegir lo que quieras y ellos harán magia

- ¿Acabas de arreglar todo eso mientras hablábamos por teléfono?

Le pregunté sorprendida.

- Lo que la amada de su alteza quiera, su alteza se lo dará – puse los ojos en blanco, a veces él no era nada humilde – Tengo que ir a una reunión con el parlamento, hablamos luego

- Se buen príncipe

Le pedí y él colgó. La comida llegó y mis amigas y yo comimos mientras veíamos _"High School Musical" _Luego de cantar todas las canciones, nos fuimos a la habitación de Sun para poder conversar sobre lo que pasaría al día siguiente.

- ¿Qué harás si tu tía no te deja volver a la universidad?

Me preguntó.

- Primero… lloraré – mis amigas rieron – Luego supongo que vendré aquí y esperaré paciente a la boda

- Suena sencillo

Dijo Yang y yo asentí. Sonaba muy sencillo, demasiado para mi gusto. Era una opción o la otra, solo esas, era demasiado sencillo, y si algo había aprendido leyendo tantas novelas: Los villanos nunca dejarían que los protagonistas se vayan con una opción u otra, siempre iban a hacer algo para que haya más sufrimiento, y no dejar que sea feliz. Con las dos opciones, sería feliz, sin sufrir, y eso no estaba bien, pues mi tía era una psicópata, eso solo significaba que me estaba esperando algo realmente malo.

- Ya vámonos a dormir – pidió Yang – Mañana iremos de compras después de que hables con la loca de tu tía

Me sentía nerviosa, el taxi estaba a una peligrosa distancia del edificio donde solía vivir. Parecía otra vida, como si hubieran pasado años en lugar de unos meses. Aún me impactaba como había cambiado todo, y todo ese cambio debido a algo tan absurdo. Antes de que conociera a Donghae, de que nuestro drama romántico naciera, en casa era feliz; tenía a mi prima, que era una de mis mejores amigas, tenía a mis tíos que estaban actuando como padres ¡Me daban de todo! Pero ahora tenía menos de lo que tenía al quedar huérfana.

- Señorita, hemos llegado

Me informó el taxista y yo pagué. Me bajé del taxi y miré a todos lados. Era un típico sábado en la mañana, muchos niños a punto de saliendo al parque, mujeres en tacones muy altos, mascotas, y un hombre leyendo una revista de decoración. Caminé hacia la puerta y la abrí con mi llave, una que sentí arder en mi mano. Mi corazón latía a toda velocidad mientras caminaba por el camino de grava ¿Qué me esperaba? ¿Me atacaría? ¿Cómo estaría Jin? Llegué a la puerta, le di tres golpes y esperé.

- Vaya, vaya… - era la vieja urraca – Miren lo que la marea trajo – esbozó una sonrisa burlesca – No es nada más que la putita

- Hazla pasar

Escuché una voz tan filosa como un cuchillo, era mi tía. La urraca se hizo a un lado y yo entré, sintiendo que las piernas se me volvían gelatina. Mi tía estaba ahí, se veía macabra, pero no como una bruja o una asesina en serie, sino como una muerta en vida. Estaba pálida, sus ojos estaban opacos, tenía los cabellos despeinados y un cigarrillo en la mano izquierda. Le dio una colada al cigarro y dejó caer las cenizas en el suelo, luego me miró con sus tenebrosos ojos.

- Yo…

- ¿A qué has venido?

Me preguntó.

- Yo… - era justo ahora que la valentía y el enojo se me tenía que ir, solo sentía miedo en mi interior – Venía a pedir… - respiré hondo – Que me dejes volver a la universidad este semestre

Mi tía esbozó una sonrisa macabra y luego dejó caer el cigarrillo, pisoteándolo. Ella se paseó delante de mí y luego se me acercó. Tomó mi mano y observó mi anillo de compromiso, luego dejó caer mi mano y encendió otro cigarrillo.

- Bonita sortija – dijo ella, dándole una colada al cigarro – Así que quieres que te permita volver a la Royal

- Sí…

Contesté con miedo.

- Que descaro

Dijo mi tía, soltando humo por su boca y dejando caer las cenizas en el suelo.

- Tía, por favor…

- Lo haré

- ¿Qué?

No entendía ¿Me iba a ayudar así de fácil? Me estaba esperando un monologo cruel de su parte, me esperaba un estallido que arrasara todo como Pompeya, me esperaba el acabose, pero esto era muy sorprendente ¡¿Se le zafó un tornillo?! Mi tía de nuevo esbozó su sonrisa macabra y yo me estremecí. Toda ayuda, proveniente de una persona malvada, siempre tiene un precio.

- Pagaré tu universidad – empezó a decir con lentitud – Si dejas al príncipe

- ¿Qué?

Sentí que el aire se me escapaba. Una parte de mí se lo estaba esperando, pero el impacto de las palabras fue peor de lo que me imaginaba. Miré a mi tía, no estaba muy lejos de parecerse a la imagen dantesca que solía aparecer en mi mente.

- Es lo justo – me miró con desprecio – Tú quieres la universidad, yo quiero a mi hija feliz

- Pero…

- ¿Sabes dónde está Jin? -– negué con la cabeza – Está en terapia… - mi tía frunció el ceño – Le rompiste el corazón – lanzó el cigarro al suelo y lo pisoteó - ¿Sabes cuánto lloró? – mi tía avanzó hacia mí, con lentitud y balanceándose un poco - ¡¿Lo sabes?! – gritó y yo me estremecí - ¡Contesta, hija de puta!

Me lanzó una bofetada y sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

- ¡No!

Contesté, apretando los dientes para no llorar. Solo me había imaginado la reacción de Jin al saber que el príncipe estaba enamorado de mí y no de ella, que sería yo y no ella la que se casaría con él, incluso había sentido satisfacción al imaginármelo. Jamás pensé que mis acciones la llevarían al punto de necesitar ayuda psiquiátrica.

A mi mente apareció mi prima, aquella muchacha que me ofreció su hombro para poder llorar cuando mis padres murieron. Ella siempre fue como mi hermana, éramos muy unidas a pesar de vivir separadas. La quería mucho y ella a mí, éramos hermanas y mejores amigas ¡¿Cómo pude hacerle tanto daño a alguien que significó mucho para mí?!

- Eres una perra – habló la urraca - ¡Hacerle algo así a tu propia familia!

Por primera vez no podía contradecir a lady Shin. Era cierto, era una perra. Estaba en el código de mujeres: _"No te metas con el chico que le gusta a tu amiga" _Yo sabía lo enamorada que Jin estaba de Donghae, y aún así no pude evitar besarlo aquella vez en su habitación. Todo se había iniciado con ese beso, tal vez si nunca lo hubiese besado, él estaría con Jin y todos seriamos felices. Era una perra.

- ¡El no la ama! – grité - ¡El me ama a mí!

- ¡Hija de puta!

Gritó mi tía, dándome otra bofetada.

- ¡Estás loca si crees que dejaré a Donghae por una matrícula!

Grité y sintiendo la mejilla arder.

- ¡Maldita puta! – gritó mi tía, abalanzándose sobre mí. Ella me apretó el cuello con sus manos y me miraba con furia. Cada vez apretaba más y yo intentaba sacarla de encima, pero no podía – Dejémoslo así – me miró, sacando una lima y posicionando la punta en mi mejilla – Tú dejas al príncipe… - hizo presión y yo empecé a soltar lágrimas - ¡O yo te mato!

- ¡No, por favor! – grité y ella sonrió, soltando mi cuello – Lo haré…


	38. Chapter 35

Capítulo 35

Los días fueron pasando. No les dije nada a mis amigas, no quería que pensaran que había sido manipulada por mi tía, o que me dijeran que era estúpida. Las tres vivíamos juntas pero apenas nos veíamos; yo ya había empezado con mi entrenamiento de patinaje, e intentaba estar entrenando el mayor tiempo posible, no solo porque las regionales se acercaban, sino para evitarlas. Yang se tuvo que conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo, y Sun era la única que permanecía aburrida, como ella decía, en casa. No quería pasar tiempo con mis amigas, pues temía que me hicieran preguntas, aunque ya sabían que iba a volver junto a ellas a la universidad. Por otra parte, como no quería hablar con Donghae y las pocas veces que lo hacía era para decirle que estaba entrenando o que me iría a dormir por el cansancio, no había podido evitar a mis tutores reales. Estudiar para ser princesa era doloroso ahora que ya no lo iba a ser.

Los chicos se habían ido a Aspen a probar un poco de adrenalina, e iban a regresar cuando el semestre iniciase, eso me convenía, pues no quería ver a Donghae. Tenía que planear muy bien qué decirle y cómo hacerlo, no podía tomármelo como una simple ruptura, iba a terminar con el príncipe heredero. Todas las noches sollozaba contra la almohada, pensando en cómo mi historia de amor no acabaría en un _"Vivieron felices por siempre" _Lo amaba, pero tenía demasiado miedo.

Estaba patinando, ensayando mi rutina sola. Había mentido a mis amigas diciendo que los sábados tenía entrenamiento, pero no era así, iba a la pista de hielo de la universidad y desperdiciaba ahí todo mi día, hasta que el cuerpo me pedía tregua. Tenía los audífonos puestos, con la melodía a todo volumen. El hielo era lo único que mantenía a Donghae lejos de mi mente. Aceleré y salté para hacer un Lutz; la imagen de Donghae apareció en mi mente y entonces caí estrepitosamente, golpeándome la cadera. Me quedé tendida en el hielo, con los ojos cerrados, y entonces sentí unos brazos ayudándome a levantarme.

- ¿Estás bien?

Me preguntó un muchacho de rostro amable, piel algo tostada, y, lo que más me llamó la atención, uno par de ojos café muy hermosos.

- Sí, gracias

Conteste, acomodándome la ropa.

- Te caíste muy… horrible

- Si… - reí con nerviosismo - ¿Qué haces…?

- ¡Oh! – exclamó él – Es que… este setiembre empiezo aquí – me informó – Quería visitar la pista, me uniré a hockey si me lo permiten

- Pues… - miré su cuerpo, se notaba que entrenaba mucho, y era muy alto – No dudo que logres entrar

- Gracias – sonrió él – Soy Choi, dime Choi Siwon

- Mucho gusto – le extendí la mano y él me la estrechó – Yo soy…

- Se quién es usted – Siwon me sonrió, tenía una sonrisa gentil - ¿Su alteza?

Solté un suspiro, no podía esconderme siempre.

- Min Jee

De todas formas me presenté.

- De acuerdo – él me miró extrañado, tal vez era intuitivo – ¿Deseas tomar algo? – me preguntó – Debes de estar muy cansada

- Gracias, pero… - mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, lo saqué, era el príncipe – Estoy practicando, hablamos luego

- Pero…

No escuché más, colgué.

- Disculpa que sea un entrometido, sobre todo porque nos acabamos de conocer – empezó a decir Siwon - ¿Pasa algo malo?

- No sé si deba de hablar de esto – contesté – Pero la verdad es que me muero por hablar del tema, pero no puedo decirle a las personas que sí conozco y confío

- ¿Tan grave es? – preguntó y yo asentí - ¿Le está siendo infiel a su alteza?

- ¡No!

Exclamé y él soltó una risita.

- Lo siento – dijo él y yo patiné fuera de la pista, yendo hacia las gradas – Acabamos de conocernos pero… todos me dicen que soy muy confiable

- No lo sé – dije – Acabamos de conocernos

- Por lo mismo no te juzgaré

Sonreí.

- No lo sé – volví a decir - ¿Cómo sé que serás confiable?

- Porque Dios me observa – contestó él – Dios dice que traicionar a una persona que confía en ti es tan malo como asesinar a alguien

- ¿En qué parte de la Biblia dice eso?

- En Hebreos once, versículo dos[1]

- Entiendo…

Reí, jamás creí toparme con un fanático religioso, aunque este me agradaba.

- Entonces te escucho

- Bueno… verás… - lo miré – Tengo un grave problema

Empecé a contarle, a este extraño, toda la historia. Le conté como fui adoptada por mis tíos, como conocí a Donghae en la universidad, como nos odiábamos y como nos terminamos enamorando. Le conté de la locura de mi tía y de la ceguera de mi prima, incluso le conté de la desaparición de mi tío. Le conté sobre los maltratos con lujo de detalle, de los miedos que tenía y de cómo sentía que jamás sería feliz.

- Dios siempre hace las cosas por una razón – me dijo – Tal vez no te de la felicidad que quieres de la manera que tu esperas, pero serás feliz, después de todo…

- Bienaventurados los que lloran

Sonreí al decirlo.

- Exacto

Él sonrió y yo no pude evitar soltar una risita, en verdad se sentía bien poder soltar todo.

- Pero espero que lo que me espere sea algo bueno – abracé mis piernas – Aunque no creo que Dios premie con felicidad a una cobarde como yo

- ¿A qué te refieres?

Me preguntó.

- A que le tengo mucho miedo a mi tía

Solté un sollozo, era todo tan difícil para mí.

- Ella será desterrada del Reino de los Cielos

Siwon comenzó a acariciar mi espalda con suavidad.

- No le basta con golpearme – lloré – Ahora me amenaza con matarme

- Que me perdone Dios pero… ella es una hija de puta – reí al oírlo decir eso - ¡Ustedes se van a casar!

- Pues ya no – contesté – Eres el primero y único que lo sabe, ni el mismo príncipe lo sabe

- Descuida, mantendré tu secreto el tiempo que desees

- Gracias Siwon

- No me parece bien lo que haces, pero te respeto – lo miré y le sonreí – Deberías decirle a alguien, no debes de aguantar todo este maltrato

- Soy una cobarde, no sé por qué no lo hago – me limpié las lágrima – Soy un lio – reí – No la denuncio porque es la esposa de mi único tío, no la denuncio por miedo a que Donghae y Jin rompan su amistad, y no la denuncio porque temo lo que vaya a hacerme después

- Calma… - me pidió – No creo que se arriesgue a que la imagen de su hija se vea afectada

- Yo creo que lo haría de una forma tan solapada que nadie se daría cuenta que fue ella

- Rayos…

- Prométeme que no dirás nada

Le pedí y él asintió.

- Te doy mi palabra, lo juro – alzó la mano – Sino, que Dios me lo demande

- Gracias

Él me extendió un pañuelo y yo sonreí. Me limpié las lágrimas e hice bolita el pañuelo. Él me volvió a sonreír, tenía sonrisa amable, de esas que te hacen sentir mejor.

- Dios te recompensará

- Eso espero

- Ten fe en Él, que todo lo puede y todo lo ve

- Supongo – dije sonriente – Por cierto… bienvenido a la Royal

- Gracias – él sonrió de oreja a oreja – Me alegra tener una amiga

- Espero ser buena amiga – bajé la mirada – Mi amigos tuvieron que esconderse por mucho tiempo por ser mis amigos

- ¿Por la prensa?

- Sí

- Supongo que es el precio a pagar por tu amistad – Siwon seguía sonriente, me llenaba de paz – Dios eclipsará tu sufrimiento Mn Jee

- Terminaré yendo a la iglesia si sigues hablando así

Bromeé y él rió.

- Deberías – dijo – Pero supongo que debes de mantener una imagen

- No estaría mal que me vean yendo a la iglesia, después de tanto escándalo en el que estuve

- Pues cualquier día te llevo a la mía

- Gracias Siwon

- Dios agradece cada oveja que lleves a su rebaño

Reí a carcajadas, jamás me habían comparado con una oveja.

- Ojalá entres en hockey, así podré verte

Dije sin poder contenerme.

- Sí… - él sonrió aún más, mostrando sus blancos dientes - ¿Ya pensaste cómo decírselo al príncipe?

- Obvio no – contesté, abrazando mis piernas de nuevo y escondiendo el rostro entre mis rodillas – No creo tener el valor, pero debo de hacerlo – suspiré – Supongo que llegado el momento, se me ocurrirá algo

- Que la fuerza te acompañe

De nuevo me empecé a carcajear. Siwon no solo era muy cristiano, también era muy divertido. Continuamos hablando y luego nos pusimos a patinar, también era un excelente patinador. No había reído de esta forma desde que mi tía me amenazó con muerte si no dejaba a Donghae, debía de ser porque Siwon no me hacía pensar en é.

La hora del almuerzo llegó y nos despedimos, prometiendo que nos veríamos al día siguiente. La verdad es que me gustaba la idea de tener un amigo que no esté relacionado con el príncipe, así podría hablar todo lo que tenía retenido. Llegué a mi departamento, había extrañado mucho conducir, y entré. Preparé macarrones con queso y almorcé, mi teléfono volvió a sonar, era Donghae.

- Hola

Saludé, fingiendo voz de cansancio.

- ¿Estabas durmiendo?

Preguntó.

- Iba a irme a la cama – mentí – Estoy exhausta

- Me imagino – dijo él – Te extraño

- Yo también te extraño

Admití, sintiendo un nudo formándose en mi garganta. Quería decirle que lo amaba, que lo extrañaba demasiado, que lo necesitaba para volver a sonreír, que había sido una muy mala idea salir del Gyeongbokgung, y que sí debíamos de irnos a Las Vegas a casarnos. Pero entonces la imagen de mi tía sobre mí, sosteniendo el filoso artículo de manicura, apareció en mi cabeza. Todo mi cuerpo tembló, no quería que me pasara nada malo.

- Te compré algo muy bonito, espero que te guste

- ¿Qué es?

- Es sorpresa

Me dijo él y yo sonreí.

- Donghae…

- ¿Qué pasa Ratona?

- Te amo mucho

Confesé, sintiendo que el corazón se me estrujaba y los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas.

- Pronto estaremos juntos, solo se paciente – me pidió él y yo solté un sollozo – Yo también te amo Ratona, no llores

- Es fácil para ti decirlo

Me limpié las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

- Claro que no, no me gusta estar lejos de ti

Sonreí al oír eso, pero de nuevo los miedos aparecieron. Volteé a ver la olla del macarrón, se estaba quemando la base. Pegué un grito y apagué la candela.

- Casi causo un incendio

- ¿Te distraje? – preguntó él con inocencia – Mi amor, te dejo, contesta cuando te llamo, te amo

- Yo también

Comí mi almuerzo entre lágrimas ¿Cómo iba a poder hacer esto? Donghae me amaba y yo a él ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? No podía terminar con él, pero el miedo podía más que mi corazón, el miedo me dominaba y no tenía valor como para hacerle frente.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué no le estás contestando el teléfono a mi primo?

Preguntó Sun Hee, entrando con varias bolsas con el logotipo de Gucci.

- He estado practicando, las regionales se acercan

Intenté explicar, a pesar de que era una mentira.

- Me importa un carajo – Sun lanzó las bolsas al sofá - ¡Es tu novio!

- ¡Lo sé! – grité - ¡No necesitas gritarlo!

- ¡Entonces haz algo! – gritó ella - ¡Está realmente preocupado por ti!

- De acuerdo

Eso ya lo sabía, sabía que él se preocupaba por mí, no por nada me llamaba cada cinco minutos. Pero no podía hablarle, sabía que si lo hacía lloraría, pues era muy difícil para mí imaginarme el tener que dejarlo ¿Es que nunca podré tener un final feliz?

- ¿Qué sucede Min Jee? – me preguntó Sun – Y no me digas que es exceso de entrenamiento porque esa ni tú te la crees – ella me miraba con enojo, era de esperarse pues Hae era su primo – Con un centenar de trabajo encima, de igual forma podías pasar tiempo con él

- Simplemente estoy cansada

Dije.

- ¡¿Cansada de qué?!

Gritó Sun y yo la miré.

- ¡De todo!

Grité.

- ¿Te estás arrepintiendo de casarte con Donghae?

Me preguntó y yo miré al suelo.

- Lo amo más que a nada – miré a Sun, sintiendo como los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas – Pero en serio necesito un respiro de toda la locura de la princesa

- Tienes razón, lo siento – miré a Sun, ella asentía – Debe de ser abrumador para ti

- Lo es

Aseguré. Sun me abrazó; estaba mintiéndole, ocultándole algo muy importante a una de mis mejores amigas, pero tenía que hacerlo. Le serví el almuerzo a Sun y me fui a mi habitación. Tenía muchas cosas en las qué pensar.

El tiempo siguió pasando y ya nos encontrábamos en las últimas semanas del verano. Me había distanciado de mis amigas por estar todo el tiempo en el hielo; al mismo tiempo, había logrado crear una linda amistad con Siwon, en verdad me agradaba.

Todos los días nos veíamos en el hielo, nos quedábamos hablando por horas y siempre me daba consejos acerca de mi decisión. Él no estaba de acuerdo conmigo, y de una forma muy elegante me decía lo tonta que estaba siendo, pero la gran mayoría de las veces él solía escucharme y darme buenos consejos. Me alegraba que el complejo deportivo fuera privado, pues así podía pasar un rato con un amigo sin preocuparme por los paparazis. Después de cada práctica él iba a buscar el almuerzo y comíamos en los vestidores, era todo un caballero. Lo único que tenía Siwon de malo, era que me recordaba a Donghae.

Había sostenido conversaciones con mi novio, tanto por teléfono como por skype, y siempre terminábamos diciéndonos cuánto nos amábamos. Deseaba poder dejar de hacerlo, dejar de decirle que lo amo, y terminar con él de una buena vez, pero no podía. Me había planteado mentalmente que buscaría un buen momento para hacerlo, pero cuanto más pasaba el tiempo nos íbamos acercando más a la boda. Los tres últimos días, tuve que ir con mis amigas a ver lo del bufete, el catering, y la vajilla ¡Estaba planeando una boda que no iba a suceder! Y yo aún no le decía nada a Donghae.

- ¿Has hablado con el príncipe últimamente?

Me preguntó Siwon y yo asentí.

- No sabes cuánto lo extraño, no te imaginas cuanto lo amo

- Me puedo hacer una idea – dijo él y yo lo miré sorprendida – Yo también amo a alguien, o bueno… - bajó la cabeza – Amé a alguien

- ¿Y por qué no estás con ella?

- Siguió a Dios

Contestó, intentando sonreír.

- ¿Se volvió monja?

Él sonrió de verdad, pero negó con la cabeza.

- Murió

Me quedé boquiabierta y me golpeé mentalmente.

- Lo siento…

- No hay problema

- ¿Cómo se llamaba?

- Gabrielle

- Es un hermoso nombre

Él sonrió y me pasó un brazo por los hombros.

- Fue el amo de mi vida – dijo él – Mi auto se llama como ella – intenté no reír, pero él lo hizo primero – Pero ya no la tengo, pero soy feliz de saber que está con Dios

- Ahora está en un mejor lugar – él asintió - ¿Hace cuanto pasó?

- Ya se van a cumplir cuatro – contestó y yo abrí mucho los ojos – Murió de leucemia – luego esbozó una sonrisa – Fuimos novios desde tercero de primaria

- Wow… - dije, pues no sabía qué más decir - ¿Y no has pensado en tener otra novia?

- Sé que a ella le gustaría que me diera otra oportunidad – Siwon sonrió y yo asentí – Pero no he encontrado a alguien tan bella como ella

- La hallarás

Le aseguré y él volvió a sonreír.

- Supongo… en el futuro

Me contestó y yo sonreí.

- Cuando la veas, escucharas un coro de ángeles y el cielo se abrirá

- Eso suena celestial – ambos sonreímos – Usted debe de pensar más en el Cielo y confiar en Dios, así dejarás de temer

- ¿Estudiarás teología?

Pregunté y él rió.

- Negocios – contestó – Mi padre es dueño de empresas y quiere que las dirija algún día

- ¿Y tú quieres hacerlo?

Le pregunté y él sonrió.

- Quiero estudiar música

- ¿Y por qué no lo haces?

Pregunté intrigada.

- Mis padres no me lo permitirían

Terry bajó la mirada, se veía afligido.

- Yo creí que los cristianos escuchaban a sus hijos

- Lo hacen – me aseguró él – Pero el mío elije lo que es mejor para mí, así son las costumbres

- Entiendo… - dije – No lo apruebo, pero entiendo

Él sonrió y terminó su comida. Nos despedimos, yo le deseé suerte y él hizo lo mismo conmigo. Esperaba que, al menos, alguien en este mundo pudiera estar con la persona que amaba.

Ya faltaba poco para el comienzo de clases. Me sentía muy nerviosa, pues Donghae ya iba a regresar, no estaba lista para ello. Cuando lo viera, iba a ser incapaz de terminar con él, sin importarme el miedo. Mi corazón me decía que no me rinda, que debía de luchar por mi amor, pero mi cerebro me ordenaba alejarme, que terminaría dañada, o peor, muerta.

Había recibido una llamada de mi tía, me ordenaba ir a su casa. Me sentía nerviosa ¿Era correcto ir? ¿Y si era una trampa? Me vi tentada a avisarle a Sun, pero no lo hice, pues pediría muchas explicaciones, así que opté por avisarle a Siwon, quien me deseó buena suerte.

Me fui acercando a la gran casa, se veía espeluznante y era apenas el mediodía. Aparqué mi auto y entré por el portón. Conforme iba caminando por el camino de grava, mi corazón se aceleraba. El miedo se estaba apoderando de mí, y con mano temblorosa, toqué el timbre.

- Tú… - la mirada de odio que me dedicó mi prima me dejó totalmente helada - ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

- Tú mamá me llamó

Expliqué.

- Déjala pasar

Escuché su voz.

- ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?! – me gritó Jin Kyong - ¡Sabías que lo amaba y no te importó para meterte en medio! – me lanzó un adorno y yo lo esquivé - ¡Yo lo amaba, y él a mí, lo sabías, y me lo quitaste!

- ¡Ya basta! – gritó mi tía – Min… - ella me miró fijamente – A partir de mañana vivirás aquí de nuevo

- ¡¿Qué?!

Gritó Jin.

- Vivirás aquí – volvió a repetir de forma severa – Saldrás de la universidad y vendrás directo a aquí, no saldrás con tu grupito ese – asentí – No usarás el teléfono, ni el internet, y te decomisaré el celular todos los días al llegar

- No me puede mantener aislada del mundo

- Si es la única forma para que te alejes del príncipe, soy capaz de encerrarte en un sótano

Me sorprendieron las palabras de mi tía ¿Cuán loca y peligrosa era? Miré a Jin, ella lucía confundida, nos miraba a mi tía y a mí.

- ¡No te saldrás con la tuya! – grité en un arranque de valentía - ¡Él me ama, no a Jin!

- ¡Cállate, prostituta!

Gritó mi tía, abofeteándome.

- ¡Dime prostituta todo el tiempo que quieras! – grité con lágrimas en los ojos - ¡Pero yo no necesité de prostituirme o ponerme ropa costosa para enamorarlo!

- ¡El no te ama a ti!

Gritó mi prima, tapándose las orejas con las manos.

- ¡Soy su primer beso! – grité - ¡Soy su primer amor! ¡Y también soy su primera vez!

- ¡Cállate! – gritó mi prima, sosteniéndose la cabeza con ambas manos - ¡El me ama! – gritó - ¡A mí, no a ti, me amó primero!

- ¡Reacciona loca psicópata! – le grité a mi prima - ¡Si nunca te amó no lo hará aunque me vaya!

- ¡No!

Los ojos de mi prima estaban desorbitados y comenzó a balancearse de atrás hacia adelante.

- ¡Él me ama a mí, por eso se casará conmigo!

Grité y sentí algo golpear mi cabeza. Caí al suelo y vi la sangre caer en el piso de madera. Miré a mi tía sosteniendo un bate de baseball, sus ojos soltaban chispas y de nuevo sentí miedo.

- Él me ama a mí – volvió a repetir Jin – No hay mejor persona para él que yo

- Mi hija y el príncipe están unidos, y una cualquiera como tú no lo romperá

Mi tía se empezó a carcajear y mi prima la imitó. Me sentía furiosa, quería matarlas a ambas, pero seguí en el suelo. Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y yo lo saqué de mi bolsillo, era Sun. Mi tía me miró fijamente y vocalizó _"Piensa bien lo que vas a decir"_

_- _Hola

Saludé.

- ¿Dónde carajos estás? – me preguntó - ¿Se te olvidó quien llega ahora?

- No

- Entonces trae tu trasero aquí – me ordenó – Donghae ya llega y querrá verte

- Ya voy

Contesté y ella me colgó. Mi tía me miró fijamente y luego miró a Jin.

- Haz que luzca decente – Jin asintió – Te esperaré aquí

- Sí

Dije, siguiendo a Jin a su habitación. Ella me dio un descolorido vestido y me entregó maquillaje para la herida. Me miré al espejo y comencé a llorar. Todo era tan injusto ¿Por qué no me dejaban en paz? ¿Por qué no me morí junto con mis padres? No pasaría por tanto drama so eso hubiera pasado.

- Cuando termines con el príncipe… - mi prima apareció detrás de mí, desabrochando mi collar – Él vendrá directo a mí, y yo estaré lista para consolarlo, porque siempre lo he hecho

- ¿Estarás feliz habiendo destruido el amor de la persona que dices amar?

- Como lo amo, es por lo que hago esto

Dijo ella, reemplazando mi collar por una pañoleta.

- ¿Intentarás mantener a tu lado a alguien que no te ama?

- Eso no es cierto – mi prima empezó a ajustar con excesiva fuerza la pañoleta – Él siempre me amó, pero tú lo confundiste

- Eso… eso es… lo que tú crees – dije con esfuerzo – Pero no ganarán

- Jin… deja que se vaya

Ordenó mi tía y Jin obedeció. Yo salí del baño y caminé hacia la puerta. Mi tía me tomó de la mano y me miró con ojos llenos de odio. Yo me zafé de sus garras y la miré sintiendo todo el odio posible.

- No diré nada – prometí – Volveré

- ¿Lo harás hoy?

Me preguntó.

- Ya veré qué día hacerlo

- ¡No! – gritó ella, sacando una navaja ¿Dónde guardaba ella todo los objetos filosos? - ¡Lo harás hoy!

- ¡No estoy lista! – grité, intentando alejar mi rostro del filo de la navaja - ¡Él tampoco!

- Por lo mismo – mi tía sonrió – Tu sufres, él sufre y Jin consuela

- Eres una lunática

Escupí y mi tía rió.

- Que no te pase nada en el camino querida

Mi tía me dio un abrazo y yo sentí que el cuerpo se me escarapelaba. Salí corriendo del departamento y corrí escaleras abajo, hacia el sótano. Entré en mi auto, encendí el aire acondicionado y me largué a llorar.

- No puedo hacerlo – lloré – No puedo hacerlo

* * *

[1] Hebreos 11, versículo 2: Dios aceptó a nuestros antepasados porque ellos confiaron en él


	39. Chapter 36

Capítulo 36

En el camino a casa de Sun iba respirando y sudando. Cada semáforo rojo me miraba en el espejo, no quería que notasen que había llorado. Por fin llegué al edificio, este también se veía espeluznante. Subí por el ascensor y abrí la puerta. Todos me quedaron viendo, y mis ojos chocaron con un par de ojos cafés.

- ¡Ratona! - gritó él, corriendo hacia mí y abrazándome – Te extrañé – se inclinó para poder darme un beso, pero yo me aparté - ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Podemos hablar?

Pregunté, sintiendo la mirada de todos en mí.

- Claro, hablen

Dijo Sun, abriendo una lata de salsa de tomate.

- En privado

Miré a Donghae y este asintió.

- Vamos a tu habitación

- Preferiría que fuera… en otro lugar

- ¿A dónde quieres ir?

- Vamos a… - pensé un lugar apartado donde no mucha gente, sobre todo paparazis, pudieran vernos – Vamos a tu auto

- ¿Mi auto?

- Sí

Contesté.

- De acuerdo – Hae tomó su chaqueta – Luego podemos pensar a dónde ir

- Vamos

Él me tomó de la mano y juntos salimos del departamento. Entramos en el ascensor y Donghae me volvió a abrazar. Sentí los ojos escocer, no tenía el valor suficiente como para luchar, era una cobarde de primera y estaba a punto de renunciar a lo que más quería en este planeta.

Llegamos al sótano y entramos en su Audi con lunas polarizadas. Él puso el motor en marcha y me miró sonriente. Yo lo miré, intentando de demostrar ninguna sensación. Hae buscó algo en su chaqueta y luego me lo dio.

- Esto lo mandé hacer cuando nos fuimos a Aspen – me entregó la gran caja de terciopelo – Cada nueva princesa, hereda las tiaras de su antecesora – abrí la caja y me encontré con una tiara hermosa, con diseños de copos de nieves y lleno de diamantes y algunos zafiros, haciéndolo parecer hecho de nieve – Y añaden una nueva a la colección – miré a Donghae, él tomó la tiara y me la colocó en la cabeza – Es mi regalo pre-nupcial

- Hae…

Tomé la tiara y la dejé de nuevo en su caja.

- ¿No te gustó? – me preguntó, mirando con confusión la caja - ¿Debí de escoger algo más sencillo? – se veía triste, eso me destrozó por dentro – Lo diseñé yo

- No es eso… - sentí que un nudo se me formaba en la garganta y los ojos me empezaron a escocer – No puedo aceptarlo

- ¿Por qué no? – me miró con el entrecejo fruncido – Soy tu novio, te puedo regalar estas cosas, no te preocupes por el dinero

- No es eso…

- Quiero que la uses en la boda, se verá hermoso con el tema de _"Paraíso invernal" _que escogiste

- Hae…

- Te verás hermosa – Hae sonrió – Espero que ya hayas elegido tu vestido

- Escúchame…

Pedí.

- Yo ya tengo mi traje, lo compré en_ "Dolce & Gabbana" – _siguió diciendo él – Mi corbata será azul, aunque el novio no debe de llevar nada azul

- ¡Hae, escuchame!

- Kyuhyun y Eunhyuk ya tienen sus trajes también, y Yoora…

- ¡No me casaré contigo!

Grité tan alto como pude. Donghae borró su sonrisa de pronto y me miró. Yo derramé las lágrimas que tenía contenidas y me tapé el rostro. Miré mi mano y me quité el anillo.

- No…

Dijo Donghae con ojos humedecidos.

- Tómalo, por favor

Le pedí, extendiéndoselo.

- ¡No!

Gritó él, derramando las lágrimas. No podía mirarlo, así que cerré los ojos y dejé el anillo en el tablero del auto. Me atreví a mirar a Donghae, se veía desconcertado, enojado, confundido y sobre todo, herido.

- Lo siento…

Dije, y él tomó el anillo.

- ¿Por qué?

Me preguntó con voz ahogada.

- Lo siento… - volví a decir – Pero no puedo

- ¿Fue tu tía? – me preguntó y yo me puse nerviosa - ¿Te hizo algo? – no podía decirle la verdad - ¡Responde!

- ¡No!

Grité.

- ¡¿Entonces qué?! – gritó aún más alto, golpeando el timón – Min Jee… - me miró, sus ojos derramaban lágrimas y su rostro se había tornado rojo – Te amo…

- Lo siento…

Volví a decir, restregándome las lágrimas.

- Prometiste estar siempre a mi lado – me recordó - ¡Prometiste que no me dejarías solo nunca y que me amarías siempre!

- ¡No puedo hacerlo!

Grité.

- ¡¿Por qué?! – preguntó a gritos - ¡Tiene que haber una explicación!

- ¡Ya no te amo!

Grité y él abrió mucho los ojos. Se alejó un poco de mí y me miró horrorizado. Yo me sentía muy mal, sentía asco y nauseas. Quería decirle que no era verdad, que lo amaba con toda el alma, pero la imagen dantesca de mi tía volvió a aparecer. Hae miró al frente, el labio le tembló y negó con la cabeza.

- Eso no es verdad… - dijo quedamente - ¡Dime que eso no es verdad!

- Lo siento… - volví a repetir – Cuando regresé… sucedieron cosas que… me hicieron ver que no puedo hacer esto, no me gusta nada de esto

- ¿Qué cosas? – me preguntó – Las cambiaré, y así podremos estar juntos

- No puedes – negué con la cabeza – No me quiero casar a los diecinueve, pero tú lo necesitas; no quiero ser una princesa o una reina, quiero hacer otra cosa con mi vida; no quiero hacer nada de las cosas que me piden por ser tu novia, quiero ser libre – le miré, se veía aún más herido – Eres un príncipe, y ya me harté de esa parte tuya

- Renunciaré a mi título

- ¡No!

Le rogué, no quería eso.

- ¡De nada me sirve sin ti! – gritó él, soltando más lágrimas - ¡Tendré que ceder la corona a mi tía Jae Hwa!

- ¡Pues consigue a otra persona!

- ¡¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso?! – gritó y yo lloré más - ¡Te amo solo a ti, entiéndelo!

- ¡Pero yo ya no! – le grité y el rostro se le desencajó aún más – Tienes toda una boda lista para diciembre, solo necesitas una novia – quité el seguro de la puerta – Lo siento…

Salí del auto y caminé al mío. Entré y marqué el número de Siwon. Al tercer timbre contestó, me sentí aliviada.

- ¿Qué sucede Min? – me preguntó - ¿Estás bien?

- No – contesté entre sollozos, poniendo en marcha el auto y saliendo del edificio - ¿Dónde estás?

- En mi departamento

- ¿Estás ocupado?

Pregunté, intentando calmarme.

- No… - contestó él – Puedes venir, pero tranquilízate, respira hondo y recuerda que Dios te ama

- Gracias Siwon

- Nací para ayudar – me dijo él – Min, te mandaré la dirección a tu teléfono

- Gracias

Él colgó y al rato me llegó la dirección del edificio. Llegué al edificio, era muy bonito, en Gangman también, incluso era más bonito que el de Sun. Aparqué y me bajé, noté que había muchos paparazis, así que me coloqué lentes de sol. Entré al ascensor y toqué con desesperación la puerta, Siwon me abrió.

- ¡Dios bendito! – exclamó - ¿Estás bien?

Negué.

- Duele

Fue lo único que le dije.

- Dios castigará a los que te hacen llorar

Dijo y yo lo abracé empezando a llorar de nuevo. Siwon me entregó una taza de té y yo lo bebí. Continué llorando hasta que los ojos me dolieron. Me recosté en el sofá él me dio una caja de pañuelos, yo le sonreí, era muy agradable también.

- Lamento haber aparecido de improviso

- No hay problema – dijo – Dios te puso en mi camino porque quiere que te ayude

- No creo que nadie pueda ayudarme

Lloriqueé.

- ¿Qué sucedió Min?

Me preguntó.

- Terminé con Donghae

Contesté. Entonces comencé a relatar cómo mi tía me amenazó esta mañana y cómo me vi obligada a terminar con él. Reviví las escenas y las palabras llenas de tristeza, las mentiras que tuve que decir, y como sus lágrimas dolían tanto como el puñal de mi tía.

- Yo creo que deberías decir la verdad

- No puedo…

- Es tu decisión, pero sigo creyendo que el diablo se metió en tu tía, ella ya no es tu tía

- Lo sé – me limpié las lágrimas con un pañuelo – Pero no le puedo hacer esto a mi tío, son su única familia

- En la biblia dice que debemos de pensar en el prójimo antes que en uno mismo – miré a Siwon y asentí – Pero en tu caso, tú eres una mártir

- ¿Eso es malo?

- Estás sufriendo por pensar en todos los demás – dijo Siwon – Ya llegó la hora de que dejes de ser una mártir y pensar un poco más en ti

- No sé cómo hacerlo

Admití.

- Por tu corazón noble y bondadoso es que lograrás entrar a los Cielos

- Gracias Siwon

- Hazme caso, ve y dile la verdad al príncipe – me pidió él – Si lo amas, si se aman, ni la muerte podrá romperlo, han sido tocados por Dios

Sonreí ante las palabras de Siwon. Me despedí y conduje a casa, aunque no quería alejarme de él, pero tenía que hacerlo. Por más que quería hacerle caso a Siwon, incluso a Sun en su momento, no podía, pues más pesaba mi miedo a morir a manos de mi tía.

Entré en casa y mi tía me miró, sonrió de oreja a oreja y dejó su revista a un lado. Jin bajó las escaleras y me miró, luego miró a su madre y ella sonrió. Jin se me acercó grácilmente y me mostró su teléfono.

- Adivina con quien saldré

- Que te diviertas – le dije, mirando la foto de Jin y Hae en un columpio, luciendo ropas iguales – Espero que logres lo que quieres, porque sino estarías causando sufrimiento innecesario

- ¡Cállate! – me ordenó mi tía y yo obedecí al instante - ¡Ve a tu habitación!

- Mis cosas aún no las saco de casa de Sun

- Usarás lo que Jin no use

Me dijo mi tía y yo asentí. Subí las escaleras con ella pisándome los talones. Mi habitación seguía igual que cuando me escapé, parecía que había despertado de un mágico sueño y aparecido en una realidad de pesadilla. Mi tía cerró la puerta tras de mí y escuché el sonido de la llave.

- ¡Déjame salir! – grité - ¡Por favor! – lloré - ¡Ya basta! – empecé a golpear la puerta - ¡¿Qué más quieres de mí?!

Golpeé la puerta hasta que las manos me dolieron. Me aovillé en el suelo y continué llorando. Era prisionera, era prisionera de mi cobardía, no solo de mi tía ¿Cómo es que habíamos llegado a este punto? ¡Lo único que había hecho había sido enamorarme! Ese había sido mi gran pecado. Recordé a Siwon y su forma de hablar de Dios ¿Qué era lo que Él tenía preparado para mí?

Ir a la universidad sabiendo que Hae estaría ahí no iba a ser nada fácil, de eso no podía tener duda ¿Cómo se lo habrían tomado mis amigos? ¿Ya se los habrás contado? ¿Me odiarán? Esperaba que no, pues eran mis pilares para no derrumbarme.

Salí de mi habitación, tenían ojeras y el cabello despeinado, no estaba de humor para arreglarme. Jin estaba tomando un té, me miró y sonrió. Caminé hacia la refrigeradora y tomé una manzana, me serví un café y con pesar me senté en la mesa junto a ella.

- Desconozco a mi prima – dijo ella en tono de burla – Romperle el corazón así al príncipe

- Si lo viste sufrir, te puedes hacer una idea de lo mucho que le duele que lo haya dejado

La miré con suficiencia, ella solo frunció el entrecejo.

- Lograré que te olvide y lo lamentarás

Me amenazó.

- A mí déjame en paz – solté – Ya te di todo lo que querías, solo hazlo feliz y logra de verdad que me olvide

- Pero…

Ella se veía sorprendida.

- La persona que amas está sufriendo por tu culpa, por tu maldad – la miré con asco, esa chica no era mi prima – Eso no es amor

- Lograré que me ame y será por mí por quien él llore

Dijo, levantándose de la mesa y yéndose. Miré la mesa, sentí deseos de romper algo, ahora sabía cómo debía de sentirse Hae cuando algo lo enojaba demasiado. Miré el reloj, tenía que irme ya, el estómago se me revolvió de nuevo.

Dejé todo en el fregadero y salí del departamento. Ya dentro de mi auto, me quedé pensando qué haría. Obvio tenía que ir a la universidad, pero no quería hacerlo, temía verlo ¿Qué haría al verlo? No podría hablarle, no podría mirarlo ¿Y los demás? ¿Seguiría todo como antes? Todos éramos amigos antes de que él y yo estuviéramos juntos ¿Lo seguiríamos aunque yo haya terminado con él de una forma muy chocante?

El camino a la universidad se me hizo demasiado corto. Mis manos sudaban y mi corazón latía con demasiada fuerza. Cuando me bajé del auto noté la mirada de todo el mundo sobre mí ¿Ya lo sabían? ¿O es que me miraban porque creían que aún era la prometida del príncipe?

Avancé a mi primera clase y me senté lejos del mundo, aislada en una esquina muy alejada del aula. Las personas empezaron a entrar, todas dedicándome una mirada y murmurando cosas, sentí un deja-bu. Entonces entraron, conversando entre murmullos, Sun y Kyu.

Kyuhyun, con su cabello castaño y alto como siempre, se veía serio, lo cual era extraño en él, pues siempre sonreía. Sun, su cabello rubio brillaba y sus ojos azules estaban opacos, se veía enojada. De nuevo sentí nauseas ¿Se sentarían a mi lado? ¿Me odiaban ahora? Sun me miró, sentí el pecho caliente y abrí la boca, pero la cerré al ver cómo me fulminaba con la mirada. Kyu también me miró y negó con la cabeza; sentí los ojos escocer, definitivamente me odiaban. El profesor entró y la clase dio inicio, Hae no llegó


	40. Chapter 37

Capítulo 37

En todo el día no vi a Donghae, no entró en ninguna de las clases. En el almuerzo también me senté sola sintiendo las miradas de mis amigos sobre mí. Hyuk lucía como Sun, enfadado conmigo; Yang era la única que me veía diferente, con compasión, tal vez ella se imaginaba lo que me pasaba.

Cuando la última clase acabó, salí disparada del aula en busca de Sun. Todos estaban ahí, excepto Donghae. Sun me miró y luego se dio media vuelta, la tomé del brazo para que no se fuera, todos me miraron de nuevo. Ella quitó mi mano con brusquedad y me dijo:

- ¿Qué quieres?

El desprecio en su voz me dolió demasiado, no podía creer que mi amistad con Sun se hubiera acabado.

- ¿Me odian?

Pregunté. Ella me miró, era clara cuál iba a ser su respuesta. Hyuk le puso una mano en el hombro, de seguro para contenerla, eso quería decir que estaba realmente molesta conmigo.

- ¿No es obvio?

Contestó lentamente. Sentí que el aire se me escapaba de los pulmones, como cuando te dan un puñetazo en el abdomen. Sun me miró con odio y volvió a darse la media vuelta.

- ¿Solo porque terminé con Donghae?

Pregunté sin poder contenerme. Sun volteó y me miró con más enojo, si es que eso era posible. Avanzó hasta mí y todos la rodearon, era obvio que no querían hacer espectáculos.

- No – contestó ella – No te odio _"Solo por terminar con mi primo"_ – me miró fijamente – Estoy enojada porque lo terminaste sin motivo alguno, porque eres una cobarde que no se atreve a decirnos cuál es su problema – sus palabras se sentían como cuchillos en mi espalda, dolían porque era la verdad – Estamos enojados… - me dolió aún más, todos estaban enojados conmigo, aunque eso ya lo había notado – Porque rompiste el corazón de una persona que te amaba enserio. Y no le diste una razón, que es lo peor

- Sí le di una

- Yo no me la creo – ella me miró fijamente – No me creo que lo hayas dejado amar. Eres una cobarde, puedes decirnos qué sucede y acabar con este drama – miré al suelo - ¿No lo harás? – la miré, ella tenía una ceja alzada – Es por eso que digo que eres una cobarde

- Ya Sun…

Le pidió Yang.

- ¡¿Sabes qué es lo peor?!

Gritó ella.

- Sun…

Hyuk la volvió a tomar del hombro.

- ¡No! – gritó ella - ¡Que lo sepa! – me miró de nuevo, había fuego en sus ojos, sentí miedo – El no querrá otra novia, y ya no creo que haya tiempo a que consiga una – miré a Sun, pues eso significaba… - Perderá la corona, y es tu culpa

Ella no dijo nada más, se dio media vuelta y se fue. Hyuk me miró, me dedicó una mirada de desaprobación y luego se fue, lo mismo hizo Kyuhyun. Yang me miró, había disculpas en su mirada, luego también se fue.

Caminé lejos del pabellón, no quería hablar con nadie, no quería ver a nadie, y sin embargo, quería verlo una vez más. Caminé a la biblioteca, tal vez él estaba ahí, durmiendo como antes solía hacer. No estaba, me sentí decepcionada. Sin darme cuenta me vi caminando a la residencial estudiantil, pero entonces me detuve y volví sobre mis pasos. No podía hacer esto, si lo veía terminaría diciéndole cuanto lo amaba y rogándole para que me perdone, que nada había sido verdad; de nuevo apareció la imagen de mi tía, con los ojos desorbitados y el cuchillo, entonces caminé a la pista de hielo.

Me cambié la ropa y calcé los patines, necesitaba distraerme un poco. La práctica aún no daba comienzo, pero de todas formas quería patinar, era lo único que me tranquilizaba. De nuevo me coloqué los audífonos y comencé a patinar. Me gustaba mi nueva rutina, era una historia de amor que terminaba en muerte, tal vez por eso me gustaba mucho.

Daba vueltas, saltos, o simplemente me deslizaba por el hielo, todo eso me calmaba los nervios. Me sentía atrapada, me estaba ahogando en un poso lleno de pirañas. Mi tía no le bastaba arruinarme la vida y mantenerme prisionera, quería verme sufrir bajo su techo, ella era mi yugo. Me detuve y respiré hondo, si seguía así iba a vomitar mi almuerzo y no iba a logar rendir en la práctica.

- ¡Aquí la futura ganadora de los "Juegos Olímpicos de invierno"! – dijo una voz, era Siwon – Supuse que tendrías hambre, te traje ramen

- Me encanta el ramen

Desde que salía con Hae, el ramen y el Kimchi se volvieron parte de mi dieta diaria.

- Genial – Siwon sonrió – Ven…

- ¿Cómo estás?

Le pregunté, llegando a su lado y sentándome en las gradas.

- Bien – contestó él, sonriendo ampliamente – Hablé con mi papá, dijo que el próximo semestre podré tomar cursos de ingeniería musical

- ¡¿Qué?!

Pregunté con alegría

- Lo conversamos, seguí tu consejo y hablé con él – lo miré sorprendida; no le había dado ningún consejo, pero me alegraba que lo haya hecho – Le dije que era un poco hipócrita de su parte ser dueño de la SM Entreteiment y no dejarme estudiar algo relacionado con la música

- ¿Y qué dijo?

Pregunté.

- Primero me dio un golpe – Siwon soltó una risa – Luego me dijo que debía de seguir mi camino, así como él hizo el suyo

- Me alegro tanto

Le dije y él sonrió.

-Me siento muy feliz

- Me alegro – le dije – Eres muy valiente como para hacer eso

- Deberías seguir mi ejemplo

Bromeó él, abriendo los embases con ramen.

- ¿Tú lo hiciste?

Le pregunté, mirando la comida.

- Claro – contestó él con otra sonrisa más – Es casero

- Delicioso… - me llevé un poco a la boca – Mi almuerzo fue una manzana

- Debes de comer bien o estarás débil para patinar

Me dijo, llevándose un poco de ramen a la boca.

- Supongo… - comí un poco más, estaba delicioso – No, en serio, no lo has cocinado

- De acuerdo, me descubriste – Siwon soltó una risita – Es ramen instantáneo

- ¡Lo sabía!

Reí.

- ¿Qué me delató?

Preguntó.

- Ya he tomado mucho ramen instantáneo

Contesté y ambos reímos. Me alegraba poder pasar un momento común con alguien, con un amigo. Dentro de la tormenta que estaba pasando, Siwon era mi salvavidas, me alegraba haberlo conocido. La soledad nunca me gustó, y ahora me sentía muy sola, pero Siwon hacía que todo fuera más llevadero.

La entrenadora Kim llegó, primero me había dicho que iba a organizar pruebas para el nuevo equipo de patinaje, y que me utilizaría como publicidad. Empezó la práctica, tres horas intensas de estar practicando saltos y giros, luego una hora para practicar mi rutina hasta que cubriera los estándares de "Perfecto"

- Muy bien Kim – me dijo, anotando algunas cosas en su libreta – Mañana te quiero aquí a la misma hora, descansa y come sano

Me ordenó y yo asentí. Desde las gradas Siwon me alzaba los pulgares, yo solo sonreí. Me volví a cambiar y me despedí de Siwon; él asintió, sabía que no podían vernos juntos, pero de nuevo dijo _"Es el precio de ser tu amigo"_

Regresé a casa y mi tía me quitó el teléfono, luego me encerró en mi habitación. Me senté en mi cama y lancé al suelo mi mochila. Tomé la almohada y la empecé a golpear contra el colchón, ahora entendía por qué Donghae siempre golpeaba cosas cuando se enojaba. Después de llorar por unos diez minutos, comencé a repasar las lecciones del día, luego me dormí

Me quedé viendo a Min salir del auto. Se había ido, no volvería, ya no me amaba ¿Era posible? ¿Era verdad? No podía serlo, ella no podía dejar de amarme, no era posible. Sentí ira por dentro y mi puño impacto con el parabrisas de mi auto nuevo ¡No podía ser verdad!

- No puede ser verdad

Lloré, abrazando el anillo contra mi pecho. Seguí golpeando mi auto, rompí el parabrisas, rompí las luces y los espejos. Grité, no era posible que esto hubiera pasado, no era posible que ella me hubiera dejado de amar. Algo debía de haberle pasado para que tomara esa decisión, porque me negaba a creer que era verdad. Volví a gritar y pateé la puerta de mi auto nuevo.

- ¡Donghae! – me giré, era Eunhyuk - ¿Qué pasó?

- Ella… - Hyuk avanzó hacia mí y me abrazó, yo lloré con la cabeza en su hombro – Ella…

- ¿Dónde está Min Jee?

Preguntó.

- Se fue – lloré aún más – Me dejó

Hyuk me miró fijamente. Yo seguí llorando, gritando y golpeando mi auto. Ella se había ido, me había dejado. Hyuk intentaba apartarme de mi auto, pero yo seguía golpeándolo, prefería golpear mi auto nuevo a golpearlo a él.

- Cálmate…

Me pidió, tomando mi brazo.

- ¡No me pidas que me calme! – grité, golpeando la capota del auto - ¡Que alguien me diga qué mierda acaba de pasar!

- Ella habrá tenido sus motivos

Me dijo y yo volví a golpear el auto.

- ¡Ella no me pudo haber dejado de amar! – me tomé la cabeza con ambas manos y caí de rodillas al suelo – Yo la amo más que a nada en este mundo – lloré - ¿Por qué me dejó?

- Donghae, volvamos…

- No quiero – le dije - ¡Quiero a Hae de vuelta! – grité - ¡¿Por qué?!

- Hae… volamos, tal vez las chicas sepan algo

Cierto, sus amigas, tenía que hablar con Sun. Corrí hacia el ascensor, con Hyuk tras de mí. Corrí a la puerta y la golpeé con fuerza, Sun gritó desde adentro y abrió. Me quedó viendo y luego miró a Hyuk.

- ¿Qué pasó?

Preguntó.

- ¿Tú lo sabías?

Le pregunté.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¡¿Lo sabías?! – le grité y ella retrocedió – ¡¿Sabías que ella me había dejado de amar?!

- Espera… - ella me miró con confusión - ¡¿Qué?!

- Min Jee acaba de terminar con él

- ¡¿Qué?!

Preguntó Yang.

- Donghae… nosotras no sabíamos nada

Me contestó mi prima y yo golpeé la pared.

- ¡Ustedes vivieron con ella por un mes! – grité - ¡¿Por qué coño no saben nada?!

- Amigo, tranquilízate

Me pidió Kyuhyun.

- ¡No me quiero calmar! – grité, haciéndole un hoyo a la pared - ¡¿Por qué pasó esto?!

De nuevo me largué a llorar. Era patético, no debía de llorar, pero me dolía demasiado. Sun me miró y se tapó la boca para callar sus sollozos.

- En verdad no sabíamos nada

Volvió a decir ella y yo solté un grito. La amaba, amaba demasiado a Min Jee, siempre intentaba demostrárselo. Ella siempre decía amarme, ella siempre decía lo feliz que era conmigo, siempre intentaba hacerla sonreír, le entregué todo a ella ¿Por qué me dejó entonces?

Mi prima me sirvió una taza de té, apenas lo toqué. No quería nada, no podía pensar en nada que no fuera Min Jee. Tomé el anillo y lo guardé en mi bolsillo ¿Por qué había pasado esto? ¿Quién podía darme las respuestas que buscaba?

- Jin…

Murmuré, sacando mi teléfono.

- ¿Qué?

Preguntó Yang, mirando a Sun.

- Tengo que hablar con Jin Kyong – dije, marcando su número – Hola… - saludé - ¿Estás ocupada?

- No – contestó ella - ¿Sucede algo?

- ¿Puedes ir al restaurante que siempre te llevo?

Le pregunté.

- Sí, por supuesto, salgo para allá

Colgó.

- ¿Por qué saldrás con ella?

Me preguntó mi prima.

- Es su prima – contesté, corriendo al baño – Si ustedes no saben nada – me lavé el rostro – Ella debe de saber algo

Mis amigos me miraron y volví a salir del departamento. Subí a mi auto, miré el parabrisas y salí de él. Llamé a Leeteuk, le pedí que arreglara mi auto. Tomé un taxi y en un santiamén llegué al restaurante. Ella estaba ahí, luciendo uno de sus habituales vestidos floreados, esos lucían mejor en Min.

- Hola – me saludó - ¿Te pasó algo? – me preguntó, viéndome fijamente – Te ves…

- Entremos

Le pedí. El recepcionista nos dio una mesa muy apartada y nos entregó los menús. Jin empezó a mirar el menú, sonreía, yo solo la miraba. Ella notó mi mirada y miró a otro lado, aún sonriente. Dejó el menú a un lado y me miró fijamente, sin borrar su sonrisa.

- ¿Qué sucede Donghae?

Me preguntó. Sonreí de costado, ella realmente me conocía. Suspiré y miré la mesa, era algo tan difícil de recordar, acababa de pasar y dolía mucho. Ella tomó mis manos y me miró con preocupación; yo le palmeé con suavidad la mano, no quería preocuparla.

- ¿Sabes… sabes por qué… por qué Min terminó conmigo?

Jin me miró con sorpresa y yo cerré los ojos, ella tampoco sabía nada ¿Entonces era verdad, Min Jee simplemente me había dejado de amar? Me llevé una mano al rostro y respiré hondo, no quería llorar, no quería que Jin me viera llorar.

- ¿Cómo pasó?

Me preguntó.

- Ella… - la miré, tenía mucho parecido con Min, o era que el dolor no me dejaba ver bien – Ella dijo que ya no me amaba

- ¿En serio? – Jin puso una nueva cara de sorpresa - ¿Te dijo por qué?

- No… - contesté, volviendo a taparme los ojos con una mano – Solo dijo que sucedieron cosas que le hicieron darse cuenta de que no podía seguir conmigo

- ¿Solo eso?

Preguntó Jin y yo asentí.

- No sé qué sucedió – respiré hondo – Todo estaba bien, hablábamos todo los días, me decía que me amaba y…

Volví a respirar, no quería seguir hablando de ella, dolía mucho.

- Desconozco a mi prima – dijo ella, tomando mi mano – Romperte el corazón así

- No sé qué le habrá pasado

Miré la mesa.

- Tal vez sea verdad, tal vez ya no te ama – me dijo ella y yo aparté las manos, mirándola con enojo – Es joven, somos jóvenes, los sentimientos cambian

- Pero ella era todo para mí

Sentí que de nuevo iba a llorar. No podía ser verdad, no quería escuchar eso. Respiré hondo, tenía que calmarme o terminaría rompiendo algo.

- ¿Ya saben qué van a ordenar?

Preguntó el mesero con amabilidad.

- Un vaso con agua y ravioles – pidió Jin – Amo la pasta

- Min también ama la pasta

Jin frunció el ceño.

- Ella es mi prima, pero lo que hizo estuvo mal – dijo ella, mirándome seriamente – En lugar de sufrir por ella, debes de mostrarle que no te ha dañado

- ¿Cómo? – pregunté – Siento que he muerto, quisiera estarlo

- No digas eso Donghae – me pidió ella – Tienes que ser fuerte. No dejes que ella te derrumbe, recuerda quién eres, ella no merece tus lágrimas – asentí, me sentía como una chica – Debería odiarla en lugar de sentirte triste

- En estos momentos la estoy odiando


	41. Chapter 38

div class="Estilo2" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strongNOTA: LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA. HOY ES DOMINGO, ES DECIR, DÍA DE ACTUALIZACIÓN. QUERÍA SUBIR DOS CAPÍTULOS, PERO NO VOY A PODER PORQUE TENGO QUE IR A UNA FIESTA EN LA ESCUELA DE LA SOCIEDAD CHINA DE PERÚ ^^ ¡LO LAMENTO! PUES NO LO JUSTIFICA, PERO ME AGARRÓ DE IMPROVISO :/ ASÍ QUE AQUÍ LES DEJO EL CAPÍTULO 38, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN, NO SE ENOJEN CONMIGO, Y NOS VEMOS O MÁS TARDE O EL PRÓXIMO DOMINGO./strong/div  
div class="Estilo2" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strongSALUDOS!/strong/div  
div class="Estilo2" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strongWU XIN QIAN/strong/div  
div class="Estilo2" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strongPD: INTENTARÉ POSTEAR EN LA NOCHE OTRO CAPÍTULO, SI ES QUE ME ALCANZA EL TIEMPO/strong/div  
div class="Estilo2" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"000000000000000000000000000000000000/div  
div class="Estilo2" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /div  
div class="Estilo2" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /div  
div class="Estilo2" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Capítulo 38/div  
div class="Estilo2" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /div  
div class="Estilo2" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /div  
div class="Estilo2" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /div  
div class="Estilo2" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /div  
div class="separator" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /div  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"br /br /p  
div class="Estilo2" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /div  
div class="Estilo2" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"La mañana era soleada, pero a mí me parecía gris. Hyuk tocó mi puerta, pero le dije que no iba a salir de mi habitación ¿Para que ir a clases? Ella iba a estar ahí y no quería verla ¿Cómo era posible que yo, el príncipe heredero de la corona de una potencia mundial, llore por una chica? Pero es que esta era especial, o por lo menos eso creí yo./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Encendí la televisión, estaba dando em"Titanic"/em, una de mis películas favoritas. Llegó la parte en la que ella decide volver al barco que se está hundiendo y le dice a Jack em"Si tú saltas yo salto ¿Recuerdas?" /emLloré al oír eso. Todas las veces que Min Jee y yo veíamos esta película, nos susurrábamos esa frase al oído ¿Por qué había acabado así?/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Me volví a recostar en mi cama y miré el final; al igual que nosotros, ellos terminaban separados, solo que él moría, ella en mi caso me había dejado de amar. Las lágrimas volvieron a caer. Jamás me había enamorado, jamás había estado con una chica, Min Jee era la única a la que quería, no quería a nadie más./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Las horas siguieron pasando, Hyuk vino a tocarme varias veces la puerta, pero no le abrí ¿Por qué? Porque me hablaría de Min, y era lo que menos quería. Las horas pasaban y mi estómago rugía, no quería dejar mi habitación por miedo a encontrármela. Si la veía, no iba a poder evitar tirarme a sus pies y rogarle ¿Patético? Pues sí, pero lo iba a hacer, la quería recuperar, no podía vivir sin ella./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Abre la puerta – dijo la voz de Hyuk – Te traje el almuerzo/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Me levanté de mi cama y caminé hacia la puerta. Hyuk sostenía una bandeja con mi comida, le di espacio y él entró. Dejó la comida en mi mesa y se sentó en mi cama, yo solo lo miré./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Luces horrible amigo, si quiera abre las cortinas/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Bromeó él, dejando entrar la luz del día./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¿La has visto?/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Pregunté y él me miró./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Sí/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Contestó./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¿Cómo… cómo está?/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Pregunté, sintiendo una presión en el pecho./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Oh, ya sabes – dijo él – Usa lentes, tiene cabello castaño y largo, camina bajando la mirada – sonreí – Se ve… rara/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¿Rara?/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Él asintió./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- No sé cómo explicarlo, se veía nerviosa/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¿Cómo si ocultara algo?/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Pregunté./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Sí/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Contestó él y yo miré a otro lado./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¿Qué crees que sea?/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Yo ya no sé – contestó – Con ella no sé nada – agregó – Sun Hee piensa que su tía le debe de haber hecho algo que la condujo a tomar esa decisión/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¿Pero?/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Hyuk me miró./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Pero también está lo que te dije – bajé la mirada y asentí, era duro pero posible – Tal vez… sí diga la verdad, eso puede pasar ¿Entiendes eso?/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Sí – miré mi colchón – Pero desearía que fuera lo otro, pues no sé que no hice como para que me deje de querer/div  
div class="Estilo2" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Calma – me pidió él, tomando un bocado de mi comida - ¿Por qué solo Sun y tú pueden comer así de delicioso? – preguntó y yo sonreí – Tarde o temprano se va a saber todo, se paciente/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- La sigo amando/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Eso es obvio, apenas ayer han terminado – Hyuk me palmeó la espalda - ¿Irás a taekwondo?/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- No – contesté – Ella estará en las pistas de hielo, no quiero verla/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Tarde o temprano tendrás que salir de tu habitación/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Pues pediré permiso para tomar las clases en mi cama/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Hyuk rió./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Se hombre, amigo – dijo – Las chicas van y vienen/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¿Le dirías eso a Sun Hee?/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Pregunté sonriendo./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Sun es… diferente – contestó sonriendo – Hace que me sienta feliz – sonreí al oír eso – Es exagerada, gritona, la reina del drama – reímos, él la había descrito muy bien – Pero la amo, ella es especial/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Lo mismo pienso de Min Jee – miré al techo – Ella es especial/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Eso pasa cuando encontramos a la persona indicada – Hyuk volvió a tomar un bocado de mi comida – Para mí, Sun es la indicada, y me importa una mierda si es princesa/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¿Si sabes que hay una posibilidad de que te conviertas en duque? – pregunté – Cuando llegue la muerte de mi padre y no pueda ascender al trono, Sun pasará a ser la heredera, y tú pasarás a ser duque/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¡Pues lo seré! – dijo él, sosteniendo mi tenedor como si fuera una espada – Amo a Sun, y esas vainas reales no me importan/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Reí al ver a mi amigo, él era muy dulce y buen amigo, me alegraba que mi prima hubiera encontrado a alguien como él./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Realmente estás enamorado de la insoportable de Sun – reí – Pobre de ti, ella da miedo/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Sí, me contó varias anécdotas de cuando eran niños/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /div  
div class="separator" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Al instante me sonrojé ¿Cuáles le habría contado? Solo esperaba que no hubiera sido esa que implicaba agua tibia y una cámara filmándolo todo./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Sun es… Sun/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Terminé diciendo, riendo./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Ves… ya te ves mejor – dijo Hyuk sonriente y yo asentí. Aún me sentía miserable, pero ayudaba mucho tener un amigo que te apoya mucho – Bueno, me voy, tengo que buscar a Yang para buscar a los demás, luego venimos/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- No estoy muriendo, solo… - miré a Hyuk, este alzó una ceja – Sí vengan, me estoy muriendo/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Él rió./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Nos vemos luego/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Dijo, levantándose de mi cama y yendo hacia la puerta. De nuevo me quedé solo, sumido en mis pensamientos. En verdad deseaba ver a Min Jee, pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de verla. Si la veía, y de esto estaba seguro, me arrodillaría ante ella y le rogaría para que me acepte de nuevo, tal como hice cuando quería que me aceptara la primera vez. No me importaba hacer el ridículo, o lo patético que se vería, yo quería estar de nuevo con ella, no podía creer que fuese verdad que ella me había dejado de amar./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"En el viaje a América todo era maravilloso, estaba con la chica que amaba, y cuando aceptó ser mi esposa… fue la sensación más increíble que se pueda sentir. Cuando volvimos a Corea, las cosas seguían perfectas entre nosotros dos, hacía de todo con tal de verla feliz, y realmente se veía feliz, ella aún seguía diciendo que me amaba ¿Cuándo cambiaron las cosas? La respuesta vino a mi mente: Las cosas cambiaron cuando ella se fue del Gyeongbokgung y yo me fui a Aspen ¿Qué le pudo haber pasado? La idea que su tía le había hecho algo volvió a mí, pero entonces las palabras de Hyuk también, había una posibilidad de que Min realmente ya no me amase./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Me levanté de la cama, pateando la mesa de noche; respiré hondo, necesitaba calmarme, no podía ir golpeando y destruyendo todo lo que se me pusiera enfrente. Miré por la ventana, era un día cálido y las personas caminaban animadamente por el inmenso campus de la universidad. Todos se veían felices, todo parecían divertirse ¿Cómo podían hacer eso cuando su príncipe estaba sufriendo por una rata de laboratorio? Entonces la vi, su cabello largo y castaño lo llevaba en una coleta, miraba con nerviosismo a todos lados ¿Por qué siempre hace eso? Alzó la mirada y creí por un segundo que me podría ver, pero eso era imposible, yo estaba demasiado arriba. Ella volvió a mirar a los lados y se fue ¿A dónde se iba? ¿Por qué no entraba? ¿Ella quería verme tanto como yo a ella? ¿O tal vez venía a ver a Hyuk? No, eso era imposible ¿Entonces qué? Salí corriendo de mi habitación, bajé a la carrera las escaleras y salí a la plazuela, ella ya no estaba ahí y todos me miraban ¿Dónde podría estar?/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Volví a mi habitación. Tomé mi teléfono y busqué el número de Min Jee. Mi dedo estaba suspendido, dudoso de presionar el botón de llamar. Dejé el teléfono a un lado y miré la pared vacía; en mi escritorio aún estaba la caja con la tiara especial de Min, y su anillo, los tomé. El anillo me recordaba el cielo azul de Orlando, los momentos vividos ahí fueron maravillosos, como de otra era. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas. La extrañaba, extrañaba su personalidad, sus virtudes, sus defectos y su belleza, la tenía que recuperar, pero primero tenía que averiguar qué había pasado. Tomé de nuevo mi teléfono y marqué un número./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Hola/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Saludó Jin Kyong./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¿Quieres salir a dar una vuelta?/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Le pregunté. Ella también la debía de estar pasando mal con las actitudes de su madre, de seguro lo que ella le hacía a Min también se lo hacía a Jin. Escuché voces del otro lado de la línea y ella contestó:/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Estoy en clases ahora, ven a buscarme, termino en una hora/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- De acuerdo, voy para allá/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Fui a las duchas y me di una ducha rápida, me cambié con lo primero que encontré y salí en mi Porsche. Jin me esperaba afuera, muchas personas nos observaban, era un poco incómodo ¿A caso nunca vieron a un amigo recoger a su mejor amiga?/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Hola/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Me saludó ella, entrando en el auto y dándome un beso en la mejilla./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /div  
div class="separator" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¿Dónde quieres ir, pequeña?/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Pregunté y ella sonrió./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- A donde tú quieras, pero la verdad es que se me antoja un helado/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Yo solté una risita./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" - Por helado será/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Puse el auto en marcha y salimos del campus de Julliard. Llegamos a la heladería favorita de Jin, ella se veía feliz. Siempre me gustó verla feliz, después de saber cómo era su madre, prometí que la haría tan feliz como ella me hacía a mí, y pienso que hasta ahora hago un buen trabajo./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Nos sentamos y ella empezó a ver el menú, sabía lo que se pediría antes de que lo mencionara. Ella siempre pedía helado de chispas de chocolate y yo siempre pedía helado de café, luego los combinábamos y esperábamos a que se derritiera./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¿Cómo has estado?/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Me preguntó y yo solté un suspiro./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- No muy bien/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Contesté./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Ya te dije, no debes de sufrir por ella/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- No es tan sencillo/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Dije, lanzando a un lado el menú./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Ella no te merece – miré a Jin – Dejarte así no más… ¿Qué le sucede?/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¿No sabes qué pudo pasarle?/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Pregunté y ella negó./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- En todo el verano solo la vi un día – contestó ella – El día antes de que las clases comenzaran/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¿La vieja bruja no te dijo si ella iba a veces a tu casa?/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Pregunté y ella negó./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Mamá y yo no sabíamos que ella estaba fuera del Gyeongbokgung hasta el día antes de que comenzaran las clases/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Ya veo…/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Miré a otro lado. Me sentía triste, me sentía decepcionado. Si lo que Jin decía era verdad, y dado que ella es mi mejor amiga y no me mentiría en algo así, entonces no era posible que su tía le hubiera hecho algo ¿Entonces qué pasó? ¿De verdad… de verdad me había dejado de amar?/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Por cierto… gracias por no llevarme a Disneylandia – dijo ella riendo – A Min la conoces hace poco y a mí de toda la vida ¿Qué ya no me quieres?/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Sabes que te amo Jin – contesté y ella sonrió – Pero Min es… era mi novia, y a ella la a…/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¡No digas eso! – gritó ella y todos voltearon a vernos, Jin se veía enfadada – Me harás llorar y sentir peor/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¿Por qué?/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Pregunté./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Porque ella es mi prima y te está haciendo infeliz/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¡Oh, Jin! – exclamé, apretándole la mejilla – Lo que pase con Min, no hará que lo nuestro cambie, siempre serás mi pequeña/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Tú también eres mío/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Ella volvió a sonreír. Jin siempre fue una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, ella siempre estaba ahí para sacarme una sonrisa, tranquilizarme y llorar conmigo, nunca me falló, la quería demasiado. Jamás iba a querer perder su amistad, pues ella fue la primera mano que me ayudó a levantarme, y siempre fue la primera persona que estaba ahí para mí./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Pedimos los helaos y continuamos hablando. La habían seleccionado para interpretar al em"Hada Confite" /emen el em"Cascanueces" /emLa felicité, pues sus sueños se estaban cumpliendo./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¿Y qué dice la vieja bruja?/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Pregunté./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Ella está empezando a aceptarlo/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Dijo ella y yo sonreí, me alegraba oír eso. Como siempre, terminamos tomando café con vainilla en vez de comer helado, ambos riendo como cuando éramos niños. Salimos del restaurante y dejé a Jin de nuevo en su casa, yo volví a la universidad./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Mientras me acercaba a la universidad, sentía los ojos escocer ¿Entonces era verdad? Me negaba a creer que fuera verdad, no quería que fuera verdad. Respiré hondo y caminé hacia mi habitación, una vez dentro, me derrumbé ¿Era posible que una persona te deje de amar de un día para el otro? Tomé el anillo de Min y volví a llorar./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Te amo… no me dejes/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /div  
div class="separator" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"No podía soportarlo, dolía mucho ¿Por qué dolía tanto? ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto? Es decir, ya perdí a mi madre, iba a perder a mi padre ¿Por qué tenía que perder a la mujer que amaba? Empecé a gritar, todo era tan injusto, no podía merecer tanta mierda en esta vida. Golpeé las paredes, pateé mi velador, lancé mis libros, rompí el espejo, nada me importaba, nada importaba, todo estaba perdido para mí, me sentía a la deriva./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¡Donghae, ábreme!/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Gritó Eunhyuk, golpeando la puerta./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¡Lárgate!/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Grité, no quería ver a nadie./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¡Abre la puerta!/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¡Que te largues!/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Grité, lanzando mi laptop, la cual se hizo añicos./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¡Abre la puta puerta!/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Hyuk comenzó a golpear la puerta con más fuerza./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¡Lárgate! – grité tan alto como pude - ¡Largo!/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Me arrodillé en el suelo y tomé mi cabeza, tapándome los oídos. Grité hasta que la garganta me ardía, y volvía a gritar. Hyuk seguía golpeando la puerta, pero hablaba con alguien, debía de ser Sun al teléfono. Estaba deshecho, ella me había roto, ella lo había sido todo para mí y ahora ya no tenía nada./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Donghae… - ese era Kyuhyun – Déjanos entrar amigo/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Por favor Donghae, no debes de estar solo/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Me levanté del suelo, restregué mis lágrimas y abrí la puerta. Había un centenar de personas paradas fuera de mi habitación, todas contenidas por mis guardias. Kyu y Hyuk entraron, ambos tenían paquetes de cervezas en cada mano, era mucha cerveza. Se sentaron en mi cama y me miraron, Hyuk me abrió una lata y me la entregó./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Es medicina para la depresión/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Dijo Kyuhyun y yo asentí./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Hablé con Sun – dijo Hyuk – Ella me contó algo que sucedió en América, sobre un mensaje de muerte a Min/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¿Qué?/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Pregunté, mirando a mis amigos ¿Había alguien amenazándola con matarla? ¿Esa había su razón para alejarse de mí? ¿A caso tenía miedo?/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¿Y qué averiguaron?/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Preguntó Kyu./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¿Fue su tía?/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Pregunté con esperanza./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Sun dijo que el mensaje provino del celular de una niña de ocho años – Kyu y yo nos miramos confundidos – Y que es hija de una sirvienta/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¿Fue una broma?/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Preguntó Kyuhyun./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- No lo sé… - Hyuk nos miró – Tanto Sun como yo pensamos que es solo una treta para encubrir a una mente siniestra – miré a Hyuk, no entendía – Sabían que rastrearíamos el teléfono, por eso lo hicieron de una forma muy solapada/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¿No hay ninguna conexión entre esa sirvienta y la tía de Min?/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Pregunté y Hyuk negó./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Ni siquiera con la patrona/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¿Y sí fue solo una broma? – preguntó Kyu, viendo algo en su tablet – Donghae es un ídolo adolescente por ser el príncipe heredero, y además es guapo – miré a mi amigo sin entender – Es normal que algunas chicas le tengan envidia a Min Jee/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¿Tu punto es…?/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Preguntó Hyuk./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Min tiene desde su dirección en Mokpo a su número de celular en facebook – Kyuhyun nos mostró la tablet – Y su perfil no es privado/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¿Entonces crees que esta niña es solo una clase de em"Anti-fan"/em?/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Es más fácil que una conspiración en contra de Min o un intento de asesinato por parte de su tía/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Pero su tía la golpea/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Le recordé./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Algunos de los casos donde los padres golpean a sus hijos, son los mismos padres los que asesinan sin intención, no mandan a matarlos/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Dijo Hyuk y yo asentí, eso solo me desilusionaba más, pues entonces se afianzaba la teoría de que ella me había dejado de amar./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Y lo hacen porque no pueden controlar su ira, no porque quieran matarlos/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Agregó Kyu./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Entonces ya está – lancé la lata de cerveza al suelo y su contenido se derramó – Ella de verdad me dejó de amar/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Eso no lo sabemos a ciencia cierta – dijo Hyuk, recogiendo la lata – También puede ser verdad lo de la conspiración/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Ten fe amigo – me pidió Kyu y yo solté un bufido – La verdad se sabrá tarde o temprano/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¿Cuándo? – pregunté - ¿Cuándo mi padre ya haya muerto y tenga que ceder mi derecho a mi tía Jae Hwa? ¿Cuándo ya estemos viejos y todos sean exitosos? ¿Cuándo ella salga en la tele contando su vida? ¿Cuándo ya la maten? – mis amigos se miraron - ¡¿Cuándo?!/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- No lo sé – contestó Kyuhyun – Solo intento hacerte sentir mejor/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Pues no necesito esta mierda – abrí otra lata de cerveza y comencé a beber - ¡Quiero respuestas! – grité, bebiendo otro sorbo más - ¡Quiero saber porque mi novia que decía amarme al día siguiente me dejó!/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¡Cálmate!/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Me ordenó Hyuk con voz firme./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¡No me pidas que me calme! – grité - ¡Sus novias no los dejaron a meses de su boda, y sin darles una explicación!/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Lo sabemos… intentamos entenderte – Kyu me miró y yo respiré hondo, debía de calmarme – Pero no puedes estar enojado con medio mundo, no con nosotros por lo menos/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Lo lamento/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Dije, pues él tenía razón, no debía de desquitarme con los demás, ellos no tenían la culpa./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Regresa a clases mañana – me pidió Hyuk – Si la ves, sopórtalo, porque no vas a poder evitarla toda la vida/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- De acuerdo/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /div  
div class="Estilo1" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Asentí y mis amigos sonrieron. Mis amigos me dijeron que necesitaba esperar, que pronto se sabría la verdad, pero no había un cuándo. Intentaría hablar con ella, que me diga la verdad, y si al final era verdad que ya no me amaba, la dejaría en paz./div  
div class="Estilo1" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000/div  
div class="Estilo1" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /div  
div class="Estilo1" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strongESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, Y SI NO... PUES IGUAL COMENTEN :P LOS QUIERO! NOS VEMOS! Y DISCULPEN DE NUEVO LAS MOLESTIAS./strong/div  
div class="Estilo1" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strongHASTA EL PROXIMO DOMINGO!/strong/div 


	42. Chapter 39 y 40

Capítulo 39

Me cambié de ropa, no me sentía de humor para hacer nada que no fuese seguir durmiendo, pero tenía que hacerlo. Me miré al espejo, su nombre estaba impreso en mi piel; sentí una presión en el pecho y me coloqué la camiseta. Caminé fuera de mi habitación, algunas personas me miraban; toqué la puerta de Eunhyuk y este me sonrió.

- ¿Vamos a desayunar?

Le pregunté y este asintió.

- Solo si prometes que yo también comeré esos huevos revueltos con tocino y salchichas alemanas de Alemania

- Trato – acepté sonriendo – Vamos por Kyuhyun

Fuimos al otro edificio y buscamos a Kyu, este estaba leyendo un libro de Sherlock Holmes.

- ¿Desayuno? – preguntó él y yo asentí - ¿Habrá tus salchichas traídas de Alemania?

Los tres caminamos a la cafetería y desayunamos. Me encantaba tener algo de normalidad en mi vida, y eso solo lo podía conseguir con mis amigos. Estábamos hablando del próximo torneo de Starcraft que tendría Kyu contra otra universidad, y él era el _"Su Arma Secreta" _así que tenía que _"Entrenar"_ mucho.

- Me siento importante

Hyuk y yo reímos, Kyu era un bromista total.

- Iré por una botella de agua

Dije y Kyuhyun miró su reloj.

- Date prisa, ya van a ser las ocho

Caminé hacia la cajera cuando alguien chocó conmigo. Era muy alto y vestía de forma elegante. Lo miré fijamente, él simplemente esbozó una sonrisa.

- Lo lamento su alteza – dijo él y yo asentí - ¿Pasa usted?

- Adelante – le dije – Tú primero

- Gracias su alteza – hizo un asentimiento de cabeza y volteó a ver a la cajera – Dos cafés por favor – la cajera tecleó algo y luego le dio su recibo – Que Dios lo bendiga, su alteza

El chico se fue y yo me quedé parado ¿Quién era ese tipo tan espiritual? Pedí mi botella de agua y volví con mis amigos.

- ¿Quién era el chico con el que hablabas?

Me preguntó Hyuk.

- No sé

Contesté.

- Creo que se llama Choi Siwon – nos informó Kyu – Vive a dos puertas de mi habitación

- Genial

Fue lo único que dije. Nos levantamos de la mesa y caminamos hacia nuestra primera clase. Kyuhyun y yo nos sentamos en nuestros habituales asientos al frente de la clase. Él iba hablando de las clases pasadas, de los temas y proyectos que veríamos, entonces la puerta se abrió. Ella se quedó de piedra, me miró fijamente, con la boca abierta en una "O" Yo me levanté de mi asiento, quería ir donde ella, abrazarla, besarla, gritarle por haber sido cruel conmigo, llorarle y rogarle. Min Jee se dio media vuelta y salió del aula, me quedé mirando el vacio y Kyuhyun me dio un golpe.

- ¡¿Qué mierda haces?! – gritó - ¡Ve por ella!

Asentí y corrí detrás de Min Jee. Ella corría muy rápido, así que no la vi por el pasillo. Corrí fuera del pabellón y no la vi. Las personas me miraban correr de un lado para el otro, tenía que encontrar a Min Jee sea como sea.

- ¿Has visto a mi novia?

Pregunté a una chica cualquiera.

- Entró en el baño de mujeres de ahí

Me señaló ella y yo corrí hacia el lugar indicado. Entré corriendo sin importarme las personas que había ahí. Todas las chicas salieron del baño y yo empecé abrir de una patada los cubículos, solo uno estaba con seguro.

- Vete

Me pidió con voz queda.

- Hablemos

Le pedí.

- ¡No! – gritó ella - ¡Vete!

- ¡No me voy a ir! – le grité - ¡Quiero saber qué mierda pasa!

- ¡Ya te lo dije!

Gritó ella, su voz se escuchaba rara, debía de estar llorando.

- ¡No me creo ni una mierda lo que me dijiste! – grité – Ratona… - sentí una punzada al decir eso – Si… algo te está pasando, solo dímelo, pero no nos… no me hagas esto

- ¡No me está pasando nada! – gritó ella – ¡Ya vete Donghae!

- Ratona…

Sentí las lágrimas caer por mi mejilla.

- ¡No me llames así y ya lárgate!

Gritó aún más alto, y escuché sus sollozos.

- Si no me amas… - dije - ¿Por qué estás llorando? ¿Por qué huiste?

- Porque me pone nerviosa estar en tu presencia – contestó ella y yo sentí que el corazón se me encogía - ¡Y porque no puedo verte al saber que sufres por mi culpa!

- No seguiré sufriendo si vuelves conmigo – sabía que iba a empezar a rogarle – No puedo vivir sin ti

- ¡Ya detente! – me gritó y yo pegué la cabeza a la puerta - ¡Supérame!

- ¡No lo voy a hacer! – grité - ¡¿Por qué de la noche a la mañana dejaste de amarme?! – golpeé la puerta con mi puño - ¡¿Por qué?!

- ¡Por que sí y ya! – gritó ella y yo lloré más - Ya no te amo Donghae, lo siento

- No lo puedo creer

Dije entre sollozos.

- Lo siento – sollozó ella – En verdad lo siento

La puerta se abrió y pude verla. Sus ojos estaban hinchados, su nariz estaba roja y su labio inferior le temblaba. Me dedicó una última mirada y caminó hacia la puerta. Yo la seguí fuera del baño y la vi rodeada de personas que murmuraban. Un chico rió al verla llorar y yo le di un puñetazo, oí como Min gritaba, pero yo no me detenía, seguía golpeando al chico, luego lo dejé y golpeé a otro, su amigo me intento detener y también lo golpeé. Me sentía enfadado ¡No podía ser cierto! Ella simplemente no podía no amarme.

- ¡Ah!

Grité a todo pulmón, rompiéndole la nariz al sujeto que golpeaba.

- ¡Ya basta! – gritó Min y yo me detuve – Por favor… - mi miró con sus ojos llorosos – Solo detente

No dijo nada más, salió corriendo de ahí. Solté al chico y caminé en la dirección contraria. Busqué mi auto y conduje hasta la playa. Miré el cielo y mis ojos derramaron lágrimas; comencé a gritar, no soportaba el dolor, grité su nombre al cielo azul y me dejé caer sobre la arena cuando la garganta me ardió lo suficiente.

Golpeé la arena, maldije a todos los cielos y volví a gritar. No podría enamorarme de nadie como me enamoré de ella, no iba a poder, y jamás la iba a poder olvidar. Volví a mi auto y conduje a la universidad de Jin Kyong, la llamé y esta contestó al instante.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Estás libre?

Pregunté.

- Mi clase de jazz está por comenzar

Contestó ella y yo maldije por dentro.

- ¿Puedo entrar a verte?

Le pregunté.

- Sí, supongo – contestó ella – Profesora Kim… ¿Mi amigo puede entrar a ver la clase?

- ¿Interrumpirá?

Preguntó una voz.

- No

Contestó Jin.

- De acuerdo

- Sí

Me dijo al final. Caminé por el campus, de las tantas veces que había entrado a buscar a Jin Kyong, ya me sabía los caminos de memoria. Llegué al aula y entré, todos los presentes se me quedaron viendo, incluyendo la profesora. Jin se me acercó y me dio un abrazo. Me senté en una esquina y observé la clase, poco a poco me iba calmando. La clase por fin dio fin y Jin se me acercó.

- Me aburrí

Le dije y ella rió.

- No tengo clases hasta las dos – me informó, vi el reloj, ya eran las diez – Tenemos cuatro horas

- Vamos a otro lado

Le pedí.

- Lo que usted ordene, su alteza

Dijo ella riendo. La llevé a mi auto y partimos hacia la quinta avenida. Estuvimos viendo ropa y más ropa, el pasatiempo favorito de Jin. Le terminé comprando tres vestidos y un par de zapatos, ella sabía cómo aprovechar a su amigo el príncipe.

- ¿No quieres nada más?

Pregunté en broma y ella rió.

- No – contestó ella – ¿Y a qué debo tu linda presencia?

- Simplemente que tú me calmas los nervios

Contesté. No quería ver al resto de mis amigos, pues todos hablarían de Min y de cómo debía de esperar a que la verdad saliera a la luz. Jin prefería no hablar de Min, prefería hablar de nosotros, o de ella, que era su tema favorito.

- ¿Te acuerdas cuando estabas muy enojado porque querías ir al _"Everland"_ con los demás niños, pero tus padres no te dejaron porque tenías que ir a un evento de caridad?

Reí, sí lo recordaba.

- Lo recuerdo perfectamente – contesté – Nos encerramos en un armario con una dotación de dulces para un día

- Sí, pero de todas formas nos descubrieron y ninguno de los dos pudo ir

Completó ella, riendo.

- Si – reí – Esa fue la primera vez en mi vida que rompí algo al enojarme – Jin asintió, sonriendo - ¿Te acuerdas que fue?

- Los anteojos de la profesora Young

- ¿En serio? – pregunté riendo – Yo recuerdo que fue un jarrón

- Primero fueron los lentes y luego tomaste un jarrón y lo lanzaste – recordó Jin y yo sonreí – Que buenos tiempos

- Parece otra vida – ella me miró y asintió – Hemos crecido mucho

- Pero seguimos siendo los mismos – me dijo ella, tomando mi mano – Siempre juntos ante las adversidades

- Siempre juntos…

Dije sonriente.

- Hasta que la muerte nos separe

Declaró ella.

- ¿Te estás casando conmigo?

Pregunté divertido y ella se sonrojó.

- ¿Crees que sería buena esposa?

Me preguntó ella.

- Para cualquiera… sí, si es que tienen paciencia y una gran billetera

- ¡Ey!

Exclamó ella y yo reí.

- ¡Pero es verdad! – reí – Por eso siempre digo que yo debería casarme contigo, porque siempre hemos estado juntos

- Me estás proponiendo matrimonio

Reí, sonaba a eso.

- Si no me hubiera enamorado de Min Jee, en algún momento te hubiera pedido matrimonio a ti

Contesté con honestidad, pues varias veces se me pasó eso por la mente.

- ¿En serio?

Preguntó ella, mirándome con sorpresa.

- Sí – contesté – Tú sabes que nunca tuve una novia, que nunca me gustó nadie más allá del físico – ella asintió – Papá ya estaba muy grave y mi familia hablaba de bodas y casarme con alguna noble

- ¿Pero tú querías casarte conmigo?

- Sí – contesté – Mejor casarme con mi mejor amiga de toda la vida a que con una desconocida

- Oh…

Dijo ella, mirando sus bolsas de compra. Llevé a Jin devuelta a su universidad y yo regresé a la mía. Todos me miraron cuando entré, pero ya nadie murmuraba, ya nadie hacía ningún gesto. Caminé hacia la habitación de Hyuk, mandándole un mensaje a Kyu para que nos viéramos.

Estamos en la casa de Sun Hee, si quieres, ven.

Maldije. No me apetecía ir al nido de amor de mis amigos. Caminé sin rumbo, pensando en ir a la biblioteca para ponerme al día con los deberes, o ir a taekwondo, ninguno me resultaba tentador. Solo había una cosa que yo realmente quería hacer, y eso era verla. Aunque sea de lejos, escondido en un rincón alejado, quería verla.

Caminé hacia el complejo deportivo, hace mucho que no entraba. Mis compañeros de taekwondo me saludaron y yo hice lo mismo. Me topé con el equipo de lucha, ellos estaban más grandes que el año pasado, pero de igual forma huyeron al verme. Reí por lo bajo. Miré las escaleras y el letrero que decía _"Camino hacia el hielo" _sobre ellas. No sabía si avanzar o no, miré mi reloj, ella debía de seguir ahí. Me recosté contra una columna y miré hacia la entrada, ahí estaba entrando aquel chico.

Traía recipientes de comida y bebidas, todo para dos. Me escondí detrás de la columna y lo vi subir por las escaleras. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda ¿Qué estaba haciendo él yendo al hielo? No había equipo, solo Min, la entrenadora solo trabajaba con Min.

Subí las escaleras y corrí hacia el hielo. Me detuve en la puerta ¿Qué haría? ¿Y si los veía juntos? ¿Y si ese chico de rostro amable que me había saludado en la mañana era la razón por la cual Min ya no me amaba?

Me armé de valor y entré, no había nadie. Miré a todos lados ¿Qué acaso era mago? No había rastro del chico ni de Min. Consulté mi reloj nuevamente, ella debía de estar practicando, pero no estaba. Empecé a caminar hasta llegar a los vestidores, se oían risas, cada vez más fuertes conforme me acercaba. Doblé una esquina y la vi, con sus ropas de deporte ceñida al cuerpo, dándole de comer al chico en la boca.

Sentí que el mundo se me iba abajo. Ella sonreía, le sonreía a otra persona, a otro hombre, y le daba de comer. Mis ojos se empezaron a humedecer, cerré los puños para no derramar ni una sola lágrima, entonces todo lo empezó a ver rojo. Mi puño impactó uno de los casilleros y la pareja se sobresaltó.

- Hae…

Dijo ella.

- Ya veo… - le dije, apretando los puños – Por esto era

- Hae…

Volvió a decir ella, mirando del chico a mí y viceversa.

- ¡Mi nombre es Donghae!

Grité, golpeando de nuevo el casillero.

- ¡Ey, cálmate!

Me pidió el chico, levantándose y poniéndose enfrente de mí.

- ¡Con que por esto terminaste conmigo! – grité y Min me miró con miedo - ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto?!

- ¡Cálmate!

Me pidió él con más energía, yo le di un puñetazo en la cara y él cayó al suelo.

- ¡Hae!

Gritó Min, llevándose las manos a la boca y mirándolo.

- ¡¿Cómo pudiste!? – grité - ¡Min Jee, yo te amaba!

- No es lo que tú crees…

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- ¡¿Entonces qué?! – pregunté, golpeando otro casillero - ¡¿Estuviste engañándome con él?!

- ¡No!

- ¡Eres una… una…perra! – grité sin poder contenerme - ¡Eres una maldita perra!

- ¡¿Qué te pasa?! – el chico me empujó – ¡A una dama no se le habla así! – me volvió a empujar – ¡A una dama no se le debe de maldecir!

Mi puño volvió a impactar en su cara y él retrocedió unos pasos. Intenté darle otro golpe pero él lo esquivó, otro golpe más y él de nuevo lo esquivaba. Intentaba llegar a su rostro y él seguía esquivándome. Quería golpearlo, quería matarlo, quería hacerlo añicos por haberse metido entre Min y yo. Mi mano volvió a impactar en su rostro y el volvió a caer. Me abalancé sobre él y comencé a golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas, lo quería muerto.

- ¡Detente! – gritó Min – Por favor…

Miré a Min y luego al chico. Me quité de encima y ella corrió a ayudarlo. No lo podía creer, pero mis ojos lo estaban viendo. Min, mi Min, con otro chico.

- Espero que seas feliz…

Dije y ella me miró.

- Donghae…

- Porque yo… - respiré hondo – Yo no volveré a serlo

Capitulo 40

Me fui, dejando a Min con ese chico, salí corriendo del complejo universitario y corrí a mi auto. Conduje hasta la primera tienda que encontré y compré toda la cerveza que alcanzó con el efectivo que traía en el bolsillo, que era mucho. Volví al auto y conduje hasta la playa. Me senté en la capota de mi auto, y vi el cielo oscuro, tomando cerveza.

Me acabé mi primer six-pack, llorando, maldiciendo ¿Por qué había sucedido esto? ¿Qué tenía él que yo no? No lo entendía. Ambos teníamos el mismo color de ojos, el mismo color de cabello. Él era más alto que yo ¿Y qué? ¡Yo soy el príncipe! Pero al parecer ser el príncipe no era suficiente, o necesario, para tener el corazón de Min. Las lágrimas volvieron a caer por mis mejillas.

Entré en mi auto. Estaba tan mareado que no debía de conducir, pero quedarme en la playa no era una opción. Puse en marcha el motor y partí. Donde mirara, veía el rostro de Min horrorizado al verme golpear a ese chico ¿Por qué me había dejado? ¿Por qué me había cambiado? Yo la amaba demasiado, no podía dejar de amarla. Golpeé el timón con furia y el auto se me desvió un poco, no quería un tabloide, había estado sin tabloides por mucho tiempo.

Llegué a mi habitación, me recosté en mi cama y volví a llorar. No podía creerlo, no podía ser posible, pero tenía que aceptarlo. Min me había dejado de amar por culpa de Choi Siwon.

- Donghae, abre la puerta

Pidió Hyuk, golpeando la puerta. Me levanté de la cama y abrí la puerta. Eunhyuk y Kyuhyun estaban ahí, con mi cena. Dejé pasar a mis amigos y ellos se sentaron en mi sillón.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Kyu – No volviste nunca – me dijo – Min sí volvió

- Me tenía que ir, no podía soportar verla ahí, y saber que me dejó por ese imbécil

- Espera… - Hyuk me vio - ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

- Hoy los vi, a Min Jee y a ese chico, Choi Siwon

- Eso es imposible – dijo Kyuhyun, mirándome con los ojos bien abiertos - ¿Estás seguro?

- Sí

- ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

Preguntó Hyuk, mirándome de igual forma.

- Ella le estaba dando de comer

Contesté.

- ¿No lo habrás malinterpretado?

Preguntó Kyu, alzando una ceja.

- ¡No! – grité - ¡Ellos reían, y ella… ella le daba de comer! ¡En la boca!

De solo recordarlo la sangre me volvía a hervir ¡¿Cómo pudo ella hacerme esto?! ¡A mí! ¡Íbamos a casarnos! Pero al parecer mi amor por ella fue más grande que el que ella me tenía a mí.

- No creo que Min Jee sea de esas

Dijo Hyuk y Kyu asintió.

- Debe de haber una explicación

Intervino Kyu.

- ¡¿Cuál?! – pregunté con enojo – ¿Que él es su nuevo amigo, que la escuchó cuando nadie más podía escucharla y sabe la verdadera razón por la cual me dejo, pero prometió no decir nada y la alienta a que me diga algún día la verdad?

- Puede ser…

Contestó.

- Vete al infierno Kyuhyun

- ¡Ey! – Hyuk me miró - ¡No lo trates así, él no te ha hecho nada!

- Lo siento

Me disculpé, mirando el suelo y volviendo a ver a mis amigos, Hyuk solo asintió.

- Descuida

Dijo.

- Pero sigo diciendo que ella no es de esas

Volvió a decir Hyuk y yo asentí. Era verdad; Min era una chica decente, estudiosa y responsable. No la creía capaz de hacer algo así.

- Lo único que quiero es matar a ese tipo

Golpeé la pared.

- Deberías comer e intentar calmarte

Me pidió Kyu y yo obedecí. Mis amigos me acompañaron mientras cenaba, vimos _"Saw VI" _me daba muchos ejemplos de cómo matar a Siwon. Uno de mis guardias se llevó mi bandeja y mis amigos y yo nos quedamos viendo otra película, agradecía que intentaran tranquilizarme.

Ellos se fueron y yo me quedé solo. Las imágenes de Min y Siwon volvieron a mi mente. Ella le sonreía, le sonreí y daba de comer ¡¿Por qué lo hizo?! Golpeé mi almohada e intenté dormir, intenté pensar en lo que mis amigos habían dicho, que ellos de seguro no eran nada, pero era muy difícil pensar eso.

La mañana siguiente llegó y de nuevo no fui a clases, iba a reprobar el semestre si seguía así. No quería ir porque sabía que ella estaría ahí, ni un ataque zombi haría que Min Jee dejara de ir a clases. Me di una ducha y volví a mi habitación, mi desayuno lo acompañé con más películas de _"Saw" _no me deprimía ver matanza.

Era patético. Yo, el príncipe heredero, el chico más codiciado de Corea, estaba encerrado en su habitación, lamentándose porque una chica le había roto el corazón. Las cosas no debían de ser así. Si Min me había dejado de amar por ese imbécil de Siwon, entonces yo haría lo mismo, intentaría recobrar mi vida, donde nadie más que yo importaba.

Apagué la televisión, busqué en mi armario algo decente, y salí de mi habitación. Era un día soleado, podía ir a donde yo quisiera y lucir mis nuevos lentes de sol. Caminé por el campus, con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza inclinada un poco hacia arriba.

Notaba que todas las chicas me miraban, me alegraba eso. Las saludaba a todas, y todas soltaban risitas tontas. Era bueno saber que no había perdido mi toque a pesar de que había tenido novia y todo el mundo sabía que me iba a casar con ella.

- Su alteza – me llamó una chica y yo me le acerqué sonriente, la chica me sonrió de forma nerviosa y se empezó a retorcer el cabello – Estamos haciendo una colecta a beneficio de los desamparados – me explicó - ¿Desea donar algo?

- Claro

Acepté y ella me entregó una tablilla con los nombres de todos los donantes. Comencé a leer los nombres, los teléfonos y las donaciones, algunos eran tan tacaños que donaban cosas insignificantes ¡Es una universidad de ricos, les sobra de todo, a mí me sobra de todo! Llegué al primer nombre.

Elizabeth Jones: 991630290 – Latas de comida y ropa

Miré a la chica y le entregué la tablilla, ella me miró confundida. Sabía que Min era caritativa, ella tenía un enorme corazón, sonreí al recordar esa parte de ella, teniendo poco y dando mucho. Volví a tomar la tablilla y anoté mi nombre y donación:

Alexander Hastings: 998350445 – Dinero, ropa, camas y más

- Muchas gracias

La chica se fue sonriente y yo seguí con mi camino. Fui al complejo deportivo, las chicas del equipo de natación estaban en la piscina, todas soltaron un gritito al verme. Quería gritar: _"¡Estoy soltero, vengan por mí!" _pero algo me detenía, el deseo de no estar soltero.

Me paseé por los de mi pabellón, quería verla, quería demostrarle que no estaba vencido, que no estaba derrumbado, tal como dijo Jin. Caminé a mi salón de clases, ya estaba a punto de acabar la clase y yo me paré fuera. Todos salieron y yo me recosté en la pared, saludando a todos lo que me miraban. Sun salió y se me quedó viendo, yo solté una risita.

- ¿Qué? – pregunté, acercándomele - ¿Te sorprende verme?

- Sí

Contestó ella.

- Mala, no me esperaste

Bromeó Kyu y luego me quedó viendo.

- ¿Sorprendido?

Pregunté.

- Mucho

Contestó él. Los tres empezamos a reír, y entonces la vi. Lucía un vestido azul con blanco, el azul el quedaba muy bien, hacia resaltar sus ojos y su cabello. Ella me quedó mirando y luego siguió su camino. Fue una fracción de segundo, pero creí haber visto algo de tristeza en sus ojos. La seguí con la mirada, ahí estaba Siwon, quien la miró y luego miró en mi dirección. Quería matarlo, en verdad quería matarlo. Sentí la mano de Kyu en mí y volteé a verlo, él negó con la cabeza. No debía de hacer ningún espectáculo, lo sabía, pero era difícil cuando veías al amor de tu vida con un idiota.

- ¿Entrarás a la siguiente clase?

Preguntó Sun y yo negué con la cabeza.

- Vas a reprobar si no entras a clases

Me dijo Kyu, soltando mi brazo.

- Me importa un carajo

Dije.

- ¡Mi amor! - gritó Yang, abrazando a Kyuhyun - ¿Donghae?

Preguntó ella al verme.

- ¡¿Por qué a todo el mundo le sorprende verme?!

Pregunté riéndome.

- Porque has estado jugando al ermitaño desde que comenzaron las clases

Contestó Hyuk, dándole un beso a Sun Hee.

- Mucha miel delante de mí – me quejé divertido – Sobre todo de ellos

Señalé a Yang y Kyuhyun, quienes estaban en uno de sus habituales abrazos que duraban horas, con Yang poniendo caras tiernas.

- Chicos…

Sun miró a nuestros amigos y estos se separaron.

- ¿Quieres ir a almorzar con nosotros?

Me preguntó Hyuk y yo negué.

- Iré a buscar a Jin

- ¡¿Por qué estás saliendo tan seguido con esa loca?! - gritó Sun y Yang la miró al instante ¿Qué se traían entre manos esas dos? Sun me miró y me fulminó con la mirada - Ya te he dicho que ella no es buena amiga para ti

- Es la única amiga que tengo

Contesté y Yang frunció el ceño.

- Además de ti

- Ok

Ella rió.

- De todas formas, es una arpía

Dijo Sun y yo reí.

- Ella nunca te agradará, ni muerta te agradará

- Cuando se muera, lo consideraré

Sentenció y yo volví a reír. Mis amigos me dejaron y yo maqué el número de Jin Kyong. Ella estaba en clase de ballet, así que conduje allí. Realmente no quería salir con Jin, quería quedarme en mi habitación, con las cortinas cerradas, pero realmente necesitaba un momento lejos de todos.

- ¿Y a qué debo tu linda presencia?

Me preguntó, entrando a mi auto.

- Nada, solo quería verte, pequeña

Dije y ella sonrió.

- Me gusta estar contigo – me dijo, yo puse el auto en marcha – Me recuerda los viejos tiempos

- ¿Cuándo podíamos hacer esto todos los días?

- Sí

Contestó sonriente.

- Bueno… supongo que ahora tendrás más amigos

Le dije, pues yo había logrado hacer más amigos, cosa que creí imposible en el pasado.

- No – contestó Min, mirando sus manos – Mi mamá dice que ninguno es lo suficiente para mí

- ¿La vieja bruja sigue con eso? – pregunté y ella asintió – Lo lamento, debe de ser muy feo vivir con ella

- Lo es…

Ella miró al suelo y yo le pasé un brazo por los hombros, ella se recostó en mí. Conduje hacia su heladería preferida y entramos, pedimos lo habitual. Sí que debía de ser un martirio vivir con Kim Mi Hi, esa mujer me daba miedo; Jin tenía que soportar día y noche el maltrato psicológico, y ahora el maltrato físico a su prima.

- Jin… - ella me miró - ¿Alguna vez te he dicho cuánto te quiero?

Ella sonrió.

- No, pero me gustaría volver a oírlo

- Eres una de las personas más importantes para mí – abrí el collar que me regaló y ella sonrió – No me gusta verte llorar

- Te dije que me veía fea en esta foto, cámbiala

Me pidió, haciendo un puchero, yo solo reí. Salimos de la heladería y fuimos sorprendidos por muchos paparazis. No nos dejaban salir y mis guardias intentaban abrirnos el paso. Escuché un grito de Jin, un paparazi accidentalmente la había hecho tropezar. Tomé su mano y la arrastré lejos de ahí. Cuando entramos al auto la abracé con todas mis fuerzas, no era bonito pasar por estas cosas. A mi mente volvió una escena similar, aquella vez era Min la que estaba entre mis brazos y no Jin.

Dejé a Jin Kyong en su universidad y yo emprendí mi camino hacia la mía. No podía dejar de pensar en Min, de nuevo; la había visto en la mañana, pero de nuevo con ese tipo. Sentí los ojos escocer y las manos me temblaron. Intentaba ser fuerte, pero no podía, me dolía mucho que ella no me amara, me dolía mucho que las cosas no fueran como antes. La odiaba, y la odiaba por amarla tanto, porque aún la amaba, y porque moría por dentro.

Llegué a la universidad y caminé con lentitud hacia mi habitación. Ya no tenía las manos en los bolsillos ni la cabeza ligeramente alzada, ya no saludé a las personas que se me cruzaban, no quería hacer nada, solo ir a mi habitación. No me molesté en tocar la puerta de Hyuk, él debía de estar estudiando, o probablemente ni siquiera estaba. Entré en mi habitación y tomé otro paquete de cerveza, recordando cada momento que pasé con mi Ratona.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Bebía mi cuarta lata de cerveza, pensando en cómo todo en mi vida era un caos. Primero mataron a mi madre, una chiflada celosa la mató; luego mi padre, producto d la muerte de mi madre, se enferma, y ahora yo me quería morir. Sonaba exagerado querer morirse solo porque mi novia me dejó, pero así me sentía.

La mañana siguiente no fui a clases, en toda la semana no había ido. Me quedé acostado en mi cama, apenas y había salió para poder darme una ducha; estaba viendo caricaturas, comiendo el desayuno que Kyu me había traído, me sentía miserable. Estaba viendo _"Hora de Aventura"_ y alguien tocó mi puerta. Me levanté y la abrí, pensé que eran Hyuk o Kyu, pero me equivoqué, era ese chico.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Le pregunté.

- Quiero hablar – me contestó – En paz…

- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decirme eso?!

Le grité ¿Paz? ¿Venía a buscar paz cuando me robó a la mujer que amaba?

- Por favor… - me pidió – No grites y hablemos con tranquilidad

- ¡Vete a la mierda! – grité, intentando cerrar la puerta; él, sin embargo, puso resistencia - ¡Quita tu maldita mano antes de que te la rompa!

- Por favor… - volvió a pedir – No maldigas

- ¡Maldeciré todo lo que quiera! – grité - ¡Soy el príncipe, hago lo que quiera!

- ¡Basta! – gritó él – Vengo a hablar contigo, por favor

- Me quitaste a Min – dije, mirándolo fijamente, no me importaba que fuera más alto que yo, Kyu era más alto que yo y de igual forma le ganaba en pelea – No tenemos nada de que hablar

- Escúchame por favor…

- ¡Guardias! – grité – Sáquenlo de aquí

- ¡Espera! – pidió el chico, siendo levantado por mis guardias - ¡Estás cometiendo un error! – gritó mientras se lo llevaban - ¡Es un malentendido!

Cerré mi puerta y me volví a recostar en mi cama. Rompí otra lámpara y rajé la pantalla de mi celular ¿Cómo se le ocurría venir a querer hablar? ¡¿Quién mierda se creía?! ¡¿Acaso se quería burlar de mí?! Ya me había quitado lo que más quería en este mundo ¡¿Qué más quería?!

Lance más cosas al suelo y rompí un espejo. Me sentía furioso. Salí de mi habitación y caminé hacia la biblioteca. Mi mesa, donde solía dormir, se veía extraña sin Min ahí. La primera vez que ella me dijo _"Lo siento" _haciéndome sentir calmado conmigo mismo, fue en esta mesa. Nuestros momentos a solas, cuando nadie podía saber lo nuestro, habían sido en esta mesa escondida entre estantes. No habíamos terminado hace mucho, ni siquiera había pasado una semana, pero parecía que hubiera sido meses atrás.

- Siwon… por favor – me quedé de piedra, era ella – No le hables a Donghae, por favor – sentí como si un misil hubiera impactado contra mí – No quiero que te pase nada malo – a ella le preocupaba él – Owww… te quiero


End file.
